Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: VOLVÍ! ji ji capitulo 8: luego de mucho tiempo juju SORRY, Harry y su amada Ginny ¿peleados? lo que hace el quiddicht y los demás pues simplemente sufren las consecuencias, viaje directo al Perú, dejen rrs!
1. Las Vacaciones de los Merodeadores

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
N/A: hola, hola a todos ya estoy de nuevo acá lo prometido es deuda ¿no es cierto?, la esperada 2da parte de las aventuras de la querida prima de Harry Potter el mago más famoso del mundo magico, Lisa Potter la chica que cambio todo en Hogwarts, enamoro a Draco Malfoy, ayudo a Ron y Hermione a llevar adelante su relación y termino con la esperada unión de Harry con Ginny.  
Como saben "Los Merodeadores" nuevos son ellos, con ayuda de los anteriores tuvieron un gran quinto año, aprendieron lo duro que es la adolescencia, y se quedaron con más dudas de las que tenían, esperando que disfruten de esta saga que tiene mucha influencia de Star Wars (de la cual me declaro fanatica de Anakin Skywalker) por eso no se extrañen de cierta influencia de los personajes de esta popular saga en los amigos de Harry Potter, tendrá emoción a por montones, amor desde luego, viajes, aventuras, duelos de magos... y más de una sorpresa por los dos bandos, los ex Merodeadores estarán muy presentes acá pues todos son importantes en la busqueda de la forma de derrotar a Voldemort, el renacido "Amo y Señor del Mal" con sus mortifagos.  
  
De todo corazón les pido sus reviews... y su compresión por si demoro pues estoy en 2do ciclo de Medicina Veterinaria (el decisivo en mi carrera)(y advertida por mi mamá Dikhana Lupin) ok, dejenme sus reviews, criticas e ideas pues me dara mucho gusto eso, gracias a Harry Potter e evolucionado mucho como escritora, gracias de nuevo a mi hermana Dikhana la cual me permite tomar sus personajes de "Respuestas" una muy buena y excelente historia, que se podría decir es la base de mis Merodeadores, ella retrocede en el tiempo y yo lo avanzo, por algo somos gemelas las escritoras... jo jo. Dedico este fic a mi hermana tal como paso en la parte anterior Pilar Dikhana Lupin (¿o Radcliffe querida? jeje)(ojo te queda mejor Lupin jo jo) y a mi querida Nathaly Hitomi y mejor amiga (alías Circe por acá), esperando que les agrade, pues será mucho mejor que la anterior gracias por leerme... además tengo que leer mucho por ciertos lugares.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Harry: ¿quien dijo que la magia no existia?  
Ron: jaja... no dirian eso si estudiaran en un Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria como nosotros!  
Ginny: de este salen los mejores magos y brujas de la historia magica!  
Hermione: así es nosotros estudiamos para brujas y magos en el Glorioso Colegio Hogwarts!  
Draco: donde estudio toda nuestra familia... y donde formaremos la nuestra propia!  
Lisa: no se pierdan esta nueva emocionante aventura los Potter, Malfoy y Weasley lo garantizan!  
Harry: así es yo Harry Potter soy el mago más famoso del mundo por haber sobrevivido a un ataque de Voldemort, el terror de los magos... que me dejo una cicatriz en forma de trueno en la frente  
Lisa: lo mismo digo... mi primo y yo estamos destinados a derrotarlo para devolver la paz!  
Ron: juntos lo haremos... con nuestros maestros y familias!  
Hermione: así es con nuestra magia, amor, valentia y fuerza de voluntad!  
Ginny: y más que nada la ayuda de todos los que deseen la paz!  
Todos: somos "Los Merodeadores" defendiendo el mundo de Voldemort!  
Fami la autora: ya... no me metan tanta cosa... antes de la hora de acostarse ¿verdad?  
Harry: no nos malogres la presentación Fami X______X ... nos somos "Las Chicas Superpoderosas"!  
Fami: si más que decir, Fami Lisa Skywalker y la Warner Brothers les presenta: "Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda"  
  
CAPITULO 1: Las Vacaciones de los Merodeadores  
  
Una mañana común y corriente en la "mansión" Weasley, osea "La Madrigrera" se oye un grito.  
Ron: FRED DEVUELVEME MI ARTBOOK DE LOS CHUDLEYS!!!  
Dentro de la casa se desarrollaba una espectacular persecución, antes de empezar a desayunar.  
Fred: oye hermanito... ¿porque nunca me enseñaste esta joya ah? que malo eres!  
Ron: por que sabía que te pondrías como loco con solo verlo!  
Fred: ¿cuanto te costo? debe ser carisimo... en tapa de lujo wow!!!  
Ron: Lisa me lo regalo por Navidad, además es mío (se lo logra quitar pero cae de las escaleras)  
Sra. Molly: ustedes dos ya tranquilos... es hora de desayunar!!  
Ron levantadose: mamá... ¿cuando los mandaras a Azkaban? te ayudo a llevarlos!  
Sra. Molly enfadada: oye Roncito... no digas eso de mis lindos gemelos!  
Ginny bajaba muy sonriente: buenos días a todos...¿te puedo ayudar en algo mamá?  
Ron le pregunta a Ginny: ¿oye Gin querida los gemelos son tiernos, adorables y bellos?  
Ginny se pone seria: pues son lindos y bellos, pero tiernos y adorables... lo dudo mucho!  
George: ;_______; como es posible Gin somos tus hermanitos más cariñosos!  
Ginny: si como no ¬____¬, bueno Ron ve a arriba a guardar "tu tesoro".  
Ron subiendo: ok Gin... ¿me puedes hacer unas tostadas con mermelada?  
Ginny sacando platos: está bien... pero apresurate tenemos que enviar esa lechuza!  
Ron grita desde arriba: QUISIERA VIVIR CON HARRY EN ESA GRAN MANSIÓN!  
  
En mencionada "mansión" que en realidad era una casa común de dos pisos, pero muy acogedora con un ambiente puramente familiar con 3 mujeres Lisa, Sam y Arabella con tres hombres completamente locos jugando a atrapar nomos en el jardín (cortesia de los Weasley) Sirius, Remus y Harry.  
Harry: padrino allá hay uno (señalando con un palo) justo detrás de tí!!!  
Remus corre pero el ser se escapa dandole el palazo a Sirius: lo siento... se escapo!!!  
Sirius: x_____X' no te preocupes... ¿que horas son Harry?  
Sam enfadada sale con su mandíl: oigan ya es hora de desayunar y Lisa se tiene que ir a las 10!!  
Harry tirado en el pasto: pues son las 7 de la mañana... ya vamos tía Sam!!  
Lisa desde la cocina: Harry te hice tostadas con mani confitado!!  
Remus: que afortunado... solo te hacen tostaditas ;_______;  
Sirius: ¿Remus Cannis Lupin de que te quejas? todas las tardes te hacen tortas de chocolate!  
En eso una lechuza se para en la ventana de la cocina, Arabella: gracias Black Face (le quita el paquetito que tenía en la patita) vaya imaginación la de Draco, y tienes la carita negra!  
Acaricia a BlackFace la lechuza de Draco que todos los días le llevaba algo a Lisa, y se iba llevandole a Draco algo de Lisa, Arabella le pone en la patita un pergamino, y le da afrecho.  
BlackFace aletea safistecha, y emprende el vuelo de vuelta a casa, Belle: bye Black!!!  
Belle sale con una taza de "Milckshake" en una mano y la otra el paquetito: Lisa llego uno!!  
Lisa que acomodaba la mesa: ay Draco, si hoy nos veremos a las 10 de la mañana!  
Belle se lo da: veo que es grande... ese chico te venera Lisa (la abraza) que afortunada!  
Lisa abriendo el paquetito: si yo también lo venero, además es tan lindo, romántico ay!!!... ¿que es esta cosa? -_-' vaya es un cassett, ¿Belle lo puedo poner?  
Belle: pues si talvés sea lo nuevo de uno de esos grupos nuevos... vamos Lisa!  
Todos los chicos entran, y toman asiento en la mesa, los tres en coro: ya nos lavamos la manos!  
Sam sale con 5 tasas más: más les valia... jovencitos bien a tomar desayuno y rápido!  
Lisa puso el cassett, poniendole poco volumen suenan unos ruidos extraños...  
Un chico: oye Draco ya duermete... son la 1 de la mañana!  
Draco: shhhh... está grabando so tonto... ah disculpa Lisa ¿te puedo llamar así no?... bueno no se exactamente que estoy haciendo pero solo sé que debo hacerlo, espero que te guste esta canción que escribí especialmente para tí... (afina garganta y canta a capella)  
  
Oh Lisi, no tolero al tonto de tu primo  
pero me encantan tus brillantes gafas  
Te daría bombones todas la noches  
one, two, three, four (comienzan a sonar unas estridentes guitarras, cantando con ellas)  
Si me atrapaste y siento mariposas  
en el estomago, me esconderia en un caldero.  
Creeme solo a ti veo, y solo a ti te necesito  
Te llevaria flores a diario, solo para abrazarte  
a diario... ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (acordes muy rápidos tipo Blink 182)  
Me siento bien, a tiempo para obtener lo que deseo  
Eres justo lo que necesito  
y justo lo que necesito...  
No todo sale como se espera ¿te cuesta tanto creerlo?  
Eres justo lo que necesito  
y justo lo que necesito...  
No todo funciona como debe ¿te cuesta tanto creerlo?  
Yeahhhhh... unamos a Gryffindor y a Slytherin con nuestro amor!!!  
  
Gritos en coro de chicos: ¿QUE RAYOS DICES DRACO?, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿QUITENLE ESA GUITARRA?  
Se oye que lo apanan, gritos de dolor o más o menos algo así... en eso una pausa de un minuto.  
Draco: hello mi amor, mi reina, mi muza, mi toddooooooooooooooo... bueno me tranquilizo, te preguntaras ¿que locura es esta?, bueno esta canción... si se puede llamar canción, la grabe la noche que jugamos por primera vez quiddicht en el colegio... no me atreví a dartela por miedo ya sabes Potter me habría hecho añicos, espero te haya gustado pues como ya somos novios Srta. Malfoy... jeje, bueno aquí me quedo y especialmente la envíe para que no te asustaras con mi habitación que no creeras que es de un aprendiz de mago, además dormiras conmigo...  
Lisa da un grito: ¿DRACO COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO?  
Draco de nuevo: supongo que ya habrás gritado (saca voz de mujer) ¿Draco como puedes decirme eso? (voz normal) pues mentira... ¿crees que mis padres me dejarian?, aunque no niego que me encantaria jo jo... esperando que te haya gustado y quieras ser mi esposa, bye mi amor!!!  
Lisa matandose se la risa: que lindo... ¿por que no me lo diste? me habría encantado!  
Harry pasando sus tostadas: ¿que te habría encantado prima? subele el volumen!!!  
Lisa: oki doki (lo retrocede) escuchen la primera canción que mi amor me compuso!!  
Lisa pone play, corriendo se sienta con los demás, que cuando la terminan de escuchar.  
Sam: vaya ese chico te amo desde que te vio... le tenia miedo a Harry!  
Harry casi rompiendo su taza: si lo habría hecho no viviria para contarlo!  
Lisa: pero es tan romántico *_____* siempre supe que era mi chico perfecto!  
Sirius con celos de "papá": sería perfecto si fuera un Gryffindor!  
Belle: ay Sirius ya basta de esas tonterias, ella se irá a su casa!  
Remus: vaya no me imagino esa mansión, dicen que es una de las más grandes de Gran Bretaña.  
Lisa: me dijo que era parecida a Hogwarts y que me fuera acostumbrando a ser reina!  
Todos se quedan mirando asombrados, ¿que habría querido decir con eso Draco?  
  
En la mansión de los Malfoy, Draco salía de un Gran Salón de color amarillo oro con satisfacción.  
Draco: mamá la habitación quedo perfecta... justo frente a la mía!  
Sra. Narccisa arreglandose: se parece mucho a mi en sus gustos... es sofisticada y fina!  
Lucius mientras se acomodaba la capa, se imaginaba a Lisa con Draco en una fiesta de la aristocracia magica, siendo ella ya de la familia: ay será tan buena esa chica en la familia!  
Draco veía el reloj: apurencen son las 8:30 a.m. llegaremos tarde!  
Lucius: no seas tan desesperado de remate le enviaste a Black Face ¿aún no entiendo para que?  
Draco abre una ventana y justo llego su lechuza muy feliz se posa en su brazo, le da el pergamino, él la acaricia: muy bien Blackie puedes ir a tu lechuceria!  
La lechuza se va muy feliz a su propia lechuceria donde la esparaba un gran banquete.  
Draco lee el pergamino: Hola mi BB! solo para decirte que te espero a las 10 de la mañana como acordamos... PORQUE ME MUERO POR VERTE, POR QUE TE AMO, TE AMO, MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINARTE, ¿exagere mucho? para nada, solo te espero... sé que la pasare bien en mi futura casa, además hasta ahora no entiendo, ¿realmente seré una reina en la Mansión Malfoy?... preparame la cocina pues les quiero cocinar algo especial hoy... te amo. Bye BB!!  
Draco esboza una sonrisa como antes, osea mala malosa jo jo: pues claro mi amor serás la ama y señora de la Mansión Malfoy por un mes... y pasaras mi cumpleaños conmigo SI!!!  
Sra. Narccisa: hijito, ¿crees que a Lisa le guste salir de compras?  
Draco: desde luego mamá eso esta en los genes de las mujeres, te divertiras mucho con ella!  
Sra. Narccisa: le comprare muchas cosas... debe estar a la altura de la familia!  
Draco: mamá... ella ya esta a la altura de la familia, se viste muy bien... además ¿papá?  
Lucius: si es muy fuerte... arriesgada y además de eso bonita, tendrán buenos hijos!  
Sra. Narccisa: ¿que comida le gusta? para que la vayan preparando mientras la recogemos!  
Draco con una gota en la cien: no encargues nada mamá... yo sé lo que te digo!  
La Sra. Narccisa sale de su habitación: ¿no me digas que la harás cocinar? es nuestra invitada!  
Draco mueve sus manos negandolo: no mamá... ella lo hará sola, no quiero que se peleen ok!  
Sr. Lucius: bueno si ella quiere eso... además Severus me comento lo del chocolate en Navidad.  
Draco: fue lo más delicioso que he podido probar en mi vida... lo tienen que probar!!  
  
A las 9:50 Lisa ya estaba preparada con 2 maletas esperando a Draco, y despidiendose por 10ma vez de todos, escuchando por 10ma vez sus consejos y rechazando a Harry unas extrañas hojas.  
Sirius: no entres a su habitación si es más de las nueve de la noche... a esas horas las hormonas funcionan más rápido Lisa!!  
Sam: si no estés mucho tiempo a solas con él!  
Lisa amarga: eso es imposible, en el Colegio pasaba más tiempo con él que conmigo misma!  
Remus: ya basta ella tiene 16 años, ya sabe que hacer estamos peor que padres sobreprotectores!  
Belle: y Sirius, eso de las hormonas es una completa mentira son apenas enamorados!  
Harry: ¿enamorados? vamos tía a nuestra edad y epoca no interesa eso... las hormonas llaman, la carne se llama, todo comienza a funcionar como descompuesto...  
Lisa: no hay control, bueno si lo hay pero... es algo que no se puede evitar, los estrogenos, la progesterona, no se puede evitar somos seres vivos... mamiferos!!  
Todos los adultos amargos, Sirius: decidido no van al colegio!!! ¿que les enseñan eso allá?!!!  
Harry con Lisa se mataban de la risa, Lisa: vaya como se la creen, ni locos pues tenemos muchooooooo tiempo para eso, además eso lo sacamos de "Corazón de Bruja".  
Harry: McGonagall jamás permitiria que nos enseñaran eso, lo aprendemos solos!  
Sirius: -_-' vaya ahora si que tienen recursos para aprender cosas que son tabú!  
Lisa: corrección padrino "eran" tiempo pasado, ahora no lo son ¿verdad querido Harry?  
Harry: así es... además quién no sabe del desastre a fin de mes de las chicas, del desastre de los chicos luego de ver "cosas"... vamos es natural, tenemos 16 años!  
Remus: eso si Harry, estamos en junio falta para tu cumpleaños no te subas la edad!!  
Harry: un mes más, un mes menos es lo mismo (en el oido a Lisa) ¿Lisi de donde saque eso?  
Lisa asombrada: no lo sé... creo que de verdad las hormonas hacen hablar incoherencias!  
Los dos se miran a la cara, se abrazan y gritan: ahhhhhh!!!! 6to año, 16 años y el amor!!!!  
Harry más tranquilo: la más poderosa poción, la más peligrosa... solo "Cuidado".  
En eso se aparece una gran limosina de color negro en la placa decía "Malfoy II".  
Todos los presentes tenían la boca en el piso, cuando se abré la puerta y sale Lucius.  
Lucius: buenos días a todos los presentes!  
Del otro lado sale Draco disparado, Lisa lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos cuando se encuentran se estampan un beso de pélicula (ni Titanic le gana) Narccisa les toma una foto al bajar.  
Sra. Narccisa: divino... son una pareja tan perfecta *____* buenos días a todos!  
Sirius movía sus dedos: buenos... días... ¿como están los Malfoy?  
Lucius: pues muy bien Black, ¿cuidaron bien a mi futura nuera verdad? ¬_______¬  
Sam: oe'... ¿que piensas? es como la hija de Belle y Sirius, esta bien cuidadita!  
Harry chasquea los dedos: ¿Draco, dejas respirar a mi prima o terminas peor que Pansy?  
Se dejan de besar y él la carga, Draco: hola Harry... no me vengas con esas advertencias ahora (se comienza a dar vueltas) a partir de ahora es mía... solo mía!  
Lisa abrazada a él: ya deja de hacer eso acabo de tomar el desayuno hace 1 hora y media!  
Harry bufa: tía Sam prepara mis maletas... me voy con ellos!!!... no los dejare!!!!  
Lisa picarona: si te vas Ginny no te va a encontrar (moviendole la nariz) ¿que va a decir?  
Harry se derrite como mantequilla: es verdad hoy me envía una lechuza!!  
Draco: bien Harry como te comunicaras con los Weasley... y Granger que esta con ellos, están invitados a mi cumpleaños el día 15 de junio, vengan a las 9 de la mañana!  
Harry asombrado: ¿de verdad podemos ir a tu casa Draco?!!!  
Draco: pues que sí, ya vere que preparamos con Lisa... pero nos vamos a divertir!  
Sra. Narccisa: bien ya nos vamos Lisa tiene un agetreado día!  
Lisa: ok, adíos les mandare una lechuza todos los días (sube a la limosina) los quiero!!!  
Sirius con lagrimas: cuidate mucho buaaaaaaa... chau Lisi!!!  
Draco: no se preocupen estará muy bien, nos vemos el 15 Potter!  
Harry le levanta el pulgar: echo... nos vemos ese día, Lisa ya sabes "esa poción".  
Lisa detrás de las ventanas: lo mismo digo... adíos!!!  
Lucius: bien nos vemos en la casa de los Weasley, el 22 de junio... preparen todo!  
Remus: no te preocupes Malfoy, ya tenemos todo preparado!  
Así la limosina se aleja, y la familia de Lisa se queda muy triste viendo como se iba.  
El viaje a la casa de los Malfoy dura algo de 1/2 hora, Lisa se la pasa contando a Draco todo lo que hizo con Harry, preparando una poción multijugos para que Neville entrara al baño de chicas.  
Cuando al fin llegan, Draco ayuda a bajar a Lisa que se queda más que impresionada la mansión era taaaaaaaannnn grande, tenia unos grandes jardines, no sabía como describirla, Lisa: mi amor...  
Draco extiende su brazo: Bienvenida a tu nueva casa querida Lisa!  
Lisa: wow!!!!!! acá me voy a volver loca... más que en el Colegio!  
Narccisa desde el auto: ya debes de ir acostumbrandote querida Lisa... bien los esperamos!  
El auto comienza a avanzar por el camino hasta la puerta principal ellos se quedaron en la entrada, Lisa no podía concebirlo aún era un palacio de ensueño, había de todo, un campo de quiddicht, piscina, zona para jugar "Zonko", un invernadero y una caballeriza.  
Draco la abraza por la cintura: ¿te gusta mi amor? está será tu nueva casa!  
Lisa: no se que decir... es un sueño, jamás pensé poder vivir de verdad y de por vida en un castillo... ¿de verás todo esto es tu casa mi amor? es que...  
Draco le tapa la con los dedos: ah...ah... nuestra casa mi amor, nuestra casa (la besa)  
Lisa estaba tan feliz, era su sueño desde pequeña hecho realidad: ¿que haremos en este mes?  
Draco: pues no sé... mi mamá hoy te llevara de shopping, que es todo él día, luego ya veremos podemos jugar lo querramos y hacer lo que querramos, juntos sin tu primo y sin nadie!!!  
Lisa se ríe: vamos Harry no esta tan fastidioso... agradece que Ginny lo atrapo!  
Draco: aja... con un poquito de ayuda esa niña lo logro (comienzan a caminar hacia la casa)  
bueno entremos te quiero enseñar tu habitación, espero que te guste!  
Lisa se queda parada: ¿como que mi habitación Draco? no me digas que!!  
Draco: bueno tenías que tener tu propia habitación, mi padre no quiso que duermas conmigo!  
Los dos se van abrazados, como era verano ella tenía un vestido de gasa floreado hasta medio muslo con unas zandalias, él llevaba un polo verde ancho con un jean color crema con zapatillas.  
Cuando llegaron al entrar a la casa Lisa se quedo más impresionada aún habían tantas cosas bonitas, un Gran Salón... se quedo mirando todo de un lado para otro, Draco la hizo subir las escaleras, pues no podía decir una sola palabra, cuando llegaron a una gran puerta, él la abrío cuando Lisa entro era un cuarto a su medida, color amarillo, todo en realidad con algunos chispazos de rojo o escarlata, posters de quiddicht, cantantes y peliculas, su cama era como él de una princesa, sus sabanas de seda, Draco: ¿te gusta mi vida?  
Lisa se tira en la cama: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... me voy a volver loca en esta casa!!!  
Draco: ¿entonces te gusta verdad? (se tira a la cama con ella y queda sobre ella mirandola)  
Lisa: es que... no sé me parece tan maravilloso, ¿tu ayudaste en todo esto verdad?  
Draco: así es... además es poco para mi amor (la besa) no se que darte Lisa, me haz hecho el chico más feliz del mundo entero, pideme lo que quieras te lo dare, o lo creare!  
Lisa lo mira a los ojos: solo dame un beso y todo tu amor... solo eso me interesa!  
Draco la besa, ella lo abraza y él también la abraza le toca la piel de las piernas, ella se sentía en el paraiso le acariciaba el cabello, cuando se dejan de besar, Lisa: te amo!!!!  
En eso la Sra. Narccisa grita del 1er piso: Lisa hijita vamos te llevo de compras!!!  
Los dos se paran, Lisa: si señora ahora bajo... ¿donde está tu habitación? apurate!  
Draco: jaja... que rápida (la jala y empuja la puerta del frente) estamos frente a frente!  
Lisa estaba más impresionada toda era crema con chispazos verdes, posters de peliculas, fotos del equipo de Slytherin en grande, una guitarra, bateria, saxo y un Home Theather como miles de films pero cuando vío una pared habían solo fotos de ella en uniforme de colegio, en uniforme de quiddicht, en la fiesta de Hallowen, en la fiesta de Ginny, en Navidad, en Año Nuevo, en clases de Pociones, Transformaciones, y fotos que jamás pensó que le habían tomado, sonriendo, haciendo caras, mandando besos, en grupo, con él, y la más grande e importante para ella.  
Era la foto que se tomaron antes de bajar a la batalla con Voldemort con Dennis, Draco abrazandola, haciendole cachitos a Harry que abrazaba a Ginny esta le tomaba la mano a Hermione que estaba abrazada por Ron que llevaba unos pergaminos en la mano, tenía los nombres de ellos como Merodeadores... y había una notita: "Los Merodeadores" mi mancha... mis verdaderos amigos.  
Lisa solto lagrimas: ¿Draco tu escribiste esto?  
Draco asiente con la cabeza: así es ¿por que la pregunta? son mi mancha ¿no?  
Lisa lo abrazo: tus verdaderos amigos... ¿ellos son tus mejores amigos?  
Draco: ^___^ pues si en especial Ginny, además eres mi vida... son mis mejores amigos!  
Lisa se alegra de eso mucho significaba que las estúpidas peleas habían acabado, ya que Harry le había dicho lo mismo: "Todos, incluido Malfoy son mi mancha", Lisa: ¿tantas fotos, de donde?  
Draco: ah... bueno Dennis, y Colin antes de morír me hicieron ese favor ya que como no podía acercarme mucho, solo me consolaba con las fotos... para Dennis eres su mejor modelo, las de las clases las tomaba Seamus o sino Dean para el Club de Fans, a escondidas y las compraba solo eso.  
Lisa lo besa: vaya eres un loco... yo solo me alegraba con verte, siempre te observaba!  
Draco: que honor mi reina... bien bajemos pues tienes que salir con mi mamá!  
Mientras bajaban, Lisa: pero no traje dinero mi amor... todo esta en Gringotts!  
Draco: no digas eso, mi mamá te comprara lo que quieras... un pequeño regalo!  
Cuando bajan, la Sra. jala a Lisa: bien hijita hoy eres toda mía... vamonos!  
Lisa solo le hace adíos a Draco que se queda muy feliz viendo como se iban en la limosina.   
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, en donde nunca pensaron que podía ocurrir algo una chica rubia, de ojos plateado azulados, muy flaca, huesuda, con una gran nariz, los dientes de conejo y además con una capa percudida leía un libro en una sombría habitación.  
La chica leía: "... nada más esta espada podrá derrotar al mal en su totalidad, los que la hayen podrán conquistar el mundo, no se encuentra en un lugar seguro... solo halla el sitio donde las tres puntas se unen en la estrella, el punto exacto donde nace el sol todas las mañanas y donde cada invierno renasca como un ave jubilar, formando un triangulo sin mediar..."  
Esta cierra el libro: tío este año me conoceras al fin... soy tú más fiel seguidora!  
Una voz de mujer adulta: ¿Padme?... apurate ya es hora de que te acuestes, sal de acá!  
Padme: desde luego profesora (esta sale a un pasadizo) hasta mañana!  
La Profe: si hasta mañana Srta. Ryddle... vaya esta chica jamás conseguira chicos  
Padme sonríe macabramente: ya verá cuando domine el mundo con mi tío Tom Ryddle jaja!!  
  
En el centro comercial Lisa se la pasa de tienda en tienda, comprando tanta ropa que no podía creerlo la mamá de Draco le compraba tantas cosas que jamás penso tener siquiera, se dío el lujo de comprarle regalos a todos, y también a Draco se pasaron desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde en los centros comerciales comprando ropas para las dos, la Sra. Narccisa estaba realmente feliz con Lisa que le hacia reir mucho cuando se probaba la ropa modelaba de las formas más extrañas que pudiera ver eso pasaba en ropa casual (jeans, zapatillas, tops, medias aerobicas, faldas de jean, vestidos de gasa y zandalias), en la ropa de noche o formal era una modelo profesional (gala, noche, abrigos, pieles con tacones) así que ella también se animo a modelar y comprarse ropa, luego más zapatos de moda, algunas carteras y en lo que más se divierteron fue en los cosmeticos, joyas y la peluqueria de la cual Lisa salio con el cabello andulado, más corto y más claro, la señora salío más rejuvenecida se divirtieron al máximo.  
Luego comieron helados y se tomaron fotos instantaneas, cuando regresaron sacaron como 50 bolsas solo de compras, Draco con su padre se quedaron asombrados, nunca habían visto tantas compras.  
Cuando Lisa bajo con un jean a la cadera, a media pierna strecht, un top con tiritas y unas zandalias con plataforma, unos lentes oscuros y bien arreglada Draco puso los ojos como platos babeando.  
Lucius: vaya... te llevaste a Lisa... pero trajiste una modelo de pasarella querida!  
Narccisa: ay querido esta chica es fenomenal!!! nunca me había divertido tanto yendo a comprar!  
Lisa: Sra. no se como agradecerle a sido uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida!!  
La Sra. la abraza: vamos Lisa a sido un placer y un gran día... ¿cuando salimos de nuevo?  
Lisa: si Sra. lo mismo digo (se da la vuelta) ¿mi amor que te parece?  
Draco no podía articular palabra, Lisa estaba tannnnnnnn bonita que no lo creía.  
Lucius: bueno vamos adentro que seguro allí ya le pasara la impresión!  
Lisa: ¿donde queda la cocina? les hare la cena como la novia de Draco!  
Sra. Narccisa: no hijita no te preocupes aquí te atenderemos a tí!  
Draco solo la lleva a la cocina, allí toma un vaso con agua y habla: wow!!! (gran palabra ¿no?)  
Lisa se saca las gafas: ¿tanto a sido mi cambio mi amor? por favor me arrochas!  
Draco la abraza por la cintura: ¿que te has hecho? me quieres matar verdad esto no es justo estar un mes... con la chica más bella del mundo entero (la besa muy apasionadamente)  
Lisa lo abraza por los hombros, cuando acaban: ¿me ayudas en la cocina ok?  
Draco la suelta y saca dos mandiles: oki... doki, ¿que vas a hacer hoy mi vida?  
Lisa: mi chocolate y me ayudaras a hacer una riquisima torta... ¿que tipo les gusta?   
Draco saboreando: las de crema chantilly con un keke de vainilla y chocolate!  
Lisa le levanta el pulgar: manos a la obra querido (le lanza la batidora manual)  
  
Al cabo de media hora salen Draco con el gran pastel, y Lisa con el chocolate.  
Lisa: buen provecho (comienza a servir a todos en la mesa principal) ¿oigan no me gusta?  
Lucius: ¿que no te gusta querida? dinoslo!!  
Lisa pone sus manos en la cintura: una mesa taaaaaannn grande para 4, nos vamos a la sala!  
Narccisa impresionada: ¿como que a la sala hijita?  
Lisa: vamos Draco hoy comenzare mi vida en familia comeremos en la sala de star, juntos y viendo televisión magica... vamos les va a agradar, acá esta muy solo!  
Draco: wow... será como los almuerzos en las salas comunes, ¿pueden traer los cubiertos?  
Los Srs. Malfoy se paran sorprendidos tomando los cubiertos, así con la idea de Lisa la pasan mucho mejor comiendo juntos como una familia, las dos mujeres contando sus aventuras, Draco contaba como enamoro a Lisa, tanto que Lucius conto su historia de amor también, fue una noche poco común pero muy amena y sobre todo familiar, Lisa se sentía ya como en su casa.  
  
Cuando todos se van a acostar Draco entra a la habitación de Lisa para despedirse de esta que estaba viendo en su pecho la marca que tenía, Draco: disculpa mi amor!!  
Lisa se asusta un poco: ah hola... me asustaste un poco ^____^U ¿que deseas mi amor?  
Draco se acerca a ella: pues solo despedirme de tí... ¿que estabas viendo?  
Lisa: pues solo mi marca, ¿quedo artistica no? que bien que no será facíl de ser vista!  
Draco se para delante de ella y le besa la marca con suma ternura, luego va subiendo por su cuello en el mismo plan, y termina besandola, cuando la deja: no pero para Voldemort si!  
Lisa se abraza a su enamorado: tengo miedo, yo me hubiera muerto si no me habrías protegido!  
Draco la hace sentar en la cama, ella estaba con su nuevo camisón que era un poquito más largo pero igual tenia tiritas y debaja ver su hermoso cuerpo, él solo estaba en short y polo, la besa en la frente: no te preocupes, ahora todos entrenaremos, estaremos más fuertes, no nos tomara por sorpresa como ese vez... somos un gran grupo, tenemos de todo y excelentes maestros!  
Lisa se abraza a él: te amo... te amo, jamás pense amar así a alguien solo tu eres mi vida!  
Draco besa sus suaves hombros, mientras acariciaba la piel de su espalda: nada ni nadie en este mundo nos va a separar... yo te amo, más que a nada... a sido una bendición conocerte.  
Así la parejita se queda abrazada, dando todo el amor que podían en ese instante tan romántico.  
  
En "La Madriguera" donde sin previo aviso se aparecio Harry, y luego Hermione estaban muy felices por esas presencias más que nada Ginny que no dejaba de atender a Harry, Ron estaba toda la hora tomando de la mano a Hermione a quien le encantaba estar en la casa de los Weasley.  
Harry con Ginny estaban en el jardín viendo las estrellas, sentados y abrazados.  
Ginny: ¿oye mi amor? como crees que la pasaremos en esos "entrenamientos".  
Harry encoge los hombros: no tengo ni la menor idea, ni a donde nos piensan llevar!  
Ginny cierra los ojos y se acerca a Harry, que la besa dulcemente Ginny: Harry te amo, te amo!  
Así esta lo abraza y se recuesta en el pasto haciendo que Harry quede sobre ella, se quedan mirando Harry no se cansaba de verla sus ojitos reilones, la sonrisa, su mirada, toda ella.  
Así la besa con gran pasión y la abraza por la cintura ella se deja llevar por ese momento.  
Harry susurrando: mi querida Ginny... te amo, siempre te ame... ahora que te tengo no te dejare!  
Ginny sonriendo: yo te ame desde que te ví... en el andén, soy solo tuya... solo de mi amor!!!  
Dentro de la casa en la mesa principal no había tanto romance que digamos.  
Hermione tenía abierto un libro: mira mi amor... aquí hablan de la carta sellada!  
Ron cuando lee no podía creerlo: "... la Carta de la Reina Mab solo será destruida con una gran Espada, que refleja Luz Esmeralda para hallarla solo sigan este acertijo: nada más esta espada podrá derrotar al mal en su totalidad, los que la hayen podrán conquistar el mundo, no se encuentra en un lugar seguro... solo halla el sitio donde las tres puntas se unen en la estrella, el punto exacto donde nace el sol todas las mañanas y donde cada invierno renasca como un ave jubilar, formando un triangulo sin mediar..." (pasa saliva) ¿que quiere decir?  
Hermione seria: Ronnie tenemos que encontrar esta "Espada" que puede destruir la Carta.  
Ron encoge los hombros: pero ni siquiera encontramos la Carta mi amor!  
Hermione: ¿eso crees? Lisa la tiene!  
Ron impresionado: ¿que quieres decir con eso Mione?  
Hermione comienza a explicarle lo que vío en un pasadizo: verás esto paso el el último día...  
  
Lisa estaba saliendo del baño con Hermione: ¿Lisa acabaste bien el examen?  
Lisa: -____-' no lo sé Mione, además esa rubia me tiene saña! grrrrrr.  
En eso Cho Chang se aparece: hola Granger y Potter... ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?  
Lisa impresionada: ok, vamos hablaremos en ese pasadizo... ¿me esperas en la Biblioteca?  
Hermione asiente con la cabeza: ok claro... y si te espero allá (comienza a irse pero se esconde detrás de una armadura para escuchar, le parecia muy extraño lo de Chang)  
Cho: Potter te quiero dar esto (saca una carta de tarot) se te cayo cuando te salío la luz del pecho ese día... que ustedes (pasa saliva) ya sabes!  
Lisa ve la carta, se preguntaba si se le había caido: muchas gracias Cho!  
Cho: Potter... no se metan en más problemas ¿esta bien? solo eso, chau!!  
Lisa sonríe fingidamente: si Cho no te preocupes... gracias por no decirle a nadie más!  
Cho la vuelve a mirar: lo sé Potter... hay cosas que son solo entre las involucradas (se va)  
Lisa se queda mirando la carta y exclama: Lo sabía esta es la dichosa "Carta Sellada".  
Hermione se quedo mirando impresionada, y luego se va corriendo para que no sospechara.  
  
Volviendo al presente Hermione veía muy seria a Ron: ¿lo ves? ella nos lo va decir uno de estós días Ron, no lo puede ocultar... además fue el último día!  
Ron: si lo se Mione querida, ella nos lo dira!  
Hermione: además esa carta es un gran peligro para ella y todos nosotros!  
Ron cierra los ojos pensativo, se para y ve el calendario: estamos a 24 de mayo (pasa saliva) y mañana hay luna llena Mione!  
Hermione: oh es verdad... ¿como la pasara el Sr. Remus?  
  
En la casa de los Potter y familia, solo estaban los adultos viendo los mapas de Lisa de nuevo.  
Remus: vaya no pensé que hubieran muchos más pasadizos en el colegio!  
Sam señala dos en especial: estos dos son los más misteriosos de todos ¿a donde llevan?  
Sirius: no se pero... ¿hay algún lugar en especial en esa dirección? si alguien lo sabe, please!  
Belle encoge los hombros: pues ni idea... dos que son extraños uhhhhhh... se nos complica!  
Remus pasa saliva: amigos mañana hay luna llena... nuevamente!  
Sirius esboza una sonrisa: de nuevo a la fiesta ¿verdad querido Canis Lupin?  
Belle: no digas eso Sirius Black Dog... bueno Remus aprovechara de investigar algunas cosas por ser lobo, mañana viajaremos a Hogwarts, ya saben en su forma de lobo y con Lily será mejor!  
Sam: vaya... ahora se van ¿y nos dejan solos?, Remus cuidate!  
Sirius con voz picarona: no pasara nada querida Sam jo jo!  
Belle le lanza una mirada asesina: ¿y te quejas de donde aprendieron eso los chicos?  
Remus: Sirius estaté atento ante cualquier cosa por favor...  
Sirius intrigado: esta bien Remus... venga vamonos a dormír que mañana viajaras!  
Sam noto demasiado preocupado a Remus, ¿que quería decir ante cualquier cosa?  
Cuando todos se acostaron, Remus cerro los ojos acostado: Lisa ¿que vas a hacer sola en esa casa?... ay Díos Mío esto de tener secretos con Lisa me hace poner la piel de gallina!  
  
***  
N/A: hola, ¿que les parecio? un inicio poco usual para HP, pero quería acercarme un poco a las vacaciones de los chicos y creo que me pase en la relación de Draco con Lisa, pero bueno tenían tiempo sin verse jeje, espero que les agrade aún no comienza la verdadera emoción que llegara en el proximo episodio donde los adultos revelan sus planes y se los llevan de viaje.  
Bueno una duda ¿que tiene Remus con Lisa? se explicara en el siguiente episodio jeje.  
No se pierdan el 2do episodio de la esperada 2da saga de el Regreso de los Merodeadores.  
2do Capitulo: El Entrenamiento para ser Un Gran Merodeador y La Heredera Ryddle  
No se lo pierdan y gracias por continuar leyendome, DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ, gracias a todos mis anteriores reviews a Kitty, Sakura-Corazón (solo espera hay mucha emoción en esta nueva historia y gracias por el 8.5), Cynthia y mi hermana querida Dikhana.  
  
MI ÚLTIMO GRAN TRAILER DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE SAGA QUE RECIÉN DA INICIO  
  
3er Trailer de la 2da Saga de Lisa Potter  
"Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda"  
  
Locutor:  
Nuestros amigos no solo deberán quedarse en Hogwarts para lograr desentrañar los más grandes misterios, los viajes de investigación comienzan ya, ellos demostraran sus habilidades para ello.  
  
Lisa estaba con un vestido amarillo muy largo: llego la hora de demostrar lo bien que merodeamos!  
Draco estaba vestido con un chaleco de cuero: el Ministerio de Magia es el gran objetivo!  
Sirius: muy bien el joven Bill nos recibirá en Egipto, eso es muy bueno chicos!  
Se ve que Lisa, Draco y Sirius utilizan polvos "fluu" para transportarse hasta los lejanos desiertos de Egipto, estaban frente a una gran esfinge, sobre unos caballos.  
Lisa: wow! no pensaba que era tan grande la Tumba de Thutankamon!  
Draco baja del caballo: es hora de iniciar nuestro trabajo Lisi!  
Entran a la tumba, mientras veían unos extraños jeroglíficos... una gran sombra se aparece.  
Padme: oh que gran sorpresa, el cuerazo de Malfoy (saborea) con su noviecita Lisa Potter.  
Lisa: ¿Quién demonios eres tu rubia al pomo ¬_______¬?  
Padme: que mal educada Lisa, soy la más grande aliada a Voldemort... Padme Ryddle!  
Draco impresionado: ¿acaso dijiste Padme Ryddle?!!!!  
Padme: así es y ya basta de jueguitos!!!! (saca su varita) entréguenme esos pergaminos ahora!!!!  
Lisa esconde unos pergaminos: primero pasas sobre mi cadáver Padme!!!  
Padme: que bonita gracia... ahora verán!!!  
Les comienza a lanzar hechizos y hay una gran batalla, se ve que Draco con Lisa cabalgaban a toda velocidad por el desierto, y Draco: querida ¿donde aprendiste a cabalgar tan bien ah?  
Lisa sonríe: no lo sé Draquito, creo que ahora mismo!!  
  
Harry con Lisa caminaban por unos caminos de piedras, con una densa neblina.  
Harry y su varita iluminada en la mano: primita querida, ¿qué buscamos exactamente ah?  
Lisa: pues el Intihuatana primo... así lo dicen los pergaminos!  
Harry: Quién iba a pensar, que ese tonto de Ulrico el Chiflado, crearía esa espada!  
Lisa: jaja, ¿y que para hallarla sé tenia que saber de tantas culturas a la vez?, si que estaba Chiflado, primero nos manda a Egipto, y ahora estamos en Machu-Picchu-Perú!  
Harry: que más quieres, Egipcia, Inca... solo falta, la Greca o Azteca ¿no crees?  
Lisa: ni lo menciones no me gusta la idea de viajar mucho primo!  
Harry: que perdamos clases, y todo lo demás ¿ojala que hayan encontrado algo allá?  
Detrás de ellos una sombra muy extraña pronuncia: Oh Lisa... al fin serás mía!  
Cuando al fin llegan al "Reloj Solar", Lisa dibuja unas extrañas figuras en él... justo cuando estaban sacando el pergamino, un fantasma se aparece: Lisa querida!  
Lisa asustada la miraba: no, no es posible esto es una pesadilla... +_____+'  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin, Draco tenia unos pergaminos en la mesa, escribía en otro los símbolos: veamos si la estrella es la "A"... ¿qué demonios puede ser el sol?!  
Mientras que en Gryffindor, Ginny: +_____+', ¿sabes Hermione deberíamos de...  
Hermione: si lo sé Ginny, haber aprendido a leer kanjis!!  
Ron: lo bueno es que tenemos ya las 3 culturas cuando vuelvan podremos hallarla al fin!  
Remus y Samantha en un salón hacían unos mapas muy grandes, a gran escala como se dice.  
Remus: muy bien ahora ya tenemos las conexiones entre Hogwarts, Drumstang y Beaxboutons!  
Samantha: aunque haya sido tan difícil de dibujar los mapas!  
Dumbledore: lo malo es que no sabemos en cual de las otras dos escuelas hay mortifagos!  
Lily fantasma: lo que sí sabemos es que en Hogwarts están los buenos!  
Samantha: ahora mismo Arabella esta en Beaxboutons con Hagrid!  
Remus: y Sirius a ido a Drumstang, tienen que encontrar algo siquiera!  
  
Harry luchaba contra Voldemort en un enorme campo de quiddicht.  
Voldemort: esta vez no intentare matarte Harry Potter!  
Harry empuña la espada: pues no importa, yo si vine a eso!  
Lisa luchaba contra una bruja: demonios!!! ¿cómo es que te hiciste... ahhh  
La chica se ríe escandalosamente: pues mi señor me dio ese poder!!  
Lisa: no puedes seguirlo, Mariana no debes hacerlo!  
Draco estaba enfrente de un fantasma: ¿qué quieres de mí?  
El fantasma: pues lo único que quiero, es lo mío ósea Lisa Potter!  
Draco: JAMÁS LA TENDRÁS VAN!!  
Ginny: él siempre estuvo enamorado de Lisa, pero ahora ella es tu...  
Sabrina estaba con Ron colocándole la mano de metal: listo allí la tienes!  
Ron ve su mano nueva: jamás se lo perdonare a esa rubia!!  
Circe caminaba preocupada: debes de cuidar a todos en la Madriguera Ron, en especial a Ginny ese maldito sabe que es la debilidad de Harry!  
Hermione muy triste: ¿oigan y su profesor aún tiene esa supuesta poción?  
Sabrina: claro que si Hermione, la cuida como un tesoro!  
Ginny sola en un balcón: solo esa espada puede derrotar al mal!  
  
Dumbledore: la batalla final se acerca cada vez más!  
Lucius: y lo que le a ocurrido a Lisa no es muy bueno que digamos!  
Warner Bros presenta:"Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda"   
  
Derechos de creación de Fami Lisa Skywalker, todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling quitando a Lisa Potter, pero las situaciones si son propias de Lisa Skywalker: amidalapotter@latinmail.com 


	2. El entrenamiento de un Merodeador y la H...

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
PD. disculpen la demora pero ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo DEJENME REVIEWS!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 2.1: El Entrenamiento para ser Un Gran Merodeador y La Heredera Ryddle  
  
Sirius no estaba dormido, y como dormía con Remus que tampoco podía dormir, los dos se hablan.  
Remus: pse... ¿oye Sirius estás despierto?  
Sirius se voltea hacía la cama de Remus: pues sí... ¿crees que puedo dormir?  
Remus: ¿y porque no puedes dormir tú Sirius? le estás ganando a James de somnoliento!  
Sirius: ya no me compares con ese vampiro que dormía de día, es que Harry me tiene preocupado!  
Remus: ah, no digas eso esta en la Madriguera... bien cuidado no te preocupes!  
Sirius: no me preocupo de eso... sino que esta con Ginny muy cerca!  
Remus le tira una almohada: ay a tí nadie te quitara lo mente cochina Black... Sirinel!  
Sirius se ríe: jaja... como en los viejos tiempos, no me digas Sirinel ¬___¬  
Remus que paro su risa: ¿oye Sirius y como es que esos muggles soltaron a Harry?  
Sirius se torna serio: pues fue de la manera más extraña que puedas imaginar...  
  
Como contandole a Remus, su mejor amigo ahora; comienza a recordar que paso en la casa Drusley.  
Harry, Lisa y Sirius llegaron como a las 9 de la mañana al # 4 de Privet Drive, los tres estaban dispuestos a que los Drusley dejaran a Harry vivir en familia, con su VERDADERA familia así que quién toco el timbre fue Harry, de hecho Lisa con Sirius quedaron asombrados frente a ese inutíl invento muggle que hacía un ruido chillón, unos pasos se escucharon y una voz gruesa: ya voy!!!  
Cuando se abrío la puerta era Vernon Drusley que cuando vío a Harry se le enrrojecio la cara de la sangre debido a la rabia, muy molesto: niño idiota... te espere en esa estación, y claro él no salío ¿verdad? (miro despectivamente a Lisa y Sirius) bien ya entrá, que volveras a tu alacena!  
Sirius estaba con unas ganas terribles de lanzarle un "avada kedabra" por como había tratado a su querido sobrino Harry delante de él, así que este garraspeo: buenos días Sr. Drusley!  
Vernon lo miro distraido: buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? si viene por limosna, no hay!  
Allí Lisa era la que sin pensar hizo estallar toda la vitrina de la y con la vajilla, la Sra. Petunia salío desesperada gritando: Vernon... Vernon!!! la vitrina de la vajilla a explotado!! (cuando vío a Harry lo agarro del cabello) niño estúpido seguro fuíste tú con esa basura!  
Harry gimio del dolor, y le sujeto la mano: dejame en paz... me duele, ya dejame!!!  
Lisa le sujeto la mano e hizo que lo soltara: ¿no lo a oido? le dijo que le dolía, abusiva!!!  
La Sra. Drusley se sujeto la muñeca por la presión: vaya jovencia malcriada, como te atrevés!  
Sirius enfadado: ¿y como se atreve a tratar así a mi sobrino? soy Sirius Black!  
Lisa se planto con las manos en la cintura con el entrecejo fruncido: y yo su prima, Lisa Potter!  
Los señores Drusley abrieron mucho la boca no podían creerlo eran dos "escorias" más, todavia familia de Harry, cuando se aparecio Dudley más gordo, obeso y con la boca de chocolate.  
Miro enfadado a Harry: oye idiota... por tu culpa no me compraron una compu nueva!  
Harry se señala a si mismo sarcasticamente: ¿por mi culpa Dudley? me puedes decir el porque!  
Dudley: pues si, como no te apareciste y demoramos, se acabaron las compus XP... imbecil!!  
Lisa puso cara de vomito: puajjjj x_X' a esta cosa le llaman persona, eres un homocerdus!  
Dudley que no entendía ese termino: ¿te estás burlando de mí? cuatro ojos!  
Lisa estallo: ¿como que cuatro ojos? (saco la varita y le apunto) ya verás gordo grasa!  
Harry se interpuso: Lisa, hemos venido a dialogar lo recuerdas!  
Lisa bufo con rabia y guardo la varita: es que... es que... tío Sirius habla tú!!!!  
Sirius que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantenerse tranquilo, suspiro: bien vengo a pedirles que me den la total tutoria de Harry como pariente más directo de los Potter.  
Los tres Drusley se quedan boquiabiertos mirandose entre sí, Vernon: ¿que se lo lleva?  
Lisa: shotoo... baka, baka... pues si no entendío lo de tutoria, le explico ¿oki doki?  
Ahora 5 eran quienes veían a Lisa (que habla en español): ¿tanta cosa por idiomas?  
Harry: please Lisa, hablanos en inglés... es importante este asunto!  
Lisa: eso lo sé Harry pero es que no entienden, me hierve la sangre la gente lenteja X____x'  
Sra. Petunia seria: bueno entonces pasen a la casa... y sacare algún papel para que se lo lleven, pues de todas formas nosotros teniamos su tutoria!  
Así pasan a la sala, en la cual Lisa y Sirius se sienten como bichos raros, Lisa pasa saliva.  
Sirius susurra: me parece raro estar en una casa de muggles!  
Lisa con el mismo tono: desde luego master no entiendo por que guardan tantas fotos... inmoviles!  
Harry: Lisa ellos no tienen las cámaras magicas, solo tienen las digitales!  
Lisa sacando pecho de que sabe anatomia: ¿que tienen que ver los dedos?, esa es la región digital  
Harry esconde la cara en sus manos como resignado: algún día te lo explicare, es complicado!  
Sirius: Harry, si tienes algo acá ve recogiendolo iremos un rato a comprar viveres!  
Harry encoge los hombros: no te preocupes padrino, no deje nada de nada acá!   
Dudley se para frente a ellos: ¿todos ustedes saben magia?  
Harry: pues sí, ella es mi prima a venido de Bulgaria y este es mi padrino!  
Dudley: ah... es que hay algo que quería preguntarte, se que te parecera raro pero me intriga!  
Harry se sorprende mucho: vamos pregunta nomás Dudley, ¿algo extraño a pasado?  
Dudley ve si sus padres venían o no: bien tú y Lisa acompañenme un rato, te esperaba!  
Lisa cruza los brazos: pues no iré puede ser una trampa... si quieres ve tú primo!  
Harry se para: bueno vamos Dudley... recuerda soy mago!  
Dudley: está bien... solo acompañame a mi habitación!  
Los dos se van, mientras subían las escaleras se aparecen los Srs. Drusley con un papel.  
Vernon le da el papel a Sirius: supongo que solo tendrá que firmar!  
Sirius recibe el papel muy serio: si, aunque antes lo debo de leer!  
Petunia veía extrañada a Lisa: ¿de donde apareciste tú jovencita?  
Lisa: pues soy de Bulgaria, pues si hubiera estado acá Harry habría vivido conmigo!  
Vernon: nosotros no soportamos para nada la magia... es que con lo de Lily!  
Sirius lo mira de reojo: si pero ella era una excelente bruja y se caso con mi practicamente hermano James Potter!  
Lisa: mis padres si eran de sangre limpia, pero igual mis tías no me hicieron odiar a los muggles... pues al fin y al cabo son personas como nosotros!  
Vernon intrigado: ¿que es un muggle? siempre Harry repetía eso luego de volver!  
Lisa: muggle, es algo no magico ustedes son muggles... ¿totalmente verdad?  
Petunia se torna nerviosa: desde luego completamente... solo Lily rompío eso!  
Sirius deja de leer y se torna pensativo: pero si Lily era completamente muggle, ¿de quien heredero sus poderes? no creo que haya sido "magia".  
En la habitación de Dudley este saco una caja debajo de su cama y de allí sacaba unos periodicos muy viejos con unas cuantas fotos, Harry no pensaba que le enseñaria semejante tesoro.  
Dudley antes de darle el periodico: solo por que eres mago confío esto contigo Potter!  
Harry asiente con la cabeza y recibe el periodico, era de fecha 14 de abril de 1968, el Sunday Times, con una portada "La Familia Evans pierde a Daphne", Harry se sorprende y abre para leer las hojas del reportaje completo, habían fotos de una chica muerta y una familia llorando.  
  
Inglaterra, 14 de abril  
Texto y Nota de: Leonardo Prinze   
Fotos: Imogen Jhons  
  
"Una gran conmoción a causado la misteriosa muerte de la graciosa, querida y guapa Daphne Evans de solo 24 años, que fue encontrada muerte en un parque cercano a su casa, sin razón alguna.  
Los investigadores tratan de decifrar el movíl del asesinato, ya que el asesino no a dejado huella alguna salvo una misteriosa cicatriz en forma de trueno en la pierna derecha de la victima, sin signos de maltrato alguno en el cuerpo entero.  
Su familia esta completamente destrozada sus hermanas menores Lilian y Petunia Evans no se recuperan de semejante impresión, su señora madre Thalia esta en estado de crisís nerviosa en el Hospital Central de la Ciudad, solo han podido reconocer el cuerpo su padre Michael Evans con su suegra Naccire, que según muchas de sus vecinas es una bruja, dejando esto a parte la familia reclama justicia para castigar al gran culpable".  
Las declaraciones de la Sra. Naccire: "Yo le dije que no confiara en en ese hombre"  
Lilian exclamaba: "él estaba obsesionado con ella, juro que me vengare de ese engendro".  
Con estás dan una pista, que podía haber sido un asesinato pasional por parte se un pretendiente de la bella Daphne que estudiaba en una escuela muy lejana, que nadie sabe cual es.  
  
(Entre parrafos habían unas fotos de Daphne que se parecia mucho a Lily Potter, era muy graciosa, había otra que mostraba la marca del trueno y como fue encontrada muerta en el parque, y la más grande una de la familia lamentandose el hecho entre ellas la hermanas menores)  
  
Esperando que se desentrañe este gran misterio, mañana develaremos más información de este lamentable hecho para la ciudad, con cobertura exclusiva del velatorio y funeral de Daphne"  
  
Cuando Harry termino de leer tenía una expresión de terror: marca de trueno en las piernas!  
Dudley: así es y tú tienes una marca de trueno en la frente, ¿quien te la hizo Harry?  
Harry no dejaba de mirar la marca en su pierna: pues... me la hizo Voldemort, un mago terrible!  
Dudley: ¿me puedes decir que significa eso de que la abuela era bruja? no lo entiendo!  
Harry lo mira amargo: menos yo... hasta que cumplí los 11 años no sabía nada de mi pasado y tus padres me mintieron sobre la muerte de los míos, Dudley!  
Dudley se pasea por su habitación: además es extraño que este en los archivos de la ciudad, se trata de la familia... además de ello hay otra cosa más (saca otro diario) ¿has visto alguno?  
Harry deja caer el que tenía en sus manos, pues Dudley tenía una edición del "El Profeta": ¿que?  
Dudley: dime ¿donde queda Hogsmeade?, que son ¿Las Tres Escobas?... mira tonto estás fotos se mueven... supongo que es magico se llama "El Profeta"... ¿sabes de este diario?  
Harry le quita de las manos: desde luego es el periodico oficial en el mundo magico, ¿de donde lo sacaste? nunca supe que hubiera repartición en el mundo muggle!  
Dudley: pues muerete... de la casa de la abuela Naccira, que dicho sea de paso es hindú!  
Harry más impresionado: ¿como que hindú? no que todos los Evans son de Inglaterra!  
Dudley: eso suponiamos los dos, esta familia nuestra tiene muchos secretos Harry... todo por una simple investigación del colegio, ¿mira lo que encontre? decidí ir a la casa de la abuela, me contó ciertas cosas pero no le entendí mucho que digamos (caminaba) dijo que un tal Lord Voldemort había matado a su hijita Daphne... que se había llevado a su nieta, no lo entiendo bien, además de eso ya no le servía de nada haber sido una estudiante prefecta de Hogwarts... NO ENTENDÍ NADA HARRY!! NADA!!  
Harry que estaba muy impresionado ya: bueno... bueno... tranquilizate eso quiere decir que nuestra familia osea Evans a tenido algún contacto con Voldemort... madre mía!! bajemos!!  
Dudley: me lo tienes que explicar Harry (lo agarra del cuello) porque...porque...  
Harry nota que estaba asustado: ¿que pasa Dudley? jamás me habías hablado así!  
Dudley: creo que soy... soy... no nada, me explicaras muchas cosas de ahora en adelante!  
Así que los dos bajaron con caras de susto, Harry tenía los dos periodicos en la mano cuando llegaron a la sala Petunia lloraba, y todos estaban muy serios, Lisa: Harry, esta pasando algo!  
Harry no quería escuchar más: ¿que esta pasando Lisa? cada vez que vengo a esta casa siempre pasa algo... soy una maldición creo yo!  
Sirius se para con Vernon, se dan la mano dejandole el papel a Vernon: bueno muchas gracias!  
Lisa se para con la Sra. Petunia: no se preocupe nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien!  
Dudley: bien creo... que llego la hora de la despedida, aunque sea mandame una lechuza ¿ok?  
Harry lelo: ¿una lechuza? ¿como sabes eso Dudley?  
Dudley: pues en el 92 te enviaban lechuzas, explicame esto... investiga más!  
Así los tres salen de la casa con Harry muy impresionado, Lisa con Sirius demasiado serios.  
  
Volviendo a la realidad, Remus: ¿que te dijo ese tal Vernon Drusley, Sirinel?  
Sirius: pues que era mejor que nos llevaramos a Harry por que por culpa de la magia ya tenían demasiadas tragedias que recordar en esa casa!  
Remus con cara de ¿what?: ¿que tragedias Sirius? no entiendo esa parte!  
Sirius: nos dijeron que por culpa de la abuela Naccira mataron a Daphne y a Lily, no querían saber nada más de algo de magia, y era mejor que nos llevemos a Harry!  
Remus: ¿Daphne? ¿quien es ella? Lily jamás menciono a una tal Daphne!  
Sirius: tienes razón... bueno ya hay que dormír mañana nos espera un largo día señor Lupin!  
Remus bosteza: así es, hasta mañana... estate atento por favor Sirius!  
Sirius: vaya, que misterio Remus, si siempre estoy atento no te preocupes!!  
Remus: ¿ah y como sabes lo que paso con el Drusley menor?  
Sirius bosteza: pues Harry nos lo contó... esta muy preocupado por esa noticia!  
Así los dos se quedan dormidos al fin, como eran las 2 de la mañana por fin les daba sueño.  
  
Harry en la casa de los Weasley estaba con Ron en la misma habitación, hablando con él del dichoso periodico, pobre Ron estaba tan cansado y su mejor amigo hablandole de algo importante.  
Ron bostezaba: pero hasta ahora no entiendo que tiene que ver la tal Daphne acá!  
Harry: eso justamente, según entiendo ella tuvo una relación con Voldemort, pero la pregunta ¿es como?, que mi abuelita es bruja y lo demás... pero ¿acaso la tía Daphne estudio en el cole?  
Ron: podría ser Harry no me extrañaria que tu seas por los dos lados sangre bien limpia!  
Harry se queda pensativo y decide acostarse: ay Ron... tantas cosas que me rayan, ya durmamonos pues tenemos que terminar de encontrar los ingredientes para la Poción de Neville!  
Ron se tapa todo con sus cobertores: ay Harry vaya idea la que tuvieron con Lisa!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
A la mañana siguiente como a las 4 de la misma, Remus con Arabella se fueron en el Autobus Noctambulo para llegar más rápido, desde esa hora Sirius se quedo dormido en el sala.  
Cuando Sam bajo a hacer el desayuno, lo encontro en la cocina ya haciendolo: buenos días Sirius!  
Sirius sirviendo la leche: buenos días Sam, veo que te levantaste más tarde!  
Sam se estiraba: pues si, además nos despertamos a las 4... se ve rico!  
Sirius se torna serio: oye ¿sabes que me a querido decir Remus con estar atento?  
Sam encoge los hombros: justamente te iba a preguntar eso a tí, no tengo idea... pero desde la última transformación a estado "hablando tácticamente" con Lisa, es su confidente!  
Sirius se sienta: ¿no crees que lo de marca haya afectado la mordida del hombre lobo?  
Sam se sienta tomando un sorbo: estaba pensando lo mismo es extraño que jamás se haya transformado habiendo sido mordida... pero no creo debe ser otra cosa más interesante!  
  
El mencionado día paso volando para todos, Harry paseo con Ron por todas las drogerias hayando al fin los ingredientes, pero tenían que tener algo de Neville que ya sería en el colegio, las chicas fueron de paseo a las tiendas sin comprar nada ya que no querían gastar más de la cuenta, Draco con Lisa se la pasaron viendo televisión, pero esa noche Lisa estaba muy nerviosa en la cena tanto así que se fue como a las 8 nada más a su habitación, dejando extrañados a los Malfoy, en Hogwarts Remus estaba más nervioso aún, ya comenzaba a salir la luna llena.  
Como a las 9:30 de esa noche comenzaria lo que Lisa llamaría "la alarma" para la más grande batalla de su vida... tendría que enfrentar sola su mayor temor desde hace 1 mes...  
Estaba bajo las sabanas no quería ver esa luna llena tan hermosa, lloraba: tío Remus!!!  
En ese instante Draco toco la puerta: ¿puedo entrar Lisi?  
Lisa estaba a punto de hablar cuando se sintío muy extraña no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y la piel le quemaba, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora, había comenzado su pesadilla: NOOOO!!!!  
Draco escucho ese desgarrador grito y sin pensar entro a la habitación: ¿Lisa que esta pasando?  
Lisa se revolcaba en la cama, gritando de dolor Draco la destapo y se quedo sin aire ella tenía pelos en todo el cuerpo, le habían salido orejas y cola, al ver eso se desmayo impresionado.  
Lisa grito: DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
En ese instante Lisa perdío la visión se sentía sola en ese negro mundo, sus pulmones estaban estallando no podía respirar, no sabia si tenía o no la lengua pues no sentía su boca, lo peor de todo es que se volvió sorda se desespero más aún... comenzaron a salirle más pelos en cada pelo sentía una puñalada en la piel y a la vez la cabeza se le rompía con las orejas que le salia casi junto a las orejas... y la cola era como si le rompieran el coxis no soportaba tal vés penso que se moriria en ese momento el dolor era tan inmerso, lloraba, babeaba no podía un minuto más, con sus dos manos se tomo de la cabeza sudando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!   
El Sr. Lucius escucho el grito y fue corriendo a la habitación de Lisa mientras corría por los pasadizos con su esposa detrás escucho un aullido: auuuuuuuu!!!!!!  
Se detuvo en seco: ¿que cosa? es un hombre lobo, Díos Mío!! (apuraron más el paso)  
  
En Howgarts, caminaba un hombre-lobo con una capa negra encima, Belle: que atractivo Remus!  
Remus la miraba de reojo: ya deja de fastidiarme que hoy estoy tranquilo y tengo conciencia!  
Lily estaba con ellos: jo jo me puedes morder... ¿así como fantasmita que soy?  
Remus: no estoy para bromas aprovecharemos que durara toda la noche iré por uno de los caminos!  
Lily: ok irás con Myltre ella ya entro conoce más o menos los caminos seguros!  
Remus estaba realmente nervioso: ¿Belle crees que Sirius este atento esta noche?  
Belle: pues que sí le repetiste como 100.000 veces eso ayer antes de venir!  
Lily lo miraba intrigada: bien vayamos que solo tenemos 9 horas que no alcanzan para nada!  
Así los 3 amigos entrán por la trampilla al Hogwarts de abajo, para ponerse a investigar.  
Justo en ese instante Harry jugaba ajedrez magico con Ron, y sintio una punzada en el corazón... claramente recordo a Lisa, ello lo impresiono: ¿Lisa, que esta pasando?   
Ron: ¿que tiene Lisa? Harry... amigo escuchame te toca mover a tí!  
Harry se sentía realmente mal, sabía que a Lisa le pasaba algo y no era nada bueno.  
Cuando los Malfoy llegaron a la habitación de Lisa, había una mujer-lobo con Draco tirado en el piso, Narccisa se tapo la boca ahogando un grito, Lucius: ¿de donde saliste maldita?  
La mujer-lobo lo miraba asustada y hablo: soy yo Sr. Lucius... soy Lisa!  
Lucius y Narccisa no podían creerlo la novia de su hijo era una mujer lobo: ¿Lisa?!!!!!  
Lucius paso saliva: ¿eh?... mi amor llama a Remus Lupin a su casa... mandale a BlackFace que es la más veloz que tenemos... vamos apresurate!  
Ella obedece a su esposo, yendose a toda velocidad a la lechuceria, se acerca sigiloso a Lisa: ¿de verdad eres tu Lisa Potter?  
Lisa deja a Draco y se esconde: si Sr. lo siento es que con lo de la cicatriz que...(lloraba)  
Lucius: sh... no llores Lisa, ¿cuanto te mordio el hombre lobo?  
Lisa con voz entrecortada: a mis 10 años... pero jamás sufrí transformación alguna hasta que Voldemort me dejo la marca del trueno!  
Lucius se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros: no se asustes no te haré nada... ¿por que surgío luego de 6 años Lisa?  
Lisa le enseña su pierna con la marca de media luna: recién desde el mes pasado pasa esto!  
Lucius serio: solo dura una noche... no es un pecado que pase, te comprendo, ¿alguien más...  
Lisa: ¿si alguien más lo sabe? pues sí, solo mi tío Remus que me ayudo esa noche!  
Lucius: bien Lisa tendremos que pedirle la poción que te ayude a salir sin algún daño de esto a Severus que es quien ayuda a Remus!  
Lisa: lo sé... justamente iba a hacer eso cuando venga este 22 de junio acá!  
Lucius ve a su hijo: ¿que paso? se asusto ¿verdad? a él no le gustan mucho los seres con pelos!  
Lisa: no fue mi intención se lo iba a decir mañana... no estaba segura si iba a volver o no!!  
  
En ese mismo instante por los ventanales de la habitación rompiendo los vidrios entro una persona intenpestivamente... se quedo mirado a todos lados y clavo los ojos en Draco.  
Voz: vaya...vaya, menuda mansión la que te manejas Draquito Malfoy, por eso las chicas se mueren por tí... además de ello eres muy guapo y atractivo... cuerito (le manda un beso)  
Lisa se enfurece por eso y sale de las sombras: ¿quien eres tú? ¿como entraste?  
Esa persona la mira de pies a cabeza: no pense que los Malfoy tuvieran una mujer lobo!  
Lisa con más rabia: no me barajes... ¿quien eres tú y que haces acá?  
En ese instante la luna tapa la luna y esta persona se saca la capa, era una chica con una macabra sonrisa, que recordaba a Voldemort: pues para tu honor, la Srta. Padme Ryddle!  
Lucius con Lisa se quedan estaticos, ¿acaso había dicho Ryddle? no podía ser posible.   
Lucius pasa saliva: ¿como que Padme Ryddle... que tienes con Voldemort?  
La tal Padme lanza una sonora risa: pues es mi tío... decidí conocer a los dizque grandiosos Merodeadores, pensé en Malfoy primero... luego iré con los Potter y los sucios Weasley!  
Lisa sonríe perversamente: pues ahorrate el trabajito de buscarme... soy Lisa Potter!  
En ese instante de la nada hay un sonoro rayo, que ilumina sus rostros.  
Padme: ¿vaya? no pense que fueras una licántropa, eso me sorprende... yo vine aquí a advertirles que se preparen pues siendo yo la mano derecha de mi tío todos ustedes moriran!!!  
Lisa: jaja... pues te digo algo, no te tenemos miedo estúpida y creida Padme!  
Padme se enfada se coloca la capa de nuevo, y salta gritando: preparence para morir jajaja!!!!  
Así esta sale por la ventana, dejando impresionados a Lisa con Lucius, que ya había recibido muchas impresiones esa noche... Lisa: ¿Sr. puedo dormir esta noche cuidando de Draco?  
Lucius sentado y asustado: pues en su habitación... claro que si Lisa, mañana veremos que pasa!  
Harry no podía soportarlo: ay... ¿que le esta pasando a Lisa?  
Ginny que veía una revista se preocupa y lo abraza: ¿que pasa con Lisa mi amor?  
Harry: no lo sé... pero algo a pasado esta noche, algo realmente grave e importante!  
Hermione con expresión reflexiva: ¿algo grave e importante? no tengo la menor idea Harry!  
Harry se queda mirando al piso, pues no entendían bien que digamos lo que quería decirles.  
Remus en el castillo de Hogwarts, no estaba menos preocupado trataba de discimularlo con Myltre mientras investigaban lo tenía preocupado Lisa, ya que era tan licántropa como él.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó como siempre en su cama, estaba con el torso descubierto bostezo y se estiro, se paro de un salto para salir corriendo a la habitación del frente que era la de su amada Lisa, cuando entro muy entusiasmado vío que todos los vidrios estaban destrozados en el piso, y toda la cama revuelta; lo que él pensaba había sido una terrible pesadilla comenzaba a hacerse realidad, luego de observar corrío bajando por las escaleras y yendo al comedor donde estaban sus padres desayunando, Lucius: buenos días hijo!  
Draco desesperado: ¿papá donde esta Lisa? ayer la vi como una licantropa!!!  
Narccisa termino de sober un poco de su cafe: ¿y que te parecio esa experiencia hijo?  
Draco: pues horrible mamá... gracias a Dios que a sido una pesadilla, ¿donde está ella?  
Lucius muy serio: pues no a sido un sueño hijo... ella en verdad es una licantropa!  
Para Draco fue como un baldazo de agua fría el amor de su vida era una licantropa, su amada Lisa cada 28 días se convertiria en una mujer con pelos, orejitas y cola: no puede ser!  
Narccisa: ¿que harás frente a eso hijo? no creo que la vayas a dejar por eso nada más ¿no?  
Lucius: es tú desición... ¿como lo afrontas? tu novia es licantropa hijo!  
Draco se inmuto: pues normal si ella es licantropa no me interesa en nada, no me intereso que sea una GRYFFINDOR menos una licantropa... una noche al mes no cambia nada lo que siento!!!  
Lucius y Narccisa sonrieron: que bien hijo, es lo que esperabamos!  
Draco: ¿pero donde está ella? la quiero ver por favor!  
Lucius: pues esta en el campo de quiddicht... te recomiendo que no vayas!!  
Draco sin pensarlo comenzo a correr, hacia donde estaba ella seguro que lo necesitaba, Lucius lo miro furioso: Draco Malfoy te dije que no fueras (saca su varita) ACCIO!!!  
Draco se eleva un poco del piso y cae de cara al piso: PAPÁ!! ¿que demonios estás haciendo?  
En eso tocan la puerta muy desesperados, una empleada abré y eran Sirius con Samantha que parecia no se había peinado absolutamente nada, Sirius: buenos días... ¿donde esta Lisa?  
Lucius miro su reloj: buenos días Sirius Black, son las 7 de la mañana llegaste tan solo en 5 horas ¬___¬, pues está en el campo de quiddicht!  
Samantha: es que no podiamos salir en escobas es peligroso de noche, tuvimos que esperarnos!  
Sirius abrío una puerta de vidrio, y salío corriendo hacia el campo de quiddicht, adentro Draco se puso en posición de meditación: ¿osea que su tío si la puede ver, y su no novio no? vaya!  
Samantha: ¿que paso anoche? cuando leimos lo de la transformación nos parecia una broma de mal gusto, pero por lo apresurado de la escritura supimos que no fue así!  
Lucius: toma asiento... ¿han tomado ya el desayuno?  
Samantha se sento: gracias, pues no lo hemos tomado... ni siquiera hemos dormido!  
Narccisa: realmente fue algo impresionante... pero lo tomamos con calma!  
Samantha: pero ella esta bien, ¿verdad? no se hizo ningún daño o algo ¿o si?  
Lucius: esta bien... solo un poco consternada, siente que nos a mentido, además con la visita...  
Samantha: ella no nos a mentido, solo no nos dijo (extrañada) ¿que visita Lucius?  
Sirius diviso a Lisa sentada con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, Sirius: Lisa... Lisa...¿que pasa?  
Lisa volteo la mirada y estaba en un mar de lagrimas: tío!!!! buaaaaaaa (le estiro la brazos)  
Sirius se arrodillo y la abrazo lo más que pudo: ya estaté tranquila bebe, ya estoy aquí!!  
Lisa llora en sus hombros: tengo tanto miedo, les he mentido a todos... disculpenme!!  
Sirius la pone de frente a él y le seca las lagrimas: no Lisi claro que no... solo que...  
Lisa lo interrumpe su voz entrecortada: solo mi tío Remus lo sabia, ¿recuerdas esa noche que le acompañe en su transformación a la Casa de los Gritos?  
Sirius asiente con la cabeza: si lo acompañaste querías conocer a un buen hombre lobo!  
Lisa literalmente trago moco: esa noche paso por primera vez... justo después de un mes de la marca de Voldemort, mi tío piensa que recién la mordida de mis 10 años se activo por fin!  
Sirius: claro puede ser eso, pues era lo que más extrañaba que te habían mordido pero no eras...  
Lisa de nuevo con el moco: licantropa... buaaaaaa... tengo miedo, Draco me va a dejar, Harry me va a tener terror, Ron se va a desmayar, Ginny con Hermione me querran matar para DCAO!  
Sirius: O__________O' ¿como crees eso Lisa? ellos te quieren mucho, todos te queremos!!  
Lisa se pone a llorar aún más se sentía realmente mal y Sirius la consolaba como a su hija.  
Draco se vistio, estaba muy triste y consternado ¿pero que podía hacer?, él no o ella no tenia la culpa de que a los 10 años le haya mordido un hombre lobo, y 6 años más tarde se convirtiera en licantropa, además él la amaba con toda su alma no le importaba para nada ello, al fin y al cabo no tendría que ser animaga como lo habían planeado en el colegio a modo de broma.  
Decidido les escribio a los demás para que viniesen a su casa mañana mismo, "Es un asunto de vida o muerte" por favor vengan ya. Su amigo Osiris, era la primera vez que firmaba así.  
Les envio a Fearow la propia lechuza de Lisa, ya que estaba engordando mucho a falta de vuelo.  
  
Pasado el mediodía "La Madriguera" era un loquerio los 4 Merodeadores alistaban sus maletas para acabar sus vacaciones en la casa Malfoy, además ¿cual sería el asunto de vida o muerte? Harry era el más desesperado, ¿como lo habría hecho?, no lo sabe, eso de prepararle las valijas a Ginny, que se quedo más que encantada con eso mientras que Hermione luchaba con su maleta para meter el grandioso libro, y Ron aprendía un curso de manejo rápido de su Ford Anglia, está vez con permiso de su padre, que con solo recordar lo de segundo año ahorcaba por reflejos a Fred, George, Ron y al mismisimo yerno Harry, como a la 1 luego de almorzar y despedirse salieron en el Ford Anglia color turquesa de los Weasley rumbo a la Mansión, donde les esperaban muchas sorpresas de parte de Lisa y otra nueva declarada enemiga, que no se imaginaban para nada.  
  
Draco no se atrevia a hablarle a Lisa, ¿que le iba a decir? entrenaba en el espejo.  
Draco: sabes que mi amor a mi no me interesa eso, yo solo sé que te amo (cara de X(~) no!!!!  
Caminaba y de nuevo: bueno lo que paso anoche no afecta en nada a lo nuestro... eh...  
Cuando en eso la misma Lisa toca la puerta del baño: Draco ¿podemos hablar un momento?  
Draco sudaba la gota gorda y abré la puerta sonriente: pues claro que si mi amor ^______^  
Lisa se comienza a reir: chiquito tienes una parte de las grageas pegajosas en los dientes!  
Draco avergonzado: disculpame un momento, me lavare la boca (cierra la puerta... Lisa apenas voltea para sentarse, y Draco sale del baño) listo comencemos!!  
Lisa: O____O' vaya mi vida (se sienta en la cama) te falta una foto de mi yo licantropa!  
Draco no sabía como discimular: si pues... Lisa quiero decirte que lo de...  
Lisa: Draco me dirás que lo de ayer no interesa ¿verdad? pues sé que es así ^_______^  
Draco con una gota en la cabeza: aja... ¿pero como sabias lo que iba a decirte?  
Lisa estira su pie y se saca la sandalia, y el acaricia cierto "miembro": vamos Draquito!!  
Draco se pone más rojo que el tomate: &_____&' ¿que quieres decirme con esto Lisi? ay...  
Lisa estira sus manos: pues te conosco muy bien... más de lo que piensas, así como tú me conoces más de lo que yo misma sé ^________~  
Draco apoyaba eso sabía que era cierto: pues así es mi reina... pero de verdad no me interesa!  
Lisa lo jala hacia ella haciendo que se arrodille frente a ella, lo acaricia en la frente y lo besa apasionadamente a lo que él responde: te amo Lisa, y ni mil cosas nos separaran!  
Lisa sonríe: eso lo sé... pero disculpame por asustarte, y no decirte!  
Draco: no interesa, ya nos lo explico el Sr. Sirius ^_____^  
Lisa: jaja... ¬_____¬ tío chismoso, pero eso ya paso... al fin me volveré una salvaje por una noche, y puede que te secuestre esas noches jo jo!  
Draco: sería muy feliz ^________^, mañana vendrán los demás!!  
Lisa: ¿que vendrán los demás acá? los has llamado de emergencia!!!!!!!!!!  
Draco se tapa los oidos: pues si, además lo tienen que saber mi amor (juega con su nariz)  
Lisa: -________-' que se hará, pero es mejor pues ayer paso algo INCREIBLE tuvimos una visita!  
Draco extrañado: ¿cuando me desmaye?... a proposito, ¿que paso con los vidrios?  
Lisa: pues tiene que ver con esa visita, pero como mañana vendrán los demás te lo diré en grupo!  
Draco: ay mi amor que mala eres... ¿te quedaras está noche acá?  
Lisa: ah... ah... ya arreglaron los vidrios... pero podemos ver peliculas, ¿que te parece?  
Draco la abraza más y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, a quien quería ahora mucho más.   
  
En el auto que volaba por la ciudad, Ron manejaba muy tranquilo escuchando música.  
Ron mientras movía el timón: asereje, ja, dejebe dejerebe.. la la... que canción más difícil!!  
Los otros tres se ríen de su desgracia, Hermione: es un terrible trabalenguas!  
Harry: asejere, ja, dejebe... lala, Diego me manda brujeria cuando me voy caminando...  
Ginny: tocadito, la canción más deseada... asejere, ja dejebe... an de bogui di di.. ala, ala...  
Ron: si Ginny, ala, ala...(todos se comienzan a reir de nuevo) falta poco para llegar!  
Hermione mira por la ventana y ve una graaaaaannnn mansión: ay esa mansión parece Hogwarts!  
Todos se ven a la cara: ¿Hogwarts?... Lisa (Harry: me dijo eso) (todos) le dijo eso a Harry!  
Ginny le mueve los hombros a Ron: vamos estacionate hermano... en ese gran campo!!  
Harry: ¬_¬' claro cualquiera es trome si tienes tu propia cancha de quiddicht!  
Hermione: vamos ya aterriza, les daremos la gran sorpresa esta noche jo jo!  
Ron mueve el timón y comienza a descender suavemente pero por la emoción pisa el acelerador yendo con más velocidad, Harry grita: ay no como en 2do año!!! Ron controlalo!!!  
Ron hacia mucha fuerza con el timón: es que cuando comienza a aterrizar se loquea!  
Ginny con Hermione se abrazan: ayyyyyyyyy no me quiero morir mamá!!!!!!!!  
Harry voltea la cabeza: no nos pongan más nerviosos chicas... ayyyyy mamá!!  
Hermione: MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE NERVIOSOS!!!!  
Cuando al fin las llantas tocan tierra, Ron pisa el freno si no paraban se estrellarian en uno de los postes de los aros de quiddicht, así Harry también le pisa el pie: auuuu Harry!!!!  
Harry: no importa eso ahora, tenemos que evitar el choque!! pisale más fuerte!!  
Los dos chicos en el carro luchan para que este se detenga, así faltando solo 2 cms el carro se detiene, dejando respirar así a todos en el carro, Ron abré un ojo, de los nervios no quería ni siquiera ver antes de impactar o no sentir nada: estamos vivos... ESTAMOS VIVOS HARRY!!!  
Harry lo abraza: si, y no en el Bosque Prohibido con Aragog yupi!!!!  
Como las chicas no sabían exactamente esa historia, Hermione garraspea: haber ¿de que hablan?  
Harry con una gota en la cien: pues nada linda Mione... recordando...(mira a Ron)  
Ron: recordando (mueve su dedo indice en circulos) ya sabes mi amor viejas hazañas!  
Ginny: ah ya sé... por eso no pudieron ver mi ceremonia del sombrero, cuando me mando a la casa!  
Hermione cruza los brazos seria: será mejor que comienzen a cantar ahora!!  
Ron y Harry se miran: tú lo pediste... asereje, ja dejebe... (movían sus manos y hacían pasos)  
Hermione se pone como una leona: NO SEAN PAYASOS USTEDES DOS RON Y HARRY!!!!  
Ron con pucherito: lo siento mi amor... tú dijiste que cantemos y solo obedecimos!  
Ginny hunde la cara en sus manos: hablen, digannos, canten, desenbuchen LA HISTORIA SO BESTIAS!!  
Harry se hace el ofendido: chiquita creo que juntarte con Draco, te hace mal!  
Hermione y Ginny resignadas se tiran hacia atrás: por favor Merlín dales masa encefalica!  
Ron extrañado: oigan, ultimamente nos hablan con terminos muy extraños!  
Ginny: es que Lisa nos enseño esas palabras... sabe de anatomia por las disecciones!  
Harry: ¿disecciones? ¿para que hizo eso mi prima? no entiendo la utilidad de ello!  
Hermione con voz macabra: pues para cuando sea licántropa pueda comer mejor a sus victimas!  
Los dos chicos se asustan mucho se miran y pasan saliva, Ron: bueno ahora que estamos en tierra firme volvere a encender el carro (pone en los cambios retroceso y así lo hace) bien salgamos!  
Mientras Harry bajaba: felizmente que mi linda primita amada no es licantropa!!  
Los 4 salen en medio de ese campo de quiddicht, todos ven asombrados la mansión.  
Harry: fiuuuuuuuuu... quien como Lisa, vivira mejor que una reina cuando se case!  
Ginny: que bien que ya vayas aceptando la relación de ellos dos mi vida ^______^  
Harry: ¬______¬ aunque no lo creas Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hacen las pases (se pone a meditar) si Rita Skeeter lo oyera mañana sale en "El Profeta" en 1era plana.  
Ron abrazando a Hermione por los hombros: "Malfoy con Potter ¿amigos?, se acerca el fin".  
Hermione lo mira de reojo: ya no exageres mi amor... bien entremos... ¿pero sin permiso?  
Harry: ¿quien habla de permiso Mione? con un simple aloho mora entramos donde querramos!  
Ron: al fin no creo que Draco tenga un "Fluffy" ¿o ustedes creen que sí?  
Ginny estaba muda no sabía como avisarles lo que ella estaba viendo, por que los 3 caminaban conversando hacía la puerta y ella se había quedado un poco atrás, tomando aire: Harry!!!!  
Harry voltea: si mi amor... ¿que AHHHHHHHHHH ES UN DRAGÓN?  
Hermione se cuelga de Ron: AUXILIO!!!!!! NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN!!!  
Ron con ella encima corría de un lado para otro: a la tercera va la vencida!!!  
Efectivamente era un inmenso Dragón Noruego, con unos ojos llenos de ganas de atacar, un humito con olor a CO2 salía de sus fosas nasales mirandolos fijamente abré el hocico y los ataca.  
Los 4 gritando como locos corrian por todo el campo de quiddicht: AUXILIO!!!!  
Todos escucharon esos gritos, cuando los Srs. se disponian a salir de su habitación Draco con Lisa aún con ropa de calle, no se habían puesto el pijama entran, Draco: no papá!!  
Lisa: así es Sr. solo es mi primo con nuestros demás amigos, lo solucionaremos!  
Así cierran la puerta, Narccisa: ¿no que iban a llegar mañana los demás niños?  
Lisa entra a la habitación de Samantha: no te preocupes tía... solo es Harry!  
Samantha al escuchar eso se cayo, pues se ponía las pantuflas saltando en un pie: ¿que cosa?!!!  
Draco a la de Sirius: no se preocupe Sr. Black solo son la mancha... y un simple dragón!  
Sirius que salío de la ducha: ¿como que la mancha?... UN SIMPLE DRAGÓN!!!  
Los dos bajan corriendo, y salen al campo de quiddicht donde corrian como locos unos detrás de otros... Harry estaba como mi "Pobre Angelito": MI VARITA... ESTA EN MI CASACA!!!  
Ron estaba trás las chicas esquivando las llamas: apurence si no quieren ser asado!!!  
Hermione con su varita en la mano: ¿que buen hechizo neutralizador hay para dragones?  
Ginny se para en seco y ataca al dragón: EXPELLIARMUS DRAGONUS!!!  
Cuando le llega al dragón en la cara este se enfada aún más y lanza más llamas: MAMÁ!!!!  
Lisa: díos mío... ¿como puedes tener un dragón como mascota nocturna?!!!!!  
Draco: bueno para semejante mansión no crees que era necesario, además es un regalo!  
Lisa: ¿como se le puede tranquilizar?!!!! LOS VA A CONVERTIR EN ASADO MAGICO!!!  
Draco: tranquilizate (le silva) oye CINDEIZER VEN ACÁ BEBE!!!  
El dragón para en seco, y se dirige muy feliz hacia Draco que le estiraba los brazos.  
Lisa estaba recontra asustada: ¿como que Cindeizer? es tú mascota favorita ¿o que mi amor?  
Draco: no mi mascota favorita es Black Face... sino que le hago honor a mi nombre me caen bien los dragones en especial mi linda Cindeizer (justo llega y este la acaricia) ¿no es linda? ^_^  
Lisa hace el ademán de desmayarse: vaya novio que tengo (sale corriendo donde los otros)  
Harry se abraza a Lisa: ay Lisi me dío mucho miedo... que linda estás (le besa en la mejilla)  
Lisa se impresiona: ay Harry te extrañe tanto querido!!! (lo abraza muy fuerte)  
Hermione arrodillada: oye Draco dile que se vaya a tu dragona... SINO ME DARA UN ATAQUE!!!  
Ginny la trata de tranquilizar abrazandola: ya Mione, no te preocupes estás cansada!  
Hermione: cansada, con sueño, sed, hambre y amarga con el aterrizaje forzoso de Mrs. Ron!  
Ron: oe' ya pues no me maletees Mione ¬¬', al fin no nos estrellamos no!  
Draco: ^^U jeje... bueno Cindeizer anda a dormir ellos son mis amigos no te preocupes!  
La Dragona mira con saña a los chicos agita la cola, haciendo que la bata se le levante a Lisa y a Harry las gafas se le salgan, se va caminando perdiendose detrás de la casa.  
Draco: bienvenidos chicos... aunque... ¿no se supone que iban a llegar mañana?  
Hermione, Ron y Ginny señalan a Harry: dile eso al desesperado Harry!!  
Harry: bueno... es con solo la frase "es de vida o muerte" cualquiera se preocupa ¿no?  
Lisa: ay mi amor, ¿tanto has exagerado? lo que me paso fue infimo... pero lo otro no!  
Harry con ojos serios: ¿que te paso Lisa? te hizo algo, te toco algo, sino lo mato ¬¬'  
Draco salta y se pone en posición graciosa, señalando a Lisa: ella fue quien me hizo de todo!  
Ron: jo jo... vaya ahora las chicas son las que inician todo!  
Ginny: ¿hermanito si no quieres que me convierta en Ginny la mala? mejor cállate ¿oki doki?  
Ron hace el ademán de "ok enana", y Draco: además y no se lo otro de lo que habla!  
Lisa estaba con 5 pares de ojos encima: ^^U bueno entremos ya, tenemos que llevarlos a sus habitaciones, Ron con Harry estarán con el tío Sirius y las chicas con la tía Samantha!  
Harry asombrado: ¿que hacen acá ellos dos? ¿y Remus con Arabella donde están?  
Draco: ufffffff... es una larga historia, y los otros dos están Hogwarts!  
Hermione: ¿que hacen en Hogwarts? no entiendo absolutamente nada!  
Lisa: mañana les diremos todo lo que sabemos y todo lo que paso en estos días impresionantes!  
Todos se quedan con las ganas de saber lo que se traía entre manos Lisa, pero con el cansancio decidieron dejar todo para el día siguiente que cambiaria mucho sus vidas.  
  
En una mansión muy vieja, en la puerta estaba una persona esperando a que le abrán, cuando la gran puerta se abrío esta paso, llevaba una larga capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza, muchos ojos brillantes la observaban pero esta se inmutaba ante ellos, solo avanzaba a través de un largo pasadizo con muchos cuadros al final de este estaba una puerta pintada de negro muy grande, claramante era la única que se conservaba bien frente a las demás, esta persona empujo la puerta despacio, ingreso a la impresionante, sicodelica, habitación con una persona arrodillada delante de una que estaba en un gran sillón, la que llego se arrodillo.  
Se saco la capa, y dejo caer su melena negra grasienta y maltratada: mi Sr. vengo a servirle!  
Del sillón se levanto una persona alta, y volteo para mirarla era Voldemort: así que tú eres mi sobrina Padme Ryddle ¿no es cierto?  
Padme levanto la cabeza: si mi Sr. soy su sobrina y he venido a servirle, para derrotar a Potter con mis propias manos!  
Voldemort: parate (ella le obedecio) eres una digna Ryddle nadie más en este mundo puede tener nuestra fría y ambiciosa mirada que expresa venganza... ¿que sabes de Potter?  
Padme: conocí a los estúpidos merodeadores uno a uno... en especial a la licántropa de Lisa!  
Voldemort: oh... vaya, no sabía ese dato la chiquilla esa era licántropa!  
Padme: así es my lord, ella esta en la casa de los Malfoy... he venido a ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario, seré tu más fiel seguidora haré lo que me ordenes!  
Voldemort: Pettigrew levantate... y lleva sus cosas a la otra habitación para querida sobrina!  
Peter se levanta y se lleva las valijas, saliendo un poco amargo de la habitación.  
Voldemort le hace dar una vuelta a Padme: tendremos que hacer muchas mejoras Padme... serás mi mano derecha, ejecutaras todos mis planes más perfectos y recuperaras la Carta Sellada!  
Padme: es un honor eso mi Sr... haga conmigo lo que usted crea conveniente!  
Voldemort: bien dicho, así me gusta, tu eres mi digna Heredera Ryddle, Padme; serás la chica más bella, seductora, calculadora, nadie se resistira a tus encantos, la bruja más poderosa mataras sin piedad a las guardaespaldas de Potter, y podrás tener lo que quieras cuando quieras!  
Voldemort saca de su bolsillo una foto de los chicos, y se la da a Padme: tu labor será eliminarlos uno a uno... comenzando por la debilucha de Ginny Weasley (se la señala)  
Padme se queda mirando la foto, y detiene su mirada en ese chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules reilones, que abrazaba a la despeinada Granger, alto y flacucho; su victima perfecta.  
Padme le hace una reverencia: tus ordenes se cumpliran a cabalidad tío!  
Un gran destello sale de la varita de Voldemort, directo al cuerpo de ella: Transformius!!!  
Toda la habitación se ilumina, cuando se despeja todo ese gran resplandor una larga cabellera, sedosa, brillante caía por la espalda de una escultural chica, con ojos fríos como el azul del mar, esta esbozo una sonrisa maligna: a nacido la Heredera Ryddle... que derrotara a los tontos merodeadores (la foto se incendia en sus propias manos)  
Voldemort sonríe: así me gusta... lo que esperaba tanto se comienza a realizar!  
Peter veía desde la endidura de la puerta con rabia a aquella jovenzuela que le quitaba su puesto de mano derecha de su amado Sr. Voldemort... cada día odiaba más a Potter y sus amigos.  
  
En la habitación de Sirius estaba Samantha que aún no podía creer que Harry con Ron estuvieran tan profundamente dormidos, sin notar su presencia y sentir sus voces, ellos planeaban los lugares de entrenamiento de los chicos, la más afectada en todo esto sería Lisa que estaria en dos lugares, los dos miraban afanosamente un mapa de Santuario, extendido en la cama.  
Samatha señala un punto: aquí entranaran Ron con Remus, las Ruinas de Cathedral son muy grandes, con muros fuertes y más que nada donde vivia el rey Baal de la maldad, eso ayudara a Ron a desarrollar todo su gran potencial en hechizos, Harry se irá a Mephisto conmigo yo me encargare de él... ese chico será mucho mejor todos nosotros juntos, sé que James me lo agradecera además de ello, tendrá habilidades de hechicero y druida.  
Sirius mueve la boca como gritando: ¿acaso estás loca como vas a hacerle eso a Harry?  
Samantha: tiene que saber de todo para no morir Sirius cállate y punto!  
Sirius cruza los brazos serio: espero que él pobre resista, ¿donde iremos los demás?  
Samantha señala otro punto: aquí a la Isla de las Amazonas: Philios allí te ayudara mi hermana Kiara ¿está bien Sr. Black?  
Sirius la samaquea: ¿estás loca?, allí esas salvajes nos harán papilla... en especial a mi!!!!!  
Samantha: no son salvajes además íras al Templo de la Diosa Xione, que es muy bueno para ese tipo de entrenamientos "psiquicos" por ello Kiara te ayudara ella es experta en eso, con algunas amazonas... no me digas nada pues tú y yo tenemos más responsabilidad, luego de un mes se irán con Arabella a Tokio para poder perfecccionarla en artes de defensa personal con las dos más, Ginny con Hermione más Lisa serán las "ángeles guardianas" de Harry Potter, -_-' ojala que Belle sepa lo que va a hacer con esas dos chicas!  
Sirius estaba: @_@ vaya no confias en la mujer que yo AMO, mientras que yo confio plenamente en el licántropo que tú amas, mi linda Belle lo hará muy bien ya lo verás!  
Samantha: ¬¬' Sirius esos son golpes bajos... y ya mejor casaté con Belle pues!!!  
Sirius con actitud pensativa: si les hare caso a Lisa y a tí frente a eso!  
Samantha: bien y el engreido Malfoy se quedara con papá... y Snape!  
Sirius: pobre chico él será quien sufra más con el entrenamiento en herbologia, hechizos, defensa y pociones... además con Lucius X_X madre mía!  
Samantha: es cierto, además él se encargada plenamente de su linda licántropa!  
Los dos se miran, lo habían planeado hace meses desde que se encontraron en Hogwarts pues eso lo propuso Lucius Malfoy, estaba tan al detalle solo esperaban los resultados de los chicos, de ellos dependía si todo salía como lo habían planeado... de ellos dependía su destino.  
  
***  
N/A: hola de nuevo a todas!! jeje ^^U gomen nasai por la demora, pero les advertí que me demoraria además tuve un ligero bloqueo de escritora que me a pasado gracias a una sabia frase de mi hermana Dikhana, y después de ver muchas peliculas, leer obras y despejarme un poco por lo que está historia va tomando un giro radical que ni yo misma me lo esperaba, como el que Lisa ya sea licántropa, aunque Kitty lo adivino, que astuta ^^, y me dío mucha pena que no me dejaran muchos reviews ;______; a partir de ahora solo escribire si me dejan más de 10 reviews ¬¬' por capitulo, si no quieren quedarse con la incognita ¿de que demonios pasara con los Merodeadores? dejenme reviews ok, una amenaza siempre es buena jeje ¬¬' bueno a las que me han dejado muchas gracias en especial a Lawendel que se dío cuenta de lo de Star Wars que comenzara más en los entrenamientos jo jo, y a todas las demás que siguen mi historia LAS QUIERO MUCHO, bueno algunas preguntas:  
¿que les parecio la tal Padme?  
¿como creen que Draco afronte lo de Lisa? no será facíl  
¿podrá compartir su vida, sufrimiento y dolor con ella para siempre?  
¿Harry será todo lo que dijo Samantha?  
¿que papel jugara la amada dragona de Draco?  
¿como reaccionaran los demás con la licantropia de Lisa?  
Bueno respondan si pueden estás preguntas, no trato de parecerme a mi hermana pero me parece interesante dejarles esta incognita ^^U pues esta parte de la historia es realmente intrigante hay muchos secretos que se desentrañaran a lo largo de la misma.  
DEJENME REVIEWS!!! y muchas gracias por leerme, la segunda parte de este capitulo será toda la parte del entrenamiento de los chicos y la vuelta al colegio, con muchas sorpresas no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo... además si me demoro disculpenme ¬¬' ¿creen que es facíl la Anatomia Comparada y la Biofisica? (no digas nada Pili-chan) un beso, mata ne!!!! 


	3. El entrenamiento de un Merodeador y la H...

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
PD. disculpen la demora pero ya esta aquí la segunda parte del 2do capitulo DEJENME REVIEWS!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 2.2: El Entrenamiento para ser Un Gran Merodeador y La Heredera Ryddle  
  
A la mañana siguiente luego de un gran desayuno y darse cuenta que la casa Malfoy estaba llena de gente, y mañana mismo vendrían Snape, Remus y Arabella para comenzar el entrenamiento.  
Los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Lisa, donde se colocaron sentados en el piso formando un circulo, Ginny se dormia en los hombros de Harry que la abrazaba, Lisa estaba espalda con espalda con Hermione, y Draco tirado de pancita en el piso, solo Ron estaba sentado.  
Harry comiendo aún su pan: ¿ahora dinos que es eso de "vida o muerte" Draco?, por eso es que vinimos como locos de La Madriguera ayer por la noche.  
Draco bosteza: bien Lisa es quien debe explicarlo, ¿verdad mi amor?  
Lisa bostezaba con gota incluida: así es mi vida... ¿por donde comienzo? ^^U esta bravo (suspira) bien todos saben que a los 10 años me mordío un hombre-lobo ¿verdad?  
Todos los demás asiente con la cabeza con expresión de "ajá, nos lo contaste 1000 veces".  
Lisa: ¿y no sé preguntaron alguna vez por que no me transformaba en mujer-lobo?  
Ron encoge los hombros: no lo había tomado jamás en cuenta es la verdad Lisi, además te encantaba ver la luna llena jamás de los jamases te paso nada raro!  
Ginny se despierta con eso, comenzando a sospechar: ¿que demonios a pasado Lisa?  
Lisa encoge los hombros: pues verán es algo raro y extraño, pues en 6 años no paso nada como dijo Ronnie... esa marca no me afecto en nada!  
Hermione: es eso cierto en 6 años la pasaste normal, hasta llegaste al colegio!  
Lisa suspira: así es Mione, lo cual agradesco a Merlín con mi vida entera... pero desde que Voldemort me dejo la marca de trueno en la última batalla algo a cambiado.  
Draco: eh... mi amor disculpa, sería mejor dicho: algo se activo!  
Ron muy intrigado: ¿que cosa exactamente se activo?  
Lisa: pues se activo mi "yo" licántropo, ósea cada 28 días cuando sale la luna llena me comienzo a transfor... (no acaba de decir esa frase, y Harry se para haciendo que Ginny se golpee)  
Harry muy asustado: ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA SE ACTIVO LA MARCA Y ERES UNA LICÁNTROPA?!!!!  
Lisa asiente con la cabeza: pues si primito soy una licántropa (jugaba con sus dedos)  
Todos sienten que les cae un baldazo de agua fría traida especialmente para ello desde la Antartida, no podían creerlo... Lisa Potter era Licántropa, Ron: ¿cu...cu...ando...  
Lisa: ¿cuando me trasnformé? pues la 1era vez con el tío Remus!  
Draco: y la segunda exactamente antes de ayer, por ello es que Sirius con Samantha se vinieron como locos a la casa... porque fue realmente espectacular!!   
Ginny estaba con pucherito y comienza a llorar por que se había golpeado la cabeza, tendría 15 años pero igual le dolia: buaaaaaaaaa... mi cabecita ;_______;!!  
Harry: ahh... !_!' disculpame mi amor me paré como loco y te golpeaste (se arrodilla y la abraza, sobandole su cabecita, ella lo abrazo y se puso a llorar en su pecho) DRACO!!!  
Draco: ¿oye yo que cosa Harry? no hice nada fuiste tú quien se paro como loco!  
Harry bufa: no es eso... sino que, ¿como que fue espectacular?  
Draco: bueeeeeeno... no me gusto mucho ver a mi novia así pero... es que estuvo ;____; mamá!  
Lisa abré la boca: ah ya te entendí... como me quede medio desnuda ay!!!!! DRACO TENÍAS QUE SER UN HOMBRE!!! DÍOS MÍO!!! ME HAS VISTO MEDIO DESNUDA ¿CUANTO VISTE DIME CUANTO?  
Draco con cara picarona con sus deditos: pues solo poquitito... chiquito nomás!  
Lisa: ¿cuanto es ese poquito niñito? dimelo rápido!!!!  
Draco: pues más que nada vi de la cintura para arriba... pero es que como!!  
Hermione se tapa la boca: ay Díos Mío de la cintura para arriba... ay mamá!!!  
Ron muy fresco: ay chicas ni que fuera malo como si nosotros no hubiesemos tocado eso...  
Ginny deja de llorar y mira a los ojos a Harry: ¿a quien le agarraste los senos Harry? ¬¬'  
Draco, Harry con Ron se miran con desesperación, Draco: cuando nuestras mamás nos amamantaron!  
Ron: logico nuestras mamás nos dieron de tomar la leche... así que no me sorprendo!  
Harry: además, como si nunca hubieramos husmeado en el cuarto de las chicas...  
Harry se puso blanco, Ron estaba estático y Draco se paro, porque las tres estaban realmente furiosas cuando a Hermione le cambio la mirada a fuego: ¿como que husmearon en los cuartos?  
Los tres se miran, Harry: A CORRER CHICOS... HABLAMOS MÁS DE LA CUENTA!!  
La chicas levantan los brazos: AHORA SI VAN A VER MANIATICOS PERVERTIDOS!!!  
Mientras corrian, Ron: ¿oye Draco tú también hacias eso en tu casa?  
Draco: logico... ¿sino que diversión habría en las noches o en las mañanas?!  
Harry: eh... ¿y hay alguna chica realmente bonita en tu casa? en la nuestra las mejores hasta ahora son Parvati, Lisa y Angelina!  
Draco: ¬¬' algún día entrare a su torre... bueno la más pasable es Noemí Callaway, por que Pansy los tiene muy grandes parece dragona... y también Mina Sans wow *_* bella realmente!!  
¿Oigan no le pueden tomar fotos a Lisa así? ^^v, please debe ser linda!  
Harry: si quieres le haces una sesión de fotos cuando sea tu esposa y mujer!  
Ron: oki... muy buena idea, creo que eso es lo que haré con mi Mione!  
En eso Hermione grita: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!  
Los chicos no lo pueden esquivar y son petrificados cayendo al piso, Lisa: bien hecho!!!  
Así las tres se acercan y los miran como si fueran bichos, ellos estaban asustados.  
Ginny: ¿con que husmeando en los cuartos y baños de las chicas no?  
Hermione: ahora si que recibiran su merecido queridos chicos!  
En eso una voz femenina las interrumpe: ¿Lisa que esta pasando allá?  
Caminando tranquilamente se aparece Remus: fiuuuuu ¿qué les hicieron ah?  
Arabella: ya se dejenme adivinar... ¿se enteraron que las husmeaban en los baños?  
Todos tenían una gota en la nuca, Ginny: oki... exactamente ¿como lo sabia?  
Remus: ¬¬' pues nos hicieron lo mismo cuando descubrieron eso las chicas!  
Arabella: pues cualquiera, todos los hombres lo llevan en la sangre -_-'  
Remus abrazo a Lisa: ¿como pasaste la transformación? ¿te ayudo en algo esa poción?  
Lisa: ^_^ pues si la pase muy bien, gracias a esa poción no me descontrole como la 1era vez y además hasta pude conversar con esa chica que vino!  
Arabella: stop... stop ¿de que chica estás hablando Lisa? ¿te duro toda la noche?  
Lisa: pues si, verán vino una chica que se llama Padme Ryddle amenazandonos a todos los Merodeadores ya que era la nueva mano derecha de Voldemort, supongo que era su familia o algo.  
Remus: ¿pero como que te duro la noche entera? a mi solo me duro 2 horas pues cuando acabo el efecto, casi de nuevo vuelvo a matar a Myltre.  
Lisa: ^^U que raro, pues yo pase toda la noche despierta y no me descontrole para nada, todavia dormí en la habitación de Draco cuidandolo pues podía tener pesadillas!  
Ginny: hablando de que te paso tío Remus, ¿que hicieron en Hogwarts?  
Arabella: pues nos metimos a los nuevos pasadizos, Lily fue conmigo por uno de los 2 más largos hacia el norte, pero en toda la noche no llegamos a ningún lado.  
Remus: pues yo fuí con Myltre pero como me descontrole no pude avanzar mucho que digamos, eso sí Colin con Snape aún no vuelven ¿verdad? no sabemos que les a pasado!  
Hermione: ¿como que no vuelven? ¿no los fueron a buscar o algo así?  
Arabella nego con la cabeza: es que él le dijo a Dumbledore que no lo molestaran y que si no llegaba es que estaba acabando ya el camino que eligio con Colin!  
Remus: lo que sabemos es que Dumbledore está pensando formar una nueva "Ordén del Fenix" ya que con la nueva amenaza, y se a dedicado a investigar el Hogwarts que ustedes descubrieron!  
Arabella: nos dijo que necesariamente necesitaba a los 4 herederos de las casas, solo tenemos a dos seguros Lisa por Ravenclaw y Harry por Gryffindor, conseguir uno nuevo de Slytherin será dificil y más aún uno de Hufflepuff que no da las minimas señales de existir!  
Lucius se aparece en el pasadizo: vaya chicos... DESPETRIFICUS!!!  
Así los tres chicos se pueden estirar y hablar, Harry: ¿oigan chicas nos perdonan?  
Ninguna les contesta, Draco: ya pues Lisi mi amor... además no tengo la culpa!  
Ron: es cierto ya nunca más lo volvemos a hacer ¿ok?  
Harry: si, si... además yo quiero saber de Padme Ryddle... ¿quien es esa? ¿la nueva Petercita?  
Lisa le lanza una mirada amarga: si crecen al menos 5 cms luego de entrenar... aunque lo dudo jeje... bueno si vieron de la cintura para arriba no importa porque no es importante!  
Hermione: son las falsas al fin y al cabo... nos ponemos vendas!  
Ron le da un golpe a Harry: yo te dije tenían algo blanco... pero claro jamás Potter le hace caso a Weasley, soy más inteligente que ustedes dos cabezas huecas (les da un cocacho)  
Draco se toca la cabeza: au... ¿por que me pegas a mí? yo no estoy en Gryffindor!  
Ron: pero todos deben de merecerse un buen cocacho... bueno nos tienen que explicar bien todo esto, ¿por que Lisa puede hablar? ¿que tiene que ver la marca? solo dan vueltas!  
Remus: está bien les explicare todo según lo que pude investigar esa mañana con Dumdledore!  
Arabella: le tuvimos que rogar a la señora Prince para que nos dejara entrar a la sección!  
Lisa: ¿porque no usan capas invisibles? así es más facíl lo digo por experiencia!  
Harry: pues lo mismo digo yo... ah ya no nos salgamos del tema y tío Remus canta!  
Remus con Sirius se miran: Aserejé ja de jé de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva majavi an de bugui an de buididipí... ¿eh les gusto nuestro duo del Aserejé?  
Hermione estaba más que amarga: ¿o se han puesto de acuerdo o que demonios ah?  
Ginny: no, es la moda... hasta los tíos la saben que buena gracia!  
Ron: -____-' todavia mejor que nosotros, ellos si saben las letras!  
Draco: ya, no nos vengan con estás tonterias nos tienen que explicar bien todo esto!  
Arabella: pues vayamos a la sala pues todos lo tienen que escuchar tranquilos y sentados!  
Lucius: espero que Snape llegue ya, ¿están seguros que le dijo eso a Dumbledore?  
Remus: pues que sí Malfoy, insistimos en ese tema y Dumbledore nos lo dijo como 100 veces!  
Lucius: bueno no te me enfades Lupin... solo preguntaba por que estoy preocupado!  
  
Mientras tanto el mencionado y perdido "Severus Snape" había llegado hasta el final de dichoso y larguisimo túnel con Colin que no sabia ni como era posible que hubiera aguantado estar con Snape, los dos estaban desorientados no era para menos recorrieron kms de kms, y de noche hasta quien sabe que horas serían, los dos estaban muy cansados pero lograron su objetivo.  
Colin ve una trampilla: mire Prof. allí hay una trampilla!  
Snape la empuja y sale a un gran salón: wow... ¿ahora donde estamos? me es suficiente saber que estamos en otro país ¬¬' pues es lo minimo despúes de caminar tanto!  
Colin: es logico ¿pero que país exactamente profesor?  
En eso escuchan una lengua muy extraña para ellos, eran las de unas chicas que conversaban.  
Los dos se escondieron (aunque Colin ¬¬'... bueno) y pasaron delante de ellos practicamente, tenían tunicas, muy largas, gruesas, abrigadoras y llevaban zapatos para la nieve.  
Colin: mmmmm... ¿donde he visto ropa como esa? (pone expresión de meditación)  
Snape: aunque no lo creas, yo también la he visto en algún lado ¿pero donde demonios?  
Pasaron como 5 minutos y los dos se vieron a las caras muy asustados, la imagen que tenían en la cabeza era la de Lisa llegando al taburete del Sombrero Seleccionar así que: LISA!!!  
Snape: shhh... es verdad esa ropa la llevaba Lisa cuando llego recién al colegio!  
Colin pasa saliva: eso significa que estamos en...  
Los dos al mismo tiempo: El Colegio Drumstang en BULGARIA (estaban muy pero muy impresionados)  
Snape: ya entiendo todo... teniamos que acabar siquiera uno de los pasadizos, ya que estós llevan a los otros dos colegios de magia en Europa: Drumstang y Beaxboutom; madre mía!!  
Colin: es cierto profesor... ¿pero a donde lleva el tercero? ¿y por que las conexiones?  
Snape encoge los hombros: lo único que sé es que los demás ni se lo imaginan... tenemos que hayar una chimenea e iremos directamente a la casa de Lucius Malfoy!  
Colin asiente con la cabeza: otro camino más para el Mapa del Merodeador!  
Los dos salen al salón donde hayan una chimenea, echan los polvos fluu y piensan en la casa de los Malfoy, donde todos estaban sentados en los sofas bien acomodados tanto así que Harry estaba bien echado con la cabeza en el regazo de Lisa que le le intentaba hacer trencitas, a Draco no le incomodaba mucho eso pues eran primos... Ginny estaba jugando con un cubo mágico.  
Samantha: bien... ahora comiencen con la historia y explicaciones, por favor haganla bien ¿oki?  
Remus asiente con la cabeza: comenzare con lo de Lisa Licántropa (la mira) bien es extraño ¿no es cierto? luego de 6 largos años de ser mordida recién se transformo, estuve invstigando todo lo que podía de licántropia en el colegio, la verdad es que haye poco por lo que hice un mandado especial al ministerio de magia, donde Ludo Bagman me mando al toque; exactamente 4 horas; todo lo que le pedí... investigue bastante, es por eso que nos demoramos Belle me ayudo mucho, lo que me impresiono desde la 1era transformación de Lisi fue que; lo más lógico creo yo, es que...  
Draco: ella no perdiera para nada la conciencia ¿verdad Sr. Remus?  
Remus: exactamente, como saben todos los licántropos nos volvemos unas "bestias" literalmente   
perdemos la razón es por eso que somos tan temidos, pero en el Libro "Licántropia" de Ejihad "El Licántropo", encontre algo realmente interesante, la razón por que habían casos especiales en que los mencionados "hombres o mujeres lobo" no perdian la razón; la respuesta era: "... los casos de licántropia con raciosionio como el de Marianne de Chechenia muy famoso en el mundo magico por cierto; es que ella era un ente siquico, controlaba a su gusto su propia mente..."  
Harry: ¿a su gusto su mente? ¿que es exactamente un ente siquico?  
Remus: un ente siquico es alguien que tiene (piensa) mmm... digamoslo así dos personas en una, la 1era es la que todos conocemos pero la otra es completamente interior es la que controla su alma, su mente interior... lo cual es muy dificil de hayar en el mundo por que necesariamente tiene que ser hereditario osea madre, padre, abuelos, bisabuelos... y casi la mitad del árbol genealogico con habilidades siquicas o mentales, ¿veamos Lisa sabias eso de tu familia?  
Lisa con ojos de signos de interrogación: pues claro que no tío Remus... ¿como iba a saber?  
Remus: aja... justo sospechaba eso, investigue sobre tu familia en los archivos de Hogwarts la mayoria de los Banner son de Hogwarts, pues tu familia es limpia completamente... salvo la familia de tu papa que con tu abuelo tiene unión con muggles, los Potter siempre rompían las reglas... pero eso ya no importa, el hecho es que tu madre Lisa Oddett Banner Potter nombre completo; era le heredera directa de Romenewa Ravenclaw, por parte de su padre... es un árbol genealogico bien complicado; @_@ yo me raye leyendolo... bueno Ravenclaw era la llamada inteligente pues era siquica, tenía un ente y por ello consideraba importante el intelecto en su casa, tu madre era siquica muy buena por cierto ella hizo cosas muy extrañas en el colegio que luego fueron explicadas cuando murío asesinada por los mortifagos... ¿la pregunta en ese era entonces; por que Los Potter, Los Banner y una familia de origen oriental eran sus blancos? simple en uno de los Potter estaba el heredero de Gryffindor, y en uno de los Banner el de Ravenclaw, Slytherin no era necesario buscarlo ya... y Huffleepuff era el más secreto de todos, ahora Voldemort a vuelto al ataque Harry es el declarado heredero de Gryffindor y Lisa la declarada heredera de Ravenclaw dicho por Trelawney, pero otra cosa ¿como es que Lisa se salvo del Avada Kedabra de Voldemort? en parte fue el amor de Draco, ¿pero cual es la otra gran parte? ¿por que tiene que ser exactamente un espejo el tesoro de Ravenclaw? ¿que son los reflejos?  
Draco asustado: los reflejos... esa fue la idea que me dío la Sra. Lisa cuando estabamos...  
Harry: ¿eh? ¿como que mi tía te dio la idea de los reflejos?  
Draco: pues verás en ese instante en que no podía hacer nada de tu Priore Incantatem, ella me hablo siquicamente me decia has reflejos... reflejos, solo le obedecí; pero no tome en cuenta el por qué!!  
Remus: muy bien Draco me ayudaste, Romenewa creo este espejo de reflejos del ente interior inferior de cualquier persona, cuando reflejas cualquier hechizo este se repele no a la persona en sí... sino al ente inferior no desarrollado del atacante, eso lo sabía perfectamente por eso lo creo, ahora lo de Voldemort y el Avada Kedabra; Lisa fue protegida por su ente que se unio al amor de Draco creando un campo de fuerza espiritual en la medallita que fue la directamente impactada es por ello que lo repelo y solo llego un minimo del 10% que te hizo la marca y activo tu "yo" licántropa que en el caso de los mortifagos lobo cuando muerden no tienen el mismo efecto debido al poder de Voldemort; el mismo activa esa licántropia según su beneficio; esa es mi teoria de por que Lisa es licántropa y esta completamente conciente durante la transformación; Lisa tiene un ente siquico por lo mismo que es la heredera de Ravenclaw!  
Todos se quedaron admirados frente a semejante explicación bien fundamentada de Remus.  
Lisa impresionada: ¿yo soy una siquica entonces?  
Samantha: ¿como las que hay en Santuario? que activan su poder al máximo controlando lo que quieren; tiene poder de levitación, control mental, leen la mente y predicen el futuro.  
Remus: exactamente Sam ella tiene el poder de todas las hechiceras de Santuario en cuanto a poder mental... y más aún es una excelente bruja!  
Harry queda mirando a Lisa: fiuuuuu prima vaya secretito que tenias y ni tu misma sabias!  
Draco pasa saliva: ¿de verdad que todo lo que menciono Sam es verdad?  
Sirius: un pequeño ejemplo nomás... y que activo más a Remus buscar fue que cuando fuimos a la casa de los muggles que criaron a Harry; osea los Drusley, sin razón alguna cuando Lisa se enfado con cierto comentario; la vitrina exploto de la nada; no le tome en cuenta en ese instante a ese acontesimiento pero cuando Remus me hizo analizar, me latía algo maravilloso!  
Hermione: eso no es todo ¿como es que ella fue la primera en poder tener visiones en Adivinación? además Trelawney desde que la vío entrar la tomo de punto!  
Ron: si tiene razón, es excelente en la clase de Trelawney; es una de las mejores!  
Ginny: no se olviden de lo de mi fiesta... que estuviste muy asustada, ¿fue una visión?  
Lisa encoge los hombros: no lo sé, a veces tengo sueños o alucinaciones muy extrañas!  
Lucius: bien así que ese es el poder de Lisa... tenemos que desarrollarlo al máximo!  
Arabella: es por ello que hemos desarrollado un plan de entrenamiento diferente al planeado originalmente... muchas cosas han cambiado ahora; Snape nos dío algunas buenas propuestas!  
Samantha: por mi no hay problema yo me amoldo a lo que me toque en ese entrenamiento!  
Sirius: lo mismo digo, además si tenemos que trabajar más lo haremos nada más!  
Lucius: si además con la visita que tuvimos... ¿no es cierto Lisa?  
Todos los miraron amargos, Remus: es cierto nos habiamos olvidado de ello, ¿a que visita se refieren? no les logro captar la idea de la tal Padme Ryddle!  
Lisa: bien a mí me toca explicar ahora todo eso; cuando me transforme Draco se me desmayo por eso grite, el Sr. Malfoy con la Sra. vinieron a mi habitación; solo el Sr. Lucius se quedo, cuando estabamos en plena discusión las ventanas se rompieron y entro una chica; esta se presento como Padme Ryddle; la sobrina de Tom Ryddle osea Voldemort, me amenazo diciendo que como era la nueva mano derecha de ese maldito nos iban a derrotar por completo; nos conocia muy bien a todos... me dijo que nos preparecemos nada más eso; y se fue como llego!  
Lucius: era una chica como de la edad de mi hijo y todos los chicos, note en ese relampago de luz que hubo que era rubia, muy bonita por cierto y su mirada traía un odio infinito.  
Samantha: aguanta... aguanta, ¿de donde rayos a salido esa supuesta sobrina? yo que sepa Tom Ryddle no tenia hermanos y sus padres están muertos; el mismo mato a su familia!  
Remus como estaba al día en familias: puede ser hija de un primo de Tom ¿si o no?.  
Narccisa hablo: claro si se eso, cuando hicimos una investigación para un anuario de Slytherin me entere que habían algunos Ryddle radicando en Francia... ¿creen que sea de allí?  
Lucius con Lisa se miraron, y Hermione: ¿no tenia el dejo de Delacour por si acaso?  
Lucius: les soy sincero ni lo note estaba tan asustado esa noche que no me intereso!  
Lisa: yo menos... solo estaba pensando en como había llegado, no lo note!  
Narccisa: bueno es una posibilidad al fin y al cabo!  
Cuando en eso alguien sale de la chimenea tosiendo: menudo viajecito!  
Cuando se disipo el hollín, todos exclamaron a voces: SNAPE!!  
Snape sonriendo y sacudiendose: el mismo que viste, calza y prepara pociones!  
Cuando tocan en timbre, una de las empleadas va a atender: si buenos días!  
Una voz de chica apresurada: ¿está aqui Lisa Potter por favor?  
La mucama: si desde luego la prometida del señorito... ¿departe de quien?  
Una voz de chico picarón: digale de su adorable hermana Sabrina!  
Sabrina responde: bien dicho George!  
La mucama se acerca a la sala: disculpe Srta. Lisa la busca su hermana Sabrina!  
Lisa se sorprende: ¿que hace aquí esa niña? (cuando en eso se aparecen)  
Circe: pues traemos excelentes noticias directas del Callejón Diagon!  
Fred: si y también venimos a chismear la situación de por acá ^___~  
Snape garraspea: bueno... muy buenos días a todos, acabo recién de acabar mi misión, ¿no me felicitan, no me dicen nada acaso?  
Sabrina: y a nosotras también, les hemos traido la mejor arma contra Voldemort!  
Sirius: ok, ok... comencemos con el desaparecido Snape, ¿donde culmino tu misión?  
Snape se sienta junto a Draco: pues aunque no lo crean... hay tres personas que conocen el sitio a donde yo he llegado con Colin que volvio allá a medio viaje hacia acá!  
Todos se miran asombrados no tenían idea de lo que estaba tratando de decirles.  
Snape: por favor agarrence a sus asientos... hemos terminado nada más y nada menos que en una Escuela de Magía y Hechiceria en Bulgaria, osea Drumstang!  
Todos un poco desorbitados y luego gritan: ¿QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!!!!!!!!!  
Snape: lo que les repito en Drumstang-Bulgaria, no nos podemos equivocar!  
Sabrina: ¿co...co...como que en mi colegio? ¿porqué?  
Snape: eso es lo que nos tiene locos a Colin a mí, suponemos que uno de los otros dos caminos restantes llevan a Beaxboutons... pero la duda es, ¿a donde lleva el tercero?  
Circe aún asustada: bueno... bueno nuestra noticia no es tan BOMBA pero interesante!  
Sabrina se sienta en una esquina de los sillones: les hemos traido la varita que revolucionara el siglo... me refiero a está maravilla (saca una varita común y corriente)  
Lisa: jaja ¬¬' ¿bonita broma no? esa varita es común!  
Sabrina sonríe maliciosamente: eso dices querida hermana (la mira muy concentrada e increiblemente esta se enciende por completo, dejando perplejos a todos los demás)  
Harry: esa... esa... varita se encendío misma bengala!!!  
Circe: les presentamos las nuevas "Varitas Iluminadas" creadas por su servidora, Sabrina y Mrs. Ollivanders... aunque nosotras fuimos las de la idea original!  
Samantha trata de tocarla pero una especie de electricidad se lo impide: wow ¿que es eso?  
Lucius: ¿ustedes eran las chicas bulgaras, que intentaban crear una varita de las plantas con luz propia? wow... ese a sido un gran rumor que nadie se lo creía por aquí!  
Circe: -_-' ay los ingleses, todo lo que ven o tocan recién lo creen real, bah!  
Ginny: no nos digas eso, nos basamos en la factica; todo lo existente lo percibimos con nuestros sentidos... ejem. La ciencia factica como: la biologia ¿si o no?  
Ron: ¬¬' ya no te hagas publicidad de que eres buena en tus cursos!  
Ginny: =P jo jo... estás celoso querido Ron yo la menor te gano en mucho jaja!  
Ron: ¬¬' shhhhh Gin ya cállate... luego la continuamos, ¿para que nos van a servir esas cosas?  
Sabrina: grrr... hombre al fin y al cabo -___- bueno estás varitas las creamos nosotras con el proposito de que nos los atacaran tan facilmente rompiendo sus varitas (saca la suya y la rompe)  
Lisa: ;_____; hermana has roto tu adorada varita!!!  
Sabrina: ^___^ así es hermanita... bueno estás varitas se prenden gracias a que mientras fueron talladas les impregnamos del jugo de las "Plantas Iluminadas", una de las propiedades es que producen electricidad solas, otra es que se activan con solo presionarlas, luego lo más importante tienen las mismas piezas que sus anteriores varitas!  
Hermione: para... eso no es cierto toda las vacaciones tuve mi varita a mi lado!  
Ron: es cierto... aunque no la use mucho ella a estado siempre conmigo!  
Circe: Ronnie dame tu varita please, te daré la explicación!}R  
Ron inseguro le entrega su varita: aquí... tienes pero conste que es la segunda en mi vida!  
Circe: está no es tu varita querido primito... (saca un palito de su mochila) esta es tu varita!  
Todos se quedan asombrados, Harry con los que sobraban sacan sus supuestas varitas!  
Lisa: no es ciertooo... LUMOS!!! (su varita no hace nada) solo sale humito!  
Sabrina: ^^U llegamos el día justo se acabo el efecto del hechizo, lo que paso es que...  
Draco: ¬¬' más les vale una GRANDIOSA explicación a esto chicas!  
Sabrina: es muy sencilla cuñadito, antes de que ustedes sacaran sus baules y maletas del vagón nosotras intercambiamos sus varitas para poder hacerlas a su medida la de Harry con su pluma de feníx y todo lo demás por ejemplo, les dejamos estas replicas que son varitas normales pero que solo funcionarian 3 meses para poder terminar de desarrollar sus verdaderas y nuevas varitas!  
Circe saca 6 cajitas largas en cada una decia un nombre, una roja muy elegante decia Harry, la otras que eran del mismo color decian Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Lisa mientras que una verde oscura con bordes dorados decia Draco: bien aquí están sus verdaderas varitas y nuevas desde luego!  
Los 6 chicos cogen asombrados las nuevas cajitas que contenian sus nuevas varitas.  
La de Lisa estaba muy estilizada y tenia mango especial: ¿por que la mía más parece baculo?  
Circe: es que como eres mi adorada Sakuriita ^_____^' te la hice como su baculo!  
Lisa: -______-' vaya ya son 9 años que me llamas Sakuriita, el anime de nuestra niñes Tomoyo!  
La de Draco tenia una serpiente tallada: fiuuuu... ¿se nota que amo a mi casa? ^____^  
Circe: pues claro... me encantan las caracteristicas de tú casa Draco, Gloria a Slytherin!  
Lucius se pone muy feliz: una Slytherin sin ser de la casa... que orgullo!!  
La de Harry tenia un arañazo tallado: este arañazo es de un león por Gryffindor ¿verdad?  
Sabrina: *_____* así es mi amado primito yo misma la hice solo pensando en tí!  
Ginny: jaja ¬¬' jaja es mi ENAMORADO... la mía si esta normal no veo ningún cambio!  
Sabrina: y él es mi primo ¿oki?, bueno la tuya si tiene un cambio mirala bien al igual que Ron!  
Ron con Ginny se miran comenzando a examinar sus varitas, y encuentran a lo largo una "W", Ron sonríe muy alegre: aquí dice Weasley Family... que bonito!  
Ginny no lograba ver la parte de ".easley Family": ¿donde esta hermano yo no la veo?  
Ron se la señala: aquí pues enana... (voltea su varita como buscando el ángulo) ¿la ves?  
Ginny sonríe: si es cierto... que lindo detalle muchas gracias chicas!  
Circe: ^____^ de nada es un gran honor querida primita!  
Hermione ve que su varita estaba más liviana: ¿que le han hecho a mi adorada varita ah?  
Sabrina: pues verán las de las chicas es más livianas en especial la de Hermione, debido a las disciplinas especiales que cada uno llevara!  
Draco: ¿como que cada uno llevara disciplinas especiales? eso no lo sabia!  
Snape: yo les explico eso... es un poco complicado pero me haré entender!  
Harry: muy bien desenbuche profesor Snape ¬¬' con tanta sospresa ya nada me sorprende ahora!  
Snape: bien como se unieron alrededor de 3 a 5 meses los estuvimos observando, en sus respectivas habilidades así que lo que hemos decidido es pulir esas habilidades en cada uno!  
Harry Potter, es muy bueno en DCAO por eso es que se íra con Flathery a Santuario a entrenarse en DCAO, el arte del vuelo no solo en escoba y más que nada a desarrollarse al maximo como mago!  
Harry abré la boca como plato: ¿que cosa? ¿donde queda ese Santuario? ¿que es eso?  
Samantha: cuando vayas allá ya verás lo que es querido aprendíz!  
Harry un poco asustado, Snape: bien su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley se irá también a Santuario pero con Remus Lupin para pulir sus habilidades en encantamientos, más que nada su grandiosa habilidad de estratega... que demuestra en todos los juegos magicos!  
Ron: ¿que era bueno en encantamientos? fijense recién me entero ^^' y si soy bueno en juegos pero para que nos van a servir todos mis conocimientos ¿en ese sentido?  
Remus: yo también te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a Santuario!  
Harry: ^__^ lo de bueno es que nos iremos juntos como siempre Ron (hacen chocala)  
Ron: amigos para siempre Harry Potter... somos el dúo dinamico!  
Sam: aguanten chicos, entrenaran separados de ninguna manera juntos... eso sería algo muy malo!  
Remus: así es, Ron se irá conmigo a las Ruinas de Cathedral por que el será él más trome en hechizos y encantamientos!  
Sam: Harry se íra conmigo a Mephisto que está muy alejado de La Cathedral... Harry tu tendrás habilidades de mago, druida y hechicero!  
Harry: ¿que cosa?!!!!! ¿como que de mago, hechicero y druida? eso no podré hacerlo!!!  
Sam: no me discutas mucho de eso Harry ya esta decidido y no se diga más serás druida: "La furia de la Tormenta, la gentil fuerza del Sol del amanecer, la astucia del zorro, el poder del oso, todo esto y más esta a las ordenes del Druida. El Druida, además, clama no regir sobre la naturaleza... el Druida gana su poder, no rigiendo sobre la naturaleza, sino haciéndose uno con ella..., también un grandioso hechicero: "Los Hechiceros crean magia, del mismo modo que un poeta crea poemas, con talento innato aguzado por la practica. Ellos no tienen libros, ni mentores, ni teorías- solo el crudo poder que ellos manipulan a voluntad... pues poseen la increíble habilidad de manipular las poderosas energías mágicas, innatamente, cual bestias mágicas, siendo este poder y finalmente tu herencia un gran mago!.  
Sirius: por cierto Lisa vas a tener que ser druida, hechicera, bruja y Psiónica.  
Lisa ya se había desmayado "literalmente": mejor me suicido X_X ¿que nos creen?  
Lucius: PUES LOS GRANDES MERODEADORES QUE DERROTARAN A COMO DE LUGAR A VOLDEMORT!!!  
Snape: ^^U vaya te emocionaste Lucius... continuando como Sirius se adelanto él será el maestro de Lisa; aunque siendo sinceros por Lisa hubo una gran pelea de quien iba a ser su maestro; se irán también a Santuario pero a la Isla Philios de Las Amazonas para ser todo lo que dijo Sirius, tendrán ayuda de las amazonas y la hermana de Flathery, Karem Flathery!  
Hermione: si que eres afortunada Lisa, aprenderas tanto *_____*!  
Lisa: ¬¬' ¿así Mione? si quieres te hago cambio de lugares ¿oki?  
Snape: ni piense eso Srta. Granger no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lisa, al igual que la menor de los Weasley... ellas se irán al Japón con su maestra Arabella, para aprender defensa personal, magia oriental y perfeccionarse en lo que se refiere a transfiguración!  
Las dos se miran asustadas: ¿HASTA JAPÓN?!!!!!!!! WUAAAAAAAAAA  
Arabella: una bruja no solo se puede defender con la varita chicas, y si iremos a Japón!  
Ron abraza a Mione: ahora si que nos separan bastante ¿no? que malos son!  
Narccisa: pues la verdad me parece muy bien cuando se es pareja de alguien es mejor separarse un poco pues ayuda a su mejor comprensión y nos hace recapacitar es como tomarse un respiro, cuando se vuelvan a reencontrar las verán cambiadas... será como enamorarse nuevamente de ella o él!  
Sam: vaya Narccisa, si que sabes mucho acerca del amor ¿verdad? ya se porque Draco conquisto a Lisi con tan lindos detalles que vi que le enseñaba a Hermione!  
Draco: ~_^ así es aquí tengo la mejor maestra en consejos de amor!  
Snape: bueno él unico que se quedara en Inglaterra es Draco conmigo y su padre; mi pupilo se especializara en su curso favorito Pociones... será el más grande mago en pociones podrás hacer cualquier poción Draco, entrenaras en el mismo ministerio en el área de pociones, para ello te especilizaras en herbologia, hechizos, defensa y pociones así que no te quejes!  
Draco con su cabeza en el regazo de Lisa: mejor me suicido con Lisa X_X' no sé sí lo haga!  
George: demonios!!! ¿ustedes no se quieren a si mismos o que ah?  
Fred: ustedes son los más grandes magos y brujas que hemos conocido; lo harán los conocemos muy bien, están dos grandes herederos del Glorioso Colegio Hogwarts ¿por favor no se auto-menosprecien?... además nos tenemos que dedicar a pulirlos para las batallas.  
Circe: es cierto, ustedes son nuestra última esperanza depositamos en ustedes nuestra fé!  
Sabrina: sabemos perfectamente que lo harán, además ¬¬' hermana: ¡NUNCA TE RINDAS!  
Todos los merodeadores se emocionaron mucho frente a esas palabras de aliento, esperanza y ayuda departe de todos hacia ellos, así que asintieron con la cabeza.  
Sabrina: bien así me gusta... ahora es hora de entregar las nuevas varitas a los maestros!  
Circe: la varita del master Sirius es la más bonita de todas *_*"  
Sirius: ^^" ay Circe muchas gracias... me halagan!  
Así entregaron sus varitas a los mayores, y se quedaron muy satisfechos.  
Belle: ¿bien algún otro asunto ahora que estamos todos juntos?  
Todos se miran entre sí y Lisa saca su tarjetero: pues sí algo muy importante!  
Hermione con Ron más o menos sospechaban de lo que se trataba, y tenía que ser eso obviamente.  
Lisa saca una especie de carta de tarot: está es la Carta Sellada que buscaba Voldemort!!!!  
Todos la miran asombrados, Harry: ¿osea que al final lograste encontrarla? ¿en que momento?  
Lisa: justo en el instante en que corría detrás de ustedes antes de que me atacase... la vi pegada en la pared con telarañas por eso la cogí sin pensar, se me había caido en la enfermeria pero Cho me la guardo... claro que no dira nada, esta es la famosa Carta Sellada!  
Era una carta muy simple pero tenia el dibujo de una mujer vestida de negro, su rostro estaba oculto con la capucha y tenia un baculo que tenia al mundo en su punta, todos la miraban con recelo habían sufrido tanto por esa dichosa carta, Ron: tenemos que hayar la espada!  
Ginny: ¿de que espada estás hablando hermanito?  
Hermione se para y saca un libro de su maleta que aún estaba en la sala pues con el cansansio solo saco en la noche su pijama, y lo abré en la mesita de centro: de la espada que derrotara al mal y a la carta sellada... "La Espada que refleja la Luz Esmeralda".  
Todos se quedan mirando, Remus: ¿Samantha tu sabes que eso verdad mi amor?  
Samantha encoge los hombros: no tengo la menor idea de esa espada!  
Hermione: este libro lo encontre en la biblioteca de mi casa, lo tenían como trasto viejo lo   
haye buscando algo que leer pues estaba muy aburrida así que encontre esto de la carta sellada!  
Ginny entusiasmada: eso quiere decir que tenemos posibilidad de destruir esta carta, solo tenemos que hayar la dichosa espada!  
Sirius pensaba: que refleja luz esmeralda... eso lo he escuchado en algún lado!  
Ron: bacán... ¿pero donde están estos tres lugares? :..." nada más esta espada podrá derrotar al mal en su totalidad, los que la hayen podrán conquistar el mundo, no se encuentra en un lugar seguro... solo halla el sitio donde las tres puntas se unen en la estrella, el punto exacto donde nace el sol todas las mañanas y donde cada invierno renasca como un ave jubilar, formando un triangulo sin mediar..." ¿si alguien sabe que significa que lo diga please?  
George: nosotros nos ofrecemos a buscar información sobre esos tres misteriosos lugares, y les daremos la respuesta antes de que entren al colegio ¿ok?  
Lisa: esta bien... ustedes nos ayudan por esa parte, pues nosotros estaremos locos @___@  
Draco: ;______; lo más trágico es que no pasaran mi cumpleaños conmigo!  
Hermione: te mandaremos regalos y lechuzas no te preocupes, lo mismo pasara con Harry!  
Harry: ¬¬' sí, lo cual es muy triste así que estamos condenados a pasarla solos!  
Lisa: además mi amor... es un hecho que me podré dar una escapadita para ese día!  
Sirius: ¿eso crees mi linda aprendiz? ahora que todo se descifro y destapo, ¿podemos comer?  
Arabella: -________-' ay Sirius ¿tu solo piensas en eso verdad? esto era importante!  
Sirius: es que con tanto hablar me a dado hambre pues!  
Harry: esperen... Sabrina aún no sabe lo que le paso a Lisa!  
Sabrina: ¿que le a pasado a mi hermana? ¿por fin se embarazo la esteríl esta jeje?  
Lisa se enfada misma licántropa: AHORA SI CONOCERAS A UNA LICÁNTROPA SIN TRANSFORMARSE!!!  
La comienza a corretear saliendo hacia el campo de quiddicht mientras las miraban resignados.  
Circe: ¿que quiso decir con lo de licántropa?  
Remus la abrazo por los hombros: ella es una licántropa como yo!  
Circe solo lo miro y se desmayo de la impresión, Sam: pobrecita menuda sorpresa!  
En ese instante se oye un grito del campo: ¿COMO QUE ERES LICÁNTROPA HERMANA?!!!!!!  
Lucius: parece que la menor de los Potter se entero ya!  
Todos se van entre alegres y pensativos al comedor, para poder al fin almorzar.  
  
En la noche todos los chicos estaban un poco impresionados de que al día siguiente nomás se iniciarian sus entrenamientos, Harry estaba con Ginny viendo las estrellas muy desganados.  
Ginny: Harry mi amor, ¿crees que sea cierto lo que dijo la señora Malfoy?  
Harry encogio los hombros: pues eso de que si no ves a tu pareja mucho tiempo, al volver con ella la amas mucho más, pues no lo sé Ginny tú eres mi primer amor ^_____^  
Ginny: ¿así? ¬¬' ¿y que fue entonces la Cho-Cha?  
Harry se río del nombrecito: pues ella fue... tiempo pasado, mi primera ilusión!  
Ginny se acerca a él por que estaba parada y él sentado en el balcón del segundo piso: ¿de verás Harry? ¿en verdad que yo soy tu primer amor? *_*' no te puedo creer!  
Harry la abraza por la cintura: pues si Gin... tu eres mi primer y único amor!  
Los dos se besan tiernamente, Ginny lo abraza por los hombros: es que me parece tan extraño que me hayas hecho caso luego de tantos intentos... en años por cierto ¬¬'  
Harry: ^^U es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que en esos años yo no era él mismo Harry de ahora, como dijo Lisa alguna vez: "los chicos desarrollamos después que las chicas", hasta la mitad del año pasado en que te comence a ver como más que amiga... solo me interesaba el quiddicht y Ron!  
Ginny extrañada: ¿como que mi hermano Ron? no me digas que...  
Harry: X_x' no Gin querida... es que Ron era el que me decia: ¿que hago para que me mire Mione?  
era la de nunca acabar me interesaba más en apoyar al pobre enamorado, que a mi mismo!  
En eso se aparece Lisa: que linda parejita! *_____*' son tan linda!  
Ginny se sonroja: muchas gracias Lisa, tu también haces excelente pareja con Draco!  
Lisa: ay muchas gracias (se acerca a Harry jugando con sus manos) aunque Harry...  
Harry: ya, ya Lisi ¬¬' ¿era obvio no? desde que nos conocimos eramos como el agua y el aceite, además era un Slytherin... no me vengas que poco a poco lo voy asimilando!  
Lisa: que lindo mi primito, bueno hoy fue un día de grandes revelaciones, ¿que te parecio?  
Harry: mmmmhh... pues lo que más me impresiono fue tu licántropia y luego lo del entrenamiento!  
Ginny: ¿a quien no lo del entrenamiento mi amor?... ah ¿como lo tomo Sabrina ah?  
Lisa: ^^U pues se quedo estatica como 20 minutos... me comenso a hacer tantas preguntas, que al final me cansé y la calle aunque se haya quedado, según ella, con muchas dudas aún!  
Harry: es lógico si no es porque el tío Remus no informa bien de todo ello habriamos estado igual, nosotros no sabemos muchas de esas cosas en realidad... como lo de la carta.  
Ginny: es cierto, ahora que tenemos la carta va a ser mucho peor pues es lo que más desea!  
Harry y Lisa: además esta la tal Padme ( se miran y sonrien por la sincronización)  
Lisa: ¬¬' esa tipa me da muy mala espina, se que nos va a hacer sufrir mucho a los merodeadores!  
Los tres se miran muy serios, una brisa corre y Harry abraza a las dos chicas de su vida a él.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos los maestros revisaban baules...las chicas querían llevar algo de 5 cada una pero para su desgracia cada uno solo podía llevar uno solo, ;_____; estaban un poco amargas y tristes por esa condición todo se quedaria en la casa de Draco para la vuelta.  
Remus: bien Lisa, Harry, Sirius, Samantha y Ron se van todos juntos en el transporte especial a Santuario, Arabella se llevara a Ginny con Hermione a Japón en el Autobus Magico Internacional.  
Definitivamente lo más dificil fue la despedida de las parejitas, Ron no quería soltar a Hermione que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas: ay mi amor no verte mes y medio será un calvario!  
Ron: lo sé mi amor, todos los días del año nos vemos será doloroso ;_____; no quiero!!  
Ginny en cambio estaba más calma: está será tu prueba de fuego mi amor!  
Harry: si lo sé... si no aguanto más de un mes me voy a Japón a como de lugar ¬¬' aunque me late que será realidad todo eso (la abraza muy fuerte contra él) ay mi Ginny no quiero!  
Ginny se pega más a él: todos los días te mandare una lechuza mi amor, todos los días a cada minuto, segundo, hora y TODO el mes y medio solo pensare en mi Harry Potter, como 100pre!  
Draco no soltaba a Lisa: no quiero buaaaaaaa ;_____; mi querida Lisa, no quiero que me dejes solito ¿si me pasa algo? ¿si te pasa algo? me muero... prometeme que te vas a cuidar!  
Lisa: claro mi amor... lo mismo te digo a tí, nada de hacerme pociones peligrosas ¿ok? mandame una lechuza todos los días, cuentame todo lo que te pase... yo haré lo mismo (en el oido) ya sabes te mandare el mapa para que puedas ir)  
Draco: lo sé mi vida ( se dan un apasionado beso, y se abrazan aún más)  
Arabella: bien nos vemos en mes y medio Sirius!  
Sirius: eh... Belle te me cuidas mucho ok, tu sabes eres lo más importante para mí!  
Belle le acaricia el rostro: lo sé Sirius lo sé... por eso te digo lo mismo a tí!  
Se abrazan muy fuerte, mientras que Remus: ay pobrecitos, nosotros si nos veremos!  
Samantha: es cierto ellos son los que más van a sufrir!  
Lucius: pero será lo mejor para todos, olvidarse de todo y perfeccionarse lo más que se pueda!  
Snape: además con todo lo que sabemos ahora, será mucho más duro el entrenamiento!  
Remus se despide de todos con un apretón de manos, pues llegaron los dos autobuses.  
Samantha: bien llego la hora de partir!  
Todos estaban muy tristes no se querían despedir, Draco se despidio con abrazos de todos: me haré él más grande en pociones y lo demás se los prometo!  
Ginny: lo mismo decimos nosotras... aprenderemos al máximo!  
Lisa: nosotros aprovecharemos en Santuario todas las sabias enseñanzas!  
Harry con Ron se miran resignados, sus amadas se irían hasta el Japón pero que podían hacer solo subieron al autobus que los llevaria hasta el desconocido y misterioso Santuario.  
Sabrina salio en pijamas: Lisa hermana... me quiero despedir de tí!  
Lisa baja del bus y se abraza a su hermana que lloraba: mira Sabi tienes que cuidarte mucho, te irás a la Madriguera que es una linda casa, estarás con Circe!  
Circe la abraza también: Sakuriita será mejor que te cuides ah... más te vale!  
Lisa sonríe con ganas llorar: pues claro que si, siempre salgo ilesa!  
Circe: desde luego mi Princesa Saku-chan (le da una larga capa) toma!  
Lisa suelta lagrimas: ay Circe, ¿porque me estás dando la capa más presiada, la de tu mamá?  
Circe sonríe: es que siempre que te presto algo, me lo regresas a como de lugar y se que esta vez será lo mismo querida Lisa!  
Las dos amigas se abrazan muy fuerte, y Lisa vuelve a subir: te la traere Circe-chan!  
Circe le levanta el pulgar: eso lo sé muy bien... lo mismo digo para los demás!  
Todos sonríen en los autobuses, Sabrina exclama: demuestren quienes somos los Potter!   
Así partieron los dos autobuses que se fueron a direcciones opuestas, Narccisa: suerte a todos!!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry abré los ojos, lo primero que ve es un techo muy extraño era de un material que dejaba ver todo el cielo estrellado, pero no era vidrio más parecian tejas, se sienta y nota que estaba en una acogedora cama con mantas muy abrigadoras, está estaba en una cabaña muy acogedora.  
Samantha sale con una olla: buenas noches Harry, al fin despertaste, justo para la cena ^_^  
Harry se impresiona: ¿que cosa? ¿como que para la cena? ¿que horas son tía Sam?  
Samantha ve un reloj cucu con una bruja sonriendo en medio: pues las 8:30 p.m. querido!  
Harry ahoga un grito: ¿en que momento me quede dormido? estaba resolviendo un crucigrama de "El Profeta" con Ron y recuerdo que Lisa estaba poniendose rimel a las pestañas!  
Samantha con su dedo indice en su barbilla: se cansaron de tanto hablar a las 5 y se durmieron, para cuando llegamos bajamos en Kurast simplemente los cargamos y los trajimos... bueno Sirius se llevo a Lisa consigo a Philios en un barco pues es una isla, y Remus se llevo a Ron a Cathedral, nosotros estamos en una cabaña temporal, frente a nosotros esta Mephisto.  
Harry se para y estira: pues hubiera querido conocer Kurast, ¿puedo comer ya?  
Samantha: desde luego ayudame a servir las empanadas que prepare!  
Harry se estiraba aún y bostezaba: mañana inicio mi entrenamiento... ay no lo puedo creer!  
Samantha: será algo tan emocionante querido sobrinito!  
Harry le da esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquier chica: ^^" si emocionante y agetreante!  
Samantha: más aún si tendrás una hechizera y un druida como maestros!  
Harry: ¿que cosa? ¿como que un druida me va a enseñar?  
Samantha: así es vendrá un druida que es amigo mio se llama Malthus, suena a portugues pero no lo es, además es uno de los más grandes maestros druidas de todo Santuario.  
Harry ni se imaginaba esa pequeña sorpresita del maestro druida: que bien tía ^____^"!  
  
Cuando el sol comenzo a dar sus primeros rayitos se vio a dos siluetas en medio de un gran conjunto arquitectonico, ellos estaban meditando y unas dos mujeres más los veían atentas.  
Una chica alta con dos trensas muy artisticas, con una gran túnica de color marrón, que llevaba una varita en la mano: wow que bonitas estás varitas Sr. Sirius!  
Sirius abré un ojo ya que estaba en meditación: nos las hicieron la amiga y la hermana de Lisa!  
La otra alta, de piel morena, grandes ojos verdes oscuros, y cabello largo suelto hasta la cintura muy ondulado, vestida como amazona y llevaba un báculo muy largo con una piedra en la punta miraba atentamente a Lisa mientras meditaba: tienes mucho potencial Lisa Potter!  
Lisa abrío los ojos: muchas gracias maestra Ariel, ¿usted cree que pueda desarrollar mejor?  
Ariel asiente con la cabeza: claro que si, más aún en el Gran Templo de nuestra Diosa Xione, serás una de las mejores siquicas en todo Santuario, pues tu ente es muy fuerte!  
Sirius: solo tenemos 1 mes y medio para eso, además tenemos que desarrollarla en todas las habilidades que ya les mencione ayer en la noche!  
Kiara: no se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos de hacerla la mejor "PADAWAN" de todo el mundo magico entero y en la historia!  
Lisa: ¬¬' ¿padawan? eso me suena a aprendíz de Jedi en Star Wars!  
Sirius le da un codazo: sh... Lisa cállate aquí las cosas son muy diferentes!  
Ariel frunce el entrecejo: para tu información Lisa, una "Padawan" es la persona más cercana a lo que se le llama la "Totipotente" de Santuario osea una casi diosa!  
Kiara: si no te esfuerzas nos podrás ser una padawan, serás cualquier basura más pero no...  
Lisa seria: una padawan ¿cierto? ya verán que seré una padawan como ustedes me lo dicen!  
Kiara: además tienes a uno de los mejores maestros en hechizos... y transfiguración!  
Sirius: es cierto, yo te ayudare y apoyare en lo que este al alcance de mis manos!  
Lisa: ¿disculpen como tratan acá a los licantropos? (pasa saliva) solo es para saber!  
Kiara: pues bien, hay muchas licantropas en nuestra tribu, además hay colonias completas aquí en Santuario como la de los elfos enanos, la de las elfas-amazonas, los elfos gigantes, los terribles orcos, los shaven que son hombres ratón que viven bajo la tierra, nigromantes, paladines, bárbaros, amazonas, asesinas, druidas y desde luego las hechiceras, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la colonia de acromantulas que son realmente peligrosas acá, solo eso!  
Lisa con Sirius se miran con una gran gota en la nuca, pasan saliva y asienten con la cabeza.  
Ariel: hemos conseguido a algunas de esas tribus para que te enseñen su arte milenario, tienes que aprovechar al máximo tu permanencia en Santuario el sitio más magico del planeta!.  
Lisa: no se preocupen yo se aprovechar muy bien mis oportunidades!  
Sirius le pasa el brazo por el cuello: es cierto, ella es la mejor chica que pueda haber!  
Los 4 se miran muy serios, realmente seria un duro entrenamiento.  
  
Ron con Remus se encontraban ya entrenando un poco sus manos pues en hechizos el movimiento de las muñecas es muy importante, y Ron las tiene un poco duras por eso Remus las entrena.  
Remus: tenemos que hacer que esas muñenas se muevan tan rápidas como un huracán, que actuen tan fuertes como un terremoto y tengan un efecto tan espectacular como meteorito en impacto!  
Ron: así es maestro... más aún con estás nuevas varitas, que ya provocaron que se queme mi cabello, ¬¬' no me gustan mucho que digamos ahora!  
Remus: ^^U no te desesperes Ron tenemos que primero perfeccionarnos con tranquilidad para luego comenzar a aprender los más grandes hechizos y muchos trucos más para el espionaje.  
Ron: ¿QUE COSA?!!!! ¿como que para el espionaje maestro?  
Remus: tu serás el más estratega en el grupo así que armaras los planes de incursión contra Lord Voldemort, no te deberia de soprender nada eso querido Ron, serás un bribón!  
Ron impresionado: eso no lo mencionaron en la reunión en casa de los Malfoy, maestro!  
Remus: no lo creimos conveniente pues esa identidad que adquiriras ahora solo la sabré yo y tu querida Hermione, nadie más en el transcurso del entrenamiento te darás cuenta del por qué!  
Ron se quedo mirando a Remus con cara de incredulidad, ¿que le quería decir con eso?  
  
Draco estaba en su casa Snape de maestro este le dio alrededor de 30 libros de solo pociones, los cuales le dejaron más que cansado con solo verlos de chiripaso como se dice -______-'  
Snape: será el más grande mago en pociones, podrás hacer, preparar y crear cualquier poción para lo que tu quieras Draco, nadie te ganaras... engaras muy rápido al enemigo!  
Draco: ¿que más voy a tener que aprenderme maestro?  
Snape: parate y sigueme por favor, con esto me demostraras cuan bueno eres en herbologia!  
Draco no entendia bien eso y mientras caminaba se abrío el piso, cayendo por debajo del piso muy asustado gritando, al fin cayo sobre una extraña planta: uff menos mal que esta la planta esta!  
Mira hacia arriba y no lograba destinguir nada de nada: HOLA MAESTRO SNAPE!  
Extrañamente su padre la hablo como por debajo de él: hijo esta es tu prueba en herbologia!  
Draco no comprendío muy bien hasta que las ramas se comenzaron a deslizar por su cuerpo dandose cuenta que estaba en un grave aprieto: ES LAZO DEL DIABLO MAMÁ!!!! ;_______;  
Snape que llego hasta donde Lucius: es hora de que te liberes solo, ¿como lo harías?  
Draco trataba de recordar: el lazo del diablo... odia la luz del sol, claro se acaba con ella (saco su varita) Lumos Solem!! (las ramas lo soltaron pero no completo, así que sus piernas quedaron atrapadas por lo que este quedo colgado de cabeza mirando a sus maestros de cabeza)  
Snape: ¿que paso Draco? el lumos solem no es suficiente para la lazo especial de Austria!  
Draco de cabeza: ¿como que la de Austria? mamá!! ahora si que me metí en problemas no es justo!  
Lucius: de eso se trata, además tenemos que seguir con hechizos y más pociones!  
Snape: ah... este lazo tendrás que usarlo en tu primera poción, que la harás hoy día!  
Draco se quedo asombrado: ¿osea que tengo que cortarle una ramita!? mamá ;________; lo que significa que me safo de esta... y de nuevo tengo que volver a caer!  
Lucius: así es querido Draco... por favor apresurate no tenemos NADA DE TIEMPO!  
  
En Japón las chicas estaban no exactamente en un dojo para entrenar artes marciales.  
¿Donde estaban? pues en un gimnacio ya que según Arabella tenían que fortalecer sus cuerpos.  
Arabella: vamos chicas sigan con la rutina de ejercicios!! y 1...2...3...3...2...1!!!  
Hermione estaba muy cansada habían hecho ejercicios en bicicleta estacionaria, levantado pesas, corrido como 20 veces una manzana (que no es nada pequeña en Tokyo) y de remate más ejercicios con gimnacia ritmica: pero maestra ya estamos tan cansadas!  
Ginny: es cierto nos hizo venir corriendo desde el dojo hasta acá a las 5 de la mañana!  
Arabella: ¿oigan así no aguantaran el verdadero entrenamieto? que es mucho más duro!  
Ginny: ¿como dice maestra? (pasa saliva) ¿mucho más duro que esto?  
Arabella: claro que sí... esto es solo el calentamiento de todos los días!  
Hermione cuando dijo todos los días cayo sentada: madre mía no lo puedo creer!  
Arabella: también aprenderan mucha magia oriental con una maestra de magia oriental!  
Ginny: ¿para que queremos saber magia oriental maestra?  
Arabella: ¬¬' ustedes me saldrán de JAPÓN sabiendo artes marciales y manejo de cartas orientales, sino no me salen ¿entendido?!!!!  
Ginny con Hermione se miran asombradas: si maestra así será!!!  
Arabella les sonrie: más les valia chicas... bien continuemos!!!  
Las chicas le hicieron caso a su entrenadora, un poco asombradas pero tenían que seguirla nomás.  
  
En la biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia estaban Sabrina, Circe, George y Fred buscando sobre la Espada, buscaron en muchos libros hasta que George encontro una de las pistas, se sento con los demás a leer lo que hallo, era de Historia de los Egipcios: dicen que las tres piramides están en una extraña posición, pues cuando están en cierto día del año las tres puntas de estas se unen en la estrella de Ephsylion para dar paso a una de las sombras más asombrosas y misteriosas del lejano Egipto la de algún Faraón en posición de mandato con su trono... aún no se sabe que faraón es el que sale en esa gran sombra, solo se presume que es Tutankamon!  
Sabrina: entonces las tres puntas son las piramides de Egipto!  
Fred: ya sabemos que esos tres lugares son puntos en la Tierra es lo más importante!  
Circe: ¿y que otra pista más puede a ver en esos libros?  
George: si es cierto esto, tendrán que irse hasta allá... wauuuuuuuuu!!!  
Todos se quedan mirando pues con tanto que ya había pasado, no era muy conveniente viajar más.  
En el mencionado antiguo Egipto una sacerdotiza del templo de la Gran Esfinge leía unos pergaminos muy atenta: ya llego la hora de despertar a mi señor!  
Delante de ella estaba la estatua del famoso Tutankamon: ¿de verás tienes la clave para esa espada que siempre mis padres buscaron?, si es así mi familia al fin se volvera a unir!  
Una chica detrás de ella la interrumpe: ¿que haces acá tan solita Masare estás muy extraña!  
La chica se saca la capucha dejando notar su estrellita brillando en la frente: no digas eso!  
  
En la Torre de Tokyo estaba un niño con un traje ceremonial japones con una varita en la mano mirando una vieja llavesita: oneechan tenemos que volver a enfrentar el destino!  
La chica mayor que él lo miro seria: lo sé Tamahome tenemos que enfrentar ese duro destino!  
Tamahome apenas un niño: la herencia que nos fue heredara de Hufleepuff, ¿verdad Miaka?  
Miaka le sonrío: así es niichan "el hogar de los trabajadores firmes, pacientes y leales"  
además de ello podremos conocer a nuestros heroes "Los Merodeadores"  
Tamahome: nosotros les podremos ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, espero que no sepan de la Carta Sellada y menos de "La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda"  
Miaka: yo conosco uno de los sitios claves en los pergaminos de la espada!  
Los dos se miran serios, luego desviando su mirada a su amada ciudad de Tokyo.  
  
En Santuario más exactamente en Mephisto los entrenamientos cada día eran más duros de llevar.  
Harry estaba colgado de cabeza: ¿pero es necesario todo esto Sam?... me voy a matar!  
Samantha: si lo es Harry Potter, tu padre no era tan chillón... además tienes que aprender a usar las nuevas varitas!  
Harry: pero me da miedo solo usarlas... cuando se prenden me dan panico!  
Sam saca una varita que se enciende: ¿quién te dijo eso Harry?  
Harry pasa saliva: oh, oh... no debí haber dicho eso!!!  
Samantha: accio!!!!  
Harry las esquivaba moviéndose muy rápido, ya que lo hacia más fuerte cada vez y él no solo no tenia su varita, sino que trataba de levantar las piedras mirandolas fijamente.  
Harry muy cansado: ¿y ahora que más vamos a hacer maestra?  
Samantha: pues yo no... tú si querido Harry, toma tu nueva varita!  
Harry recibe su nueva varita: tengo que aprender a dominarla!  
Samantha: más te vale heredero de Gryffindor, además de ello los chicos esperan mucho de tí!  
Harry que estaba con la ropa echa añicos: eso lo sé muy bien, lo mismo espero de ellos!  
  
En mediod el Gran Salón de los Malfoy que se había convertido en un campo de entrenamiento.  
Lucius: debes aprender a ser muy bueno en inventar pociones esa es tu misión.  
Draco con una gota: bueno con los 30 libros que me me memorice será suficiente ¿no?  
Lucius lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido: ASÍ NO HABLA UN SLYTHERIN, DRACO MALFOY!  
Draco saltaba apoyándose en las paredes, bajaba resbalándose por las escaleras y daba espectaculares patadas, mientras su padre le lanzaba hechizos con una varita luminosa a toda velocidad, Draco: disculpeme maestro es que me emocione un poco... expliqueme mejor!  
Lucius sonríe maliciosamente: CRUCIO VRIBATIUM!  
Draco se concentra en el hechizo y empuña la varita: IMPEDIMENTA REBOTARUM!!!  
El hechizo rebota y se pierde en el aire dejando unas cuantas chispitas, y Draco saltando.  
Lucius con un movimiento de su capa: ¿ahora lo entiendes?  
Draco muy agitado y arrodillado: si maestro, lo entiendo!  
Lucius: que bien hijo, pues ahora si viene lo más fuerte!  
Draco pasa saliva: ¿qué es lo peor exactamente maestro?  
Lucius le da su varita iluminada: aprender a dominar esta nueva varita!  
Draco la recibe: será un poco arduo... pero lo haré!  
Snape se aparece: sé que lo harás, si has dominado a Lisa Huracán será facíl la varita!  
Draco que se corto un poco el cabello: es cierto mi Lisa Huracán!  
  
Arabella con un uniforme de combate japonés en un dojo: ohayoo!  
Las dos con el mismo traje, hacen una reverencia: ohayoo sensei!  
Arabella en posición de combate: ahora sabrán defenderse tanto con la varita como con el cuerpo jiiiiiiiaaaaaa!  
Se le lanza a las dos que esquivaban muy bien los golpes, y patadas de Arabella que en una de esas se elevo al aire abrió las piernas y les dio unas patadas a las dos con hechizo incluido: Expelliarmus!  
Hermione sale disparada contra la pared: ayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!  
Mientras Ginny da una vuelta y le manda un puñete a Arabella, que la detiene con: IMPEDIMENTA!!!  
Ginny: no me derrotara maestra!!! (ya en el piso) Tarantallegra!!  
Arabella: mal Ginny, así no es... Finite...  
En ese instante Hermione se levanta, y ríe maliciosamente: cayo en la trampa sensei (va corriendo y la de una patada, cayendo en posición de buda) esto se llama Ataque del Buda jaja!  
Hacen chócala con Ginny, Arabella aún noqueada las mira alegre: muy bien chicas está  
progresando mucho!  
Ginny con Hermione se toman las manos saltando: hi, y no se pierdan lo que viene... pues las chicas no somos las mismas!  
Arabella: en una semana llegara Lisa, para unirse a nuestro entrenamiento, demuestrenle lo que han aprendido chicas!  
Ginny saca una extraña carta y la pone delante de su nariz: DOKOTE MASANE!!!  
Lanza la carta y esta se incendia en el aire, Hermione la detuvo: no queremos un incendio Gin!  
Ginny: ^^U lo siento cuñadita me emocione!  
Las tres se miran muy serias, habían entrenado tanto que no creían haberlo echo en solo un mes.  
  
Ron con dos varitas haciendo extraños movimientos: ¿así esta bien?  
Remus: no exactamente Ron, tienes que mover la muñeca antihorario... para poder incrementar el poder del Cruciatus, como entrenamos ayer en la noche!!!!  
Ron se concentra y su varita se enciende: Crucios!!  
Sale un hechizo hacia Remus que lo esquiva saltando, y una pared del templo se cae detrás de este: bien pero más fuerte aún!!  
Ron agitado: la varita no me... acostumbro a ellas todavía, me pesan mucho esa es la verdad!  
Remus: si no lo puedes hacer jamás podrán derrotarlo, además mi bribón debe saber como hacerlo!  
Ron muy serio: es cierto soy un experto en eso... jeje el rey de los atracos!  
Remus con expresión preocupada: espero que con todo lo que hemos entrenado sea suficiente!  
Ron sonríe: no se preocupe sé muy bien que todos se están dando al máximo maestro!  
  
Sirius estaba con una varita iluminada: Lisa tienes que hacerte más poderosa!  
Lisa con los ojos cerrados en meditación: eso lo sé muy bien maestro!  
Sirius: como mi aprendiz debes ser más capaz y tú eres la única con ese poder mental que heredaste, Kiara y Ariel te han hecho la mejor padawan en Santuario!  
Lisa: maestro es mi obligación perfeccionarlo aún más... no me conformare!!  
Sirius sonríe: eso lo sé... IMPERIUS!!!  
Lisa abre los ojos y se forma una burbuja que lo repele perdiéndose.  
Muy agitada aún: maestro lo hice bien ¿verdad?  
Sirius muy serio: no aún te falta mucho Lisa, tiene que ser más rápida la reacción!  
Lisa se para y se concentra en un vaso, haciendo que este flote y llegue a su mano: eso lo sé muy bien solo que tenía tanta sed (toma como loca el refresco) nadie nos podrá ganar!  
Sirius: no te olvides de Padme, querida Lisa ella esta dispuesta a todo eso lo sabes bien!  
Lisa frunce el entrecejo: pues eligio mal a sus enemigos, somos "Los Merodeadores"  
Sirius la mira muy complacido y le toma la mano: esa es mi hijita Lisa!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
En el andén 9 3/4 había mucho movimiento todos los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos su retorno a Hogwarts su querido colegio, pero de ese grupo sobresalian dos cabezas una era pelirroja con el cabello en forma honguito y la otra llevaba una colita muy sexy, y era negra azabache.  
Sin lugar a dudas eran el dúo de oro ósea Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.  
Ron con la voz más gruesa: ¿como es que conseguiste esa talla de túnica Harry?  
Harry: ¬¬' ¿obvio no? la tuvimos que mandar a hacer con mi maestra Samantha!  
En eso por el muro entran tres chicas muy altas, con cuerpos esculturales que conversaban.  
Ginny la pelirroja: jeje no te creo Lisa, ¿como es que pudiste ver eso en Santuario?  
Lisa que llevaba gafas nuevas: de verdad Gin querida, esas acromantulas eran gigantescas!  
Hermione: no te creo nada Lisa además... tu eres media ciega!  
Así cuando pasaron junto a los gigantes chicos de Hogwarts se pasaron de largo, y los dos se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso, Ron: oye no nos han reconocido Harry!  
Harry: ¿hemos cambiado tanto? LISA, MIONE... GIN MI AMOR!  
Las tres pararon en seco, Ginny: ¿no me digan que es mi Harry amado?  
Mientras volteaban Lisa sonreía: así parece mi gran primo hablo!  
Harry: hola a las tres... que lindas que están todas!  
Hermione se quedo mirando al que supuestamente era su amado Ron, tuvo que levantar la cabeza, Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta como Lisa mirandolos, los dos estaban extrañados.  
Ron: ¿que pasa? han crecido y han echado más cuerpo que bien!!  
Las tres al mismo tiempo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Toda la plataforma les quedo mirando, y los chicos se taparon los oidos cuando se callaron.  
Harry: ¿madre mía que a pasado con las tres? ¿acaso han visto un fantasma o qué?  
Hermione se puso a llorar: Ron mi amor, ¿no me digas que eres tú? por favor!  
Ron: ¿que tengo Mione? (en eso se dío cuenta ella estaba chiquita frente a él) ay lo siento!  
Lisa se mordía los labios: si ustedes crecieron así... ¿como estará mi Draco?  
En eso alguien la besa intempestivamente: ¿que hablabas de mí querida Lisa?  
Lisa se da cuenta que delante de ella estaba un Brad Pitt, no era Brendan Frazer, no era Ben Affleck o el mismisimo Anakin de "Star Wars" de nuevo se puso la mano en la boca: ahhhhhhh!!!!  
Draco se tapo los oidos: ¿que pasa acá? los chicos llegamos y nos gritan!  
Lisa: ¿COMO QUE NO LES GRITEMOS ESTÁN GIGANTES NOS HAN DEJADO CHATAS?  
Los chicos se miran de pies a cabeza, estaban mucho más altos y estaban con cuerpos de fisicoculturistas, pero ellas no se quedaban atrás, Harry: pues digo lo mismo de ustedes!  
En eso Lucius Malfoy: vaya que tallones que están todos ahora... eso me da harto gusto, Harry tiene 1.77, Ron esta con 1.79, Draco tiene la misma talla que Harry, Lisa ahora tiene 1.75, Hermione con Ginny tienen 1.72 exactamente y son todos los mejores magos que tendrá Hogwarts!  
Los 6 al escuchar las tallas no podían creerlo habían crecido bastante, Draco abrazo a Lisa: no estás chata para mi, solo me llegas a la mitad de la nariz!  
Harry beso a Ginny: es cierto además eso no interesa para nada ahora!  
Ron acariciaba a su Mione: es verdad lo importante es que nos volvemos a ver de nuevo!  
Lisa sonriendo: nuevos, renovados y mejorados!  
Hermione: recontra mejorados diria yo... Ron es el más alto de todos pues!  
Ginny: lo que más importa es que estamos todos juntos nuevamente!  
Así los 6 se miran a los ojos se notaban cosas nuevas en esas miradas... en los Merodeadores 90.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
N/A: HOLA A TODOS!! luego de muchoooooooooooo tiempo vuelvo a las andanzas, jeje bueno quiero pedirles disculpas por que no me decidia a seguir publicando pero gracias a:  
- Reviewner: disculpa pero es que me dio un momento de locura, así que de nuevo están aquí las aventuras de Lisa y compañia espero que te agrade este capitulo, me esforce mucho en el, gracias por apoyarme de verdad que es muy importante el apoyo de todos ustedes.  
- Andy: muchas gracias por esa explicación Andy, se que pasa eso, yo misma hago eso, es que son tantas las historias las que hay que leer, disculpenme por esa falsa alarma, te agradesco mucho que hayas dicho que soy buena escribiendo eso me da animos a seguirla, bueno si me interesan (los yaoi) pero no para mi sino para mi mejor amiga que es fanatica de eso, mandalos a mi mail nomás los recibire con mucho gusto: amidalapotter@latinmail.com, disfruta este nuevo capitulo.  
- Anaissi: ay muchas gracias por ese alivio, y gracias por ser ese tercer review, en mi historia es un honor, bueno gracias por leer toda esta larga historia que es a la que más empeño he puesto en toda mi vida, y por tonterias iba a dejar mis sueños con este fic, claro que no me arrepiento de esta decisión ahora se que los fieles seguidores me apoyan incondicionalmente, muchas gracias y espero que desetrañe los misterios con este capitulo uno de los más dificiles, luego de bloqueos, desilusiones y volver después de mucho a Lisa jeje, disfrutalo.  
- Ginny: hola Gin, gracias por decir que es genial me da mucho gusto que opinen eso de mi humilde fic, claro esas son mis parejas favoritas también... bravo una más en el club anti-ChoCha, esa no me cae para nada ¬¬' ¿se nota no?, bueno eso de que puse a una Gryffindor con un Slytherin te digo que no me lo esperaba pero me inspire así que lo hice, creo que me salio muy bien aunque mi amado Draco se haya suavisado mucho al final... volverá a las andadas al entrar al colegio, siendo = o más malo que antes, pero con Voldemort and cia, aquí esta la continuación espero que la disfrutes y me dejes review.  
- Dikhana: bueno hermana ya te dije lo que siento y pienso de ese raro r/r en el mail PERO IGUAL QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE GRACIAS A TI ES QUE ME ANIME DENUEVO ^_____^, muchas gracias mi vida sin ti habría echado a Lisa a la papelera jeje, espero que te guste que lo hice pensando en ti y en Remus que es el nuevo lider de los Merodeadores (algo así como Yoda en Star Wars) lo de Santuario se verá reflejado en las espectaculares batallas contra Padme y otras cosas más, muchas gracias de nuevo y claro que tus animos me ayudan mucho TE QUIERO!!!!.  
- Lupin: hola amigo Alex (puedo decirte así ¿no?) bueno me da gusto que te haya parecido buenisima y más que NADA LA MEJOR QUE HAS LEIDO ;_____; me has hecho emocionar, eso me da muchos más animos a seguirla todavia (serán 3 sagas y ya va la segunda jaja) gracias por decir que soy buena en esto que sinceramente jamás pensé que Harry me hechizara tanto ¬¬ como para escribir la historia más larga de mi vida, bueno aquí esta parte del verano en forma juvenil y con humor negro a lo Scary Movie, no te preocupes que me iré hasta el 7mo curso si lo acaban claro esta... hablo de más y gracias de nuevo, ¿dime que opinas de esta ok?.  
- Kitty: mi seguidora incondicional... disculpa por casi matar a Lisa y no fueron necesarios los 9 reviews, difrutala pues va dedicado a los fans de Lisa y los Merodeadores.  
En fin gracias a todos lo que me leen y no me dejan review... pero dejenlos si DEJENMENLOS OK!.  
  
Bueno queria agradecer a cada uno, en el proximo capitulo se verá en que perdieron su tiempo estos gigantes y bien formados Merodeadores, la vuelta el colegio, ¿que paso en el Callejón Diagon mientras compraban sus utiles? se verá eso y la esperada Guerra Ginny .vs. Cho ¿quien ganara en esta guerra por el capitán de los Leones? ¿que nuevos misterios tiene Hogwarts? por último ¿que nuevas sorpresas y retos les esperan en este 6to y 5to (por Gin) a los Merodeadores? no se pierdan el siguiente emocionante capitulo:  
"Los Pergaminos y Las Sorpresas en Hogwarts" (lamentense gemelos se pierden lo mejor)  
DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS, ARIGATOU MINNA SAN! 


	4. Una Llegada Poco Común y Los Nuevos Alum...

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
PD. disculpen la demora pero ya esta aquí el esperado capitulo número 3, disfrutenlo y DEJENME REVIEWS!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 3: "Una Llegada Poco Común y Los Nuevos Alumnos"   
  
Los chicos estaban subiendo a la vagones cuando alguien: Cristalus Bloquearum!!!  
Hermione se golpeo la cara pues se choco contra un vidrio: au, ¿quien puso esto?  
Remus estaba con la varita en la mano: no ustedes no me van en vagón, tan comodos!  
Harry se quedo sorprendido: ¿pero como iremos hasta el colegio? es la única forma de llegar!  
Ron: y ni de juego voy de nuevo en el Ford, en 2do Harry casi se me cae!  
Ginny: ¬¬' hasta ahora no nos cuentan esa gran aventura nos la deben!  
Lisa: bueno eso no interesa, ¿como es que vamos a llegar hasta Hogwarts?  
Sirius llego con Arabella: leeme la mente Lisa y lo sabrás!  
Lisa lo miro muy atenta y puso expresión de terror al minuto: no master, no lo haremos!  
Draco sin decir nada había desempacado su escoba: bien es mejor que volemos ahora!  
Lisa: ;___; ay mi amor no vamos a poder llegar al colegio en escobas!  
Los otros 4 gritaron: ¿como que en escobas? ¿están locos?!!!!!!  
Samantha: nada de estar locos "Hachis" (por Harry) es parte de su entrenamiento!  
Draco no pudo evitar la risa tonta: ¿Hachis? jaja... que buena chapa "cuñadito"  
Harry lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido: Malfoy aún eres un Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor!!!  
En eso llegan dos chicas con sus baules, eran Sabrina con Circe así que les quedaron mirando.  
Sabrina: oki primito, pero no confundan "Hachis" con "Japchi" ¿verdad Ci-san?  
Circe dejo sus maletas y con el tono del "Asereje": mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina viene Harry caminando, con la luna en las gafas y su traje verde esmeralda, más parece que va merodeando. Y donde Draco anda metido con Lisa se mete allí para encontrar a Ginny, pero Ron que es el dijey le pone su canción más movida que la baila y la canta con Mione!  
Sabrina mueve sus manos: Y allí te va un Imperius que te deja más que molido, pero no te hagas pipi... pero te devuelven un (se calla) kiu... ¿que cosa esa era allí Circe?  
Circe: no me acuerdo, la cosa es que no era ni Avada, ni Crucios, ¿no era un Winguardium?  
Todos estaban en el piso con la "hermosa" versión del Asereje de las Bulgaras.  
Ginny: ¿que hacen acá con sus maletas chicas?  
Circe: ¿no es obvio primita? vamos a estudiar en la gloriosa Hogwarts!!!  
Lisa se desmaya sobre Ron: ay no Dios Mío... que castigo más grande me has dado!  
En eso Snape la mira sonriente: 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor Lisa, no hables así de Sabi!  
Sabrina asiente con la cabeza: oki tío Snape... además somos las "Las Japchi"!!!!  
Circe: ya que como hay "Las Kepchum", "Mayonesa", "Mostaza" ¿porque no las japchi?  
Hermione: eh... una cosita chicas ¿que es el japchi? no sé nada de eso!  
Sabrina: verás Mione querida el japchi es un condimento peruano como el kepchum, esta hecho a base de queso, con yierbitas y un poquito de ají, nos gusto mucho ¿no Ci-san?  
Harry: muy bien, ¿pero ustedes dos que hacen metiendose en otro continente ah? ¬¬'  
Circe se toca las mejillas: ay me estaba olvidando... nuestra gran investigación con mis queridos gemelos, es que ya hallamos los tres lugares de los que habla ese libro!  
Draco: bravo... así me gusta las cosas rápidas, nomás a full!!!  
Circe saco como 5 pergaminos de su mochila y se los dio a Hermione: acá están ¿es poquito no?  
Ron con cara de asombro: ¿si así lo dices? bueno ¿y que lugares son exactamente?  
Sabrina: pues uno de ellos son las Piramides de Egipto, luego esta Machu-Picchu en Perú y por último esta Tokyo-Japón, según lo que averiguamos es que allí estan solo las pistas para hallar el pergamino que te dice donde está la ansiada Espada que refleja la Luz Esmeralda!  
Lisa aún en los brazos de Ron: bueno tenemos que viajar a esos lugares ¿no?  
Sabrina: ;) así es querida hermana, ¿que van a hacer? por nosotras no hay problema!  
Lisa: shu... ustedes no irán a ningún lado al Egipto iremos Draco y yo, mientras que a Perú iremos Harry con su servidora, pero a Japón pues Ginny la experta, ¿les parece?  
Hermione: eso me parece injusto tu te irás a más lugares, ¿y los demás que?  
Arabella: tu ni hables Mione que tienes una misión muy importante para el colegio este año!  
Hermione se señala a si misma: ¿yo sempai? ¿porque? no entiendo nada de nada!   
Arabella: tu estate tranquila nomás Mione, además Circe y Sabrina el Tren se les va!  
Sabrina: ah es cierto, espero verlos allá y bueno espero que me manden a Gryffindor!  
Circe: yoooooo... quiero estar en Slytherin *_____* ay si que lindo!  
Lisa: O___O' ¿porque quieres estar en Slytherin Circe?  
Circe suspira muy románticona: es que allí hay un chico que me gusta se llama Draco Malfoy jeje!  
Lisa se enfada como nunca en su vida y la mira fijamente: tu sube a tu tren nomás (así sin nada más Circe se elevo del piso y entro estrepitosamente al tren) en el colegio ya vas a ver!  
Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros: si que linda mi hijita Lisa, tan linda, pesosha (le estampa un beso en la mejilla) además mi 95-59-90 mi musa... al fin es mi hijita!!!  
Arabella se queda impresionada jamás vio a Sirius tan "paternal" y Lisa tan feliz: wow!  
Lisa se abraza a él: si papi Sirius ^_____^, bueno ya nos vamos ¿verdad?  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny miran sus escobas desilusionados, Ron: nos vemos mañana chicos!  
Lisa: ¿porque nos dicen eso? ¿no irán con nosotros acaso?  
Ginny: no es eso, sino que nuestras escobas son tan lentas frente a las de ustedes!  
Harry: ay por eso no hay problema, Ginny irás conmigo ¿ok mi amor?  
Ginny pone sus manos como rezando: desde luego mi Harry Potts, tan lindo y galante!  
Draco: pues Lisa irás conmigo y que Ron lleve a Mione en tu escoba ¿ok mi vida?  
Lisa: bueno esta bien, iremos en parejas... pero recuerdenme comprar unas escobas nuevas!  
Hermione: no es necesario... además ya ibamos a desechar estás escobas viejas, además con la nueva cazadora que tendrá Gryffindor las necesitaremos!  
Ginny se pone muy roja y Draco se lamentaba: ;____; cazador -_-' no me recuerdes eso!  
Todos le miraron asombrados, Lucius: bien nos vemos allá chicos y chicas bueno viaje!  
En eso sintieron unos "flashes" de cámaras y vieron que las chicas tomaban fotos del vagón que se detuvo para que subieran los maestros, una de ellas era Sabrina: Harry preparate para posar frente a mi cámara en todas posiciones!!!  
Mientras eso un desconocido Dean estaba con cámara: Lisa este año tu club está más grande!  
Sabrina lo miro enfadada: cállate Dean... soy la Presidenta del Club de Fans de Harry Potter!  
Circe salio con una foto de Draco: y yo de Draco Malfoy... mi futuro cuñado!!!  
Harry se quedo mirando con su prima, pero su mirada se enfocaba a otro lado para su mala suerte, Lisa se había ensanchado por todos lados, Draco estaría en un colchón de espuma este año.  
Draco inicio el vuelo: sujetate bien de mi Lisa, no te me vayas a caer!  
Lisa le puso cara de ¿que me crees?: oye yo me se cuidar más que tú (en eso se eleva por sobre Draco) yo sé el arte de la meditación mi amor!  
Draco voltea el pescuezo viendola asombrado: wow! O___O' si que aprendiste cosas muy buenas!  
Ron: eh... ya vayamos chicos, nos perderemos la Ceremonia de Selección (comenzo a volar)  
Harry miro serio a Lisa: prima será mejor que no hagas eso en el colegio... se desmayarian!  
Lisa se volvio a sentar en la escoba: eso lo sé mi maestra Karem me lo dijo!  
Harry la miro con el entrecejo fruncido: más te vale... Malfoy ya elevate!  
Draco: disculpa Potter, pero quisiera que me llamaras Draco si no es mucha molestia ya te lo dije antes!  
Harry que estaba ya elevandose: trato hecho Draco de Slytherin y tu hasme el honor de decirme... como te dije antes también!  
Ginny sonrio alegre: llamale Harry nomás Draco, al fin y al cabo son compañeros!  
Los 4 se sonrieron eso era cierto entre los leones y las serpientes las disputas no serán iguales ahora (salvo por las Copas) Draco: muy bien Harry directo a Hogwarts!! (con velocidad)  
Harry se impulsa más: esta bien pero esperame Draco!!!  
Ginny se sujeta más fuerte: @____@' pero ten concideración de tu pareja!  
Hermione escucho eso: pero debe de gustarte la velocidad futura cazadora ^____^  
Ron intrigado: ¿y dale con eso mi Atenea? ¿que a hecho Ginny en Japón ah?  
Hermione le sonrie a su enamorado: pues muchas cosas mi querido Nerceo jo jo!  
Los 6 estaban muy felices en el aire ya habían estado así como por 1 hora y media, tranquilos conversando entre ellos cuando Ginny ve el expreso: miren allí va el tren!  
Harry: bajemos para que los demás sepan que estamos con ellos ¿que les parece?  
Lisa: bien pensado Harry, quiero sacarle cachitas a la enana de Sabi jo jo!  
Draco: ¬¬' disculpa mi amada Lisi, pero tu hermana no es muy chiquita!  
Lisa: es que para mi siempre será mi querida e inocente enana Sabi!  
Ron: al igual que mi pequeña Gin, ¿verdad Ginny mi linda bebe?  
Ginny se amarga: Ron si sigues así me las vas a pagar... no con varita ah!  
Así bajan al nivel de las ventanas, en el tren todos estaban degustando sus chocolates.  
Dennis que iba con lentes oscuros: que rico... siempre me encanto ensuciarme así!  
Sabrina: ay chico -_-', ¿sabes una cosa Dennis? traes la facha de John Travolta en "Grease"  
Dennis le sonríe picaramente: así es baby... este año conoceran al James Potter II!  
Circe por poco y se atora: cof...cof... ¿como que al Jamie Potts II? no me lo creo!  
Dennis estaba a punto de responder y Neville con 1.70 se aparece en la puerta muy desesperado y señala la ventana gritando: es Harry con los demás, están yendo en escoba!  
Sabrina: eso es parte de su entrenamiento no me preocupo (masca una barrita de chocolate)  
Seamus: wow *___* que alucinante ir en escoba al colegio ¿no les parece?!!!  
Circe: bah... me parece recontra cansado, en el tren puedes comer y domir como gato!  
En eso pasa una chica de Slytherin que se impresiona al ver a Draco volando: Malfoy!!  
Todos le miran con caras de ¿quien eres?, la chica se arrocha: disculpen... solo que!  
Seamus: tu eres Noemi Callaway, la chica más linda de todo el grupo de serpientes!  
  
Noemi era una chica de muy buen cuerpo con medidas de 90-60-90, amante de los gimnacios, pociones y dietas que te ayuden a mantener la linea, media alrededor de 1.72, sus ojos azules profundos, y cabellos rubio cenizo agregando que era una de las mejores estudiantes de Slytherin la hacían una de las top moldels de Hogwarts, pero no le gustaba figurar mucho tenia mucha reserva y cautela en lo que hacia, una Slytherin muy meticulosa y calculadora en extremo, su sueño era jugar como golpeadora en el equipo de su casa, este año nos dara muchas sorpresas.  
  
Noemi se enfada: no te metas conmigo estúpido Gryffindor ¿o te la verás muy feo, entendido?  
Seamus hace como si temblara: a sus ordenes mi majestad, si de tus manos recibo un castigo para mi será un regalo my lady (le hace una reverencia)  
Noemi se impresiona frente a esa actitud, le voltea la cara y lo empuja para pasar: idiota!!!  
Se va caminando muy enfadada y con los chicos impresionados, Neville: vaya Seamus!!  
Seamus: bueno como alguna vez lei "si no puedes vencer al enemigo, solo unetele o seducela ;)"  
Harry indica que bajen las ventanas, Circe lo hace: hola chicos ¿como van?  
Ron: muy bien prima... nos pueden dar unas barritas de chocolates please!  
Seamus saca una y se la da: con esa dieta vas a terminar más inflado que Hagrid, Ronnie!  
Ron que no le ve la gracia: jaja ¬¬' muy graciosito ¿no? Seamus, que hacen pues!  
Ginny: nosotros estamos observando todo el bello paisaje... les recomiedo ir así!  
Sabrina: si mi querido Harry me lleva acepto gustosamente ;) linda Ginebra!  
Ginny: X_____X Sabrina ¿lo haces a proposito o que? y ¿que es eso de Ginebra?  
Circe: nada importante, solo que tanto leer de Merlín y la Reina Mab terminaremos con triple "A" en Historia de la Magia, hemos leido taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto para lo de la dichosa espada!   
Lisa: me tienen que explicar bien eso... ya hemos decidido quienes irán a esos lugares!  
Draco: ejem... mi amor, tu lo has decidido los demás no hemos dicho ni "pio", claro esta Mione!  
Ginny pone cara emocionada: pichu... pichu... pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
Harry con semejante "chuuuu" casi pierde el equilibrio de la escoba: Ginny cállate!!!!  
Ginny: ^____^U me encanta hacer eso, es una gran forma para hacer que abrán los ojos!  
Draco con expresión malevola: ya veremos como la china esa abré los ojos wuajajajajaja!!!  
Ginny con Draco se miran con caras de complicidad, ellos se enviaban cartas en los entrenamientos, lo cual le parecio sumamente sospechoso a Hermione: ¿para eso lo aprendiste?!!  
vaya la sempai Aska se va a decepsionar, le dijiste que era para dejar K.O. al enemigo!  
Ginny: pues justamente para eso, la enemiga de este año va a saber quien es Ginny Weasley!  
Dennis: ah!!! ya recuerdo Cho Chang de Ravenclaw te declaro la Guerra para este año!  
Ginny frunce el entrecejo: pues si quiere guerra, eso es lo que tendrá!  
Hermione siente que se pone media brava la cosa: bueno ya nos vamos, les queremos ganar!  
Harry no entendio bien eso: ok ya vamonos... nos vemos en el colegio!!!  
Sabrina: tienen que ver mi ceremonia de selección sino les mando un imperius!!!  
Lisa: si ya lo sé hermanita querida (así las tres escobas se elevaron, ya arriba) que niña!  
Harry: esa es mi primita Sabrina, ¿oigan y como será eso de la Espada?  
Hermione: mhh... si van a Egipto y esa espada es sagrada se chocaran de seguro con una Esfinge!  
Lisa: *_____* yo siempre quise tener una esfinge, son tan lindas, sofisticadas y malas jeje!  
Draco: vaya mi amor, estar en Santuario te lavo un poco el cerebro, ¿como que malas?  
Ginny: bueno yo la entiendo (frunce el entrecejo) ahora nosotras no somos las mismas!  
Hermione: es cierto, las chicas del grupo hemos cambiado mucho para este año!  
Harry: bueno... ¿saben una cosa? nuestro encuentro fue poco romántico ¿no creen eso?  
Ginny: aja... ¿me ves diferente en algo mi amor? dime la verdad estoy más fea seguro ;_____;.  
Harry: ah... pues estás más habladora, más linda, más valiente, tienes un cuerpo de rechupete, más alta y no sé la cosa es que me enamore más de ti en cuanto te ví ^____~  
Draco: es cierto no se sorprendan si al final de año... terminan casadas!  
Ron: bueno eso es cierto... pero eso será posible si terminamos bien ¿verdad Harry?  
Harry le fruncio el entrecejo: Ron les ibamos a contar cuando llegaramos al colegio!  
Ginny: aguanten el coche, ¿que nos iban a contar en el colegio ustedes dos?  
Harry: bien es mejor que comience, Lisa ¿recuerdas cuando Dudley me hablo de Daphne Evans?  
Lisa hace un gesto de recordaris: mhhhhh... pues si primo, ella era tu tía ¿verdad? la que murio asesinada supuestamente a las manos de Voldemort... y que tu abuela siempre dijo: "se llevo a mi hijita" si aunque no me acordaba mucho que digamos!  
Ron: es que como a veces nos veiamos en Santuario nos dedicamos a buscar cosas en libros!  
Hermione estaba a punto de hablar, en eso le estuvo a punto de llegar un hechizo: ay!!!!!  
Una voz de chica: vaya...vaya... si que tienen unas escobas muy lentas, llevo horas esperandoles merodeadores de pacotilla!  
Lisa frunce el entrecejo: mierda!!!! reconoceria esa voz donde fuera; Padme Ryddle!!!  
Los chicos exclamaron asombrados al mismo tiempo: Padme Ryddle!!!!  
De entre las nubes aparecio una chica en una escoba muy extraña, ya que no era un diseño muy común que digamos parecia un dragón, esta tenia el cabello rubio casi platinado (más o menos como el de Lucius Malfoy) muy largo hasta la cintura, era delgada, su mirada daba la impresión de que lanzaba un insulto con ella con aquellos ojos azules como el mar, llevaba una túnica negra muy elegante en ese instante ella exclamo: esa misma mucho gusto de verlos!  
Hermione muy enfadada: ¿que haces acá maldita perra? ¿no basto con lo de Shinyuku?!!  
Padme la miro con más rabia: cállate estúpida Granger, lo de Shinyuku no significa nada además solo les vengo a advertir que ya no se metan en los asuntos de la Espada... y tú Lisa Potter será mejor que me entregues la carta ahora!!!!  
Lisa: jamás sucia golfa... nunca tendrás esa carta y menos tu asqueroso tío!!!  
Padme no miro a Lisa sino a Ron: bueno si es así y quieren que se repita lo mismo que en los 70's... lo haré con mucho gusto, pero Granger será que cuides lo que más quieres pues yo Padme siempre consigo lo que yo quiero ¿entendiste sucia desgreñada?  
Hermione: no me interesa lo que me digas, pero nunca nos podrás derrotar!!!  
Draco: vaya ¿no quieres que te recomiende mi tinte de cabello?, eres una rubia al pomo!!!  
Padme saco su varita con ese comentario: ustedes me lo pidieron... CRUCIOS!!!!!!!!!  
Ginny: oh!!! no cuidado que sus hechizos son muy poderosos!!!  
Las tres escobas esquiva en el hechizo, haciendo que Padme gruña: malditos!!! pero nunca nos derrotaran pues ahora más que nunca Voldemort esta más poderoso, no habrá ningún sucio Potter, Black, Lupin o tonto muggle que se interponga cuidense!!!! (así levanto los brazos y sonrío maliciosamente) si no puedo derrotarlos yo ahora... la naturaleza lo hará: vientos del mal vengan a mi, conviertanse en remolinos de furia para exterminar a los bichos del aire!!!  
Harry con Lisa a la vez: maldita sea es una druida también!!!!  
Lisa levanta sus brazos: vientos acompañen al bien obedescan a su padawan!!!!!!  
Así se forma un gran tornado que hace que todas las escobas pierdan estabilidad, todos gritaban desesperados mientras daban vueltas acrobaticas, Padme: eres una estúpida Potter!!!  
En eso Ginny de la nada salta sobre la escoba y cae detrás de la rubia, comenzando a ahorcarla: no nos harás más daño sucia perra!!!!  
Padme trataba de safarse soltando la escoba: sueltame estúpida nos caeremos!!!  
Harry mira fijamente a Ginny: no caeras Gin querida estás en mi control!!! (la ayudaba a flotar)  
El tornado se hacia cada vez más fuerte, Ron: Harry deten este tornado no resisto más!!!!  
Harry no lo escuchaba pues estaba más concentrado en Ginny, Lisa: vamos a Hogwarts!!!!  
Draco: @___@' ¿que intentas haces mi amor? no entiendo muy bien!!!  
Cuando en eso el remolino se intesifica más y en medio de las vueltas Lisa: ya verás!  
Así un tornado se dirigia a Hogwarts, como era magico si podría romper la región inmarcable del colegio así que con todos mareados en el tornado y gritando se dirigian hacia a él.  
En menos de 5 minutos de dar vueltas y maaaas vueltas, los chicos divisan el castillo aunque estaban muy mareados no se rendirian hasta que al menos llegaran al campo de quiddicht, al romper la región inmarcable ingresan a el bosque prohibido donde por no resistir más caen Hermione con Ron en medio de gritos, los demás seguian en camino, Draco al llegar al lago del colegio se desconstrola y cae al agua, los otros 4 que sobraban logran chocar con el tornado en uno de los grandes muros del colegio en eso Lisa: Detente ahora... furia de los vientos!!!  
Harry grita: hasnos caso ahora... vientos detengase ya!!!!  
El remolino se comienza a elevar al cielo para perderse en una rafaga muy rápida y fuerte, lo que provoca con Ginny caiga con Padme al piso y Harry con Lisa rompan las ventanas por la fuerza centrifuga del tornado, ellos terminan en uno de los pasadizos del colegio, desmayados.  
  
En el bosque, Ron se despierta con Hermione encima de él y su escoba hecha añicos... en realidad la sufrida será Lisa.  
Ron mueve a Mione para despertarla: Mione mi amor... linda despierta!  
Hermione se mueve y abré lentamente los ojos: Ron... mi amor ¿donde estamos? ¿que paso?  
Ron suspira de alivio: pues en medio del bosque prohibido supongo (pasa saliva) realmente ni sé como es que nos llegamos a soltar de Harry que iba controlando ese tornado!  
Hermione: son unos locos ¿como se les ocurre armar un tornado? no me parecen que los hayan entrenado para ser mejores... sino para ser más locos Ronnie!  
Ron con una gotita en la cabeza: bueno no sé lo que le han hecho a los Potter, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que...  
Hermione lo mira con más preocupación: ¿estás seguro de que mi amor? dimelo me preocupas!  
Ron comienza a poner cara de dolor: me he roto la pierna Mione... siento un dolor tan grande!  
Hermione se pone de rodillas rapidamente y le revisa las piernas, una de ellas estaba rota efectivamente, lo que la desespero más: ay si es cierto... ¿pero que podemos hacer ahora?  
Ron: no lo sé ahora me tienes con la cabeza en blanco... y muriendome de miedo que se aparescan las acromantulas de este bosque ;______;  
Hermione le da un beso muy apasionado y lo abraza de la nada, poniendose a llorar como niña en sus hombros, por alguna razón Ron recordo la primera vez que la hizo llorar; cuando hablo con Harry de que sabía el porqué no podía tener amigos en 1er año, y la abrazo: ¿que pasa?  
Hermione: es que te extrañe tanto mi amor, no sé como pude soportar estar sin ti (le acaricia la cara) tu sola presencia me da tanta energia, vida y alegria te has convertido como el pan de cada día para mi Ron Weasley... ¿sabes? recorde muchas cosas mientras estaba allá...  
De la nada Ron y ella se sincronizan: cuando nos conocimos en el tren, cuando discutimos por 1era vez,cuando te(ella: me)defendiste de Malfoy en 2do y te (me) lanzaste (lance) el hechizo de las babosas y en 4to año cuando vino Viktor Krum y Fleur poniendonos celosos a ambos.  
Hermione lo mira impresionada: ¿no me digas que te paso lo mismo mi amor?  
Ron le acaricia el rostro a la mujer que él amaba más en su vida: pues si mi amor, cada día pensaba más en tí, en como estarías, como es que cambiarias luego de ese entrenamiento, y si cambiaste mucho te veo más bella, cada día tu eres más perfecta... ¿no sé como te fijaste en mi?  
Hermione: ¿como dices eso?, yo no fui la que se comenzo a insinuar desde 2do año, cada día que pasamos juntos me demostrabas cosas diferentes de ti... y cada cosa me atraía más a tí!  
Los dos se funden en un apasionado beso, mientras Ron le acaricia el cabello a Mione.  
Luego de abrazarse y decirse muchas cosas bonitas, Hermione comenzo a buscar arañas, para mala suerte de Ron, pues si encontraban una encontrarian a Aragog que quierase o no los ayudaria a salir de la mitad de ese bosque la cual no conocian nada, peor aún no se podían ubicar.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco sale a las justas a nado estilo perrito del lago que estaba muy frío para su gusto, al salir de este nota que su escoba se hizo añicos por la fuerza de la caida.  
Draco se tiro al pasto y respiraba hondo mientras pensaba: ¿como es que hizo eso? Lisa esta más poderosa de lo que pensaba... más bella, más decidida, más de todo... no sé que le dire la extrañe tanto, me sentía muy solo sin ella definitivamente nos falta mucho por conocernos pero estoy seguro que ahora será más tranquilo y mejor... pero ahora (habla) ME MUERO DE FRÍO!!!  
Se queda temblando mientras intentaba mover sus piernas para intentar pararse y ver como acabo Lisa, que suponia había logrado llegar al castillo completa con Ginny, Padme y Harry.  
  
En el pasadizo donde Harry con Lisa había "aterrizado" literalmente estaba una estatua en el piso, dos cuadros sin marcos en el piso, las escobas rotas hasta en 4 partes y los dos tirados.  
Lisa es la primera en despertar, cuando lo hace se sienta y se agarra la cabeza: Draco!!!  
Harry se da una vuelta en el piso tocandose la cabeza: au que aterrizaje más duro!  
Lisa: ¿donde estamos? ay mi cabecita parece que la hubiera golpeado contra metal!  
Harry se acomoda las gafas: pues (mira a su alrededor) logramos llegar al colegio Lisa!  
Lisa: que bien! ¿pero ahora que demonios haremos con Padme? no me parece nada bueno que se quede  
En escuchan unos gritos de pelea, una de las voces era Ginny: no nos lograras ganar jamás!  
Padme le respondía: pues eso lo veremos pelirroja debilucha!  
Harry se asusta: ay Dios Mío Gin esta afuera con eso maldita vibora =_____='  
Lisa levita para ver las ventanas y observa la discución: están acá nomás!  
Harry hace lo mismo y ve por la ventana rota: ¿que le pasa a Ginny? esta muy rara!  
Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba en posición de pelea con varita en mano: ahora verás!  
Padme: lo de Japón no fue nada, además yo sé más que ustedes sobre la Espada!  
Ginny saca un papelito muy extraño y repite: inflamarum dokute!!! inflamarum dokute!!! (el papelito se comienza a incendiar y cuando estaba en plena llama) FLIPENDO INFLAMARUM!!!  
Lisa con Harry exclaman asombrados: Flipendo en Llamas!!!! ¿como hizo?  
El flipendo es un hechizo en espiral solo que este era con llamas de "regalo", Padme se asusta un poco pero lo repele: Aquarum Protectoum!!! (se forma una barrera de agua)  
En eso Ginny: no me dejas alternativa, veo que la varita no sirve para nada contigo!  
Padme sonríe maliciosamente: es que de verás soy muy fuerte pelirroja!  
Ginny comienza a correr hacia ella y le lanza una patada que hace que Padme se vuele hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente: demonios eres muy fuerte!! (esta se para) ahora me conoceras!  
Le comienza a tirar puñetes que Ginny sin esfuerzo esquiva: jaja no me das miedo!  
En eso le llega uno a la nariz sacandole sangre, Padme con aire de triunfo: ¿decias?  
Ginny se enfada: ahora me conoceras más!!! yiaaa!! (le hace una llave en el brazo izquierdo)  
Padme cae al piso de espaldas muy fuerte: no me derrotaras maldita merodeadora!  
Le jala el brazo con mucha fuerza Ginny: auuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
Harry sale por la ventana para ayudarla: Ginny mi amor ahora mismo voy!!!!  
Ginny lo mira seria pero con dolor: no te metas en esto Harry Potter... es entre ella y yo!  
Harry se para en seco mientras levitaba cayendo al piso: ¿como dices Ginny?  
Ginny hace mucho esfuerzo y con el otro brazo le jala mucho cabello a la rubia, arrancandole gran cantidad del mismo esto hace que ella la suelte sujetandose la cabeza: maldita!!!  
Ginny con su brazo colgando y viendo el mechón de cabello: vaya que debilucha eres!!!  
Padme gruñe de la furia y toma su escoba: la proxima vez será diferente aún me preparo para poder matar uno a uno... además dile a tu hermano que espere noticias mías! (monta la escoba y mientras se elevaba) y diganle al viejo de Dumbledore que la Ordén del Fenix no servira!  
Así media mareada aún emprende vuele perdiendose muy rápido en el horizonte, mientras Harry ayudaba a querida Ginny: ¿estás bien mi amor? ¿porque no permitiste que te ayudase?  
Ginny: es que... tenia que demostrarle que no soy la misma niña que dependia de ustedes  
Lisa mientras veía siente que alguien le toca las piernas, aún llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento que estaba muy vieja, al voltear pasa saliva y sonríe asustada: ay... hola Finch!  
Finch la mira muy enfadado: cuando no los Potter... destrozandome el colegio!!! baje ahora mismo!!!!!, ahora verá de esto se enterara el Prof. Albus y su querida jefa McGonagall!  
Lisa desciende: vamos Finch no te me pongas así, solo son unos vidriecitos rotos ^^U  
Finch hace el ademán de estrangularla: UNOS SIMPLES VIDRIECITOS POTTER!!!  
Lisa mira detenidamente y no era poco, sino uno de los ventanales más grandes del colegio, pasa saliva su llegada no había sido muy buena que digamos: bueno... es que teniamos que!!!  
Finch: ¿tenían que, Potter? me tienen cansado, me abrén hoyos en el piso, me abrén pasadizos que jamás de deberian abrir... por último mi pobre princesa se siente muy mal pues no los puede controlar muy bien que digamos!!!!  
Lisa se alegra por eso: bueno la Sra. Norris debe de estar muy vieja para esos ajetreos!  
Finch ahora si la ahorca: ¿como que mi princesa vieja? ahora si te las verás Potter!  
Lisa era samaqueada: @____@ no puedes hacer nada solo eres un "squib"  
Finch la suelta: cállate que no sabes nada (se comienza a ir) ahora verán serán expulsados!  
Lisa se tocaba el cuello: que hombre más tosco... casi me ahorca de verdad ese renegado social!  
Ginny entra con Harry para ir al encuentro de Lisa que recogia los vidrios con un hechizo de limpieza, y suspiraba resignada: ahora si que Dumbledore nos va a matar, destrozamos un ventanal, traemos hasta aquí a la enemiga y de remate la mitad de nosotros esta desaparecido!  
Harry: es cierto Ron con Mione cayeron en el bosque, mientras que Draco al Gran Lago!  
Lisa deja caer su varita: ¿COMO QUE CAYO AL GRAN LAGO? (comienza a correr) Díos Mio se estara congelando pobre de mi Draquito de mi amor ay!!!! (sale hacia afuera gritando como loca)  
Ginny sonríe: me encanta como se llevan esos dos, en especial que le haya ablandado el corazón!  
Harry se sorprende por ese comentario: ¿que le haya ablandado el corazón a Draco Malfoy?  
Ginny: es que aún no lo conoces en otras fascetas ¿verdad mi amor? es un gran amigo ahora!  
Harry: eso lo sé... es mi amigo ahora -_-' aunque ni yo mismo lo puedo creer es así!  
En eso Ginny se pone delante de Harry y lo abraza por el cuello: mi amor ¿me has extrañado?  
Harry la abraza más contra él: claro que sí no sabes cuanto soñe con volver a verte mi reina!  
Los dos se funden en un apasionado beso (ya lo necesitaban) no se querían separar nunca más.  
En eso Dumbledore llega con Finch, garraspea y los dos tortolitos avergonzados se separan.  
Dumbledore picaramente: bienvenidos a Hogwarts nuevamente Sr. Potter y Srta. Weasley!  
Harry: me da mucho gusto verlo Prof. Dumbledore... ya sabe como añoro volver a mi casa!  
Dumbledore ríe: si lo sé Harry, bueno chicos llegaron mucho antes que el expreso!  
Finch enojado: pensamos que se iban a demorar más pero nos equivocamos en las apuestas!  
Ginny extrañada: ¿que apuestas Finch? no entiendo bien esa parte!  
Finch: ay que niña, pues con Peeves, Nick, Lily, Colin y Myltre... ah me olvidaba de Dobby, apostamos a 4 que ustedes no llegaban en escobas pero veo que hemos perdido!  
Harry: ¬___¬ fijate a lo que se dedica mi mamá en las vacaciones pues!  
Dumbledore: hablando de Lily, ahora cuando están así abrazados me recuerdan a otra parejita!  
Ginny se sonroja: ¿que otra parejita Prof.? no entiendo muy bien lo que dijo!  
Dumbledore suspira: pues a Lily con James cuando aceptaron que se amaban -_-' realmente se demoraron bastante en aceptarlo aunque Canuto y Moony se la insistian!  
En eso se aparecen Snape con McGonagall que discutian: no entiende que no Severus!  
Snape: pero Minerva entiende que tiene que haber ese campeonato y él tiene que ser cazador!  
McGonagall lo mira muy serio: él!!!, se suponia que debía ser un experto en Pociones, no cambiarse a ser cazador para entrar a la selección del colegio... además...  
Snape sonríe triunfante: ¿además que Minerva? jo jo tendremos a los mejores cazadores!  
Dumbledore tan amable: buenas tardes Minerva y Severus, ¿discutiendo de los campeonatos?  
Snape: pues si Prof. tenemos que tener todo preparado para la selección...  
En eso McGonagall con Snape sorprendidos ven a Ginny con Harry: ¿que ya llegaron?  
Harry con una gota en la cien: efectivamente... antes de tiempo pero ya estamos acá!  
Snape: ¿pero y los demás chicos? han llegado con ustedes ¿verdad Potter?  
Harry: pues claro que si, solo que Lisa fue a recoger a Draco que cayo en el Gran Lago.  
Ginny: mientras que mi hermano con Mione están en el Bosque Prohibido, la batalla con Padme fue la que ocasiono todo esto pues (empuña la mano derecha) la maldita se me escapo!  
McGonagall se asusta: ¿como que se te escapo de donde Ginny Weasley?  
Ginny suspira resignada: tuvimos una peleita aquí pero ella ya se fue, mala suerte pues!  
Dumbledore: ¿que cosa? esa tal Padme de la que me hablaron Lucius con Severus ¿estuvo acá?  
Harry: si pero ella ya se fue no se preocupen, es que la verdad nosotros tuvimos la culpa!  
Finch enfadado: ¿donde demonios esta ese Hagrid? no sé supone que debe proteger los terrenos!  
Harry: ya Finch, él debe estar en el andén esperando a los nuevos de primer año!  
Todos se tornan preocupados pues solo era el principio de un largo año de luchas contra el mal.  
  
Cuando Lisa iba corriendo hacia el Gran Lago se choco con Draco que era ayudado por un Gryffindor pero ya retirado, que recién conoceria por que sería nuevo profesor.  
Lisa se acerca a los dos: Draco mi amor ¿estás bien verdad? ¿como es que caiste allí?  
Draco: pues estoy muy bien mi amor... felizmente que Wood me ayudo!  
Lisa extrañada: ¿quien es él? no lo conosco, ¿acaso estudia acá en el colegio?  
Draco sonríe: pues estudio él es Oliver Wood ex capitán de Gryffindor, salío hace 2 años!  
Oliver le extiende una mano a Lisa: mucho gusto Lisa Potter, escuche mucho acerca de tí!  
A Lisa se le iluminan los ojos: ay si que de verdad eres muy guapo como dicen las chicas (le extiende la mano) mucho gusto Oliver, soy la prima de Harry, la enamorada de Draco y guardiana de Gryffindor (le hace una venia) es un gran honor ser la que sigue en el puesto!  
Oliver asombrado: no Lisa el gusto es mío, además Draco ya me conto un poco como van las cosas!  
Draco preocupado: ¿como están los demás? ¿donde esta esa estúpida de Padme?  
Lisa: ay no sabes!!! ella se escapo... pero antes de eso Ginny le dío una pequeña paliza!  
Draco sonríe: bravo así se hace, eso me encanta de Gin, ¿pero están bien los demás?  
Lisa encoge los hombros: si... pero no sabemos nada de Mione y de Ronnie, cayeron en el bosque!  
Oliver pasa saliva asustado: ¿que Granger con Weasley cayeron al Bosque Prohibido? madre mía!  
Lisa con Draco se ven a los ojos: más aún que Ron le tiene taaaaaaanto miedo a las arañas!  
Oliver: ¿no les podemos ir a ayudar o algo así? además Hagrid conoce muy bien el bosque!  
Draco: si eso lo sabemos, solo que él debe de estar en el andén para cuando lleguen!  
Lisa suspira muy preocupada: no solo Padme será el lío sino el DUO TERREMOTO!!!! ay!!!!  
  
Efectivamente Circe con Sabrina ya eran unas hogwartsinas más, pues el tren era una "fiesta".  
Sabrina cantaba con un hechizo de altavoz:... como Caín y Abel es un partido cruel, tienes que luchar por una ESTRELLA... eh allí esta la palabra jo jo!!  
Todos los del compartimiento: si tienes razón punto para el equipo de las chicas!  
Sabrina, Circe, Padma, Lisa Turpin y Arabella aplaudieron: bravo así se hace!!!  
Sirius: bah... mejor me habría ido con Remus, allí se deben de estar divirtiendo más!  
Arabella: que mal perdedor Canuto, solo les ganamos por dos puntos!!!  
Neville: ya, ya no nos maleteen y demnos la palabra por que ya vamos llegar al colegio!  
Padma sin pensarlo dice dando una palmada: pues una canción con la palabra "azucar"!!!  
Dean con Seamus se ven a la cara extrañados: ¿azucar? donde hay una canción con esa palabra!  
Lisa: pues si hay... uffff y bastantes todavia no me vengan con que no hay!  
En eso Dennis abré la boca: yo sé pero es una canción medio rara les dire ah!  
Sirius: ya cantala nomás total no nos pueden estar ganando... que verguenza!  
Dennis afina garganta: a la derecha, a la izquierda, de los ojos pa´ lante... que dice azucar!!!  
Circe: chuuuu eso no vale es una salsa de latinoamerica, allí todo es azucar!  
Neville: aguanta!!! la que canto Sabrina es de Ricki Martin así que es latina!!!  
Sirius: buen punto Neville, así se hace pupilo (hacen chocala con Neville y Dean)  
En eso pasa la chica de Slytherin, Noemí: bueno ya dejen de hacer tanta bulla ya vamos a...  
Todos en coro: llegar ¿verdad? no hagas tanto escandalo de eso pues!!!  
Noemí se enfada: solo les decia mal agradecidos, además no dejan descansar!  
Sabrina: para tu información no necesitamos de que nos avisen... pero igual muchas gracias!  
Noemi les queda mirando enfadada y luego se va de frente por el pasadizo hablando bajito.  
Arabella siente algo muy extraño en esa Slytherin que solo había sentido una vez en la vida.  
Sirius la saca de sus pensamientos: ¿crees que hayan llegado ya los chicos?  
Arabella contesta medio volada aún: pues si... ellos son buenos en la escoba!  
  
En el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione estaba con Ron que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la propuesta de Hermione, "te desaparesco los huesos para que no te duelan mucho, luego crecen".  
Ron: ;__; lo que te hace hacer el amor, ¿pero eso duele mucho verdad? Harry en 2do año sufrío!  
Hermione enfadada: vamos Ron son menos huesos y además es la pierna va a ser más rápido!  
Ron: nadie viene Mione, resignemonos nos vamos a quedar aquí para 100... (no termina)  
Unos galopes a lo lejos se acercaban hacia ellos, pasados 5 minutos hay una figura que ya conocian más o menos pues era nada más y nada menos que Firenze: ¿están bien los dos?  
Los dos muy emocionados con lagrimas de alegria: si muy bien!!  
Hermione se acerca a él: que alegría verte otra vez Firenze, ¿como van las cosas por acá?  
Firenze bufa: no muy bien que digamos hay demasiados visitantes de otros lugares... ¿pero ustedes que hacen aquí? es la parte más peligrosa del bosque!!  
Hermione: pues... nos caimos gracias a un gran tornado formado por Lisa y Harry, ¿donde están los demás Ashbelle y Aragog?, le dijimos a esa acromántula, te lo dijo ¿no?  
Firenze: si me lo dijo a mí pues era el más cercano al lugar, todos los demás están en el problema de que hay muchas criaturas que vienen de Europa entera, America y hasta Asia.  
Ron se sorprende: ¿Asia? por que vienen desde allá es tan lejos, ¿que está pasando?  
Firenze: me olvide mencionar Africa, dicen que el mal resurge a pasos agigantados por todo el mundo más aún con la nueva mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado, Padme Ryddle!  
Hermione da un puñete al aire: esa maldita peliteñida me hace funcionar mucho el higado, pero no vimos nada extraño en el Japón, bueeeno salvo yo pues la maestra Arabella estaba muy extraña.  
Ron: pues en Santurio tampoco, aunque no sé como estará la situación en la capital Kurast, además este año el Callejon Diagon no se abastecia para tanta gente, por ejem cuando fuimos...  
  
FLASH BACK DE LA MEMORIA DE RON EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON  
Ron entra al Caldero Chorreante con Remus para comprar sus cosas para el nuevo curso.  
Remus se saluda con Tom el tabernero: hola Tomo ¿como vas? tanto tiempo sin vernos!  
Tom dejando de secar unos vasos: ay Remus Lupin, amigo mío... por ti no pasan los años, ¿como voy? pues como siempre aquí atendiendo y tranquilizando a la gente!  
Remus puso cara de extrañado: es que todo el mundo sabe lo de la tal Pad...Padme!!  
Ron se acerco a él: ¿como es que saben lo de la tal Padme? no entiendo todo es rápido ¿no?  
En eso Tom saca una especie de panfleto que decia: "preparence que el mal resurge Padme R"  
Ron con la boca abierta: pero maestro ¿como es que hace esto la chica esta?  
Remus con expresión seria: es obvio que quiera dar conocer que el Voldemort esta renaciendo (lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido) vamos Nerceo debemos de comprar tus utiles!  
Ron le devuelve al papel a Tom: muchas gracias, por cierto, ¿donde lo encontro?  
Tom se acerco a él sigilosamente: pues los encontraras en cualquier parte del Callejon Knockturn  
Ron le sonrio: muchas gracias Tom, y cuando vengan los demás le dices esto please!  
Tom asiente con la cabeza: no se preocupe Sr. Weasley que los demás Merodeadores lo sabran!  
A Ron le gusta lo de Merodeadores y le levanta el pulgar mientras desaparecia por la puerta que llevaba a la puerta secreta del Callejon que ya había sido abierta por Remus: que bien se oye!  
Remus con expresión seria le pasa el brazo por el hombro a su pupilo: ¿que pretende?  
Ron: pues maestra esta haciendose mucha publicidad y creo que eso le conviene para que los mortifagos que están sueltos se den cuenta de que su Lord vuelve!  
Remus: ¿crees que algo de esto haya llegado a Azkaban? eso es lo más me preocupa!  
Ron: no lo sé maestro, lo único que sé es que debemos ir al Callejon Knockturn pues allí es donde encuentras esos panfletos!  
Remus asiente con la cabeza: así me gusta... bueno vayamos por lo que necesitas!  
Ron: a sus ordenes maestro primero vayamos a Flourish y Blotts pues necesito nuevos libros!  
Remus: así es los de 6to años en versión superior claro esta (suspira) 6to año que rápido!!  
Ron estaba feliz por el 6to: pero... ¿como que versión superior maestro?  
Remus: Ron no seas tonto, no vas a estar por sobre el nivel de los demás, a ti te van a exigir mucho más así que compraras los de versión (se pone a pensar) universidad de magos!  
Ron asustado: ¿que me quiere decir con versión universidad? eso es falso!!!  
Remus solo entro a la libreria, así que en 20 minutos salieron los dos con paquetes y la cara de Ron recontra asombrada, entraron a la tienda de Madam Malkin para la túnica nueva pues Ron había dado el estirón por lo que le quedaba chiquita al igual que todo el uniforme, también fueron a Ollivanders para darse con una gran sorpresa pues la que atendia con el Sr. Ollivanders era...  
Ron entra a la tienda: buenos días... Circe ¿prima que haces acá?  
Remus con unos paquetes más: ¿si que haces acá Circe no se suponia que debían volver?  
Circe con los brazos cruzados: vaya primo ¿no Ron? estoy ayudando al Sr. Ollivanders, no tengo la necesidad de regresar eso es todo, ¿que desean? ¿que paso con la nueva varita?  
Ron: pues bien... aunque he sufrido bastante para dominarla Circe!!  
Circe seria: pues para el enemigo no me parece muy buena que digamos!  
En eso salen el Sr. Ollivanders con Sabrina con muchas cajas: hola Ron, hola tío Remus!!  
Remus: buenos días, ¿tu también acá Sabrina? vaya es como si fueran a regresar a Bulgaria!  
Las dos amigas se miran como complices, Sr. Ollivanders: es un gusto tenerlos nuevamente!!  
Remus: ay el gusto es venir acá (saca su varita) ¿me puede hacer mantenimiento en 1 hora?!  
Sr. Ollivanders: desde luego que si Sr. Lupin en menos todavia!  
Sabrina: bien como esperaran una hora... ¿saben lo de los panfletos?  
Ron: ustedes deben saber más, solo nos lo enseñaron... vamos a ir justamente a...  
Sabrina: bueno vayamos al Callejon Knockturn, les quiero enseñar algo muy interesante!  
Circe: si ve que yo me quedare viendo los nuevos modelos de varitas!  
Mientras salían les hacia adíos, Ron: jaja que bonita prima que me manejo en verdad!  
Remus: si ya sabemos, ¿Sabrina que más extraño esta pasando por acá?  
Sabrina: más que nada los panfletos y lo que les enseñare, ¿como te va Ron en Santuario?  
Ron: pues bien... para lo que pensé que saldría muerto pues voy bien!  
Los tres sonríen, y entran al famoso callejon caminan como 5 cuadras y Sabrina entra a una tienda de objetos antiguos donde les señala un mostrador: miren esto ¿es un diario de Hogwarts?  
Ron se acerca más al armario: si parece de Hogwarts tiene dibujada la insignia, ¿pero que?  
Sabrina bufa: ay Ron, cualquier cosa de Hogwarts interesa no lo puedo comprar me falta money!  
Remus: yo lo comprare pues como dice Sabrina cualquier pista es buena!  
Así Remus compro el dichoso diario que le costo 2 galeones con 6 knuts, barato para ser reliquia necesaria, pero allí quedo el asunto pues Remus lo guardo, lo analizaria con los demás.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK EN LA MENTE DE RON  
Ron: pues eso paso, lo de los panfletos y el diario extraño que compro mi maestro!  
Firenze: otro diario, los diarios aquí son famosos como el de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle!  
Hermione se pone a pensar con el dedo en su mentón: pues a nosotras en el Callejon Diagon nos paso otra cosa, bueno no nos encontramos con Circe y Sabrina pues no entramos a Ollivanders pero el comentario general en la tienda de "Articulos de Calidad para el juego de Quiddicht"  
Ron extrañado: ¿que hacian ustedes allí? no juegan quiddicht!  
Hermione lo miro amenazante: muchas cosas han cambiado mi amor ¬_______¬  
  
FLASH BACK EN EL RECUERDO DE HERMIONE EN LA TIENDA DE QUIDDICHT  
Belle: bien chicas ahora vengo quiero ir a Gringotts un momento, ¿donde me espararan?  
Ginny muy animada: pues en Articulos de Quiddicht maestra, debo ver algunas cosas nuevas!  
Belle: esta bien chicas, allí las iré a buscar nos vemos!  
Hermione: si no se preocupe (Belle se va) ¿para que estara yendo a Gringotts? no nesecita...  
Ginny desde la tienda: oye Mione apresurate que quiero que veas esto!!!  
Hermione corre hacia la tienda y entra: ¿que pasa Ginny? no entiendo bien por que me llamas!  
Ginny le señala un cartelito: mira Hermione "Los Juegos de Quiddicht Interescuelas", ¿no te parece grandioso? seguro que nosotros jugaremos y de allí vendrán los mundiales!  
Hermione: si tienes razón, eso significa que jugaran las tres escuelas!  
La Sra que atendia: si todo parece indicar que será en su Colegio, Hogwarts, vendrán de Drumgstan y Beaxboutons como para el Torneo de los Tres Magos!  
Ginny: esa será una de las buenas noticias que nos dara Dumbledore este año!  
En eso entra una chica muy claramente de procedencia asiatica con un niño: buenos días!  
La Sra.: si muy buenos días ¿en que les puedo atender?  
El niño mira a su hermana: Miaka-chan quiero esa escoba nueva que se llama Saeta de Fuego!  
La chica lo mira medio insegura: no me gusta que acá no usen las alfombras Tamahome!  
Tamahome: pero hermana quiero jugar quiddicht con el grandioso Harry Potter!  
Miaka: no sueñes él seguro jugara en los interescuelas, ni modo que se fije en ti ¿no?  
Tamahome: no digas eso, entrene mucho para ser un gran cazador hermana!  
Ginny se alegra mucho al escuchar eso de su Harry: es tan famoso y lindo mi amor!  
Miaka: solo espero que la Srta. Figg le de los mapas que encontre de la Torre de Tokio!  
Hermione con Ginny se quedan helada, ¿como conocia a su maestra Belle? quería preguntar pero no pudieron las dos se quedaron mudas, el niño las quedo mirando mientras salían con la escoba.  
Cuando se perdieron en el tumulto entro Arabella: bien chicas, ¿encontraron lo que querían?  
Ginny iba a hablar pero Hermione: pues si... queremos una "Biblia del Cazador" para Ginny!  
Ginny entiende que deberian hablar del "mapa" con los otros: así es más aún para los inter...  
Belle frunce el entrecejo: ya se enteraron, esta bien pues mientras más sepan es mejor!  
Hermione se quedo con 2 dudas, la chica del mapa y por que Belle le dijo eso de los juegos.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK DE LA MENTE DE MIONE  
Hermione: esas son mis dos dudas pues ¿como es que esa chica llamada Miaka sabe de mapas? y se los dio a la maestra Belle, y ahora que me dicen que vienen los colegios con...  
Firenze: las criaturas incluidas, algo esta pasando, pero ninguno de ellos nos quiere decir, lo sabemos muy bien pues sus actitudes son extrañas es como si fuera un punto de encuentro!  
Hermione: pero los rumores son que no solo son los juegos interescuelas sino Voldemort!!!  
Ron ya se había cansado de estar con la pierna como gelatina: Mione mi amor, ya vamonos me estoy aburriendo de estar con la pierna así además tenemos que llegar ya!  
Hermione con Firenze se miraron a los ojos: es cierto ya nos estaran esperando!  
Así que con sumo cuidado Ron subio al lomo de Firenze con Hermione detrás de él, suavemente comenzo a galopar por la espesa mata de arbutos, ramas y cosas extrañas del bosque.  
  
En el terminal del tren todos los alumnos bajaban del expreso ansiosos de iniciar su nuevo curso pues este prometia mucho más que el anterior además de muchas sorpresas para todos en general.  
Hagrid como cada año: los de primer año, por aquí que los botes les están esperando!  
Sabrina se abrazo a Hagrid: que emoción Hagrid me van a seleccionar pero yo entro a quinto jeje!  
Hagrid acaricio su cabeza: hay muchas exepciones como tu linda Sabrina, Circe va a 6to!  
Circe: es cierto no sé porque te echas tantas flores tu sola enana =P no eres la única!  
Lisa T: ya basta chicas tiene que esta tranquilas y serenas pues sino el sombrero puede mandarlas a otras casas que ustedes no quieren!  
Dennis: es cierto muy buena suerte (medio sonrojado) y Sabrina espero que seas una Gryffindor!  
Sabrina: desde luego que sí Dennis, en la sala común vayan preparandome la bienvenida!  
Sirius: hola Hagrid, ¿ya han llegado los chicos con las chicas?  
Hagrid: hola Sirius (encoge los hombros) pues sinceramente no lo sé estuve acá esperando el vagón hace como 1/2 hora y no sé si han llegado ya!  
Arabella: supongo que ya habrán llegado, ¿que clase de inconvenientes les puede pasar?  
Sirius: ¬____¬ muchos Belle muchos, ¿acaso no recuerdas como era antes llegar al colegio?  
Arabella: si lo recuerdo, pero no me pongas esa cara Sirius Black... además ya vamos!!!  
Lo comienza a empujar par ir a los carruajes, Hagrid se despide de ellos con una gota en la cien: ¿cuando se animaran a casar esos dos? desde que están en 2do año se les nota!  
Cuando Hagrid indico a los nuevos como iniciar el viaje noto muchas caras extrañas, y además actitudes muy extrañas y algunos comentaban que pasaria si Voldemort volviera a aparecer.  
Circe con Sabrina se miraban serias a los ojos pues en su mismo bote había una chica con una tuníca que la cubría totalmente y no dejaba ver quien era en realidad.  
Mientras que junto a ella estaba una chica de origen asiatico por su tipo caracteristico.  
En otro bote había un niño igual que ella solo que menor y que se quedo asombrado al ver el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts, tanto así que un niño rubio le cerro la boca.  
  
Al llegar subieron las escaleras de marmol al final de ellas estaba McGonagall que esperaba a los nuevos niños como cada año, solo que en esta ocasión no eran todos de 1er año.  
McGonagall: bienvenidos a Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, las reglas son simples en este colegio solo lean las disposiciones que están en sus respectivas salas comunes, cada uno de ustedes pasara al Gran Salón para ser seleccionado a una casa por el Sombrero Seleccionar, las casas serán como sus familias con sus aciertos les daran puntos para así ganar la copa de la casa y además de ello con sus desaciertos se les disminuiran, eso es todo!!!  
Vio el panorama y todos la miraban asustados, por alguna razón dos niños le hicieron recordar a Harry con Ron en la misma situación, ya que uno de ellos era pelirrojo y el otro tenia gafas.  
Así les sonrio, retrocedio y empujo la gran puerta: muy bien chicos y chicas pasen!!!  
Todos pasaron asombrados al ver el techo que este año estaba mucho más bonito pues daba la ilusión de estar en un planetarium y las velas formaban una gran "H" de Hogwarts.  
Mientras tanto Draco salia de las cocinas con Lisa donde había tomado un cafesito para calentarse, Oliver les acompañaba mientras se enteraba de como se inicio su relación.  
Harry con Ginny estaban ya en el Gran Salón con todos los demás que les preguntaban como habían llegado más rápido que ellos, y era obvio que no les creían lo que les había pasado, Ginny noto que Pansy estaba muy distinta con todos los de su casa es decir más cariñosa y la tal Noemí Callaway no le daba muy buena espina que digamos a Seamus que no se cansaba de analizarla.  
En la entrada del campo de quiddicht al colegio estaban Firenze con los dos heridos y una Sra, Pomfrey muy amarga pues desde comienzo de año ya tenía que atender a los heridos.  
Sra. Pomfrey: vamos apurece Firenze que este joven necesita urgentemente la poción crecehuesos!  
y usted Srta. Granger no hizo nada bien en hacerle este hechizo!  
Hermione enfadada: pero no tenia otra opción, le dolia mucho ¿que podía haber hecho?  
Sra. Pomfrey: es facíl hijita con solo un torniquete le detenias un poco el dolor!  
Ron estaba más asustado aún: ¿cuando se demoraran en crecer mis huesos Sra?  
La Sra. Pomfrey: vaya tu y Potter en la misma situación -_-' pues solo toda la noche!  
Ron agacho la cabeza: será muy doloroso entonces no es justo ;_____;  
Hermione: ay mi amor no seas tan quejica solo será una noche además no tenemos la culpa!  
Ron: ay Hermione, a veces eres tan mala conmigo... solo hasme otro favor mi amor!  
Hermione: si soy mala ¿para que? jeje,... si ya sé ire a ver la selección, ya vengo (se va)  
Sra. Pomfrey: ay los jovenes de hoy en día -_-'... ¿oiga Firenze me consiguieron esa planta?  
Firenze: pues si Sra. Pomfrey mañana mismo se la traigo, es que estamos muy ocupados!  
Sra. Pomfrey sonriente: si lo sé, con las nuevas criaturas... eso me parece muy extraño!  
Ron se dío cuenta que todo lo que pasaba no era tan ajeno a la gente ahora, todos lo sabían.  
Hermione se choco con Lisa, Draco y Oliver al cual abrazo muy fuerte yendo al Gran Salón.  
Hermione: ay Lisa no sé como vamos a pagar tu escoba se hizo añicos con la caida!  
Lisa estaba con los ojos llorosos e intentando no ahorcar a Hermione, LE HABÍAN HECHO ASTILLITAS LA ESCOBA QUE TANTO AMABA, solo veía hacia el piso sin decir nada.  
Oliver: pero Ron esta bien ¿verdad? es que esas caidas son muy peligrosas en verdad!  
Draco: además yo le comprare otra escoba a Lisa, no hay problema lo que vale es que estén bien... ¿averiguaron algo en el bosque aprovechando el panico?  
Hermione: desde luego Firenze nos dijo algo que nos a dejado impresionados!  
Justo en ese instante llegaban al Gran Salón y escucharon algo muy peculiar de boca de Dumbledore:... este año todo el sistema de enseñanza a cambiado, pues esta a un nivel mucho más alto por lo mismo que se esta sucediendo, todos vamos a ser mejores este año para contra el mal, además de ello los juego interescuelas de quiddicht este año son acá en el colegio.  
Un gran bullicio se arma por que estaban muy alegres por ello, Dumbledore: bien lo demás se los dire antes de la cena pasemos a la selección de los nuevos a las nuevas casas, mucha suerte!  
McGonagall solo el pergamino: bien el Sombrero los mandara a cada una de las casas que son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw... Tamahome Ashitare!   
El niño que Ginny con Hermione vieron en el Callejon Diagon se sentó en el taburete.  
El Sombrero: bien es muy facíl en tu caso ¿verdad? tu irás a HUFFLEPUFF!!!  
Tamahome con cara de agradecimiento: gracias... además era logico que iba allá!  
Todos los Hufflepuff le reciben con gran jubilo mientras que MacGonagall: Miaka Ashitare, qu esta en quinto año y va de intercambio de la escuela Toudan de Japón!  
Ginny estaba más que asombrada con ello, la chica se sento al taburete y el sombrero comenzo a hablar: vaya son hermanos pero son tan diferentes ¿verdad?  
Miaka: es logico los dos fuimos criados de diferente manera para tu información!  
El Sombrero: mhhh no me trates así... irás a RAVENCLAW!!!!  
Todos se quedaron impresionados ya que si era hermana del anterior por que iba a Ravenclaw, en su casa la recibian unas chicas con una gran sonrisa, McGonagall: Masare Al Bidei!!  
Draco: vaya si que hay muchos de otras nacionalidades ahora ¿no?  
Lisa: eso me parece sumamente extraño... dos japoneses y una hindu!  
Hermione: es como si supieran que nosotros sabemos los puntos de los mapas!  
La chica al subir estaba muy tranquila y al instante el sombrero grito: GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
Harry con Ginny estaban impresionados pues en un santiámen la mandaron a su casa, y así muchos rostros nuevos iban a las diferentes casas como el rubiecito que termino en Gryffindor se llamaba Damian Belucchi y era italiano, se sonrío muy amenamente con Harry al recibirlo.  
Cuando llegaron a la parte de la lista de McGonagall: Sabrina Potter!!!   
Sabrina subio muy nerviosa no solo por ella sino por la espectación general: vaya una Potter más en el colegio mhhh... tienes muchas habilidades de Ravenclaw pero deseas ir a Gryffindor!  
Sabrina: si deseo ir allá me gusta mucho esa casa además mi hermana ya es la heredera de...  
Sombrero: ¿Ravenclaw verdad? bueno irás a GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
Sabrina salto muy alegre: si gracias uy lo hice muy bien!  
Lisa estaba con expresión tragica mientras que Oliver, Draco y Hermione tenian una gota en la nuca de la impresión de como Dennis recibia a Sabrina y la reacción de Lisa.  
McGonagall: Circe Weasley, tambien va a 6to año y es un traslado de Drumsgtan.  
Circe al subir a la silla del Sombrero estaba muy nerviosa: oh vaya una chica para... SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
Todos los Slytherins se quedaron asombrados y Lisa se termino de desmayar: ¿Slytherin?  
Circe: yes lo sabía tenia que estar en Slytherin uh!!!!!  
Goyle le da una mano: bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts, Circe Weasley!!!  
Circe: el honor es mío al pertenecer a tan honorable casa!!  
  
***  
CONTINUARA   
  
N/A: hola a todos ¿me extrañaban? jeje supongo que no pues nadie reclamaba por mi Espada ¬¬', bueno la demora es por lo que adverti y es la universidad que ahora si me están sacando el ancho a lo McGonagall y Snape en clases de quimica (vaya Snape es un angelito frente a mi profesor X_____X) bueno ojala y les haya agradado pues me a dado un terrible bloqueo de escritor, y además ahora serán así de cortas pero mejor explicadas sin saltearme mucho que digamos, disculpen si hay muchos elementos de Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos pero los animos me han ganado jeje ^^U de la pelicula que exactamente solo faltan días para su estreno además de haberme leido como 100 veces la obra y ver 100 veces los trailers jeje me dejo un poco el bichito, me he decidido a explicar bien las cosas aunque me salgan más largas pues tengo más ideas y más complejas jeje.   
Bueno disculpen si no hay mucho romance pero no estoy para eso luego de una decepsión jeje, bueno no me quejo más y disculpen por cambiar el titulo pero lo creí necesario jeje, bueno vayan a ver la Cámara de los Secretos (que Daniel con Tom son cada día más cueros *____*) y Feliz Hallowen aunque atrasado jeje, un beso y DEJENME REVIEWS que de verdad los necesito pues llevo los animos por el piso jeje.  
Bien lo que vienen es muchos más misterios y la batalla entre Cho y Ginny comienza por que este año todo cambiara... bueno además sabrán que de algo bueno pueden servir Dudley y Rita Sketter.  
Su amiga  
Fami Lisa Malfoy   
Cualquier duda o comentario en sus reviews o a amidalapotter@latinmail.com los espero  
VAYAN AL CINE A VER HP & CoS pues nadie la ganara a nuestro Harry y menos unos hobbits!!!!. 


	5. Una Nueva Rivalidad Por Amor

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
Hola a todos!!! bueno se que me demore mucho pero tengan en cuenta que el final de año siempre es atareado además tuve un bloqueo único con muchos problemas más, espero me disculpen por hacerlos esperar para aquí esta el capitulo 4 de esta mi saga "Una Potter más en Hogwarts", que encontraran muchos elementos de la cámara de los secretos pues quieran o no la pelicula ESTUVO FENOMENAL!!!!!, en este capitulo hay muchos recuerdos de los merodeadores pues como recíén han llegado al colegio y muchas cosas que les gustaran especialmente por el titulo jeje, bueno un secreto se revela... y como les dije ahora seré más explicativa pero el proximo lo subire más rápido MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR y a los r/rs que me reclamaban ;____; me emocione que me reclamen es bastante bueno jeje, deseandoles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO pues la navidad ya paso... espero que disfruten de este capitulo que me causo muchos dolores de cabeza @___@ ya que no iba a terminar así, ya que tuve que partir en el otro lo que continua iba a ser muy largo, DEJENME R/R PLEASE ESO ME LEVANTA MUCHO LOS ANIMOS!!!.  
VA DEDICADO A MI FIEL SEGUIDORA INCONDICIONAL QUE SIEMPRE ME DA ANIMOS Y ME SALVA LA VIDA  
MI HERMANA DIKHANA!!! OJALA Y TE AGRADE HAY MUCHO GINNY/HARRY ACÁ JEJE.  
BESOS SU AMIGA LISA MALFOY  
DEJENME R/R!!!!!!.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 4: "Una Nueva Rivalidad Por Amor"  
  
Definitivamente Circe estaba muy feliz en su casa mientras eso el último niño se iba a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se paro nuevamente y todos se callaron: bien como dije los juegos serán acá y elegiremos un equipo del colegio, hasta los de 1er año están invitados a inscribirse pues los nuevos talentos se deben descubrir desde pequeños además ya tenemos que elegir capitán y segundo capitán que ahora es obligatorio en caso de accidente o agresión al capitán así como al equipo completo... tenemos propuestas pero tenemos que ser ayudados por el capitán ¿propuestas?  
Todos en coro y sin duda alguna: Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy!  
Harry con Draco solo hundieron la cabeza en los brazos: ¿no por que nosotros? que sea una chica!  
Sabrina: ¿estás loco o que Harry? ahora es cuando demostraras quien eres en realidad!! *___*  
Lisa le da un golpecito en el hombro a Draco: si mi amor que más quieres te encanta dirigir!  
Draco: ¬¬' vaya futura esposa que tendré... además es un equipo!! no un grupo de solo 3!  
Dennis: si ya quiero gritar cuando cualquiera de los dos atrape las snicht... seré el comentarista oficial del torneo ¬¬' aunque no le haya gustado mucho la idea a la Miss Delacour!  
Draco: correción cuando Harry la atrape, otra será mi función en el torneo (mira a Gin) ¿no es cierto Ginny? ^___^ (una mirada de complicidad TOTAL, lean bien y en mayusculas TOTAL)  
Ginny sonriente: así es Draco otra será tu función (hacen el chocala en el aire) "El Dúo de Oro" jajaja ya nos verán en acción ^____^ yupi!!!!  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor los miro extraño, agreguenles otras 3 más claro esta ^___^.  
McGonagall: ¿oigan ustedes que hacen en la puerta del salón? les invito a pasar!  
Lisa, Hermione, Draco y Oliver se miran con las tipicas caras de "que pretende la vieja ¿ah?".  
Hermione los empuja: vamos ya pasen que mientras menos nos demoremos menos es el roche!  
Oliver: eh... disculpa Granger se supone que debo de ir por la otra puerta... y estar sentado junto a la profesora Sprout!  
Hermione: O___O' es cierto, lo siento pero la verdad tenerte como profesor me será extraño!  
Oliver la hace adíos: bien espero poder verles algún día, adíos Lisa Potter!  
Lisa muy alegre: si adíos Oliver, yo si te visitare tenlo por seguro (suspira) que lindo es!  
Draco la mira con el ceño fruncido: ya silencio Lisa que no me causa la menor gracia!  
Lisa se ríe muy fuerte: jajaja... ¿oigan creo que debemos cambiar los nombres que tenemos?  
Hermione: ¿a que nombres te refieres Lisa? no te entiendo nada!  
Lisa: pues los de los merodeadores me parecen demasiado ridiculos, él tío Sirius me dio ideas!  
McGonagall se enfada ya que a medio camino se pusieron a discutir: bien señores y señoritas de Gryffindor les presento a su nueva PREFECTA PERMANENTE la Srta. Hermione Granger!  
Todos se quedan asombrados y Hermione siente que se le congela el cuerpo entero: que mala es!  
McGonagall: tiene Matricula de Honor, les ayudara en los TIMOS y demás examenes!  
Hermione agacho la cabeza con furia, la avergonzaba de esa manera: muchas gracias!  
Snape: y a los de Slytherin les presento a su PREFECTO PERMANENTE el Sr. Draco Malfoy que cumplira las mismas funciones que la Srta. Granger en Gryffindor!  
Draco paso saliva y solo le agarro una mano a Lisa: mi amor por favor ayudame a pararme!   
Lisa digna pupila de Sirius: si muchas gracias por hacer recordar eso... además tenga por seguro que serán los mejores prefectos de la historia tanto así como Tom Ryddle aliás Lordy Voldie!  
McGonagall se quedo asombrada pues era igualita a Sirius: vayan a sentarse los tres ahora!  
Lisa le hace una seña militar: a la ordén jefecita... ah también elegiremos un nuevo equipo de quiddicht tanto para Gryffindor y Slytherin las pruebas serán el fin de semana!  
Lucius Malfoy estaba viendo todo junto a Snape: ufff es una Sirius mejorada pobre McGonagall!  
Snape: ahora si que será el dolor de cabeza de la Sra. Gryffindor jo jo!  
Fleur bufa: que chica más malcriada en mi curso no será tan privilegiada eso esta claro!  
Hagrid que estaba con ella: no crea eso Srta. Fleur Lisa es más lista de lo que imagina!  
Fleur la mira con saña: veamos que tan lista será este año la Srta. Potter!  
Hagrid solo río, notaba que a Fleur no le agradaba mucho que digamos Lisa, talvés la envidia.  
Harry muy preocupado al encontrarse con Hermione: ¿Mione donde esta Ron?  
Hermione: pues en la enfermeria, se rompío una pierna pero mañana estará muy bien!  
Ginny asustada: ¿y así de tranquila lo dices Hermione? ¿que dijo la Sra. Pomfrey?  
Hermione: ¬¬' si tranquila pues ya le dieron la poción crecehuesos estará bien lo sé!  
Lisa asombrada: ¿que demonios es eso? jamás oí hablar de eso, traduscanmelo!  
Sabrina con la mano derecha apoyando su mentón: es la poción rehabilitadora de huesos ¿no?  
Harry: aja... bingo!! ¿pero que tan fuerte fue la caida que se hizo añicos los huesos?  
Lisa le lee la mente a Hermione: no Hermione le hizo el hechizo de desaparición de huesos!  
Ginny con Draco: ¿que cosa Hermione? eso es ser mala!  
Neville estaba con una cara muy enfadada: ¿Malfoy que demonios haces en la mesa de Gryffindor?  
Dennis: es verdad Malfoy... no se vale tanta confianza!  
Lisa se enfada con ellos: callensé chicos, él es mi novio y puede estar acá si quiere!!!  
Seamus: ejem... pero no crees que es romper cierta regla UNIVERSAL!  
Lisa los mira furiosa y toma de la mano a Draco: vamonos mi amor que acá no entienden aún!  
Draco trata de detenerla: espérate mi amor que... (no pudo hacer nada pues Lisa se elevo por los aires, dejando a todo el salón con la boca abierta, así llegaron junto a Grabbe y Goyle)  
Lisa se sienta y mira a Draco: ^___^ ¿que cosa mi amor?  
Draco asombrado: eh... ya olvidalo ¿ok? pero no hagas eso otra vez O_____O' que no me gusto!  
Harry hundío la cara en sus manos: esta chica no podrá con ese poder de levitación!  
Sabrina: que alucinante *___* yo quiero aprender ese poder primito!  
Dumblendore: bueno que ya comience la cena!!! (todos los platos del salón se llenan)  
Circe afilando el cuchillo: es lo que más me atrajo de Hogwarts las comidas jeje!  
Pansy que estaba frente a ella: ¿eso nada más Weasley? ¿o es que seguiste a Potter?  
Circe: ¬¬' eh... pues me atrajo el colegio ¿me entendiste amiga? ¿como te llamas?  
Pansy: pues yo soy Pansy Parkinson (le extiende la mano) para ayudarte en lo que se pueda!  
Circe la mira medio desconfiada: muchas gracias Parkinson, lo mismo digo!  
Pansy: no me digas Parkinson, solo dime Pansy, en la mejor casa hay mucha confianza!!!  
Circe: aja... ok... Pansy, tu llamame Circe, ¿por si acaso tienes una bolsita?  
Pansy asombrada: O___O' ¿para que necesitas una bolsita Circe?  
Circe: ^____^ es para llevarle de comer a mi gatita Neko, se muere de hambre!  
Pansy más que asombrada: ah, ya veo... si quieres le pedimos alguna a los elfos!  
Circe: hecho Pansy, pero será después de que terminemos de comer!  
Goyle estaba viendo toda la mesa atento: ¿Draco has visto en algún lado a Sara?  
Draco que mordía una pata de pollo: no... ¿porque acaso no vino en el Expresso?  
Grabbe: si por eso nos preocupamos se hizo muy amiga nuestra el año pasado!  
Lisa que comia como loca de una bandeja de ensalada: eso es raro más aún si esta en 6to!  
Noemí estaba nerviosa por eso, así que comia muy apurada mientras oía a los otros.  
Draco noto ese nerviosismo y sospecho; le dijo a Lisa en el oido: luego hablaremos Lisa, hay algo que no me cuadra muy bien en esta mesa esta noche!  
Lisa asintio con la cabeza: ok, ah una cosa ¿cuando es la proxima luna llena?  
Draco solto el tenedor: ah... eh... mi amor mejor hablamos de eso en otra ocasión!  
Grabbe que los veía muy serio: ¬¬'pues este viernes Lisa ¿porque la pregunta?  
Lisa muy serena: no es que tengo asuntos esa noche con un "licantropo" jeje!  
A Draco se le volvio la cara azul de la impresión, ¿como es que había dicho eso tan fresca?.  
Felizmente que Goyle: ah seguro hablaras con el Prof. Lupin, bueno yo siempre quise conocer a un licantropo, estuve leyendo en las vacaciones y me han causado mucha curiosidad!  
Draco estaba tartamudeando: ¿tu...leyen...do... Goyle?  
Goyle: ¬¬' vamos Draco no me maletees tanto ok, además si tu entrenaste yo leí!  
Lisa: es cierto todos han tenido algo interesante que aprender estas vacaciones ^__^  
Pansy: ¿como aprender a levitar no Lisa? ¿quien te enseño eso Potter, un extraterrestre?  
Lisa con el sarcasmo que ahora predominaba en ella: pues para tu información INCULTA fue un DRUIDA, ¿dime que aprendiste tu Pansy, a maquillarte?  
Muchos se rieron por ese comentario y Pansy se quedo callada no pudo contestar a eso.  
Draco hundío la cara en sus manos esa sería una larga cena a no ser que comenzo otro evento.  
Cho Chang se paro de su mesa y se dirigio a la mesa principal; donde colocaban el taburete del Sombrero Seleccionador, se paro muy desafiante mientras que su nueva jefa osea Sybill Trelawney (NA: si ya sé que diran ¿acaso estás loca? ¿como vas a poner a esa paranoica como jefa de Ravenclaw?!!!!!!... please mandenme howlers o lo que quieran pero ya me entenderan ^__^)  
se paro: Srta. Chang hagame el favor de sentarse nuevamente, estamos cenando!  
Cho no le hizo el más minimo caso: quiero anunciar a todo el colegio que retare a una persona este año y les advierto que es muy personal!!!  
Todos se quedaron asombrados con ellos y Cho estiro el dedo hacia Ginny: RETO A GINNY WEASLEY DE GRYFFINDOR A LUCHAR POR HARRY POTTER, POR LA COPA DE QUIDDICHT Y DE LAS CASAS, ¿aceptas enana?.  
Era obvio que jamás de los jamases en la historia de Hogwarts había ocurrido ese tipo de retos, todos estaban petrificados y Ginny se levanto muy tranquila, se limpio la boca, saliendo al pasadizo caminando hacia ella para ponerse frente a ella, la miro con desprecio: ¿enana? por favor estoy de tu tamaño ¿y sabes que cosa? ACEPTO EL RETO POR MI CUENTA Y POR GRYFFINDOR (la empuja en el pecho con el dedo indice) PERO TE ADVIERTO PREPARATE CHO PUES NO SOY LA MISMA!  
Cho río maliciosamente: yo tampoco Weasley, será una batalla donde vale todo!  
Ginny le hizo una venia: así será Chang que gane la mejor (mientras bajaba se reía y muy conchudamente llego junto a Harry besandolo tan apasionadamente que al dejarlo estaba mareado, Cho la miro furiosa) el primer round comienza desde ahora!!!   
Dumblendore estaba asombrado con el salón en completo silencio: bien... luego de este sorpresivo reto, espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena y por favor les ruego que vayan a sus habitaciones!  
Todo el gran salón se paro en medio de un gran murmullo, Lavender: wow!!! no me lo esperaba!  
Terry Bott estaba asombrado: ¿acaso Cho esta loca, nos ha metido en su lío por Potter?  
Padma: eso lo sé Terry ¿pero dime acaso nosotros tenemos la culpa? yo no sé que pasara ahora!  
Miaka: eso me gusta, los retos jamás pense que estar en Hogwarts iba a ser tan emocionante!  
Lisa Turpin estaba con ella: pues amiga mía esto solo es el comienzo de este nuevo año!  
Miaka mira a Harry que iba detrás de ellas: eso lo sospeche, y espero sea muy pero muy bueno!  
Tamahome estaba siendo guiado por Justin: bien amigo yo te enseñare toda la torre esta noche!  
Tamahome estaba admirado con todo que se paraba a cada instante y lo tenían que jalar: wow!!  
Justin: ¬¬ Tamahome por favor no tenemos mucho tiempo... además (le voltea el cuello) tienes que memorizarte por donde se llega a nuestra sala común!  
Tamahome: ah... si claro, perdoneme Justin-sama es que todo acá es maravilloso *_____*  
Justin que llevaba al niño: ¿Justin-sama? jeje suena muy bien me gusta!  
Harry aún estaba como una estatua que Hermione trataba de llevar: vamos Harry avanza que no es nada nuevo ese reto (lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas) vamos Harry!!!!  
Neville lo empujaba con Dean: Ginny no deberías de haber hecho eso, mira como lo dejaste!  
Ginny que estaba avergonzada: lo siento no pensé que mis besos tuvieran ese efecto jeje!  
En eso la chica nueva oséa Masare se les pone en frente: mucho gusto en conocerles soy Masare, soy nueva en la casa y vengo de Egipto!  
Ginny con Hermione se dan cuenta por la capa que llevaba que la persona tan misteriosa que vieron en el bote era esa niña que los miraba asombrada: ¿que le pasa al Sr. Potter?  
Lisa se abría paso desesperada: Ha-kun, Díos Mio esta tan mal acaso!  
Draco le hace chocala a Ginny: eh Gin... vaya efecto de tus besos Y MUY BIEN SE LA BAJASTE A LA CHINA ESTUPIDA DE LA CHO! (la cargo y la hizo dar vueltas)  
Seamus: por favor Malfoy no ves que tenemos a un Potter hecho piedra... y no se cura con mandragoras ni nada!!!  
Masare mira a los ojos a Harry empinandose: solo su mente se a ido a otro lado!  
Hermione se asusta: ¿como que su mente se a ido?!!!! DIOS MIO!!! (lo samaquea) HARRY!!!  
Masare menea la cabeza: que impaciente (le da un chasquido a Harry en la naríz) DESPIERTA YA!  
Cuando Harry despierta extrañamente tiene la sensación de que esa chica le era conocida: ¿que?  
Ginny se le cuelga: ay mi amor!!! que bien que estes bien, de verdad disculpame!!!  
Harry estaba desorientado pero luego de ver a Ginny: ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? aceptar el estúpido reto de Cho, acaso no sabes que te amo Ginny no necesitas de eso!!!!  
Ginny se siente muy mal por esas palabras, sus ojos brillan y se va muy ofuscada.  
Lisa con Hermione miran con rabia a Harry: ERES UN ESTÚPIDO HARRY!!!  
Draco: pero!!!... oigan él le dijo solo lo que pensaba, ¿que hay de malo en eso?  
Lisa lo mira con fuego: mi amor mejor anda a tu torre... pues tengo que hablar con mi primo!  
Draco se asusto por la miraba y por la voz macabra de su novia: ok, tus ordenes son la ley bye!  
Draco se fue muy rápido y todos le quedaron mirando, Harry: hasta mañana Draco, ¿pero que hice?  
Hermione suspira: ah tenían que ser hombres, bien vamonos ya todos!!!  
Sabrina que recién llegaba: ¿que a pasado ahora? (mira a Harry) ay Harry ya despertaste!  
Dennis: lo siento es que me olvide la cámara y tuve que recogerla!  
Lisa miro a todos con saña mientras jalaba a Harry que estaba muy confundido.  
Sabrina no entendia nada: ¿oh, a donde se lo lleva mi hermana?  
Todos menos Hermione encogen los hombros como diciendo "no sé", Hermione: vamonos a la sala!  
Masare estaba asombrada con eso: eh... si es mejor que vayamos quiero conocerla ya!  
Todos se van como lo ordeno Hermione en la larga fila que la esperaba al ser la prefecta.  
  
Lisa se metio con Harry a una de las tantas salas del colegio, cerro la puerta muy seria.  
Harry estaba perdido: ¿que pasa Lisa, porque me has traido acá?!!!  
Lisa estaba muy seria y miro a Harry: ¿acaso no tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de Ginny?  
Harry: aja!! ¿con que era eso? ¿Y ACASO YO NO SOY NADA LISA? ¿como hizo eso?!!! ¿que quiere demostrar con eso que no le podré ser fiel o que ah?!!!  
Lisa suspira y caminaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados: Harry aún no maduras ¿verdad? has estado más de un mes con una mujer ¿y no nos entiendes aún?  
Harry estaba más confundido aún: es que... mira Lisa yo les entiendo (suspira) bueno... trato de entenderlas, pero lo que hizo Ginny no me a gustado nada y esa es la verdad!!  
Lisa: ¿pero te has puesto a pensar por que lo hizo?!!!  
Harry bufa: ¿que cosa?!! no lo sé, además Lisa que intentas ¿psicoanalizarme acaso?!!!  
Lisa lo mira furiosa: pues más o menos primito!!! ¿sabes que me dijo ella en el Japón y antes de separarnos en el Banco Gringotts?!!!!  
  
FLASH BACK DE LA MENTE DE LISA  
Lisa estaba sentada en el techo del dojo de entrenamiento en Japón viendo las estrellas cuando Ginny se aparece con ella: hola Lisa... veo que ya descubriste uno de mis lugares favoritos!  
Lisa sonríe: pues creo que si Gin, es realmente hermoso, con la iluminación de la ciudad!  
Ginny suspira: si pues a mí también me fascina... me hace recordar mucho a Harry (sonrojada)  
Lisa se da cuenta de eso y la abraza: ay Gin no te averguenzes ustedes dos son enamorados!  
Ginny con la cabeza gacha: si lo sé... pero aún no me lo creo ¿como es que él se enamoro de mí? fueron años que ni me miro, se intereso en Chang, siempre me concidero la hermanita menor de Ron, no lo sé realmente me siento tan extraña!  
Lisa sintío un gran nudo en la garganta: mira Gin querida los hombres son así siempre, además Harry solo andaba enamorado de una cosa: la snicht ^___^, ¿como se enamoro de tí? pues lo deslumbraste querida, lo has hecho perder la cabeza!  
Ginny suelta algunas lagrimas, era seguro que las tenía guardadas hacia mucho tiempo: si como en en mi 1er año, cuando le escribí un estúpido poema en San Valentín, lo avergonce tanto!  
Lisa: ¿de que poema estás hablando Ginny? no sabía eso, cuentame please!  
Ginny sonríe: pense que te lo había contado ya, bueno verás en 1er año nos enseño un tal Gilderoy Lockhart que es mejor no te enteres como termino; un dato Harry con Ron estuvieron metidos en el asunto!  
Lisa se ríe: eso era obvio ¿donde no está metido el trío? ^___~  
Ginny: continuando, organizo a unos elfos para que repartieran presentes por San Valentín yo le hice uno a Harry, por no creas que lo hice con malas intensiones solo que...  
Lisa: ¿solo que Ginny? no entiendo aún por que lo avergonzaste!  
Ginny: como Harry no le hacia caso porque no le interesaban esas cosas en ese instante, estaba de moda la Cámara Secreta, el elfo lo persiguio y cuando le leyo el poema lo hizo delante de mis hermanos, Malfoy con algunos cuantos más... FUE HORRIBLE! ;____; pensé que Harry me odiaria!  
Lisa: ¿que decia ese poema Ginny? supongo que debe de haber sido bonito!  
Ginny muy roja: conste que tenia solo 11 años, era así: "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el heróe que venció al Señor Tenebroso" ES HORRIBLE, no sé como lo hice!!!!  
Lisa estaba con una gran gota en la cien y con cara de "que feo", pero se comenzo a reír: ay Ginny es un poema muy bonito... teniendo en cuenta que tenías solo 11 años, pero gracioso too!  
Ginny: ¿lo ves? es tan extraño, no lo sé Lisa yo quiero demostrar que soy digna de ser la chica que le atrapo el corazón al gran Harry Potter, al niño que vivío, necesito demostrarlo!  
Lisa se para: vamos Gin, no es necesario eso él lo sabe ¿además contra quien lo pelearias?  
Ginny con ojos de furia: pues con Cho Chang (empuña las manos) siempre quise demostrarle a Harry que esa chinita solo estuvo enamorada de Diggory, que lastimosamente murío, que jamás le haría caso, que yo soy la chica de su vida, la que daría todo por él, la que quiere pasar su vida con él, cuidandolo, protegiendolo, amandolo, dandole una familia y más que nada hacerlo feliz!  
Lisa estaba muy emocionada y suelta lagrimas: ¿sabes que Gin? no creo que sea necesario esa demostración pues con lo que me acabas de decir; si mi primo no se casa contigo lo llevaré donde Voldemort en bandeja de plata (la abraza arrodillandose a su nivel) tu eres perfecta para él!  
Ginny se abraza más ella: muchas gracias Lisa, tu eres la que me ayudo a estar con él!  
Las dos chicas se quedan largo tiempo abrazadas en ese tejado, con la luna de fondo.  
  
Las tres chicas estaban en Gringotts con Arabella que analizaba la varita de Lisa.  
Bella: Lisa no sé como le haces para manejarla es tan complicada de entender!  
Lisa: pues no es nada sempai, además ni modo que usare un Crucio con ella no ^___^  
Hermione: a lo más le darás una buena eloctrocutada a Draco si se pasa de la raya!  
Ginny sonriente: a lo más, pero espero que todos estén bien... Harry en su última carta me dijo que estaba en la etapa final de su entrenamiento de druida!  
Lisa: ese chico se debe concentrar mucho... pues solo en su cabeza hay una idea!  
Belle, Lisa y Hermione: Ginny Weasley!! uyyyyyy!!! que romántico!!!  
Ginny movía sus manos hecha un tomate: basta chicas que acá me pueden asesinar!  
Lisa: ¬¬' ¿así, entonces no quieres ser la novia de Harry Potter? que mala!!  
Ginny se enfado: ¿a que no?!!!! ¿que quieren que haga para demostrar que lo amo?  
Hermione: ya sé, busca a Rita Sketter y hasle una declaración para "El Profeta" que eres su novia eso nada más cuñadita!  
Ginny estaba con la boca hasta el piso y con la cabeza gacha: ok lo haré, se la dare y que lo publique justo después de que entremos al colegio ¿que les parece?  
Belle: me parece muy buena idea Ginny, pero hay una cosa!  
Las chicas en coro: ¿que cosa maestra Arabella?  
Sirius: hola chicas ¿como andán? ¿que traman con Rita Sketter ah?  
Ginny roja: no nada Sr. Sirius... bueno como Lisa se irá con él nos vemos en el andén!  
Lisa la abraza para despedirse: ¿Ginny estás segura de lo que harás?  
Ginny la mira con desición: haría eso y muchas cosas más por solo demostrar que Harry es mío!  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK DE LA MENTE DE LISA  
  
Harry estaba impresionado con la historia: ¿de verás que hizo eso por mi nada más?!!!!  
Lisa: así es tontito, además ¿yo quiero saber como es que te enamoraste de ella? ¿dejaste de pensar en la Cho-Cha y si estás jugando con ella HARRY JAMES POTTER?!!!  
Harry más serio que nunca: jamás le haría eso a la mujer que amo Lisa Kristin Potter, ella es mi vida, la chica que tiene mi corazón ¿y porque me enamore de ella? pues me di cuenta de algo Lisa ella es la chica que siempre soñe, es perfecta para mí... además es como yo, más que nada la conosco muy bien... jamás lastimaria sus sentimientos, es linda, inteligente y...  
Lisa da un golpe en la mesa: ¿Y QUE COSA MÁS HARRY? dimelo ella es solo eso para tí o sino en este año oséa 6to un objeto sexual con el cual demostrar tu hombría!!!  
Harry se queda atónito: ¿COMO HAS PODIDO DECIR ESO LISA? no te lo permito no trates de ensuciar a Ginny ELLA ES LA MEJOR CHICA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA ENTERA!!!! no te lo permito!!!  
Lisa se ríe muy sarcastica: no la trato de ensuciar sino sacarte tus verdaderos sentimientos!  
Harry estaba desesperado, enojado y con ganas de lanzarle un Imperius a Lisa, así que sudando, soltando lagrimas de impotencia y empuñando las manos: LISA ENTIENDE YO LA AMO! HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR ELLA!! ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE CHO ESTE COMO LOCA!!!  
Lisa le da una bofetada: CLARO QUE TIENES LA CULPA TU LA SEGUIAS, LA MIRABAS CON OJOS DE CABRITO DEGOLLADO HARRY!! vamos no seas un cabeza hueca, las chicas nos ilusionamos con eso nomás!  
Harry: pues verás primita si quieres mañana mismo en el desayuno hago que rompan ese estúpido reto y...y...y... (pasa saliva) LE PIDO MATRIMONIO A GINNY SI QUIERES!!! OK YO LA AMO, SI PUDIERA ME CASARIA CON ELLA MAÑANA MISMO SERÍA LA SRA. POTTER OSÉA GINNY POTTER!! (eso lo dice con tal fuerza en la voz que se rompen unos vidrios, además de eso cae de rodillas) yo la amo!!!  
Lisa se asusta ante ello: wow!!! eso es lo quería escuchar Harry una prueba contundente de que la amas en verdad (se arrodilla con él y lo abraza) lo siento Harry pero tenía que saberlo, era algo que me remordía la conciencia, es que ella te ama tanto Harry jamás quisiera que le hagas daño (le levanta el mentón) ese es el Harry que esperaba!!  
Harry se abraza a su prima llorando: Lisa no me gusto nada lo que dijiste, pero al fin grite y solte mis sentimientos... pero jamás digas que quiero a mi Gin como un objeto sexual!!  
Lisa: lo siento en verdad, pero tenía que agarrar más que músculos... quería agarrar huesos!  
Harry con su prima se quedan abrazados en esa salita cuando de pronto se oye un risa burlona, Harry se seca las lagrimas y se suena la naríz en un pañuelo: ese Pevves!!! ¿que hará ahora?  
Lisa le ayuda a pararse: no lo sé, pero espero que se rehabilite un poco este año primo!  
Harry abraza a su prima por los hombros y sonríe: eres buena para ser psicologa Lisa!  
Lisa: muchas gracias... se exactamente donde darle a mis pacientes ^____^  
Harry abré la puerta y salen al pasadizo: bien vayamos a la sala común... ¿pero la contraseña?  
Lisa sonríe: pues eso no importa nosotros sabemos cuantas entradas más ¿si o no?  
Harry asiente con la cabeza: así es Lisa... una cosa más ¿me ayudas a pedirle disculpas a Gin?  
Lisa: pues sí, además ya te puse en tu sitio para mi es suficiente, vamos por el tercer piso!   
Los dos Potter suben las escaleras y justo cuando estaban en el 2do piso una se comienza a mover, los dos se miran Harry: es lo que odio de estás escaleras que se mueven tanto!  
Lisa: si pues en Drumsgtan no había tal tecnología... nos vamos nomás Harry (levita)  
Harry levita también pero al llegar al tercer piso: Lisa no hagas eso en frente de todo el colegio como hoy día, te apuesto que mañana te darán un castigo!  
Lisa se ríe sarcasticamente: pues no creo primo, además aprenderemos eso este año... pero en uno modo muy basico, nosotros hasta podemos desaparecer mientras levitamos ¿verdad?  
Harry se queda boquiabierto: oye eso no me han enseñado a mí... ¿como es que sabes más que yo?  
Lisa estaba nerviosa, ella no podía decirle que era una Padawan para las Amazonas en Santuario, así que pensó en una buena excusa: pues a cada uno nos enseñaron cosas diferentes!  
Harry la miraba con aire sospechoso y empujo un cuadro: si claro, bueno vayamos ya!!  
Los dos entran por un pasadizo, lo gracioso era que por los cuadros podían ver lo que pasaba al otro lado de las paredes, se veían habitaciones, salones y hasta baños, hasta que llegaron a otro cuadro lo empujaron y salieron a la sala común pero como era el del león se cayeron de 2m.  
Lisa con Harry gritaron del susto: ahhhhhhhh mamá!!!!  
Felizmente que Sabrina los vío: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!! (los sostuvo en el aire y los bajo suave)  
Neville que jugaba cartas con Seamus: fiuuuu!! bonita entrada chicos!  
Lisa: si muchas gracias, como no sabiamos la nueva contraseña!  
Hermione: es muy facíl solo deben decir "Cola de Ratón"!!!  
Sabrina pone cara de asco: felizmente que no es Colagusano, sino me habría matado!  
Harry la mira con saña: eh... ¿donde esta Ginny le quiero pedir disculpas?  
Hermione bufa enfadada: es lo menos que puedes hacer Harry Potter, Lisa ¿lo cuadraste?  
Lisa: si hice un buen trabajo a mi parecer... meresco un 8.6 o algo por allí ^_____^  
Sabrina: debe de estar en su habitación... pues como llego antes que nosotros!  
Lisa subío con Harry detrás: más te vale ser muy romántico primito!  
Harry solo sonrío, cuando llegaron Lisa abrío la puerta: Ginny!!! linda hay alguien que...  
Mira a todos lados y solo encuentra a sus compañeras Lavender: ella no esta aquí!  
Parvati: es cierto, ni siquiera esta en el baño ¿no esta en la sala común?  
Harry se asusta: ¿como que ella no esta acá? eso no es posible, solo podía haber venido acá!  
Lisa no se desespera y suspira: bien si no está acá debe de estar en uno de los pasadizos!  
Hermione: o talvés esta con Ron en la enfermeria (mira el reloj) MADRE MÍA SON LAS 11:30 P.M.! y ella sola sola en algún sitio del colegio!  
Harry se golpea la cabeza: rayos!!! es mi culpa por haberla tratado así!!! (mientras bajaba)  
Sabrina lo abraza: no Harry ella esta bien... además es una merodeadora primito!  
Lisa: bien chicos nos ayudaran a buscarla pues él colegio es muy grande (cruza la sala y empuja otro cuadro) yo iré a las otras salas comunes!  
Hermione: eso no es posible Lisa, ella no conoce tan bien los pasadizos!  
Lisa mientras cerraba él cuadro: eso crees, Draco le enseño todos!!! (y desaparece)  
  
Mientras tanto una sollozante Ginny estaba sentada en la gran mesa del Gran Salón debajo del colegio: ¿como es que creí en él? es un estúpido todos los hombres son así!!!  
Se para y se disponia a irse, secandose las lagrimas: ya me iré tengo sueño, además no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que no estoy en la cama!  
Mientras caminaba vió un resplandor que salia de uno de los tres pasadizos misteriosos, como buena merodeadora le pico el bicho de la curiosidad: jaja, que bien justo ahora alguien me llama (saca la varita) te advierto que si eres algún mortifago no tendré compasión contigo!  
Pero a medida que se acercaba se esfumo la luz y se sintio mal de nuevo: vaya tan facíl soy de caer en juegos estúpidos ( y de nuevo a llorar) Ginny Weasley eres una completa tonta!!  
Sin darse cuenta comienza a avanzar por ese pasadizo en medio de su llanto, caminaba con la capa arrastrandose y sin querer pasa por una especie de portal; así continuo caminando sin pensar no sé daba cuenta de nada pues estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, seguro pensaba que era el camino de salida, entre esos recuerdos los más saltantes son los de 1992; año cuando por así decirlo se comenzo a relacionar más con Harry Potter él chico que ella amaba.  
  
FLASH BACK EN LA MENTE DE GINNY  
  
Ginny buscaba desesperada en su habitación su sueter nuevo: vaya seguro que mamá lo lavo!!  
Así salío de su habitación y bajo presurosa por las escaleras al llegar: ¿mamá has visto mi sueter nuevo? (pero ve algo que la deja casi al borde del paro cardiaco) Oh Díos Mío!!  
Harry Potter estaba sentado en su comedor y sonriente la saluda: hola Ginny!!!  
Ginny abré los ojos como platos y piensa: ah no es un sueño (se ve la facha) Díos Mío en pijama con bata y mi cabello es un desastre (se tapa la boca) ahhhhh... ho...ho...hola!  
Sube corriendo, no sabía como poder subir más rápido al llegar a su habitación se tira a la cama, mientras tanto abajo Harry se asusto: ¿hice algo malo con Ginny?  
Ron bufa: no nada, solo hablo de tí todas las vacaciones de verano!  
Fred: la tienes loca querido Harry @__@d, bueno me pasas la mantequilla!  
Ginny arriba estaba tan asustada y feliz a la vez: es cierto él esta acá... no Ginny es solo un sueño (se pellizca el brazo) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ES CIERTO AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Todos abajo se asustan por semejante grito, Molly: mi pobre niña esta muy emocionada y feliz!  
Ginny estaba tan feliz que no sabía se bajar o no hacer nada, bueno se tenía que cambiar de ropa pues con esa facha Harry pensaría mal de ella, se puso la ropa más nueva que tenía y bajo... claro le faltaba el sueter, al bajar su mamá la esperaba con el sueter preparado: toma querida!  
Ginny muy roja: muchas gracias mamá!!! (y vío a Harry, tomando mucha valentia se acerco a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla) hola Harry... dis...disculpame...es...que!!!  
Harry estaba impresionada: no te preocupes así esta bien!  
  
Cuando abrío los ojos sintío un frío terrible y al sentarse lo primero que vío fue un ángel, no era Harry que estaba herido, mojado, cochino y arrodillado a su lado: Harry!!!!!  
Harry: ya paso... todo no te preocupes más Ginny!!!  
Ginny no sabía que decir era obvio que era su culpa: sé que es mi culpa Harry, pero Tom Ryddle me controlaba yo no lo quería hacer... de verás no quería!! (comienza a llorar) lo hice todo!!!  
Harry: ya tranquila, sé lo que paso más bien ya vete... encuentra a Ron y vete Ginny!  
Ginny veía que Harry estaba muy extraño, como mareado, sus ojos estaban cerrandose: no yo no me iré sin tí (ve la herida en su brazo) estás herido!!! tienes que ir a la enfermeria!!  
Harry: no te preocupes por mí... ay que mareado me siento, es el veneno del basilisco!!  
Ginny al escuchar eso tenía ganas de cambiar de sangre con Harry cuando se aparece Fakwes el feníx de Dumblendore que se le acerca a Harry: muchas gracias Fakwes lo hiciste muy bien!  
Fakwes lo mira y comienza a llorar sobre la herida, Ginny se sorprende se la estaba curando por completo, Harry sonrío: es cierto las lagrimas de feníx tienen poderes curativos!!  
Luego de eso se encontraron con Ron y Gilderoy que ni sabía quién era él: parece magía!!!  
Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry que volaba por que Fakwes los llevaba: que risa me da!!  
Harry la mira tiernamente: lo bueno es que no será más nuestro profesor de defensa!  
  
VOLVIENDO DONDE GINNY  
  
Ginny sonrío: vaya ese fue el año que más se afianzo mi amor por ti Harry (cuando de pronto se comienza a mojar estaba lloviendo dentro de ese túnel eso la sorprende) ¿que rayos?!!!  
Habían truenos, relampagos y llovía a cantaros todo era barro se estaba empapando.  
Ginny levanta la mirada, estaba en una especie de selva que estaba en pleno diluvio, muy asustada ve todo a su alrededor no conocia nada de nada de ese lugar, cuando un trueno ilumina lo que tenía detrás de ella... al voltear se sorprende era una gran Ruina ¿pero como demonios había llegado allí?, tenía la forma de un monstruo, con ojos brillantes color turquesa, Ginny no podía creerlo sin pensar estaba en el lugar a donde conducia el tercer pasadizo ¿pero que era ese lugar?, era tan extraño para ella, estaba muy asustada y mojada cuando escucha ruidos.  
Saca su varita temblando: LUMOS!!! ¿quien anda allí?!!!  
La voz de una mujer le responde: ¿más bien quien anda allí?, ¿quien eres tú?!!!  
Ginny más asustada: primero dime quien eres tú, ¿y donde estás?!!! (la lluvia no la dejaba ver)  
  
Mientras tanto en el colegio Lisa había llegado a la sala común de Draco, donde se dío cuenta que los Slytherins tenían una excelente Faye Valentine en sus filas, logicamente era Circe jugando Poker con los muchachos y una chica más estaba con ellos mirando anonadada Millicent, Draco tenía unas barajas en su mano: bueno espero sacar algo bueno ahora!  
Circe con cara divertida: vamos rindanse les voy ganando ya 15 partidas chicos!  
Grabbe: jaja muy graciosita... tú haces trampa eso es lo pasa!  
Lisa se les acerco sigilosamente y grito: BUENAS NOCHES CASA SLYTHERIN!!!!  
Todos saltaron muy asustados tanto así que Millicent termino siendo cargada por Goyle: mamá!!!!  
Lisa enfadada: vaya llego a la Srta. Valentine y se dedican al poker!!!! ____'  
Draco mucho más palido que el papel: bueeeeenoo... Lisa no teniamos sueño, ya sabes mi amor ^_^U  
Lisa bufa: bueno eso no interesa ahora, ¿por si acaso Ginny no se a presentando por aquí?  
Grabbe: '_____'U pues no, para nada ¿no esta en la sala de Gryffindor?  
Lisa se preocupa más: es que no esta en ningún lado, desde que el tonto de mi primo le grito no la encontramos, Draco ¿sospechas algún lugar?  
Draco niega con la cabeza: pues no Lisa, pero vayamos a buscarla ¿ok? todos juntos!  
Circe se pone la capa: es cierto la pobre no debe de estar a estás horas en los pasadizos!  
Millicent: más aún con el estúpido de Pevves por allí y alguna otra alimaña!  
Todo el grupo sale por la puerta de la sala común y Lisa comento: mejor está la entrada de la chimenea por donde entre querido!  
Los 4 Slytherins la miran con el entrecejo fruncido, Lisa: ^____^U well!! solo comentaba!!!  
  
Mientras Hermione con Sabrina fueron muy apuradas a la enfermeria donde las recibio la Sra. Pomfrey: si buenas noches señoritas ¬¬' ya acabo la hora de visita!  
Sabrina: bueeeno eso ya lo sabemos, pero por si acaso ¿Ginny no a venido por acá?  
Sra. Pomfrey: no ¿porque acaso no esta en su torre?  
Hermione: no esta allá, pero podría preguntarle un momento a Ron por favor!  
Sra. Pomfrey muy decidida: no Srta. él joven Weasley esta recuperandose!!  
Sabrina no le hace caso: RON!!!! DESPIERTA PLEASE!!!!  
Hermione le tapa la boca: shhhh es una enfermeria no la estación de trenes Sabi!  
Sabrina con la boca cerrada aún le guiña el ojo y Ron se despierta muy asustado gritando: AUXILIO!!! SAQUENME ESA COSA DE ENCIMA x_____x' ODIO A LOS OGROS!!! (cuando se da cuenta de donde esta, se pone rojo) uffff que bien que no era real!!  
La tres chicas le quedan mirando asombradas, Sra. Pomfrey: ya que esta despierto!  
Hermione entra con Sabrina que aún estaba con la boca siendo tapada por Mione: mira te dejare pero nunca más hagas eso ¿ok Srta. Potter?  
Sabrina asiente con la cabeza y al soltarla: ayyyy!!! me estaba ahogando!! pero le desperte!  
Hermione se acerca donde Ron que la mira asombrado: ¿que haces acá Mione? deberías estar en tu habitación... me desperte por que alguien grito!!  
Hermione: si lo sé ¬¬' fue Sabrina y creo que fue lo mejor sino "el ogro" te mataba!  
Ron se puso muy rojo: ya no me fastidies... además tu no conoces a los ogros en Santuario ;_____; qiuuuuuu!! Aragog es un peluche frente a ellos!  
A Hermione se le pone la piel de gallina con semejante comparación: mejor no me hables de eso!  
Sabrina: bueno a lo que vinimos, ¿por si acaso Ginny no a estado por acá?  
Ron se asusta mucho: no para nada, ¿porque no esta en sala común, en su habitación?!!!!  
Hermione: pues no tuvo una pequeeeeeña discusión con Harry... no la encontramos mi amor!  
Ron agarra del cuello a Sabrina: ¿como es posible me rompo la pierna una noche y mi hermana desaparece en el colegio?!!!!!! GINNY ¿DONDE ESTÁS ENANA?!!!! si le pasa algo mato a Harry!!  
Sabrina: recién llegada yo a Hogwarts y me tratan como muñeca de papel... además viniendo de tí dudo que le hagas algo a Harry!  
Ron la mira amenazante: ¿sabes que Sabrina? si no quieres saber lo que es un druida encuentren a mi hermana menor ¿esta bien?!!!  
Sabrina muy asustada: a sus ordenes mi capitán ^___^d... Mione vamos a buscarla!  
Hermione le da un beso en la frente a Ron: duerme bien mi vida (y le da un golpe con la mano colocada horizontalmente con lo que Ron se desmaya) perdonalo es un hermano muy sobreprotector  
Sabrina acomodandose el cuello de la blusa: si ya me dí cuenta... bien vayamos a buscar a Ginny!  
  
Harry que estaba con los demás iba a todos lados donde supuestamente le gustaba estar a Ginny pero en ningún momento se le ocurrio buscar en el Hogwarts de abajo, estaba muy asustado.  
Harry: solo a mi se me ocurre gritarle a mi novia por eso, soy un estúpido ¿verdad chicos?  
Neville, Seamus, Dean y Dennis se miran a las caras: efectivamente Harry!!  
Harry: '_____'U vaya siquiera un poco de animos me deberían de dar no amigos!  
Neville: es que Harry, ese reto es uno de los mejores en la historia de Hogwarts, las chicas demostraran quienes son en verdad!!  
Dennis: además, que más quieres que dos chicas se peleen por ti amigo... es un regalo del cielo!  
Seamus: más aún una de ellas la grandiosa Ginny Weasley ^___~ vamos amigo que es una de las chicas más codiciadas ahora en el colegio!  
Dean: si Harry ella te ama por eso hizo eso... hay muchos que te la quieren quitar!  
Harry se enfado por eso: ¿así?!!! ¿y me podrían decir quienes son esos cabrones que le quieren quitar la novia a Harry Potter ah?!!! ¿que se han creido?!!! GINNY ES MÍA!!!  
Los 4 se ríen a carcajadas, Dennis: no amigo... como crees, nadie se atreveria a eso!!  
Seamus se pone serio: no digas eso, pues yo conosco a muchos de 4to que casi se matan la noche   
de la fiesta de sus 15 años cuando Harry se la chapo en pleno baile!  
Harry empuña las manos: eso jamás además saben que... es mejor que preparen un ataud para la Cho pues ella no va a sobrevivir ni al primer round con mi Ginny jajaja!!!  
Neville: wow!!! que seguro Harry así me gusta... pero tu tienes que cuidarla mucho!  
Harry: eso lo sé... pero ¿ahora donde esta?!!!!! ;_______; si le pasa algo me mato yo mismo y remate algunos más me van a rematar (se imagina a Lisa, Draco y Ron con unas caras asesinas)  
Dennis: por eso sigamos buscando... ¿no creen que este donde Myrtle?  
Dean: claro en la Cámara de los Secretos, que mejor lugar que ese para desquitar tu rabia!  
Los 5 amigos se dirigieron a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, mientras tanto Flint hacía sus recorridos nocturnos era milagro que no había encontrado a ninguno de los de la busqueda, pero encontro algo más la trampilla del Hogwarts de abajo estaba abierta y como no le gustaba nada ese hoyo lo cerro con llave nuevamente, sin saber que allí adentro estaba aún Ginny Weasley.   
  
Y Volviendo donde nuestra desaparecida Ginny... el ambiente estaba muy tenso y electrificado.  
Con otro relampago ve una sombra detrás a ella y la voz: justo detrás de tí!!!  
Ginny siente una punzada en el estómago y salta hacia adelante: ¿quien es usted?!!!!!!  
La otra persona también tenía una varita con el lumos: yo me llamo Kiara Flathery!!  
Ginny se queda asombrada ¿como que Flathery?, era la hermana de la master Sam, al no poder articular palabra la mujer se enfada y le apunta con una lanza: ¿y tu quien eres pelirroja?!!!  
Ginny pasa saliva muy asustada: este... yo soy Ginny Weasley, vengo de Hogwarts!!!  
Kiara abré la boca hasta nomás: ¿como que vienes de Hogwarts?!!! ¿eres una Weasley?!!!  
Ginny sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita: pues sí... supongo que es hermana de Samantha!  
Kiara sonriente: pues si, que gran honor tenerte aquí Ginny... vamos a mi cabaña!!  
Ginny no tenía ganas de quedarse en ese lugar y menos causar un alboroto tremendo en los demás, sin pensarlo decide borrar ese encuentro de la mente de Kiara: OBLIVIATE!!!!  
Kiara es cegada por la luz y sale volando como 5 ms hacía atrás, mientras que Ginny entraba desesperada en la ruina, mientras que Kiara: auu... mi cabeza (ve su alrededor) ¿que hago aquí?  
Ginny pasa saliva, ella estaba bien: si muy buena pregunta Kiara ¿que hago yo aquí?  
Kiara se para y se va caminando muy confundida a lo que Ginny suponía era su cabaña, así más tranquila sabiendo que no le había hecho nada malo comienza a avanzar más hacia la oscuridad de la ruina, iluminaba las pareces que estaban repletas de jeroglificos que la dejaron asombrada eran totalmente inentendibles para ella: lengua arcana y elfica, no le gusto nada el panorama se choco con algunos esqueletos de seres con calaveras rarisimas muy asustada: ¿como demonios es que pude llegar tan rápido no lo entiendo? Santuario es lejisimo!!! (se pone a pensar un momento en medio de la penumbra, cerrando los ojos y suspirando muy hondo) lo único que interesa ahora es volver a la cama (encoge los hombros) quien sabe hasta un sueño sea (se mira a si misma con la túnica hecha un desastre) pero muy pero muy realista, eso si no se lo dire a nadie no creerián eso es simple, no lo creerian!!!  
Así iba caminando pensando en la excusa de donde había estado todo ese tiempo cuando ve una especie de portal en espiral con muchos colores, se queda asombrada ante ello y decide pasarlo... al hacerlo llega al pasadizo del colegio, cuando voltea este desaparece y deja de nuevo un desolado pasadizo más asustada aún decide continuar, necesitaba dormir no se lo creía.  
Se fue corriendo pero cuando llego a la trampilla estaba cerrada, se asusto más no conocía muy bien los pasadizos de allí abajo así que con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba: FLIPENDDO!!!!!  
Un gran resplandor salio de la trampilla la puerta salío volando haciendo que unos cuadros cayeran y en medio de mucho polvo Ginny salío: ¿quién la abrá cerrado? acaso no concideran que alguién pueda estar adentro!!  
En eso una voz que no le gustaba nada: aja con que la menor de los Merodeadores se aparece de esa trampilla, ¿sabe cuantas reglas a roto?  
Ginny no estaba para castigos ahora: Flint déjame en paz, que no hice nada malo!!  
Flint: no me rete, pues el hecho de que sea una más de los quebrantadores de la ley no le da derecho a levantarme la voz de esto se enterara su jefa!!  
Ginny no le hizo caso y se fue caminando cabisbaja mientras que Flint la miraba con odio.  
Flint: estos malditos merodeadores... pero no serán lo mismo como cuando estuvo acá el lento de   
Apollyon Pringle, además yo pude controlar un 50% a los primeros será mejor con estos novatos.  
  
Eran las 4 de la mañana y alguién movía a Draco en su cama, estaba aún con su ropa normal estaba tan cansado que ní la ropa se había cambiado: Draco... despierta please!! Draco!!!  
Draco decía entre sueños: no please maestro 5 minutos más please!!!  
De de nuevo la voz: Draco no soy ni uno de ellos soy yo Ginny... please!!  
Draco se levanto de un tirón empujando a Ginny que cayo sentada: Gin!!! Ginny!!! ¿donde estabas?  
Ginny se paro y se sento en la cama estaba hecha un desastre aún mojada: pues me fui a dar un paseo por algunos pasadizos Draco!  
Draco la abrazo como si fuera su hermanita: Ginny todos estabamos muy preocupados por tí, te hemos buscado hasta las 3 de la mañana... Harry te quería pedir discupas por que te grito!  
A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas: ¿de verdad que se arrepintio? ¿me busco?!!  
Draco le seco la cara: pues si linda, él estaba muy preocupado por tí hasta fuimos al bosque prohibido pero nos dijeron que no te vieron... estaba muy triste y preocupado, como todos!  
(mira su aspecto) ¿de verás que estuviste en el colegio?  
Ginny asustada: si... es que me fui a la cámara secreta y me moje allí hay filtraciones!  
Draco se saco la capa y se la puso: bien niña hoy dormiras conmigo... en mi cama, yo me iré a la cama vacia de Josh Bonnet ok... no te preocupes por los otros, no te harán daño son inofensivos!  
Ginny lo abrazo y lloro en sus hombros: muchas gracias Draco sabía que contaba contigo!  
Draco le acaricio su cabello: si ya sabes que somos un buen dúo... además somos amigos ¿no?  
Ginny le sonrío: si somos amigos Draco, bueno ya me quiero dormir!  
Draco se paro y la arropo: hasta mañana Ginny!!!  
Ginny le dío su capa mojada: has que se seque please... hasta mañana muchas gracias!  
Draco colgo la capa en un colgador y miro cuan tierna era Ginny entre dientes: ay Harry como has podido hacer llorar a Ginny... ya hablaremos en el desayuno!!  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor Harry esperaba a McGonagall para decirle que Ginny había desaparecido, Lisa, Hermione con los demás se morían del sueño y Ron estaba en su cuarto cambiandose recién había salido de la enfermeria a las 7 de la mañana... ah detalle más Lisa con Mione estaba con pantalones sus faldas al no probarselas en el verano y al haber crecido no les quedaban bien tenían que comprar otras urgentemente, justo cuando los Slytherins comenzaron a llegar Goyle, Grabbe, Circe, Draco con Ginny entraron, Harry al ver a Ginny no tuvo otra mejor idea que elevarse por todo el salón para llegar hasta ella pero un pequeño incoveniente justo cuando iba a bajar una lechuza se choco con él cayendo estrepitosamente al piso.  
Ginny asusto mucho y corrío hacia él: ¿Harry estás bien?!!!!  
Draco se acerco y le ayudo a pararse: ay Potter eso te pasa por no dormir anoche!  
Harry estaba muy mareado: ¿donde esta Ginny? ya fui a buscarla al país de las maravillas!! @__@  
Lisa se paro y fue hasta ellos justo cuando Ron llegaba acomodandose la capa al ver la escena con Ginny en ella solo agacho la cabeza: pobre Harry si pensaba pegarle yo, Gin me gano!  
Lisa levanto la lechuza: pobrecilla... ¿pero quien la manda y a quien?  
Harry abrazaba a Ginny: ay disculpame mi vida, se que soy un estúpido... con todo lo que los demás me dijeron en la noche... de verás que no meresco ser tu novio... auu mi naríz!!  
Ginny: ya no te preocupes mi vida, que te entiendo... pero tienes que entender mis razones ¿no... Lisa que esta pasando?  
Lisa estaba boquiabierta con la carta en la mano y Ron se que la quito: tanto por una carta de... DUDLEY DURSLEY!!!  
Harry parpadeo: ¿como estás diciendo Ron?!!!!!  
Circe: ¿quien es ese ah? ¿el ministro de magía o que demonios? para que cause tanta conmoción!!  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
N/A: ¿les gusto?!!!! espero que si pues me esforce bastante en este capitulo QUIERO SUS OPINIONES LARGAS PLEASE JEJE!!! ¿que les parecio la pelea de los primos? wow no se la esperaban verdad, bueno se que a sido medio raro pero tenía que llevar a Ginny a Santuario jeje; aquí no queda todo pues ahora viene la respuesta a la carta de Dudley y la ayudita de Sketter, además de ello una travesura más de los merodeadores en plena sala común DE SLYTHERIN, bueno no digo más solo que en el proximo episodio comienza la pura y mejor aventura con mucha adrenalina jeje, los viajes y por fin... ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LA ESPADA DE LA LUZ ESMERALDA!?, y muchas sorpresas más.  
DEJENME R/R!!! PARA QUE SIGA ESTA SAGA QUE ESTARÁ MUCHO MÁS EMOCIONANTE ESO SE LOS PROMETO!!!.  
Un poco de Magia de otras culturas, animagos, mapas raros y sorpresas para todos jeje.  
GRACIAS DIGANME QUE OPINAN????!!!!!!.  
BYE!!!.  
PD. disculpen si hay fallas pero ni bien lo acabe lo subí no me podía esperar más!!. 


	6. Animagos y Misterios en El Club de Duelo

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
Hola aquí esta el capitulo 5 con más de una sorpresa pues ahora si comienza la aventura al 100 x 100... JO JO AUNQUE ESTE SEA UN CAPITULO DE MUCHOS MISTERIOS.  
Sabrina va para ti querida hermana ^___^ con todo mi cariño.  
DEJENME R/R PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 5: "Animagos y Misterios en El Club de Duelo"   
  
Hermione que estaba sentada y al escuchar ese nombre se paro para ir corriendo, Ron estaba con la carta en la mano, se la quito: ¿que cosa? ¿como que tu primo muggle te envia una carta?  
Circe: ¿what?!!!! ¿Harry tiene un primo muggle que le puede enviar lechuzas?!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Hagrid estaban Belle, Sirius, Sam, Remus, Lucius, Lily con Narcissa viendo el mapa que le dio una chica en Japón, lo cual les parecia muy extraño a todos.  
Sirius: ¿Belle no te dijo quien era esa chica? porque para haberte buscado y darte esto!  
Belle: claro que si Sirius, ella esta acá en Hogwarts se llama Miaka Ashitare!  
Lucius golpea la mesa de un manazo: desde luego esa chica ayer fue mandada a Ravenclaw por el sombrero, su hermano menor que va en 1ero fue a Hufflepuff!  
Hagrid: ¿pero por que te conocia Belle? no entiendo aún esa parte!  
Lily: es cierto es extraño que alguien de tan lejos te conosca y menos tenerte confianza para darte este mapa tan importante!  
Remus suspiro: ¿pero de que lugar es este mapa tan importante, alguien lo sabe?  
Narcissa señala un punto del mapa: yo sé, esta es la Torre de Tokyo es un punto mágico según lo que he leido en esas revistas extranjeras que trae Lucius!  
Belle: si conosco esa Torre fui allí con las chicas para que vieran la ciudad desde arriba!  
Hagrid: ¿pero que tiene esta Torre? ¿que te dijo cuando te la entrego Arabella?  
Arabella comienza a contar las circunstancias de como conocio a Miaka: bien verán...  
  
FLASH BACK DE EL ENCUENTRO  
  
Hermione estaba con su varita nueva frente a ella de repente estira el brazo y apuntando a una maqueta de madera: VIBRATIUM (el hechizo sale con mucha intensidad y la maqueta comienza a bibrar) ahora es cuando yiaaaaaa (se lanza contra ella y la lanza una patada que la destroza)  
Belle que observaba eso sonríe: muy bien Herms eso esta muy bueno, así me gusta!!!  
Hermione se pone un poco roja: y sempai no diga eso, además usted me lo enseño!  
Ginny que estaba en la cocina: ¿oigan desean algo? estoy preparando una torta de fresas!  
Hermione: si yo quiero!!! que rico... y si es posible hasme tesito ^__^v  
Arabella: y hasta ahora ustedes dos no quieren aprender la ceremonia del té ¿no chicas? ¬_¬'  
Hermione con una gotita en la cien: no es que querramos... sino es que no podemos!  
Arabella: jaja muy graciosas no niñas... (en eso esta terminando de decir esa frase y un flecha pasa como a 1 cm de su nariz y se clava en la pared que era de madera) oh my good °____°'  
Ginny salío asustada: ¿que a pasado por que dijo eso... oh my good?  
Hermione miraba por la puerta abierta a ver si podía saber quien era: ya se a ido, ¿esta bien?  
Arabella pasando saliva: si Mione estoy muy bien... estuvo cerca ^___^U  
Ginny la saca y en ella estaba atado un pergamino chiquito, le da vueltas: Arabella Figg... es para usted maestra... ¿no la parece extraño? (se lo entrega)  
Hermione: ¿acaso conoce a más personas en el Japón maestra?  
Arabella niega con la cabeza: no claro que no chicas (se para y se va a otra habitación)  
Las dos chicas se quedan pensativas y analizando él por que se llevo la nota a otro cuarto.  
Arabella cerro la puerta corrediza de la habitación contigua y desenvolvio el pergamino:  
  
Ohaiyo Arabella-sama  
Soy una persona que le esperaba hacía mucho tiempo, tengo algo muy importante para usted y su grupo de Merodeadores, se trata de un pergamino que nos dice el camino a La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda (Arabella abré los ojos como platos), si quiere saber más la esperare en la Torre de Tokyo, el día sábado (era jueves) a las 6 de la tarde, solo le diré que es de suma importancia.  
Tiene que venir sola.  
  
Arabella no podía creerlo, alguien en Japón los conocia y más aún sabía de la Espada, estaba realmente asombrada y por la forma en como estaba escrita la carta, no era una broma pesada.  
Ella decidío asistir a esa reunión, sabía que algo bueno tenía que pasar por esa carta.  
  
Eran las 5 de la tarde del día sábado y extrañamente Arabella les dio un descansito a las chicas que no tuvieron una mejor idea que ponerse a ver televisión muggle más exactamente animes como "Vandread" y el que les comenzaba a gustar mucho "Escaflowne" ya que les impresionaba eso de la Atlantida ya soñaban en ser uno de los personajes femeninos, Hermione noto que todo ese día su maestra estaba nerviosa y se preparaba para salir a algún lado pero no le dío importancia a esa salida ya que aún quedada torta de fresas y el cápitulo estaba muy interesante.  
Mientras Ginny estaba echada de pancita cantando la canción:... kimiwo, kimiwo, aishiteru...  
Arabella: chicas tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas, vuelvo en 1 hora!  
Las dos: esta bien maestra; cuidese; nosotras estaremos bien... sayonara!!!  
Arabella: ^__^ con tal de ver "Escaflowne" estás chicas me dejan afuera toda la noche!  
Abre la puerta del dojo y se va, mientras que Hermione: ¿no te parece rara esa salida?.  
Ginny: mmmhh... pues no Mione, ¿por que la pregunta?... además me comí toda la comida hoy día!  
Hermione muy amarga: ¿como dices Gin? '_'U eso no es justo yo no comí casi nada hoy!  
Ginny: ¿nani? si te has comido dos platos de "okonomisake" vamos Hermis... no digas eso [_]'  
Hermione se tira de espaldas: ay que importa, además estamos comiendo mucho aquí!  
Ginny la abraza: si cuñadita, vamos a llegar muy bien a Escocia jeje ^__^ ¿que dirán?  
Hermione: ·_·' que estuvimos entrenando para ser zumos y no exactamente artes marciales mágicas!  
Las dos se miran 0_=': es verdad jaja (se rien mucho pues estaban alimentandose muy bien)  
  
Mientras tanto Arabella estaba en el tren subterraneo muy pensativa, ideando las preguntas que le iba a ser a la chica esa, también estaba muy bien preparada por si era una trampa (ya saben unas granadas, polvora, explosivos, varita y polvos flu, ^__^U lo basico) de Voldemort, la piel la tenia como de gallina por la ansiedad y se mordia el labio inferior con mucha fuerza.  
Al llegar a la mensionada torre que la dejo boquiabierta, de noche se veía preciosa, comenzo a caminar sigilosamente y en eso una voz de chica: buenas noches Srta. Figg!!  
Arabella metio la mano a su bolso, tomo su varita: buenas noches...vamos sal de donde estés!  
Entonces salio a la luz una chica con el uniforme escolar clásico de ese país, sus colores eran los de Hufflepuff: negro y amarillo oro; era una chica no muy alta, con ojos marrones claros, su cabello era castaño y estaba sujetado con una larga cola, ella estaba con un pergamino.  
La chica le hizo una venia: soy Ashitare Miaka, Arabella-sama, no sé asuste estoy de su lado ¬¬' jamás estaría del lado de ese Tom Ryddle (se acerca a ella y le da la mano) mucho gusto!  
Arabella siente que esa chica tenía buenas intensiones: mucho gusto Miaka, soy Belle nada más!  
Miaka le sonríe: me da mucho gusto conocerla, además ya llevaba esperandole mucho tiempo!  
Arabella: una pregunta, ¿como es que sabías que iba a venir, como sabes de nosotros?  
Miaka suspira: la verdad es que mi prima nos lo dijo ella estaba en Hogwarts, justo acabo este año estaba en Gryffindor, los conoce muy bien a todos ella se llama, Lita Tachikawa... aunque en realidad su nombre es Mina solo que lo tuvo que cambiar por el país, ella conoce a Harry Potter.  
Arabella se impresiona, habían estudiantes de otros paises en Hogwarts: ah que bien, bueno no entiendo algo... (frunce en entrecejo) ¿que sabes tú de la Espada de la Luz Esmeralda?  
Miaka se sienta en una banquita: pues no mucho, mi abuelita Akane me conto que es una legendaria espada que fue utilizada para vencer a la Reina Mab y de allí fue guardada para volver a ser usada en caso de que fuera encontrada la Carta Sellada... su portador en esa epóca hizo 3 pergaminos diciendo donde estaba esa espada, yo tengo uno de ellos él de "El Dios Dragón".  
Se lo dío a una sorprendida Arabella: ¿disculpa como es que sabes hablar ingles?  
Miaka sonriente: es que este año entro a Hogwarts y en la escuela llevo el curso!  
Arabella veía el mapa sin entender nada: ¿escuela... hay una escuela de Magia acá?  
Miaka: desde luego mi prima se traslado de ella a Hogwarts en su segundo año, luego esta mi hermano Tamahome... es la escuela de "Magia y Hechiceria Toodai" muy legendaria!.  
Arabella: ah bueno que bien me da mucho gusto, me tienes mucha confianza ¿verdad?  
Miaka: desde luego tiene que ser así además... yo ayudare mucho a Harry cuando vaya a Hogwarts!  
Eso dejo pensando a Arabella, luego de ello se despidieron y prometio ir a visitarlas con Mina.  
  
Así que cuando llego Lisa con Sirius, justo ese día conocieron a Mina, las chicas estaban encantadas ya que al fin tenian amigas en el Japón, para comenzar la segunda parte del entrenamiento más que nada Defensa Personal... combinando esto con el manejo de cartas mágicas.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK DE BELLE  
Belle: y fue así como la conocí... además ella esta acá ahora con su hermano Tamahome!  
Hagrid: si él niño esta Hufflepuff, pero me sigue pareciendo raro todo esto, ni nosotros mismos sabiamos tanto de la Espada de la Luz Esmeralda... ¿además de que luz habla?  
Lucius: es la espada que refleja una luz esmeralda, por eso le llaman así!  
Remus: según lo que me dijeron los gemelos Weasley su primer portador fue un tal Wallace!  
Todos se quedan en silencio, toda la historia les había quedado clara, pero con más preguntas.  
  
Mientras tanto en el Gran Salón Harry estaba con hielo en la nariz y Ginny estaba peinandole denuevo... además la falda le quedaba también chica a ella y estaba sentada muy raro.  
Como Sabrina leía muy bien (misma oradora ^_^): well... la carta dice lo siguiente:  
  
Hola Potter!  
¿Que pasa no me mandas nada? eres una real falla ¬¬' la abuela Naccira me presto a su lechuza "Eriol" (menundo nombrecito -_-') para mandarte lo que he podido encontrar de la misteriosa tía Daphne, que la verdad esa muchacha tiene mucho que ver con el tal Tom Ryddle, pues tuvieron una relación y es por eso que parece que él la asesino; ahora bien eso es lo único de sus relaciones por que lo más interesante es que la abuela Naccira es de Egipto... '_'U no mucho pero es de Madagaskar... mucha familia por el oriente medio ¿verdad? pero ella tiene mucha información acerca de unos pergaminos, según ella allá en Hogwarts ya tienen una fuente de información muy grande, pero no es un libro, me dijo literalmente: "ella sola se presentara cuando sea necesario" además de que no se confien que la Espada de la Luz Esmeralda es exactamente una espada; puede que tenga vida propia @__@' creo que la edad le afecto, ah una última cosa ¿como puedo hacer para subscribirme al "El Profeta"?, además ¿tiene pagina web o algo así? lo necesito urgentemente, además averigua como romper la barrera de usar cosas "digitales muggles" por que te quiero enviar una cámara de video ok, bueno ya me despido debo continuar con mis investigaciones... tú busca algo allá, se que estuviste en "Santuario" deberías de haber buscado en la biblioteca de Kurast, ¿como sé eso? pues dile eso a la abuela Naccira ^___^.  
Saludos a todos tus amigos y muy respetuosamente a Lisa  
Tu primo  
Dudley Durley  
PD. RESPONDE LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!!!! POTTER!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: vaya ese chico ¿es muggle de verdad Harry? no lo parece!  
Lisa: vaya, vaya ese chico se esta metiendo mucho al mundo de los magos ¿verdad?  
Harry hablaba raro: no sé que le pasa... además eso de mi tía Daphne me tiene muy intrigado también, ah se me olvido ir a la biblioteca ^____^ pero bueno ya veré luego la carta... lo más importante ahora es mi amada Ginny ;_____; (la mira) de verás que disculpame no fue mi intensión... si no que... que... me hierbe la sangre _' ¿como pudiste Gin? te igualas a ella!  
En eso Hermione muy entusiasmada: YUJUUUUU AL FIN LLEGA EL PROFETA!!!! ^___^ PREPARENCE!  
Ginny sonriente con Harry: no digas eso mi amor, ahora veamos El Profeta!!  
Todos los chicos reciben el diario y lo que dice en primera plana es: LA NOVIA OFICIAL DE HARRY POTTER!! (en letras más pequeñas) Ginny Weasley le dio una entrevista "Exclusiva" a nuestra reportera Rita Sketter... que como prometio lo publica luego del ingreso a Hogwarts (pag.10-11)  
Todos estaban asombrados frente a semenjante titular y Cho: maldita me ganaste la primera!!!!  
Ginny: jo jo si lo sé me adelante mucho ^____^ vamos 1 a 0 ¿que te parece mi amor?  
Harry estaba asombrado, habían fotos de él con Ginny: ¿quien le dio todo esto a la Rita?  
Draco estaba tomando su desayuno muy en silencio y para disimular: ¿que te parecen Circe?  
Circe: jaja... muy buenas Draco ¬¬' tú le diste las fotos ¿verdad Malfoy?   
Draco: ^_^d ejem...¿yo como crees? =P nah!! si me dí ese lujo luego de que Gin me lo contara por correo además, yo quiero ser el padrino de esa boda jo jo ^__^  
Goyle: ¿y de cuando acá tú quieres ser el padrino de Potter ah? ^___^*  
Draco: es que la verdad cuando Potter se case... habrá harta cerveza de mantequilla *_*' qiuu!!  
Lisa: jo jo que emocionante... veamos que dice (afina garganta): Algo impresionante me paso y es que cuando estaba chismeando por allí en el Callejón Diagon se me acerco la Srta. Ginny Weasley diciendome que ella era la novia oficial de Harry Potter; como sabrán mi más ansiada victima... ehh digo estrella por entrevistar comenzo a contarme su asombrosa historia de amor... que es muy romántica que con ayuda de su hermano y unos amigos más (vease la foto de al costado, que en realidad era una del sexteto en pleno baile de los 15 de Gin) logro conquistar a uno de los chicos más deseados en Hogwarts, ya que él otro es el mejor amigo de la entrevistada ósea el Sr. Draco Malfoy (aparece una foto de los dos en clase de Pociones)(allí es donde todos dicen): ¿COMO QUE MEJOR AMIGO DE GINNY? (todos clavan sus miradas en él mencionado)  
Harry: vaya no sabía eso mi amor ¬¬' ¿desde cuando son tan buenos amigos?  
Ginny piensa un poco: la verdad es que no me acuerdo, solo te digo que somos muy buenos en...  
Draco se para emocionado: MUCHAS GRACIAS VIRGINIA!!! HUUUUUUU BRAVO!! EL MEJOR DUETO DE...  
Todos le miran con ganas de saber "dueto de ...", en eso mira a todos: ya verán jeje!!  
Todos los miran con el entrecejo fruncido... era muy extraño: ohhhhhhhhh ya que queremos saber!  
Lisa: continuando bla, bla, bla... es la historia de amor y aquí habla del reto yujuu!!!... además como una "Exclusiva" los chicos estudiantes y chicas también estudiantes de Hogwarts esperen el mejor reto de la historia, solo eso nos dijo nuestra querida entrevista. Rita Skketer  
Ron: vaya una pagina central completa eso me parece muy bien querida hermana jaja ¬¬', creo que me perdí de mucho ayer en la noche ¿verdad querido cuñado?  
Harry estaba demasiado asombrado: please ¿no crees que es mucho para mi?!!! en menos de 24 horas  
Ginny reta a Cho por mí, luego todo el mundo me dice "mi vida", tu me querías matar, me llega una lechuza directo a la nariz, mi primo me escribe y de remate esto ;_____; please Ron!!  
Sabrina: vamos Harry este año será el mejor de todos, estamos muy ansiosos por esto del reto!  
Harry suspira y sonríe: aunque estoy muy orgulloso de mi Ginny (la abraza por la cintura) pues si ella quiere hacerlo, que lo haga al fin y al cabo este año terminara siendo mi esposa!!  
Dennis: wow!!! ya quiero ver eso Harry Potter bravo!!! (todos los Gryffindors aplauden)  
Los demás aún no podían creerlo, si comenzaban así el año no tenían idea de como lo terminarian.  
Masare comía un pan con mermelada mirando muy sigilosa a Sabrina: si eso es verdad, el año recién acaba de comenzar (ve de reojo a Noemí que estaba asombrada con la noticia, pero ella tenía algo muy especial, al igual que Miaka, Tamahome y Cho Chang que estaba como una fiera)  
  
Al acabar el desayuno todos se van a sus primeras clases muchas pasaban al lado de Ginny saludandola, dandole animos y más que nada felicitandola por lo de "novia oficial" de Harry.  
Ron cojeando aún no podía creer su "gran horario": ¿que es necromancia ah? ¿y como es que vamos a tener un día entero de solo Transformaciones? ¿y las tardes de prácticas? ohhhhh -_-'  
Hermione: verás mi amor la necromancia es el arte de estudiar magía pero con muertos!  
Ron asustado: ¿mu... muertos dijiste? ¿acaso están locos, como que muertos Mione?!!!!  
En eso Sabrina muy admirada: miren es "Pig" ¿pero que noticias irá a traer?!!!  
La lechuza se posa sobre los hombros de Ginny que pensaba que el mensaje era para Ron: ¿para mi?  
Draco toma la lechuza y saca su paquete: oh vaya... ¿que tienen los Weasley con los howler ah?  
Ginny estaba fría del susto: ¿como que howler Draco? (se lo quita y lo ve) es de mamá "__"'  
Ron veía asombrado a Sabrina: ¿veo que nos conoces muy bien verdad Sabrina? sabías de "Pig"  
Sabrina rascandose la cabeza: es que la verdad George y Fred me contaron sobre los Weasley de acá ya que por Circe sé todo sobre los Weasley de Bulgaria!  
Circe: ay por algo somos primos, somos tan parecidos... hasta en las mamás -_-'  
Ginny vio hacia atrás y habían harta gente entre ellas Chang: tenía que estar justo esa!  
Masare se les aparece: buenos días a todos... ¿que es lo que tienen la Srta. Ginny?  
Harry se asusto un poco: ah buenos días Masare...eso es un howler, ¿no los conoces?  
Masare niega con la cabeza: no allá en mi tierra no hay cosas tan extrañas como esa!  
Ginny toma aire y lo abré esperando lo peor, así que cuando se abré lo primero que oye es:   
MUY BIEN HECHO HERMANA (cortesia de George, Fred, Bill, Charlie y Percy, pero luego la Sra. Molly) SILENCIO CHICOS!!, GINNY WEASLEY COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PLANEADO ESE ESTÚPIDO RETO QUE SALIO EN EL PROFETA!!!!, ¿hijita acaso te afecto estar en el Japón? POR DÍOS HARRY TE AMA, NO HAGAS ESTÚPIDECES!!! LAS VECINAS Y CONOCIDAS ME VIENEN PREGUNTANDO ESO DESDE LA MAÑANA!!! no me gusta nada eso hija, ¿además como vas a hacer eso? tu estás aún en 5to año nomás!!!, no te digo que te castigare solo... LA VERGUENZA QUE PASARA MI LINDO YERNO HARRY te advierto hija YO QUIERO A HARRY COMO MI YERNO, ya estoy haciendote el vestido de novia... respondeme rápido, y a Ron por favor hijo cuidate que en 6to hay cosas muy peligrosas, al igual que Harry con Draco no hagan piruetas si NO SON ACROBATAS y Lisa con Mione cuidense chicas, bueno adíos GINNY ESPERO LA RPTA!  
El howler se autodestruye, luego de un silencio sepulcral la sonora y burlona risa de Cho lo rompe: jaja ¿miren a la niñita de mamá? si enana recién estás en quinto año, te haré polvo!  
Ginny estaba cabizbaja y solo se apoyo en Harry: ¿de verás Cho? te quiero hacer una pregunta!  
Cho: pues hasla al final, yo te haré muchas más en NUESTRA CAMA Y SOBRE MÍ jaja!!!  
Lisa estaba aguantadose de mandarle algunos cuantos hechizos, pero Mione la controlaba.  
Harry se rie sarcasticamente: ¿porque estás segura que ganaras "mi amor"?  
Cho: pues es obvio querido Harry Potter, soy mejor que esa pelirroja pobretona en todo!!  
Se le acerca y se menea muy sensualmente, como insinuandosele y sin querer choca su cara con Lisa que le pega los ojos al rostro, así que preocupada: oh Cho, Dios Mío Santo!!!  
Cho se asusta por eso: ¿Díos Mio Santo que cosa Lisa Potter? ¿que pasa, dimelo?  
Lisa: tiu, tiu, creo que iré donde la profesora Sprout para pedirle pus de bubotubérculo!!  
Nadie entendia que quería decir, en eso Lisa le pasa una mano por la nariz y sonrie con sarcasmo que le salia muy naturalmente: pues lo necesitas, lo único que tiene tu cara es el peor acne que he visto en toda mi vida... además no quiero que con la maldición "limpiadora" la nariz se te salga de donde la tienes mal puesta... ¿a que horas te encuentro en tu sala común? ^____^  
Cho se enfada mucho, le decia que tenía un horrible cutis: Lisa Potter me las vas a pagar!!!  
Muchas chicas evitaban reirse por que simplemente la cara de Cho brillaba mucho y Lisa se para con las manos en la cintura a lo vaquera: hijole manita... creo que ahora van 2 a 1 jaja!!!  
Hermione afinando garganta: en lo que va del día Ginny Weasley va ganando 2 a 1 a Cho Chang!!  
Cho se va enfadada pues le tocaba con el profesor de Aritmancia, con sus "fans" siguiendola.  
Ginny se comienza a reir: jaja... al Lisa sin ti creo que me moriria (estaba llorando)  
Harry hablando raro aún: vamos mi amor (le seca las lagrimas) no le hagas caso a esa chinita!  
Draco: así es mi linda princesa, además esa chica (en el oido)esta aguantada desde lo de Cedric  
Ginny se pone a reir con más ganas y abraza a Draco: tienes razón, eso es verdad jeje!  
Sabrina: bueeeeeeeeno, me llevo a la ganadora pues nos toca Adivinación con la Trelawney!  
Ginny se despide de Harry con un largo beso y les hace adíos a todos, mientras Dennis las seguía y Sabrina amarga: ¬¬' ¿por que nos sigues Dennis? no estás en 5to!!  
Dennis: ;____; eso lo sé, sino que por allí también me toca ir a "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Era ya viernes por la tarde y todos estaban muy inquietos, era lógico era fin se semana pero ninguno estaba tan ansioso como Lisa que veía a cada rato la hora en clase de "Estudios Muggles"  
Hannah: ¿oye Lisa por que ves tanto tu reloj? me pones nerviosa =___='  
Lisa: de verás lo siento, sino que hoy debo hacer algo muy importante!  
Hannah: ok, pero toma más atención solo faltan 5 minutos, ahora explica que es "la computadora".  
Harry estaba chupando su lapiz: eh.. digo yo, si viera la maquinasa de Dursley ¿que diria?  
Ron: que espeso eres Harry, ya pues ¿que tiene de bueno su computadora? que la admiras!  
Harry: jeje ^___^ pues es que es "último modelo" es alucinante, ya verás lo que es "Star Craff"  
Ron estaba más perdido que astronauta en la selva: ¿de que me estás hablando Harry?  
En eso toca el timbre y los dos se miran muy serios: oh, oh es el gran día!!  
Hermione se para: bien chicos tenemos que cenar rápido, ya saben donde Draco!  
Lisa se para muy animada: yupi!!!! al fin... si que bien ya me estaba impacientando!  
Hannah: si claro ¬¬' luego me explicas bien eso del Internet ¿ok Lisa?  
Lisa estaba como "ebría" y le levanta el pulgar: ok manya SI CHICOS YA VAMOS!!!  
Harry llega donde ella y la abraza: jo jo que animada no Lisi!  
Lisa: *_____* desde luego primo, es día fiesta para mí *___* tendré compañia de mi especie!  
Ron: ehhh... bueno con lo mío no se entusiasmen mucho les digo ah!  
Los tres le miran muy O___O: bueno vamos a comer ya todos!!!  
  
Tal como lo planearon todos los Merodeadores comieron a la velocidad de la luz, luego se encontraron con Sirius y Remus para ir todos incluida Sabrina a la sala común de Slytherin.  
Ya en ella estaban muchos Slytherins jugando cartas, ajedrez mágico y demás así que su calma fue interrumpida al tener nada más y nada menos que a 8 GRYFFINDORS EN SU AMADA SALA COMÚN.  
Noemí muy alterada: hey Malfoy ¿que pretendes que todo el mundo sepa la contraseña o que?  
Draco muy tranquilo: oye Noemí, ellos vinieron por otra puerta... además no conocen el camino!  
En eso entra Lucius Malfoy con dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla por la puerta de la sala: buenas noches a todos, traje esto para poder disfrutar del espéctaculo ¿verdad Severus?  
Snape estaba detrás de él: no sé la razón por que estás tan euforico, solo se trans... eh digo!!  
Millicent: Jefe, ¿como es posible que permita que 8 gryffindors estén aquí?  
Snape mira a todos muy serios: bien no me reclamen nada, pero la razón es netamente educativa!  
Lisa veía la luna llena y de pronto: bien ya comienza, por favor no sé asusten mucho (mira a Sirius con mucho miedo) ¿donde esta la poción papá? damela ya!!  
Sirius la saca de su bolsillo: toma es el último pomito que me queda ya, Snape necesito más!  
Lisa abre muy rápido el pomito y se toma el liquido azul que había dentro de él, de pronto sus ojos se iluminan, la mayoria se asusta y hay un gran resplandor, Remus estaba al lado de Lisa y también tomo ese liquido, todos cerraron los ojos por esa luz intensa y cuando abrieron los ojos, todo fue tan rápido que se quedaron asombrados tenían en su sala común a dos lobos.  
Circe se acerca a la loba con manchas alrededor de sus ojos: hola Lisa, que linda estás!  
La loba abre la boca: muy graciosa ¿verdad Circe? bien creo que cada vez controlo mejor esto!  
Mientras tanto el otro lobo se le acerca a Hermione: no sé preocupe Sr. Lupin (mira a Sirius) el Sr. Sirius le cuidara muy bien ^___^  
Ron acaricia a Canis Lupus Remus: ay maestro mi forma en cambio es tan misia ;_____;.  
Todos miraban asombrados la escena tenían a dos licántropos en la sala, Noemí: explicación now!  
Draco se para y hace una venia a sus compañeros merodeadores: aquí va mi forma animal!!  
En es instante Draco se iba achicando, le salieron plumas blancas en su espalda, luego plumas del color de su cabello, las garras muy afiladas en vez que pies, y sus brazos eran bellas alas mientras tanto el rostro tenía un pico que un resplandor final de sus ojos dejaron ver un ave.  
Lucius se paro y en eso el ave se poso en su hombro: bien ¿que les parece el Halcón Malfoy?  
El halcón o Draco dío un fuerte chirrido y aleteo incesantemente las alas.  
Ginny aplaudio: que lindo... que bello es...es tan de acuerdo a la personalidad de Draco!  
Luego los demás se miraron a las caras y cerraron sus ojos, todos estaban estúpefactos así que en 4 resplandores más fuertes la sala se ilumino y poco a poco se vieron las otras formas.  
Sirius se dejo de tapar los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue silbar: bravo...bravisimo!!!  
Lisa: echale... manos me encantan sus transformaciones... ¿pero quien es quien?  
Sabrina: bien que Ginny se haga presente frente a todos!  
Uno de los 4 animales era un lince pelirrojo, con una espectacular figura arqueada y su mirada muy audaz de ojos color celeste, este hizo un salto mortal para dar un volántin en el aire y al caer quedar perfectamente sobre sus 4 patitas, Sabrina: ¿un lince Gin? esta muy bien!  
Como no tenían otra opción los Slytherins ya salían de su asombro, Goyle: ¿cual es Ron Weasley?  
En ese instante salio un "Zuricata" mediano con su pelaje pelirrojo se paro en sus extremidades traseras y vio insesantemente a todos, que lo veían asombrados en eso corrío muy rápido... apareciendo sobre el lomo de Lisa; que sacando la lengua: que lindo es un "zuricatita".  
En eso el gran cisne marrón alzo vuelo para mostrar su majestuosidad y se pozo sobre el sobresaliente de la chimenea, trompeteo un poco y aleteo las alas, era un cisne trompetero.  
Pansy estaba asombrada pues ella estaba junto a la chimenea: esta es Granger, sin duda!  
En eso todos se detuvieron en el último animal que era el más asombroso de todos totalmente negro, sus ojos verdes y manchas plomas muy bien difuminadas alrededor de sus ojos, este dio unos galopes y se acerco a Sabrina que lo primero que toco fue: tu cuerno tiene forma de trueno!  
Lucius: es por la cicatriz... vaya, les encanta la "Cornamenta" ¿verdad Potter? un Unicornio!  
Así con muchas sorpresas esa noche, los Slytherins no podían creerselo habían visto las 6 transformaciones de los Merodeadores en sus propias narices y Snape: nada sale de acá, hasta el momento en que el Prof. Dumblendore lo crea conveniente ¿correcto?  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Dumblendore salio de las sombras detrás de Snape: muy bien casa Slytherin confio plenamente en ustedes... son los más confiables ahora en Hogwarts.  
Todos se miraban a la cara, mientras que muchos tocaban a sus compañeros animagos.  
Pansy: pero antes una pregunta, ¿por que Lisa puede hablar y los otros no?  
Sirius suspiro: ¿quieres que te expliquemos? es más larga que la historia de Hogwarts!  
Pansy al escuchar semejante comparación, paso saliva: no así esta bien, algún me lo diran.   
***************************************************************************************  
Sabado por la Noche  
  
En el Club de Duelo organizado por la nueva profesora de DCAO, la verdad ya era algo muy esperado en el colegio, ya que habían "inscritos" muy seguros y reclamados por la audiencia; Gryffindor era siempre uno de los favoritos por Potter con la demostración que hizo en segundo año estaba fichado, pero aún no conocen a Lisa en un club de duelo, también el otro retador en 2do que fue Draco Malfoy que en este caso ya era "cuñado" del mencionado Potter ^_^U ay la Guerra entre Slytherin con Gryffindor no era el plato de fondo definitivamente, sino Ravenclaw .vs. Gryffindor con sus retadoras Ginny Weasley de 5to en los leones y Cho Chang de 7mo en las aguilas, bueno junto a Granger y el otro Weasley eran parte de los Merodeadores, ¿como sería este año?, ¿quien ganaría?, corrían las apuestas entre casas y más que nada jefes -______-', siendo 7:00 p.m. todos estaban esperando ansiosos, los duelos luego de 4 años exactamente.  
Lisa admirada mientras conversaba con su primo: ¿que recién es el segundo en Hogwarts?  
Harry se señala a si mismo: bueno en mis 6 años en el colegio sí Lisi.  
Remus que estaba detrás de ellos: efectivamente, han habido muchos más antes!  
Fleur Delacour estaba como la jueza, además de ello era una nota adicional en su curso DCAO.  
Fleur mira a todos muy ansiosos: bien comencemos necesito uno de Gryffindor y otro de Ravenclaw.  
Como si hubiera sido un tornado que paso en medio de pastizales salieron a la luz las dos evidentes contrincantes Cho y Ginny que se pusieron una frente a la otra.  
Se escucho el murmurllo: uhhhhhh... ohhhhhh!!!  
Harry boquiabierto: oh ¿por que no subí yo maldita sea? ;_____;  
Draco le daba golpecitos en la espalda: ay amigo te habías olvidado del reto ^_^U, esa son las consecuencias de haber sido un cazanova!  
Harry: ¬_¬' yo no he sido ningún casanova Draco, ese a sido tu caso ;____; buaaaa trágico!  
Lisa: grrrr... ya no chillen que este duelo será muuuyyyy interesante!  
Hermione haciendo sonar sus dedos: será un duelo espectacular Ginny esta en un nivel de 7mo... ya la quiero ver a la presumida de la Cho jo jo jo!  
Ron pasa saliva asustado: no digas eso, no vale confiarse antes de la batalla!  
Arabella le pasa el brazo por los hombros: eso lo veremos señor preocupon!!  
Fleur: bien saludense (ellas se inclinan) no quiero hechizos imperdonables, solo desarme, ataque y defensa no quiero heridas!  
Cho con el entrecejo fruncido: ahora verás quien es la mejor e indicada para Harry!  
Ginny le da una sonrisita burlona: bueno eso lo dirá él mismo, ^_^ aunque ya sé la respuesta.  
Todos miran a Harry moviendo sus manos: uhhhh Potter!  
Harry apoya su frente en el hombro de Lisa: O_O' me quiero morir... Cho no entiende razones!  
Dennis: las mujeres son así siempre amigo!  
Sabrina: ¬___¬ ¿de verás Dennis? yo no soy así!  
Hermione: jo jo me encanta como Dennis se achica con su Sabrinita al lado!  
Dennis hace pucherito: no decía eso por ti Sabi-chan!  
Parvati: me encanta como lo dominas *_* ARRIBA LAS MUJERES!!!  
Lisa: ^___~ por eso es una gran Potter... como mi tía Lily!  
Ginny: ataca pues no te tengo miedo... te doy esa ventaja!  
Cho frunce el entrecejo y gruñe: ¿así peliteñida? EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
Ginny bosteza: IMPEDIMENT!!! (el hechizo se desvanece) ¿que estás en 7mo? que verguenza IMPERIUS!! (en eso su varita suelta una luz muy intensa)  
Cho asustada sale de la trayectoria: no se permiten Hechizos Imperdonables... tonta!!!  
Ginny: opps... I did again, lo siento se me olvido!  
Cho más amarga: TARANTALLEGRA!!!!!!  
Ginny da un salto de gato y dando un volatín en el aire, todos ven asombrados la maniobra.  
En el aire: oki doki... VIBRATIUM!!! (apuntando a Cho)  
Cho no le entiende y le llega el hechizo comenzando a temblar como mal de Parkinson: ayyyyy!!!  
Mientras Ginny cae en el piso, desaparece en ese instante y al otro aparece detrás de Cho que no dejaba de temblar, con una sonrisa malvada y sonora: este es un regalo de Ginny Potter (le apunta con la varita por la espalda) EVERTI STATIC!!!!  
Cho no siente nada y sale volando al techo con mucha potencia dando muchas vueltas, al caer lo hace en los brazos de Snape que veía el duelo aguantando la risa.  
Snape: Srta. Chang ¿esta bien, no sintio el hechizo?  
Cho que tenia todo el cabello en la cara, se lo pone detrás nuevamente, lo mira con una rabia infinita y lo obliga a que la ponga de pie: grrrrr... ay!!!!! ahora si verás estúpida pelirroja!!!! CRUCIO!!!! AHHHHHH (sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia y el hechizo con fuerza)  
Ginny sonríe, le da unas vueltecitas a su varita: LEVITATIUM!!! (ella se eleva al techo y desde allí lanza su defensa) eres muy tonta Cho REBOTUM CRUCIO!!!!  
El hechizo toca su varita y da una vuelta yendo hacia Cho que no lo podía creer: ¿que cosa?!!!!  
Snape saca su varita: FINITE INCANTATEM!!!! (el crucio se esfuma en la nariz de Cho que sudaba)  
Srta. usted ya esta en 7mo debe saber repeler este hechizo!!  
Cho se enfada y grita: es...que ella tiene otra varita, es rara miren como brilla!  
Ginny ve su varita sin querer la había encendido: eh... ^_^ se me fue lo siento!  
Draco saca la de él y la enciende: pero ¿por que dices eso? estás son de los últimos diseños en Ollivander's, las venden a 300 galeones, esa varita Harry se la regalo a Ginny!  
Harry se sorprende gastar 300 galeones en una varita no era una idea muy buena: ¿de verás?  
Lisa le da un codazo: ya primito no lo niegues, que bien sabes eso (le guiña el ojo) dale primo!  
Harry se rasca la cabeza y sigue la corriente: es verdad fue mi regalo por 4 meses de novios!  
Cho gruñe y se va muy enfadada: esto no va a quedar aquí enana... ganaste la batalla pero no la  
Ginny sonriente: la guerra ¿verdad? ya voy ganando puntos jo jo, veremos quien es la mejor!  
Cho: eso lo veremos en los partidos de quiddicht... novata de cazadora!  
Ginny con furia le responde: ¿novata yo? pues veremos si lo cazo o si lo atrapas!!  
Harry estaba confundido Ginny la estaba provocando, ella sabía que era la única en su corazón, suspira resignado, piensa: yo al final no entiendo a las mujeres aún -____-'.  
Lisa sonriente: es que ya sabes, quiere demostrar que es digna de ser la Srta. Potter!  
Harry: no me leas la mente prima ¬___¬ eso es invadir propiedad privada!  
Lisa: ^^U lo siento es que no lo puedo evitar jo jo!  
Sirius levanta el dedo: muy bien ahora un duelo de Titanes Harry Potter versus...  
Ginny bajaba al piso y todos estaban esperando escuchar "Draco Malfoy" pero fue: LISA POTTER!!!  
Draco: shaaaaa... no puede ser, son de Gryffindor de la misma casa... yo salgo ahora!  
Pero... como Fleur le tenía saña a Lisa: está bien así será los dos Potter de 6to!  
Todos asombrados, comentaban y Oliver: yuju muy bien ahora si Gryffindor demostrara lo que es!!!  
Vamos Harry... vamos linda Lisa demuestren lo que somos los leones!!!  
Lisa le sonríe a Oliver: si claro que sí Oliver muchas gracias ^__^  
Draco muy celoso: eh Oliver, si quieres estar en el Club de Fans de MÍ LISA inscribite conmigo!  
Lisa roja y con una gota en la sien: ay mi amor no seas así!  
Goyle aplaudía: si vamos Lisa tu puedes yuuuuuuuhuuuuu!!!  
Tamahome aplaude: es verdad Harry-sempay demuestrenos su habilidad con las nuevas varitas!  
Harry sonríe avergonzado y ayuda a Lisa a subir al podium de duelos, los dos se miran de frente sonriendose y se saludan mirandose fijamente, Lisa: ¿no te recuerda nada primito?  
Harry: pues si cuando pelee con Draco él me dejo helado con sus palabras!  
Lisa sonríe malvadamente: ¿asustado Potter? ^____^  
Harry se sorprende: eso quisieras... bueno no me leas la mente Malfoy!  
Lisa: ok esa es una muy buena advertencia ^__^U se me había olvidado!  
Fleur los mira seria: no se pavoneen mucho... ahora comiencen!!!  
Lisa: jaja muy graciosa ¬__¬ (enciende su varita) allí te va RICTUSEMPRA!!!! (sale muy fuerte)  
Todos cierran los ojos por el resplandor y potencia Harry se coloca en posición de ataque encendiendo su varita: jaja... IMPEDIMENT!!! (el hechizo se desvanece) me toca AQUA FUERZUM!!  
(de su varita sale una especie de ola y con ella una serpiente marina con mucha potencia)  
Lisa se sorprende con eso y no reacciona a tiempo, le hechizo la empuja sentandola y de paso dejandola como patito, Draco se asusto: oye Potter no te pases pues =_='  
Lisa sacude su largo cabello mojando a muchos y exprime su túnica: jaja ¿con que esas tenemos?  
(sacude su varita aún seguía encendida) TRUENUS ELECTRICUM!!!!! (sale un rayo de su varita)  
Harry: oh oh... ¿cual era su contrahechizo? (se pone a pensar muy tranquilamente)  
Ron da un puñete en su mano izquierda, recién llegaba había estado con McGonagall por que "tenía que entrenar ajedrez": que facíl solo es el... ELECTRICUM BLOQUEARUM!!!  
En ese instante Harry es impactado con le hechizo y mismo Impact Trueno se electrocuta, su cabello se erizo y le salía humo por todo sitio, tosiendo humo: oh Lisa eso fue cruel!!  
Lisa exprimiendo su cabello: ¿de verás? ¬__¬ es muy díficil alisar mi cabello Harry!!  
Harry sacude la cabeza: no me dejas opción... ACCIO LISARUM!!!! (se comienza a elevar)  
Lisa estaba más preocupada por su falda: ay no Harry ;___; (se le cae la varita y Mione la atrapa) lo último que me faltaba oh my good =_____='  
Harry: lo siento querida prima pero así son las reglas... RICTU...  
En ese instante Lisa cierra sus ojos, mueve sus manos apuntandolas a Harry y él también se eleva con su varita en pleno "Rictusempra" que lo disuelve: ah ah estamos iguales Harry ^__~ DESMAI...  
Harry un poco asustado: eh eso no se vale ahora verás... FURNUCULUS!!!!   
Los dos lanzan estos hechizos con tanta fuerza que los dos al unirse hacen que haya un gran estallido, que provoca que muchos caigan sentados del susto y muchos griten asustados!!  
Ron se enfada se habían pasado de la raya con esos hechizos: Finite Incantem!!!!!  
El hechizo se acaba y Harry con Lisa caen gritando pues se fueron al diablos los hechizos de levitación, pero felizmente que Harry cae primero y recibe a Lisa en sus brazos: ¿estás bien?  
Lisa con los ojos cerrados: si muchas gracias Harry ^___^ se nos paso la mano!  
Draco estaba con la varita lista para hacerla levitar y los mira amargo: graciosos!!  
Harry: ^__^ más me valia querida Lisa, sino terminaba muerto (Lisa lo abraza muy fuerte)  
Todos se paran y de la nada aplauden muy entusiasmados, silbando y pidiendo más de eso.  
Sirius con estrellas en los ojos: ¿vieron que buena es mi pupila?  
Samantha: ¬_¬ ya cállate Sirinel que Harry se defendio mucho mejor jo jo!  
Remus la abraza muy alegre: así es mi amor... pero Ronnie los salvo ^__~  
Arabella: je je ¬_¬ lo mismo digo de mi amado Sirius, es un gran maestro... ya vieron a Gin ¿no?  
McGonagall suspira: si continuan con ese entrenamiento podrán hacerlo papilla!  
Lucius: esa es nuestra meta, pero definitivamente la gran ayuda han sido las varitas de Circe y Sabrina, son espectaculares incrementan la potencia del hechizo!  
Sirius: es cierto hasta los contrahechizos son mejores, son unas genias, además mi pupila la utiliza tan bien y la modela tan bien que gritan: LISA TE AMO!!!  
Samantha: también gritan: HARRY TE AMAMOS!!!  
Todos se miran asombrados que maestros más orgullosos de sus alumnos, pero Lucius pone una cara de duelo: y Draco se pone como una fiera: ¿QUIEN DIJO ESO DE MI NOVIA?, empuñando las manos!  
Arabella: y Hermione para controlando a Ginny que no deja de gritar: HARRY ES MI NOVIO OK!!!  
  
(N/A: Bien son los primeros 10 o 15 minutos de mi mayoría de edad ya que son las 12:15 a.m. del 15 de enero del 2003, fecha en la que cumplo mis ansiados 18 años y al fin seré "libre e independiente por la demanda de mi persona y más que nada por la justicia que demando frente a Dios y demás jeje" bueno sin mucho palabreo me inspire para escribir una parte importante para una de los Potter, siempre he dicho si te apellidas Potter eres algo especial así que...)  
  
Mientras todos discutían de cosas ínfimas luego de la espectacular demostración de los primos Potter; Lisa y Harry incluido el merecido golpe bajo por parte de Ginny a la espesa de Cho Chang, nadie esperaba lo que pasaría en esos instantes sin decir nada y menos pedir permiso a la Prof. Fleur Sabrina Potter de 5to año junto a Masare Al Bidei de 1er año suben al podium se podría decir de los duelos ambas eran de Gryffindor, todos las quedan mirando asombrados ¿qué les pasaba esa noche a los leones? Se peleaban entre ellos.  
Lisa desde abajo con el entrecejo fruncido: ¿qué se trae mi hermana?  
Hermione encogió los hombros: no lo sé pero estuvo conversando con Masare  
Harry miro muy serio la escena pues no es muy justo de parte de su prima menor Sabrina pelear contra una niña de 1er año, ella estaba en 5to.  
Fleur las miro y sonrío irónicamente: ¿seguro que quiere pelear Srta. Masare?  
Masare muy segura de sí misma: pues si Prof. Delacuor yo fui quien le pidió el duelo a la Srta. Potter!  
Fleur con el gesto de no creerle: ¿es verdad eso Srta. Potter?  
Sabrina: así es profesora las dos nos pusimos de acuerdo para esto!  
Fleur se puso en medio y les ordeno acercarse: muy bien si es así... salúdense!  
Las dos se saludan con sus varitas al frente de sus rostros Sabrina: ¿Masare por que me has pedido esto?  
Masare la mira muy decidida: ya te darás cuenta de eso Potter!  
Fleur: muy bien ahora recuerden solo hechizos de desarme, la Sra. Pomfrey no tiene más espacio para heridos en idioteces en su enfermería!  
Draco no tomo eso con mucha gracia: ah... muchas gracias por eso Srta. Fleur (eso lo dice en tono de burla haciendo el ademán de temblar) chistosa ¬.¬.  
Fleur: muy bien a la cuenta de 3; 1...2...3 comiencen!!  
Masare cierra sus ojos muy concentrada y forma una espiral frente a ella: FLIPENDO!!! (el hechizo es para empujar al oponente muy fuerte hacia atrás)  
Sabrina ve concentrada el hechizo: Bloquearum!!! (se forma una barrera que lo repele y contraataca) EVERTI STATIC!!!  
Masare repite unas palabras muy extrañas en egipcio y el ataque se repele solo, yendo hacía el techo dejando a todos anonadados, pero Lisa, Harry con Ron eran hechiceros así que no se dejaban engañar en ese instante Masare era poseída por el espíritu de otra persona y no era ella misma en ese instante.  
  
Así Masare se arrodilla y se comienza a formar una especie de tornado alrededor de ella, de pronto de la nada se lanza con todas sus fuerzas y a gran velocidad contra Sabrina que no sabía que hacer estaba muy asustada.  
Masare con una furia infinita: ahora o nunca despierta ya descendiente del Díos Guerrero Wiracocha (en eso levanta su varita como queriendo atacar a Sabrina que cae arrodillada del susto)  
  
Para todos era esa escena pero para Lisa, Harry con Ron, dicho sea de paso Lisa estaba tomada fuertemente de la mano de Harry ven como Masare cambia de vestimenta a una completamente egipcia de la época de los faraones era como ver a la gran Nefertiti o a la bella Cleopatra frente a ellos portando una espada muy filuda atacando a Sabrina que llevaba un atuendo incaico una falda amplia azul con motivos geométricos con adornos de color marrón, un manta de lana encima y una corona de plumas muy brillantes, sus manos estaban sujetando un extraño báculo con el sol y la luna entrelazados en su punta, simplemente no estaban en Hogwarts sino en un desierto con las pirámides de fondo y dibujados en la llanura de arena unos dibujos grandes y extraños... Ron diferencio entre ellos una especie de colibrí, las dos chicas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas empujando sus respectivas armas una contra la otra.  
  
Sabrina se sentía muy rara no quería continuar más y grito lo más fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones: DETENTE!!! YA BASTA!!! NEFERTITI!! YA!!!!!  
Masare empujo más su espada: DESPIERTA AHORA!!! ÑUSTA QOYLLUR!!!  
Lisa escucho claramente eso: ¿cómo que Ñusta Qoyllur?!!! (lagrimas salían de sus ojos no soportaba ver como su hermana sufría tanto)  
Harry: ¿Nefertiti, la mujer faraón?!!  
Ron: ¿Egipto y los Incas juntos, que significa esto?  
En ese instante Masare le ganaba en fuerza a Sabrina, la punta de su espada toco la frente de la princesa inca comenzando a sangrar Lisa sale de ese extraño lugar gritando y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sabrina: hermana!!!!! Ya basta!!!!! Ya!!!!!! (levanta su varita hacia Masare) ACCIO!!!!  
  
Volviendo a la realidad Masare suelta su varita la cual sale volando hacia un chico de Hufflepuff que junto a los demás miraban la escena atónitos, ella cayo sentada y Lisa tiro su varita para sostener a Sabrina que se desvanecía.  
Lisa llorando: ¿Sabrina hermanita estás bien?  
Sabrina estaba muy agitada y tomo la mano de su hermana: ¿lo viste hermana?  
Lisa movió su cabeza diciendo si con un gran nudo en la garganta, si le pasaba algo a su hermana jamás se lo perdonaría ella era lo más importante en su vida lo único suyo en verdad pues era su misma sangre, era su más grande tesoro.  
Harry cayo arrodillado al mismo tiempo que Ron que aún no salía de su asombro.   
Los dos amigos se miraron muy asustados mientras que los demás no entendían.  
Sabrina: ¿hermana que me quiso decir con eso? (le presiona la mano) tengo miedo Lisi-chan, no me dejes sola nunca más (termina desmayándose en los brazos de su hermana, estaba muy débil)  
Lisa sintió como una especie de espíritu salía del cuerpo de su hermana a la cual abrazo más contra ella llorando: no te preocupes nunca te dejare Sabrina, no sé que haría si algo malo te pasara mi princesa!  
Harry recuperando la respiración: ¿oye Ron has visto lo mismo que nosotros verdad?  
Ron: pues claro que sí Harry, no entiendo que le pasa a Masare es tan extraño!  
Masare se para y ve a Sabrina: bien ya vas despertando, pero tiene que ser más rápido Qoyllur!  
Draco escucha eso de "qoyllur": ¿que significa eso, que lengua es esa?  
Circe que se tapa la boca con las manos: "qoyllur" significa "estrella" en quechua Draco!  
Hermione menea la cabeza no entendiendo nada: ¿quechua? ¿acaso ese no fue el idioma de los Incas en Latinoamerica? que tiene que ver con eso Sabrina!  
Ginny no salía de su asombro: ¿como pudo haberle hecho esa herida tan profunda en la frente solo con su varita?  
Todos los que la escucharon vieron a Sabrina y efectivamente estaba sangrando en la frente.  
Lisa vío con miedo a Masare: ¿que intentas hacer Masare? ¿por que le haces esto a Sabrina?  
Masare: pues son 4 los puntos, son 4 las culturas, 4 los poderes... y ahora que el mal resurge con más fuerza es hora de que los Espíritus de los Guerreros Sagrados se despierten!  
Ron muy enfadado: ¿de que demonios hablas?!!! no hay guerreros sagrados ni nada por el estilo!!  
Masare: eso lo dices pues no conoces nada de los "muggles" y sus verdaderos dioses antiguos!  
Circe estaba muy asustada temblando: los dioses guerreros de los muggles (en ese instante recuerda que en algún momento leyó sobre "Wiracocha" al leer sobre Machu Picchu)  
Masare: "Ra", "Wiracocha", "Quetzalcoat"... y el 4to que él solo se va a presentar!  
En ese instante Miaka le lanzo una fría mirada a Masare de la cual solo Ginny se dío cuenta.  
Lisa con rabia: ¿sabes que? ya calláte que no me interesan esos dioses, guerreros o no sé!!!  
Harry sube para cargar a su prima menor, la levanta y ve muy serio a Masare: será mejor que luego nos expliques por que demonios has venido a Hogwarts y más que nada que tienes con Sabrina!  
Masare: muy bien ahora es cuando te diré la verdad acerca de tu familia Harry Potter!  
Harry se queda sin habla ante eso y solo atina: Lisa vamos a la enfermeria, apresurate!  
Circe se acerca a ellos y con un pañuelo le limpia la sangre a Sabrina: madre mía!  
Arabella estaba viendo muy atenta a Masare: tanto extranjero ya me parecia extraño, más aún como es que Miaka me estaba esperando en el Japón!   
Sirius escucha eso: ¿what?!!!! ¿como que la japonesita te estaba esperando allá?!!!  
Arabella se pone blanca del susto: ·_·U ¿que cosa Sirius? ¿acaso me has escuchado?  
Sirius: ¬.¬' ¿pues que crees? ¿o acaso estabas pensando en voz alta?  
Arabella: pues verás ^__^U que si mi querido, amado, adorado Sirinel!!  
Sirius muy serio: ah no!! a mí no me agarras de tonto con halagos, ahora mismo me explicas, nos dijiste que ella estaba muy extraña cuando la conociste pero no que te esperaba!  
Arabella: es que simplemente se me fue ese pequeño dato!!  
Sirius miraba muy serio a Belle mientras McGonagall trataba de tranquilizar a todos: muy bien solo a sido una demostración muy... fuerte en realidad!  
Terry: ay!! mamá!! cada día esto se pone peor ya me cansé de todo esto!  
Noemí: eso no es nada frente a que esos merodeadores son animagos!  
Lisa Turpin: ¿no me digas... ¬.¬ pero como sabes eso Callaway?  
Noemí reacciona extraño: ^.^ preguntale a cualquiera de Slytherin jeje!!  
  
Como Harry llevaba a Sabrina a la enfermeria Lisa caminaba detrás de ellos, cuando miraba a su hermana tuvo una extraña visión... sus ojos se nublaron y ella se quedo parada como frenando.  
... Sabrina estaba parada en medio de una pampa con una gran fortaleza detrás suyo tenía un atuendo extraño un velo azul que la cubría desde la frente y llegaba hasta sus talones por detrás, con una dianema que lateralmente sus puntas tenían forma de alas extendidas, por delante era de arriba hacia abajo como una pera muy estirada con un dimante rojo en medio de la parte ancha y la punta terminaba en un sol con sus rayos que brillaban; tenia un collar muy amplio, unas orejeras muy grandes y desde su cuello nacía una túnica blanca que se abría en dos en su cintura, de allí era como una especie de falda abierta y por dentro tenía otro vestido azul con la luna en plata y sol en oro bordados en sus manos estaba el mismo báculo que vío en la pelea, solo que esta vez ella tenía la mano derecha dirigida al cielo como queriendo invocar algo...   
  
Al acabar la visión el corazón le comenzo a latir muy rápido y le faltaba la respiración, se puso la mano derecha al pecho: Sabrina... ¿que significa todo esto? ¿que te pasara?  
Draco que estaba detrás de todo la abrazo y la pego a su pecho: ¿que pasa mi amor, una visión?  
Lisa tomo la mano de Draco y se la coloco en su corazón: ¿lo sientes mi amor? algo malo!  
Draco paso su otro brazo por la cintura de ella: si lo sé mi amor, pero a ella no le pasara nada!  
Lisa suspira y se recuesta en el hombro izquierdo de Draco: ella no tiene que estar involucrada! Draco le da un beso en la frente: ay mi amor... si solo pudieras compartir conmigo ese dolor, no soporto verte sufrír tanto, tienes sobre tus hombros esas estúpidas visiones!  
Lisa se voltea y lo mira de frente: ¿que quieres decir con eso mi amor? (le acaricia el rostro)  
Draco cierra sus ojos: es que la verdad, no me gusta nada como es que te pones luego de esas visiones se muy bien que las tienes... pero no me dices nada, ¿no me tienes confianza acaso?  
Lisa lo mira dulcemente: no es eso mi amor... solo que no les tomo importancia eso es todo!  
Draco la abraza muy fuerte a él: yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo, mi vida es otra desde que apareciste en ella, quiero que sea para 100pre así yo te amo Lisa y no quiero que sufras!  
Lisa poso su mentón en el hombro de su novio: no digas eso, yo soy muy feliz solo con estar a tu lado y lo seré más cuando sea una Malfoy (en eso Draco le besa la mano izquierda donde brillaba un anillo de compromiso que él le había dado sin que nadie supiera nada)  
No cabía duda que Lisa Potter con Draco Malfoy dentro de pocos días no aguantarían más el llamado de sus hormonas, lo dos se atraían mutuamente más fuerte que nunca se deseaban por completo.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban con la otra involucrada en el asunto del duelo; Masare.  
Ron apuntandole con el dedo: nos explicas esto ahora mismo Masare!  
Masare suspiro frente a eso: pues verás Ron Weasley se los explicare pero cuando este acá Potter!  
Ginny empuña la manos izquierda: ¿que mierda tienes con Harry ah? ¿que sabes tú de él?  
Hermione se quedo O_o': well... Gin tranquilizate (viendo a Masare) ¿que sabes de su familia?  
Masare dío la vuelta y les dio la espalda: pues yo...yo... soy una Evans, soy familia de su madre Lily Evans... así que su abuela Naccira sabe muy bien de mi existencia!  
Los tres amigos se quedaron estáticos ¿no era posible que Masare sea una Evans?.  
Ginny: aguanta!!! eso no puede ser posible todos los Evans eran ingleses, ¿no es cierto?  
Masare encoge los hombros: se supone pero no es así... además Harry es quien debe de estar acá!  
Ron: es...es...que él esta atendiendo a su prima Sabrina, tú la has dañado por si no recuerdas!  
Masare lo mira de frente: yo no le hice nada, solo que ella no quiere despertar eso es todo!!!!  
Hermione le pone una mano al hombro: ¿depertar de qué? ella estaba bien despierta!!  
Masare reniega: es que ustedes no entienden, no solo necesitan los pergaminos sino a los   
Guerreros para encontrar La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda!!  
En eso Remus habla: ¿tu que sabes de la Espada de la Luz Esmeralda?!!  
Lucius estaba con él y se acercan a ellos: ¿es verdad usted que sabe de la Espada?  
Masare muy tajante: pues mucho, ya que en Egipto esta uno de los pergaminos!  
Remus con el ceño fruncido: eso lo sabemos... ¿pero donde esta exactamente?  
Masare: pues en el punto mágico de Egipto, la tumba del Gran Tuttankamon, de la cual yo soy sacerdotisa y además guardiana al ser la descendiente de Nefertiti, ¿los llevo conmigo? ¬_¬  
Definitivamente cuando escucharon eso todos los presentes no tenían palabra alguna.  
Masare cruza los brazos: eso sí quienes vayan deben ser Lisa Potter con su novio Draco Malfoy, ya que ellos tienen las mentes ideales para que se comuniquen con mi Señor Tutt!.  
Ron asombrado: definitivamente el ente interior de Lisa es muy poderoso... tenía razón!  
Hermione: ellos son quienes deben de ir a Egipto...  
Así sin coordinar Masare con Hermione: "solo halla el sitio donde las tres puntas se unen en la estrella" esas son las Piramides y en una de ellas esta Tuttankamon!.  
Lucius: bueno ahora que ya tenemos un punto exacto, ellos pueden salir en 2 días allá!  
Ron: what?!!! ¿tan rápido Sr. Malfoy? ellos tienen que pedir permiso a sus casas!  
Remus: Ron ustedes tienen muchos privilegios... ustedes son nuestra única salvación!  
Hermione mira a Masare muy seria y suspira: hasta Masare los tendrá ahora con McGonagall!  
  
En la enfermeria Harry estaba sentado junto a la cama de Sabrina con las piernas estiradas y viendo el techo, estaba tomandole una mano a Sabrina y jugaba con sus dedos: ay Sabi no entiendo  
La Sra. Pomfrey llego con equipo de sutura: bien ustedes los Potter son mis fieles enfermos acá, bien Harry me ayudaras en esto... pues tengo que hacerle puntos a Sabrina!  
Harry se sienta bien y la mira asombrado: ¿no utilizara algo especial mágico Sra. Pomfrey?  
Sra. Pomfrey: no Harry, en este caso tengo que hacerlo al modo muggle pues a sido con un objeto punzocortante... ¿seguro que fue con la varita hijito?  
Harry no sabía que responderle estaba tartamudeando: pues...sí...así... (en eso Lisa)  
Lisa entro con Draco detrás de ella: no Sra. Pomfrey fue con una espada muy filuda!  
A la Sra. Pomfrey se le cayeron unas pinzas: ¿con una espada? ¿como pudieron usar eso?!!!  
Draco fruncio el entrecejo: ¿de que hablas mi amor? Masare solo tenía la varita ¿verdad Harry?  
Harry recoge las pinzas: no Draco en realidad ocurrio otra cosa en ese duelo (se dirigio al lavadero y mientras las lavaba) Draco nosotros somos hechiceros y podemos ver las cosas de otra manera; exactamente lo que paso es que Masare ataco a mi prima con una espada egipcia.  
Lisa se acerco a su hermana: esta herida jamás pudo haber sido hecha solo por una varita, mi hermana se defendío con un báculo de la cultura Incaica.  
Draco estaba asombrado: ¿como es eso Egipto, Los Incas... hechiceros? expliquenme eso!!  
Lisa: mi amor tu sabía perfectamente que nosotros fuimos a entrenarnos como hechiceros, magos y druidas así que teniamos que aprender algo no crees ¬_¬!  
Draco: yes... pero no pensé que ser hechicero te permitiera ver la posesión de espíritus!  
Harry dándole las pinzas a la Sra. Pomfrey: ¿hey tu que sabes de la posesión Draco?  
Draco: pues verás yo sé hacer una poción para lograr eso... es muy útil!  
En eso llegan Lucius, Remus y Hermione; mientras Ron con Ginny fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor pues McGonagall llamo a reunión, debido a que Dennis exigio una gran explicación ya que casí matan a la linda Sabrina, como era sabido él esta muy enamorado de la mencionada Potter.  
Lucius: bien querido hijo pues esa poción te será de utilidad en Egipto!  
Lisa: ^__^U jo querido suegrito, esa es una gran broma... ¿verdad?  
Remus: no Lisa, Draco y tú se irán exactamente en dos días a conocer la tierra de Masare.  
Hermione: ya que ella nos revelo muchas cosas... además de ello hoy nos dara le explicación de la familia Evans, Harry tienes que ir a la Torre ahora mismo!  
Harry: ¿que cosa? ¿que tiene que ver la familia de mi mamá en este asunto?  
Remus: según lo que he logrado entender mucho querido Harry Potter!  
Harry se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la Torre, era seguro que allí pasaba algo interesante.  
Sra. Pomfrey vío a todos muy tensionados: eh... disculpen, ¿alguien me puede ayudar con esto?  
Lisa reacciono: si Sra. yo le ayudo se algo de sutura de emergencia, ¿que quiere que haga?  
Sra. Pomfrey: ¿Lisa querida donde aprendiste eso? no pensé que fuera parte de tu entrenamiento!  
Lisa: ^__^ es que la verdad con mi papá Sirius todo es sutura... incluida la master Kiara.  
Hermione muy extrañada: ¿como que papá Sirius? ósea que ya es tú papá Lisa!  
Remus: &_&' eso me lo esperaba son tal para cual, cortados con la misma tijera... era lógico!  
Hermione: ah muchas gracias "_"', bueno Lisa si encuentras una esfinge ¿le tomas una foto? *_*'  
Draco impresionado: si claro con mucho gusto Hermione ¬¬, ¿disculpen se olvidan que soy prefecto?  
Lucius: no querido hijo... no te preocupes ya tienes un gran reemplazo!  
Draco: ¬_¬' ¿así y quien es mi querido padre?  
Hermione: ejem... ·_·' será una gran sorpresa pero es (pasa saliva) Pansy Parkinson!!!  
Draco al escuchar eso se desmaya y Lisa le aplasta la herida a Sabrina, que despierta gritando del dolor: MAMÁ!!!!!!! AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! ME DUELE!!!!! x_____x' AUXILIO ME MATAN!!!!  
Lisa: ya basta hermana @__@' solo te aplaste la herida, tranquilizate; que buenos pulmones!  
Lucius tapandose los oidos: bien iré al Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores a sacar los pasaportes de extranjeria, Remus ¿me acompañas?  
Remus: W_W' desde que luego que sí Lucius, además necesito algunos cuantos libros más!  
Hermione estaba aún estática con el grito: mis timpanos... parecia una mandragora °!°'  
Sabrina con lagrimas: au!! hermana siempre has sido cruel conmigo que mala eres!  
Lisa: ¬¬' no digas eso enana, además solo te roce un poquito la herida!  
Sabrina: ¿UN POQUITO?!!!! me hiciste ver a Harry calato hermana!!! X_____X  
Lisa: wow!! vaya imaginación ¿pero como pudiste? si las gafas las tienes rotas!  
Sabrina afina su vista y sus gafas daban pena: es verdad... pero lo vi en mi imaginación!  
Lisa saca su varita: Oculos Reparo!!! (como siempre las gafas volvieron a su estado normal)  
Sabrina le toma una mano a su hermana: Lisa, ¿tu nunca me dejaras pase lo que pase no?  
A Lisa se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas: ¿como dices eso enana? jamás te dejare, eres mi hermana menor, sangre de mi sangre... ¿que más da si eres o no la reencarnación de alguién?  
Sabrina sonríe: es verdad tú eres la Heredera de Ravenclaw, y sigues conmigo!  
La Sra. Pomfrey: siento interrumpir esto pero necesito que usted misma cosa Srta. Lisa ^__~  
Lisa toma la aguja en sus manos y antes de eso: para que no te duela Dopaminus!!!  
Sabrina no sentía absolutamente nada en su su cuerpo: ¿que me has hecho no siento nada?  
Lisa le metío la primera punzada muy asustada, no le gustaba la idea de coser a su hermana: nada enana solo te hice activar más de la cuenta la dopamina en tu cuerpo!  
  
En la Torre de Gryffindor había un gran debate por lo ocurrido, Dennis: ¿pero profesora vío lo que paso? casi matan a Sabrina, la profesora Fleur esta loca no deben haber otros duelos!  
McGonagall: no diga eso de la Prof. Delacour, Sr. Dennis ella lo hizo con la mejor intensión!  
Dennis: si con la intensión de hacerle daño a alguíen... un ejemplo es Sabrina!  
En eso entro Harry a la sala común: vine lo más rápido que pude ¿que pasa?  
Todos miran asombrados a Harry, Seamus: hasta ahora nada más, Dennis quiere matar a Delacour!   
Harry con una sonrisita: eh... bueno lo único que quiero es que Masare me aclare muchas cosas!  
Masare camina hacia él: te estaba esperando Harry Potter, los demás pueden venir también!  
Ron con Ginny se pararon poniendose detrás de ella, que los miro: bien vamos donde Dumblendore!  
Dennis estaba con harto coraje: si se trata de Sabrina a mí también me incumbe!!!  
Ginny muy sarcastica: ¿que tienes que ver con ella? solo eres su amigo, no puedes venir!  
Dennis: no es cierto, yo amo a Sabrina así que quiero saber que demonios le hizo esta chiquilla!  
Harry sonrie: muy bien Dennis vendrás con nosotros!  
Los 4 Gryffindors salen por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al despacho del director.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
N/A: HELLO!!! bueno a Tamy en especial MUCHAS GRACIAS POR RECLAMARME EN VERDAD, bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado pues le verdad aquí hay muchas nuevas ideas que nunca pensé meter acá pero por mucha influencia de Historia lo hice, además me baso en cosas muy dificiles de entender a veces ^___^, la verdad no me dejan muchos r/rs pero bueno sé que me leen al menos, muchas gracias a los que me apoyan pues me hacen mucho bien... aunque ya voy por una buena parte de esta saga es bueno tener al menos más de 20 r/rs jeje, ¿DIGANME QUE LES HA PARECIDO PUES? se esperaban eso de Sabrina? ¿no verdad? jo jo Z_Z' ni yo misma pero cumplir los 18 años me animo mucho a poner esa parte en el club de duelo ya que Cho con Ginny me tienen TRONADA!!! jo jo, bueno al proximo episodio hay viajes y algo muy IMPORTANTE para que entiendan el cambio repentino de los Malfoy, ¿no me digan que les parece raro que se lleven bien con todos? ¿que hayan aceptado una Potter? Y DRACO NO SEA TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE MALO!!!, eso y muchas cosas más.  
Muchas gracias nuevamente y GRACIAS A DIKHANA QUE YA SABES TODO VA POR TI ^__^  
esperen algunas sorpresas... ok DEJENME R/R PLEASE!!!!! DEJENME!!! EN ESA BARRITA!!! MUY LARGOS OK QUIERO SUS OPINIONES!!! PUES!!! GRACIAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE LISA MALFOY!  
lisapotts_malfoy@hotmail, si tienen algunas dudas, con gusto se las respondere, pero dejenme r/rs please... además ya vienen los interescolares, ^_~ con concurso de belleza incluido jo jo... ¿quien será Miss Hogwarts, Miss Beaxbouton y Miss Drumsgtan?. 


	7. Misterios a la Orden y Piramides

Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda  
(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CAPITULO 6: Misterios a la Ordén y Piramides   
  
Los 4 Gryffindors llegaron a la estatua de un gran aguila y en eso Harry dijo: sorbete de limón!!  
De pronto esa aguila comenzo a moverse giratoriamente hacia arriba, Harry subio: que barbaridad!!  
Ginny que iba detrás de él: ¿que barbaridad? °_°' ¿porque dices eso mi amor, algo malo?  
Harry ve a Ginny: es que desde que tengo 12 años esta contraseña no cambia!!  
Dennis que iba con los brazos cruzados: no es eso, sino que la contraseña es secuencial por semana, osea que cada semana cambia, son 4 pero hacen el cambio aleatoriamente desde Dippet!  
Masare estaba con la boca abierta: ay que emoción, ir hasta la oficina de Dumbledore!  
Cuando llegaron se toparon con la oficina llena de cuadros, libros y desde luego; Ginny: Fakwes!!  
El feníx del director los recibio y se fue a posar al hombro de Ginny: ay ya nos reconoces!!  
Harry: buenas noches Prof. Dumbledore, vinimos por que nos esperaba!  
En eso Dumbledore: ¿Harry estuviste jugando con electricidad acaso? mirate el cabello!  
Harry ve a Ginny, pero Masare: es que como Lisa te mando ese hechizo y no tuviste tiempo.  
Dumbledore se aparecio bajando las escaleras de su despacho: bien... te esperaba Masare!  
Masare muy sería le hace una venia: buenas noches Prof. Dumbledore, sabía eso ya!  
Dumbledore le mira de pies a cabeza: wow! tienes un cierto parecido a Naccira, bueno son familia!  
Harry trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello y piensa: ojala tuviera algo para esto!  
En eso Dumbledore le mira: Deselectriciarum (solo movio sus dedos y el cabello de Harry solto chispas, pero quedo como quemado) simplemente te lo lavaras Harry, con agua de cuarzo!  
Harry: ;___; muchas gracias Prof. (volviendo a la seriedad) bien espero que me expliquen bien!  
Todos se miraron a las caras, Dumbledore se sento: bien Harry esto es muy antiguo!  
  
Mientras tanto Circe en la biblioteca, pues luego de lo de Sabrina salío volando allí, buscaba como loca los libros que había estado leyendo, estaba muy asustada: ¿donde... donde estas?!!!!  
Circe buscaba y sacaba libros: no... ¿donde demonios lo deje? ¿en que sección? no es justo!!  
En eso una chica le habla: Circe ¿que estás buscando desordenando todo?  
Circe voltea y suspira: ah eres tu, Pansy... pues busco un libro sobre la magía de los Incas!  
Pansy extrañada: ¿de los Incas? ¿que trabajo nos han dejado con Perú?  
Circe se trepa a uno de los estantes: es que no es trabajo, lo que paso en el club no es común (leyendo los lomos de los libros) además esa chica Masare menciono algo de los Incas!  
Pansy recordando: pues no lo sé, yo jamás le tome mucha importancia a eso de los Incas!  
Circe hace un movimiento fuerte: es que Sabrina se puede meter en problemas (sin querer el estante se tambalea) ay!!! se me va a caer mamá!!! X_____X'  
Pansy corre al extremo y lo sostiene: ya no te preocupes yo te cuidare... sigue contandome!  
Circe sudando: muchas gracias... pues cuando encuentre ese libro te lo podre explicar mejor (en eso sus ojos se iluminan) lo encontre (lo saca y salta) lo sabía "Magía en las Nubes"  
Pansy se le acerca: vaya ¿de cuando acá te sabes todos los libros que hay en esta sección?  
Circe se sienta en el piso nomás: es que la verdad ya me leí más de la mitad de todos los libros de acá por el lio de la Espada (en eso sé da cuenta que hablaba más de la cuenta) lo siento!  
Pansy la mira sospechosa: ¿la espada?... mhh luego me explicaras ok, ¿que dijo esa chica?  
Circe suspira de alivio: pues verás, menciono a este Díos (buscaba entre las hojas y ubico un dibujo que estaba en unas ruinas) el Díos Wiracocha, que según los Incas es el creador del universo, este tenía guerreros que lo protegían (voltea la pagina) uno de ellos era: Ñusta Qoyllur; esta era la que protegia a las princesas incas ósea a las elegidas por el Inti!  
Pansy asombrada: vaya, menuda historia, ¿pero que tiene que ver con la Potter chiquita?  
Circe: pues que Masare menciono a esta guerrera refiriendose a Sabrina (con mirada intrigada) ¿pero que demonios tiene que ver esto con la Espada de la Luz Esmeralda? no cuadra nada!  
Pansy: ¿estás hablando de la legendaria espada que derroto a la Reina Mab? dime que si!  
Circe muy esperanzada: pues si de esa misma hablo... ¿sabes algo de ella acaso?  
Pansy: pues verás en una revista de historia leí un día que esa espada tenía guerreros protectores, así que para que esta aparesca los guerreros se deberían de unir, ¿no hay relación?  
Circe analiza un poco eso: bueno hay una base, ella es guerrera... y necesita guerreros (se para y Pansy junto a ella) bueno algo es algo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor Pansy?  
Pansy asiente con la cabeza: pues para algo somos Slytherins, vamos dime que quieres!  
Circe: gracias ^^, es que quiero que le mandes una carta a mis primos gemelos por favor, diles que vayan a la Biblioteca del Ministerio a investigar más sobre eso de los guerreros!  
Pansy: ¿yo a tus primos '_'U? no pensaran que es una broma, no me tienen mucha confianza!  
Circe: vamos, escribe por mi y mandala con la lechuza de Draco, no se va a molestar!  
Pansy comienza a avanzar: escribire la carta pero la mandare con mi lechuza ¿ok?  
Circe la abraza: muchas gracias Pansy, eres muy buena amiga (sale de la biblioteca corriendo)  
Pansy se emociono mucho y dijo sola: ¿amiga? es la primera vez que me dicen eso!  
Circe corrío desesperada a la enfemeria y cuando entro: lo encontre... lo encontre Saku!!!  
Lisa estaba terminando de suturar a Sabrina: shhh... ¿que encontraste Ci-san?  
Circe pasa saliva: siempre dije que si fueras muggle... ser carnicera sería tu oficio!  
Lisa: ¬¬' ¿de verás?... bueno no se grita aquí, Sabrina esta dormida y Draco (mira al piso)  
Circe: °O°' ¿por que se desmayo? seguro le sacaste el musculo occipital a Sabrina... mala!!!  
Lisa: ay Circe ¬¬' sino que en 2 días nos vamos a Egipto... y tú nueva prefecta es Pansy!  
Circe no sabía que hacer, solo movía sus dedos muy rápido; tipica reacción en ella que tenía cartilagos en vez que huesos, los doblaba hasta la muñeca hacia atrás: wow!!!... eh... bueno yo  
Sra. Pomfrey: ¿bien a que vino Srta. Weasley? no creo que a ver a Sabrina, suturada!  
Circe reacciono y se acerco a Lisa: pues aquí esta lo que menciono Masare, el díos inca!  
Lisa tomo el libro: wow O___O' deberias ser premiada, sabes mucho de esto (veía las paginas,   
suspira) justamente en este instante están en la oficina de Dumbledore discutiendo eso!  
Circe: ¿y que esperas para ir? yo puedo cuidar a Sabi... total es como mi hermana (ve a Draco) eso sí ayudame a subirlo a una cama, el pobre se dañara las vertebras de su columna perfecta!  
(sin pensar le toma la mano izquierda a Lisa y nota algo raro) ¿que es este anillo Lisa?  
Lisa se quedo muda no sabía que decir: bueno... es un regalo de las cajitas sorpresas de Honey..  
La Sra. Pomfrey no se creyo eso: pues no creo que los de Honeyduncks sea millonarios para regalar un anillo de oro y con un zafiro en él (le mira ceñudamente) pero Malfoy si!  
Circe mira amarga a Draco: Lisa no me digas que te has...  
Lisa hace que le suelte la mano y carga a Draco (si como "Cenicienta por Siempre"): no les interesa mi vida con Draco... además no quiero morirme antes de casarme (se va enfadada)  
Circe se queda sentada junto a Sabrina muy pensativa: mi amiga Lisa, será una Malfoy pronto!  
La. Sra Pomfrey llevandose la riñonera con las gasas de sangre: eso tengalo por seguro!  
Circe suspira resignada: bah al final ni caso me hizo con este libro, ella a cambiado mucho (ve al techo y se le forman lagrimas) como quisiera que Van estuviera con nosotras aún...  
Lisa caminaba con Draco en su espalda hasta que lo sento en una ventana, lo vio allí con los ojos cerrados y tomo su mano con el anillo que él también tenía: no me interesa lo que digan!  
En eso Hermione se aparece ella se había ido al baño minutos antes de que Circe llegara, escucho lo que dijo Lisa: ¿digamos que Lisa? (ve los anillos) veo que se nos adelantaron, Lisa Malfoy!  
Lisa no sabía que hacer en ese instante, solo acariciaba la mano de Draco: es que... no sé!  
Hermione vio a través de la ventana: ¿no estás segura de lo que has hecho con Draco?  
Lisa niega con la cabeza: no, estoy muy segura de eso... sino cuanto de felicidad me queda!  
Hermione sonríe: pues eso depende de cuanto de vida querramos nosotros (ve al piso) por ejemplo mi sueño es tener un hijo con Ron peroo... no sé si pueda Lisa (comienzan a salir lagrimas)  
Lisa se sorprende: ¿por que me dices eso Hermione?!!! claro que podrás, él te ama!!!  
Hermione la mira era un mar de lagrimas: quiere a una mujer que es estéril Lisa!!!!  
Lisa no podía creer eso: ¿como sabes eso?... nunca digas eso si no estás segura de ti misma!!!  
Hermione: es que la Sra. Pomfrey me acaba de dar los resultados de los analísis que me hice hace 3 días... ya que desde el Japón mi ciclo a estado muy anormal, eso me asusto... tengo quistes!  
Lisa le dio una cachetada: jamás digas eso Hermione, ¿sabes que? tu tienes una gran ventaja, ¿sabes cual es? eres muggle... jovencita en tu mundo podrás hacer un montón de tratamientos!  
Hermione le grita: no seas estúpida ¿con Ron acaso?!!!! será mejor que me separe de él!!!  
Lisa: no con él no... podrás ir conmigo yo te acompañare, como visitando a mi amiga "X" (suspira y se ríe) jo jo ahora estamos a mano sabes mi secreto, me ayudaras... ¿y viceversa Hermione Weasley? (la mira sonriente y le extiende una mano)  
Hermione se seca las lagrimas y le tiende la mano: ok... viceversa Lisa Malfoy (las dos se miran y se rien, era bueno tener una buena amiga para las ayudaditas) ¿que hacemos con tu Romeo?  
Lisa: pues no lo sé... tú te debes de saber algún hechizo, para que se me despierte!!!  
Hermione comienza a recordar: claro que sí (saca su varita y la apunta a Draco) Enervate!!!  
En ese instante Draco abrío sus ojos y exaltado grito: maldita sea (lanzo un golpe al aire) tenía que lanzar esa pelota al aro... no a la cabeza de Padme (empuña sus manos y se da cuenta)  
Lisa con Hermione lo miran asombradas y se comienzan a reir a carcajadas, pobre Draco.  
Draco estaba muy avergonzado: ya pues no se rían... estaba soñando una estrategia de cazador!!  
Lisa: es que hasta cuando sueñas estás en un partido de quiddicht mi amor ^___^  
Draco se para y parpadea estirando sus brazos: al menos fue un sueño, no una pesadilla no!!!  
Hermione: ¿pero viste a Padme? esa si fue una pesadilla (aguantando la risa)  
Draco se pone más rojo: lo siento... es que le tengo saña (ve a su alrededor) ¿además que hago acá con ustedes dos, en un pasadizo? me tienen que explicar -.-' (muy serio)  
Lisa: pues verás te llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore, en eso Mione aparecio y te desperto!  
Draco abre la boca: _' es verdad me desmaye... con la terrible noticia de que Pansy -_-'  
Lisa lo abraza: bueno mi amor, ^____^ al menos nos iremos a Egipto, tendremos vacaciones!  
Draco abraza a las dos por los hombros y el queda en el medio: es verdad, bueno vamos ya!!  
Hermione: ojala y yo me pueda ir a cualquier sitio como ustedes!!  
Draco: ^_~' creeme Granger te irás a un paraiso de luna de miel con Ron ^_^  
Hermione se sonroja: eso espero... ¿bueno Lisa que hace Circe en la enfermeria? te relevo!!  
Lisa chasquea los dedos: es verdad, me dijo que tenía un libro con más información de ese Díos!  
Draco: ohhhhhh... ya me canse de eso, para eso vamos a ir a Egipto ¿no mi amor? vamos donde los demás nomás ^^ no me quiero perder la diversión de los misterios vamos ya!!  
Lisa: que animado... ¿que te a pasado ah? primero te desmayas, sueñas y ahora ¿que cosa?  
Draco mira a Lisa: no lo sé solo me entusiasma la idea de lo que pueda decirnos Masare!  
Los 3 llegan al aguila y Hermione haciendo un recordaris: ¿creo que era? Sorbete de Limón!  
Las escaleras se comienzan a mover y los 3 suben, pero cuando llegan al despacho: hola!!  
Todos tenían caras de horror, impresión, desesperación... bueno Harry estaba helado, Ginny estaba abrazando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella y Dennis estaba sentado en el piso, mientras que Ron solo miraba a Fakwes y en eso Dumbledore: hola... ¿por que se demoraron tanto los 3?  
Lisa que veía a todos asombrada: es que tuve que suturar a mi hermana profesor, disculpenos!  
Draco se acerca a Ron: ¿que pasa Weasley, por que esas caras?... mira que me acabo de desmayar!  
Ron lo miro y paso saliva: es que es tan increible... todo nos lo dijo de porrazo!  
Hermione se arrodillo y abrazo a Dennis: ¿que les ha dicho? no entiendo... estás helado!!  
Lisa frunce el entrecejo: nos perdimos de algo muy importante ¿verdad Al Bidei? ¬¬'  
Masare iba a abrir la boca pero Harry le gana: mi tía Daphne es quien inicio toda la historia relacionada a Voldemort, además ella estaba embarazada de él cuando murio, eso no es todo sino que también eso predestino a los Potter y quienes se relacionaran con ellos a luchar con él.  
Ginny: bueno... también están allí los Evans... tenemos que encontrar rápido esa espada Lisa tienen que irse hoy mismo si es posible con Masare y traer los libros que ella tiene!  
Lisa estaba aturdida: aguanta el coche Ginny!!! no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me acabas de decir, lo de Daphne si ¿pero que estaba embarazada e ir a Egipto ahora mismo?!!!!!  
Ron apoya su frente en el hombro de Draco: por favor vayan ya Malfoy... no quiero morir!!  
Draco se impresiona: hey... no digas eso Ron, eso no va a pasar (ve a Masare) nos lo tiene que explicar de nuevo todo absolutamente todo... pues para que hayan quedado así!  
Masare muy segura: con mucho gusto mientras estemos en mi finca en Egipto ¿bien salimos o no?  
Ginny asiente con la cabeza: desde luego... inmediatamente no deben perder nada de tiempo!  
Dennis: bien pueden irse a dormir a la casa de Lisa o de Draco para que se organicen mejor!  
Hermione: ¿oigan?!!!! ellos tienen que dejar cosas organisadas no es tan facíl Sabrina esta en la enfermeria, Draco tiene que darle encargos a Pansy... además es demasiado apresurado!!!  
Dumbledore le pone una mano en el hombro: mi querida Hermione hay determinaciones que tienen que ser rapidas... así es la vida Srta. Prefecta de Gryffindor... no sé preocupe por nada!  
Harry se para y abraza a su prima: Lisa por favor deben hallarla rápido sino no habrá salvación!  
Lisa también lo abraza: por Dios Harry jamás te había visto así... ¿pero como lo haremos?  
Dumbledore: Lisa querida ustedes dos lo haran muy bien... ya han pasado muchas cosas juntos!  
Draco: es verdad podremos mi amor... vamos a mi casa, allí podemos organizarnos mejor!!  
Lisa: pero Draco... tengo que cuidar a mi hermana ella esta muy mal además los entrenamientos...  
Dennis se para: no te preocupes yo me encargare de Sabi ^^ y Harry del equipo!  
Draco: ¿y quien se va encargar de mi equipo me podrían decir por favor? es urgente también!  
Ron piensa: mira Zanbini podrá hacerlo muy bien además Wood le puede ayudar con la selección!  
Draco no estaba muy confiado de eso pero... confiaba en Ron: ok Weasley confio en vos ¬¬'  
Dumbledore les dio polvos flu a cada uno: pueden irse por esta chimenea si desean!  
Draco abraza a Gin: bueno deseennos suerte (la deja) Potter te encargas de todo!  
Ginny le levanta el dedo pulgar: lo harán muy bien Draco... y no te preocupes lo haré bien!  
Harry se impresiona: ¿no era a mi Draco? ¿de que me voy a encargar yo ah?  
Draco ya metido en la chimenea: ¬¬' no Harry era a Ginny ^_~v... ya será Potter pronto jeje (sonriente les hace adíos a todos y grita fuerte) Malfoy's Palace!!!!!! (desaparece)  
Lisa le da un beso en la frente a Mione: ya sabes chiquita ok, no te preocupes!!  
Hermione la abraza muy fuerte: cuidate mucho por favor Lisa, te quiero muy bien!!  
Lisa le guiña el ojo y se mete en chimenea: les traere recuerdos de allá bye (se despide de todos y aspirando aire) Malfoy's Palace!!! (así desaparece entre humo verde y sin saber como llegaría)  
Todos se quedan mirando la chimenea y Dumbledore: bien Masare debes ir tú también ahora!!  
Masare asiente con la cabeza: es verdad, tratare de traer todo (ve a Harry) disculpame Harry pero tenia que ser así de directa (se mete a la chimenea) yo cuidare de esos dos!!!!  
Harry: más te vale traer lo que me has dicho ah... y también traigan ya el pergamino!!  
Masare les sonrie: no sé preocupe que así será... Malfoy's Palace!!!!(desaparece también)  
Dennis: se nota que sabe usar la red flu también (da un largo suspiro) bien me siento mejor!!  
Hermione: pues yo no... me lo tienen que contar todo ahora mismo con el Prof. Dumbledore!!  
Todos le miran con aspecto cansado incluido Dumbledore: please Hermi no seas malita!!  
Hermione: Q_Q' no es así pues... yo no tengo la culpa de que Draco se haya desmayado!  
  
Mientras en la Mansión Malfoy la Sra. Narccisa se da un gran susto al recibir sin previo aviso a su hijo Draco en medio del hoyin, detrás de él salio disparada su prometida y al final Masare.  
Narccisa les apunto con la varita: ¿quienes son ustedes identifiquense ahora?!!!!  
Draco tosiendo: hey mamá!!! ¿acaso no reconoces a tu hijo con su novia?!!!  
Narccisa balbuceando un poco: si claro que sí... ¿pero quien es la tercera chica?!!! °____°'  
Lisa tosiendo: pues supongo que es Masare, disculpenos la llegada Sra, asuntos oficiales!!!  
Narccisa ayuda a levantarse a su hijo: por Díos!! no me dijeron nada ¿que hacen acá?  
Draco ayuda a Lisa y Masare, afina garganta: pues todo es de improviso ahora mamá, venimos acá para alistar nuestra ropa para irnos mañana mismo a Egipto!!  
Narccisa se impresiona: ¿a donde me dices?!!! ¿a Egipto... pero tan pronto?!!!! ni siquiera...  
tienen las visas, la extranjeria... Lucius con Sirius acaban de ir, ¿como harán?!!!!  
Lisa asombrada: ¿que hace yendo mi papá Sirius allá?!!! ¿que son las visas y esas cosas?!!!  
Masare: para ir allá tienen que tener visas especiales, sino se quedan presos allá por espias!  
Draco: ¬¬' los egipcios siempre tan desconfiados (bufa) ¿bueno mamá a que horas llegaran?!!!  
Narccisa encoge los hombros: primeramente Sirius fue para registrarte y no sé a que horas llegaran pues se fueron hace 5 min nomás, así que me da tiempo para comprarles ropa!  
Masare asombrada: ¿ropa para que? no estaremos mucho tiempo allá no es necesario!!!  
Narccisa: silencio, ustedes deben ir a la altura de la ocasión (ve el reloj) muy bien recién son las 9 p.m. llegaremos a algún almacén... ni modo me irán allá con los uniformes!!  
Draco: mamá!!! tengo ropa para ir allá y Lisa también pues dejo parte de la de verano acá!!  
Narccisa: silencio Draco, ustedes dos irán conmigo, ¿por cierto quien es ella? (viendo a Masare)  
Lisa: ella es Masare Al Bidei, viene de Egipto esta en 1ero en Gryffindor y acaba de decirle no sé que demonios a mi primo que lo dejo torombolo, ah ella nos llevara donde esta el pergamino!  
Masare le hace una venia a Narccisa: gracias Lisa, mucho gusto señora Malfoy!!  
Narccisa la mira de pies a cabeza: wow!! bienvenida Masare, no pensé tener una egipcia acá!  
Draco iba a la cocina: ¿por si acaso no a sobrado nada de la cena mamá? (le suena la barriga)  
Narccisa: -_____-' ay hijo, allá en el centro comercial les comprare algo vamos...¿vas Masare?  
Masare no quería perderse la oportunidad de conocer Londres: pues claro con mucho gusto!!  
Narccisa: vaya y ¿más o menos que quisieras hacer en el centro de Londres, Masare?  
Masare pone sus manos en posición de rezo: pues teñirme el pelo a rubio!  
Lisa que iba detrás de ellas con Draco durmiendo en su hombro: ¿que necesidad de teñirte?!!!  
Masare: es que así lograre ser una más de las chicas de Hogwarts, morena pero rubia ^_~  
Draco bostezando: bah como si eso interesara -___-' todos somos iguales al final!!  
Justo cuando Narccisa iba a abrír la puerta Lucius y Sirius llegan gritando: ¿donde están?  
Todos los que salían obviamente se asustaron mucho: O_____O' ¿quienes... que?!!!!!  
Sirius enfoco su mirada en Lisa: pues ustedes 3 ¿quienes más pues... Dumbledore nos aviso?!!  
Draco: tsk... si que las noticias viajan rápido ¿verdad papá? ¿y las visas donde están?!!  
Lucius: bueno nosotros queriamos traerles pues necesitamos sus datos y firma, es necesario!  
Narccisa: pero les ahorraron el trabajo ¬¬' bueno ahora mismo nos ibamos a comprar!  
Sirius jala a los dos enamorados: lo siento mucho pero nos tienen que acompañar al Ministerio de Magia ahora mismo, ya no hay mucho tiempo!  
Lisa asustada: ;____; no yo quiero ir a comprar ropa con la Sra. Narccisa no quelo!!!  
Sirius se pone muy fuerte: mira Lisa no estamos para niñerias y te lo ordeno no como maestro... sino como tú padre que me acompañes ahora mismo!!!!!!!  
Esto dejo a todos callados en la Mansión, Lucius esperaba una gran bofetada de Lisa a Sirius por mencionar eso sin ser su honorable padre Dereck Potter, Lisa se quedo mirando el piso callada.  
Lisa tomo aire y le tomo la mano a Sirius: esta bien papá, lo que tú mandes!  
Todos se quedaron la boca abierta, por primera vez sin verguenza ni nada Draco abrazo por lo hombros a su padre sonriendole: vamos papá, que las visas nos esperan ¿verdad mi amor?  
Lisa le sonrie: así es mi vida, bueno supongo que mi suegrita me elegira la ropa!  
Narccisa recuperando el aliento: pues claro que sí, Lisa ya sé tus medidas vayan sin apuro!  
Masare se quedo atontada frente a todo eso: bueeeeno... ¿yo me puedo ir con la Sra. Malfoy?  
Lucius la miro ceñudamente: si no tienes nada que hacer ya, salvo allá en Egipto jovencita!  
Masare: pues todo ya esta muy bien allá, antes de venir deje algo organizado sospechaba que tenían que ir allá, además mi mamá nos espera con los brazos abiertos, con mi gran Quetzal!  
Lisa: ni que lo digas esas avez son lo más rápido en lo que se refiere a correo express!  
Sirius: digamos que si, pero nadie le gana a mi hipogrifo... ese me trae hasta personas ^^  
Lisa: ¬¬ ya Sirinel deja en paz el lindo Buckbeak es tan tierno ese bebe, además es ay!!!  
Draco pasa saliva y pensar que por culpa de él casi lo matan, suponia que él había escapado con Sirius ya que ni rastro del hipogrifo quedo después de que Black se fuera: aja... claro!!  
Lucius: bueno ya tenemos que irnos las viejas esas del ministerio nos mataran de a pocos!  
Sirius: es increible que hasta de noche hayan turnos (muy serio) todo por culpa de ese!!  
Se hizo un incomodo silencio, Sirius tenía razón todo era culpa de Voldemort, tenía aterrorizados a todos, por eso es que también debían irse a otros lugares tan lejanos.  
La Sra. Narccisa sonrío: ¿bien quien acompañara a los niños? ¬¬' ¿no iran solos cierto?  
Lucius: yo tengo que trabajar en el ministerio, así que él unico eres tú Black *^_^*  
Sirius se torna blanco y sus bellos ojos azules también: ¿que yo iré con ellos?!!!!!  
Narccisa estaba cerrando la puerta: te encargo mucho a mi hijo y por supuesto a Lisa nos vemos!  
Masare les hace adíos muy feliz y cierran la puerta dejando a los 4 en silencio, Sirius: no!!!  
Lisa le hace ojitos a su maestro: vamos papi no quiero estar solita con Draco jo jo please!!!  
Lucius con Sirius se miran a las caras preocupados así que en coro: ya... vamonos ahora!  
Draco: ja!!!! que bonita forma de cortarla ¿verdad papá? (mientras él gritaba su destino)  
Lisa: esa no es una bonita forma U_U' (Sirius la miraba serio y gritaba: MINISTERIO!!!)  
  
Definitivamente era la primera vez que Lisa conocia un Ministerio pues cuando llego su boca se abrío tanto que bien podía entrar por allí un "plimpy" de gran tamaño, Draco estaba muy tranquilo, Lucius jalo a Draco de la mano diciendole: oye hijo algún día trabajaras acá!  
Draco: si papá luego de que acabe mi carrera como "auror" logicamente (arrastrando las palabras)  
Por un momento Lucius Malfoy sintio un revoltijon al escuchar que su hijo sería auror: vaya!!  
Lisa estaba muy asombrada: ¿de verás que esta cosota es el Ministerio de Magía? =) wow!!  
Sirius: pues si, mira Lisa nos tenemos que apurar pues al otro lado esta inmigraciones!   
  
Al caminar era claro que muchos aún no confiaban mucho en Black, tal ves el hecho de ser Sirius Black hijo del mismisimo Issimus Black, ser el padrino de Harry Potter y mejor amigo de James Potter no le servia mucho ahora con el archivo que tenía, mientras Lisa sentia las extrañas mirada abrazo al mencionado por la cintura y se pego mucho a él, Draco estaba asustado ahora por que todas las mujeres le miraban como devorandolo, así que cuando salieron al gran pasadiso muchos se quedaron tan atonitos que soltaron sus papeles o carpetas; sin duda ver a Lucius Malfoy acompañado no solo de su hijo tan grande (ahora muchos cuchichiaban "¿no creo que es sea el lindo y esquivo Draco?" esta hecho un hombre) sino que por el mismisimo Sirius Black que llevaba a una modelo de pasarelas abrazada a él era demasiado para una noche de trabajo normal, Lucius se la pasaba levantando la mano a modo de saludo, mientras que Black le explicaba bajito que cada puerta era alguna area del ministerio a la chica que más de uno lanzo un piropo y a los que ella con su amado "abrazado" les llegaban altamente así que llegaron a un gran puerta "VISAS", Lisa penso que eso era muy a lo muggle ^^U, pero no había mejor forma de decirlo.  
Entraron dirigiendose directamente hacia el escritorio de una mujer, Lucius: disculpe!!  
La mujer que era rubia, con una fría mirada y fumaba una pipa, Draco paso saliva del susto, miro a los 4 con cuidado, movia su pipa de un lado a otro y su voz ronca dijo: ¿que desean?  
Lucius: venimos a regularizar los datos de Draco Malfoy y Lisa Potter, necesitaban sus firmas!  
La mujer escudriño unos papeles y saco dos grandes pergaminos los reviso seria: si así es!  
Se acomodo en su asiento y cogiendo su pluma: necesito los datos completos de Lisa Potter!  
Draco: ¿que necesita exactamente yo sé los datos de ella?  
La mujer: ah... bien ¿cual es su nombre completo? ¿su edad? ¿nacionalidad?  
Draco: pues ella se llama Lisa Kristin Potter, tiene 16 años, es Bulgara pero el año pasado fue nacionalizada a Inglesa pues fue seleccionada al equipo nacional de Quiddicht.  
La mujer no oculto su asombro mientras escribia los datos en el pergamino: ¿sus padres?  
Draco: su madre es Lisa Oddet Potter y su padre es Dereck Potter ambos ingleses!  
Sirius estaba explicandole a Lisa en un croquis como se dividia la organización del ministerio, así que no se debían preocupar mucho de los papeleos, pero algo rompio su tranquilidad una mujer se le acerco a Draco completamente pasmada: ¿de donde conoces a Lisa y Dereck Potter?  
Draco se asusto mucho no supo articular palabra pero Lucius desconfiado: ¿quien es usted?  
Ella misma se señalo: vaya Malfoy ¿no me reconoces? (le extendio la mano) soy Dyane Bott, la esposa de Jinx Bott y madre de Terry Bott que esta en Ravenclaw, ellos también fueron de allí.  
Draco: O____O ¿así es como lo sabe usted? no conosco a nadie que les conociera!  
La mujer no le hizo caso: vamos Malfoy no digas que no me recuerdas!!!  
Lucius con los ojos en blanco: disculpe la verdad no la recuerdo nada de nada!  
Ella le toco la naríz: soy "Jinbo 2" la mejor golpeadora de Ravenclaw en los 70's ^______^  
Lucius abrío la boca: Jinboooo... la única mujer que se atrevio a romperme la nariz en el 74!  
Dyane se rio: jaja lo siento Malfoy pero tu te interpusiste entre mi bate y la bludger!  
Sirius llego con Lisa muy sonriente: no lo creo fue la snicht solo que Malfoy la protegio con la nariz ^____^ un excelente buscador jo jo!  
Lucius: si me disculpan ese era mi trabajo atraparla y cuidarla ¿no es cierto?  
Draco: -_______-' si claro papá felizmente ahora soy cazador ^_____^!  
Lisa: ya basta mi amor ¬¬' que al proximo año seré la buscadora de Gryffindor ¿verdad?  
Dyane vio a Draco y silbo: ¿este es tu hijo Lucius? que hombre ya esta!  
Draco rascandose la nuca un poco rojo: no diga eso apenas tengo 16 años!  
Dyane vio a Sirius: ¿Black? Díos Santo, es muy bueno que estes afuera, yo jamás creía las barbaridades que te echaron encima ¿jamás le harías eso a tu hermano Potter? lo siento mucho!  
Sirius se sintio muy alegre por eso: muchas gracias ¿disculpa como te llamas?  
Dyane: ay disculpa soy Dyane Bott, la esposa de Jinx Bott!  
Lisa: wow!! ¿es la mamá de Terry de Ravenclaw verdad señora? excelente jugador felicitaciones!  
Dyane le sonrio a Lisa: muchas gracias hijita, ¿vaya Sirius debe ser tu hija con Figg verdad?  
Sirius se puso como tomate: no aún no nos animamos, ella es mi sobrina Lisa Potter, la hija de Lisa y Dereck... aunque sea una larga historia!  
Dyane ahora si que abrio la boca hasta nomás, acaricio a Lisa en la cara, el cabello y más, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas: el cuerpo hermoso de Lisi-chan y la sonrisa de Deck-kun!  
Lisa se emociono mucho con eso: gracias por decir eso y mucho gusto Sra. Bott!  
Dyane le tomo las manos: es la pura verdad hijita, jamás pense ver a la hija de esa hermosa pareja (le vio la insignia) ¿que paso por que no estas en Ravenclaw Lisa?  
Lisa: es que el Sombrero Seleccionar me mando a Gryffindor, por que se lo pedi!  
Dyane en eso se dio cuenta de algo: ¿no me digas que eres la novia de Draco Malfoy?  
Lisa muy sonriente: pues así es señora soy la novia de Draco!  
Dyane: vaya como cambian los tiempos, ¿quien iba a pensar una Potter y un Malfoy juntos?  
Lucius muy sarcastico: pues fijate nomás como son las cosas pues ¬¬ así es el amor!  
Dyane: yo no reclamo nada, solo que es un poco dificil de asimilar, de esta uníón saldra algo muy bueno... sin contar que será la persona más rica de todo el Reino Unido!  
Sirius miro a Lisa sonriente: así es, pero eso no nos interesa ahora... lo que queremos son las VISAS, ya que mañana a primera hora se nos van a Egipto ^___^ incluido yo!  
Dyane le quita los papeles a la señora que los atendia: muy bien Mireya yo me encargo de ellos, tu sigue nomás con lo que tenías que hacer (así se va a su escritorio seguida de todos) vengan!  
Draco: jo jo ahora si que vamos a poder dormirrrr (bosteza) me estoy muriendo de sueño!  
Dyane: ¿y por que se van a Egipto si están en plenas clases? es algo raro que se vayan así!  
Sirius no sabía con explicarlo: puesss... verás es algo muy importante!  
Dyane: mmmm... no me nieguen nada Black y Malfoy, es por Quien- no debe ser nombrado ¿verdad?  
Los 4 se miran a los ojos y sin decir nada más asienten con la cabeza muy nerviosos.  
Dyane: si ya lo sabía, todo es un revuelo acá desde que a vuelto ese maldito (buscaba su pluma) en más de 20 años no había pasado algo tan grave todo el mundo esta loco, el ministro Bagman esta muy atareado, ahora más que van a venir de las otras (se estaba cayendo ya de su silla)... ay esta silla, ^____^ disculpen, sigo jo jo... escuelas es peor ya saben los Interescolares!  
Draco con Lisa se ven a la cara: es cierto, tenían que elegir el equipo -___-' no estaremos!  
Dyane: que bien que ya esten enterados, pues cuando fue "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" no sabían nada así que estaba más que perdidos, también el lío de "Miss Wizard School", el ajedrez, el concurso de talentos, quiddicht y... no me acuerdo más (encuentra la pluma) bien continuemos!  
Lisa: espere...espere ¿como que hay más cosas aparte del quiddicht? no nos dijeron nada de eso!  
Dyane: ay!!! Dumbledore siempre con la sorpresas (revisa los papeles) todo esta en ordén solo falta la ordén de los padres y la firma de los interesados... ¿Black ya rellenaste la tuya?  
Sirius: U_U' no es que recién Narccisa me "ordeno" que yo acompañara a los bebes!  
Lucius: mi mujer esta muy renovada desde que llego Lisa a nuestras vidas, al fin somos una familia verdadera... más que nada que yo me revele contra Voldemort...  
Dyane puso cara de espanto cuando pronuncio esas palabras: ¿no tienes nada de miedo Malfoy?  
Lucius: pues no, el miedo a un nombre solo produce más miedo al que lo lleva, yo no le temo!  
Draco se quedo sorprendido había repetido lo que dijo Hermione en 2do año, en la libreria.  
Sirius: bueno dame el pergamino que yo mismo rellenare mis datos y ¿donde firmo por Lisa?  
Dyane: ¿acaso tu firmaras por Lisa no tiene algún otro familiar cercano?!  
Sirius tomo eso muy a pecho: pues verás que soy más que un padre para esta chica, Dyane!  
Lucius firmaba en la ordén de su hijo: eso es verdad, no hay nada que discutir frente a eso!  
Lisa le quito el pergamino a la Sra. Bott firmo ella y se lo dío a Sirius: toma papá!  
Sirius realmente estaba muy feliz al tener una hija "postiza" al fin tenía de quien encargarse aparte de Harry del cual ahora Samantha se había olvidado un poco ya que estaba Kurast haciendo una serie de investigaciones con su hermana, pero igual era su hija sin dudas y por ordenes.  
Sirius firmo la ordén así que Dyane movio su varita y aparecio una especie de carnet en el aire con la foto de Lisa y sus datos, al igual que Draco que se quedaron asombrados por la rapidez.  
Lucius bostezo: ay me muero de sueño -_-' ya sé porque Lupin esta tan flaco, ser merodeador no es nada facíl... ¿Dyane no hay nada de mi area?  
Dyane que verificaba los datos de Sirius: pues por ahora no, pero hoy habrá reunión a las 8.  
Lucius: oh!!! yo no quiero ir me muero de sueño primero estuve en Hogwarts, luego me vine acá, volvi a mi casa, los recogi... mejor ya me quedo a dormir acá...¿Lisa como va Sabrina?  
Lisa que veía su carnet: pues bien ya le suture la herida que le hizo Masare, esta descansando!  
Lucius se quedo asombrado: ¿como que un corte? si solo la hirio con su varita ¿que paso?  
Lisa: en realidad eso no paso, pues la verdad Masare le ataco con una espada egipcia!  
Lucius y Sirius habían escuchado eso en la enfermeria eso pero no lo asimilaban bien aún, así que Sirius: oigan luego me explican bien todo eso ok, es que no estoy con ganas de analizar!  
Lisa: no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que tu sistema nervioso central esta dormido en realidad pues ahora el que te mantiene en pie es el sistema autonomo, ósea lo haces por reflejo!  
Draco que esta sentado en el piso: yo no entiendo por que en Bulgaria estudian anatomia!  
Lisa: bueeeno, en realidad no es así sino que me gustaba leer sobre eso nada más eso!  
Lucius: si te animas a ser medimago me dices nada más, yo te puedo meter a la escuela medica!  
Sirius: ya no me la animes a ser matasanos... además ya nos tenemos que apurar se irán en El Auto Bus Noctambulo ¿que les parece eso muchachos?  
Lisa: mhhh pues normal yo vine en el a Hogwarts... jeje ¿Tom me seguira preguntando cosas?  
Draco: es verdad ese cobrador es un metiche le gusta enterarse la vida de todos los pasajeros!  
Lucius: no seas descortez Draco, lo único que hace es tratar de entretener a la gente!  
Dyane: vaya Malfoy si que has cambiado mucho, jamás pensé que te oíria hablar así  
Lucius: es verdad he cambiado mucho, ¿aunque la verdad no entiendo por que antes no pude ser así? ¿me crees yo no recuerdo nada que no sea antes de mi 3er año?  
Lisa y Draco se miraron extrañados mientras que Sirius se torno un poco nervioso: lo sé Malfoy!  
Lisa entrecerro los ojos habían cosas que definitivamente le falta enterarse, así con todo en ordén la Sra. Bott les dio las visas a los 3 viajeros, se despidieron de ella y volvieron a Malfoy's Palace, todos estaban muy cansados que solo se quedaron a dormir en los sillones.  
  
Mientras tanto el día domingo, todo en Hogwarts era normal nada había desanimado a los alumnos que extrañamente se levantaron muy temprano ese día ya que como habían prometido los capitanes iba a ser la selección solo que Slytherin no tenía a su cápitan muchos se preguntaron ¿donde estaban Lisa y Draco?, uno de ellos fue el nuevo miembro del Club de Fans de Harry ósea Tamahome: Hermione ¿puedo hablarle?! es que estoy preocupado acerca de algo!  
Hermione estaba desayunando: si claro Tamahome, ¿cual es tu duda? dímela nomás!  
Tamahome: bueno es que quisiera saber donde están la Srta. Lisa y su novio el Señorito Draco!  
Hermione: ^^U pues verás se fueron de emergencia a Egipto, pero ya van a regresar!  
Tamahome: ô.ô' ¿a Egipto? vaya si que se fueron muy lejos, ¿quien ayudara con Slytherin?  
Harry: pues verás Tamahome, Draco ya a dejado unos cuantos encargados... eso creo!  
Mientras tanto en la mesa de los slytherins todo era un gran lío, unos reclamaban a Draco, otros querían una gran explicación, otros como Circe hacían callar a la gente y otros solo desayunaban muy tranquilos de la vida, Pansy opto por una simple manera; se saco los zapatos y subío a la mesa vío todo panoramicamente y grito: SLYTHERINS SILENCIO AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!! (vaya grito)  
Todos se sorprendieron por eso, jamás pensaron que Pansy pudiera ser así, ella espero hasta que no haya nada de bulla y hablo: que barbaridad dan verguenza todos ustedes, reclaman, gritan, hablan... no me dejan explicar lo que paso con nuestro prefecto, él tuvo que viajar de emergencia ayer con Lisa Potter, así que me delego sus funciones y también armaremos el equipo.  
Noemí: pero Pansy ¿como vamos a hacer eso sin el capitán? lo necesitamos ahora!  
Pansy: eso lo sé Noemí, pero tendremos la ayuda del profe de quiddicht ¿les parece bien?  
Grabbe: pero él es un ex-Gryffindor, no nos ayudara con nada de ganas ¬¬'  
Muchos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que otros cuchichiaban, en eso llego la que estaban esperando algunos me refiero a Sara que tenía un aspecto muy raro: hola a todos ¿como van?  
Goyle muy emocionado: hola Sara, ¿que te paso por que no llegaste los primeros días?  
Sara estirandosé: pues surgieron ciertos problemas... pero ahora ya estoy aquí ^___^  
Noemí miraba a Sara con un poco se saña en sus ojos y en eso Circe: vaya no pensé que fuesen así aún, miren que mi mejor amiga es Gryffindor... estoy segura que Mr. Wood lo hará con gusto ^__^  
Grabbe: ¿y si hacemos un partido amistoso con los leones? así nos ayudamos los 2 ¿les parece?  
Muchos lo veían como un loco pero Pansy: ¿oye Potter aceptarías elegir con nosotros a tu equipo?  
Harry dejo de tomar su zumo de papaya y sonriente: normal Pansy, es mejor así nos ayudamos!  
Pansy le sonríe: ok así será entonces (ve a su mesa) muy bien ¿que más quieren? con Gryffindor!  
La mayoria asíntio con la cabeza les parecia algo justo, al fin serían mejor con el enemigo.  
Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor: ¿estás loco amigo? ¿son capaces de matarlos si quieren? O_o'  
Harry encogío los hombros: no lo creo, ya no es lo mismo que antes ahora Ravenclaw es la cosa!  
Ginny sonrío con ganas y levanto el pulgar, no podía hablar pues comía sus cereales con enfasís.  
Neville: ¿además que tan dificil puede ser un partido amistoso con los Slytherin?  
Ginny termino de pasar: nada absolutamente nada... pues con Draco esta la emoción!  
Todos la miraron asombrados, pero Harry no: nunca te confies mi amor, ¿quien sabe como están?  
  
A las 10 de la mañana, Harry iba ya sacando 2 equipos completos de quiddicht solo para Gryffindor sin dudas la elección sería muy dificil para ese año ;_____;, Slytherin también iba con 2 para ello estaba Oliver ayudando a los dos pues se comprometio a eso, en uno de ellos estaba Ginny, pero lo que más sorprendío es que Sara estaba como cazadora, además no entendían bien su demora para llegar, estaba extraña muy extraña en su manera de comportarse.  
  
Por otro lado Lisa, Draco, Masare con su protector Sirius iban rumbo a Egipto en el "Autobus Noctambulo" ya que decidieron llegar para el mediodia del domingo, no tenían mucho apuro pero si mucho sueño al menos estaban en una cama allí, Sirius con Masare estaban secos pero Lisa con Draco estaban echados en camas unidas conversando, él la abrazaba por la espalda en pijamas.  
Lisa bostezaba: aún tengo sueño pero no quiero dormir =_=' si que soy rara mi amor @_@d'  
Draco: no digas eso, solo el cambio de horario es el que no te cuadra aún, solo es eso!  
Lisa: no creo que sea eso, ya estoy acostumbrada... bueno estaba acostumbrada a eso con Sabrina!  
Draco no entendío bien eso: ¿como que ya estabas acostumbrada a eso? no comprendo!  
Lisa: pues verás mi amor, no toda la vida me la pase en Bulgaría, 2 años, ósea cuando tenía de 5 a 7 años me la pase en España por Sabrina, ella vivía allí con unas tías por parte de mamá!  
Draco: ósea que Sabrina vivía en España y no en Bulgaría contigo mi amor!  
Lisa: así es, nuestra vida a sido muy rara en comparación a la de hermanas comunes ella desde que fue atacada por un secuaz de Voldemort fue llevada a España con mi tía Irene y su hermana Bianca ^^ muy buenas por cierto, así que tenía que ir a visitarla, las dos sabemos castellano por eso, no me gustaba mucho eso de estar lejos de mi enana querida, pero por protección era así  
Draco: lógico a cualquiera ¿no? si yo tuviera hermanos quisiera todo el tiempo con él o ella!  
Lisa: en fin mi vida no a sido tan linda hasta que te conocí a tí, aunque haya sido un cambio radical, ahora que ella esta acá (pasa saliva) y le paso eso con Masare me asuste más aún!  
Draco: no te preocupes mi amor tenemos al primo varón ósea a Harry para cuidarlas y a mí!  
Lisa sonrío y lo beso: eso lo sé muy bien mi amor... es por eso que estoy tan preocupada!  
Así siguieron conversando de lo que hizo cada uno en sus entrenamientos, Draco se paraba en la cama y le demostraba como manejaba su varita sin lanzar hechizos, era un gran actor.  
Sirius por su parte no estaba dormido del todo, él estaba viendo a la parejita que por alguna razón le hacía recordar, a Belle la chica y ahora mujer que él siempre amo a pesar de todo lo que paso entre su salida de Hogwarts y reencontrarse con ella el año pasado, era muy parecida a Lisa dominaba a los hombres, buena detective no se le iba una sola pista, bonita y excelente mujer; en cambio Draco era en parte como él por ser hijo único, egocentrista, pero eso cambio al conocer a sus amigos en su caso a Harry and cía; se puso a pensar que similitudes tenían estos nuevos merodeadores con los antiguos, Harry era James inteligente, valiente, lider del grupo, con una familia "única" y enamorado de la pelirroja del grupo en este caso Ginny era Lily inteligente, estudiosa, arriesgada y con muchas sorpresas por el amor a su "macho"; vaya que familia los Potter amante de las pelirrojas; ahora su amiga Samantha estaba reflejada en Hermione la que tiene respuesta a todo, viene de otro mundo (por así decirlo) Sam venía de Santuario y Mione era muggle, pero sin ella no habría grupo alguién tenía que dedicarse a leer los libros ^^U y Ron era como Remus siempre diciendo: "hay que pensar antes de hacerlo" en parte Ron expresaba con la cara, frente a cada misión; amante de los chocolates, el ajedrez y él encargado de cuidar al "cerebro" del grupo, Peter no estaba en ese grupo aunque Draco hizo de él al principio al "traicionar" a su bando pero él se vino al bueno 6 contra 6, los nuevos están mejorados, tienen secretos, hay prefectos, hay una licantropa pero por sobretodo unión, todos se querían se respetaban, estaban allí para ayudarse mutuamente... por un lado tenía la ilusión de ver trabajar juntos a Draco y Harry, los enemigos, que se hicieron amigos, Lisa tenía que controlar a unas agregadas más que eran Circe con Sabrina, pensando en Sabrina lo que esa chica ocultaba era algo grande... ella misma no lo sabía pero si Masare, la nueva rubia lo sabía todo.  
  
Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, la mencionada Sabrina estaba ya despierta viendo el techo pensando y tratando de recordar que demonios le había pasado... no sé acordaba muy bien de su pelea, en eso una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos: buenos días Sabrina, acá esta tu desayuno!  
Sabrina enfoco bien sus ojos a la persona que estaba su lado derecho: ah hola... ¿Dennis?  
Dennis Crevvey estaba con una bandeja con su desayuno muy sonriente: si soy yo, ¿como estás?  
Sabrina por algún motivo se sentía rara con él: pues aquí tirada en una cama y bien cosida!  
Dennis dejo de sonreír: bueno te ayudare a sentarte para que puedas desayunar (le acomodaba la almohada y le ayudo a sentarse, puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche) ¿puedes tú sola?  
Sabrina: pues claro que sí ¬¬' no estoy invalida (sorbo un poquito de leche) esta en su punto!  
Dennis se sento a su lado: si yo mismo la prepare (se puso cabizbajo) ¿deseas algo más?  
Sabrina: pues sí, como quisiera tener mi peine para poder peinarme... no me gusta esta facha!   
Dennis saco de su mochila su peine, su cepillo, cepillo de dientes y orquillas: aquí están!  
Sabrina se sorprendío: si... muchas gracias, ¿pero como las conseguiste?  
Dennis: pues verás le dije a Ginny que las diera ^^ supuse que querías esto!  
Sabrina termino su leche de un solo sorbo y le dio la taza: aja agradecele a Ginny por esto!  
Dennis dejo la taza: ok... aunque ella solo me las haya dado... no quise tocar tus cosas estando en tu habitación (de nuevo cabizbajo... menudo chavo -_-)  
Sabrina no sabía como es que la conocía tanto, sabía mucho de ella y trataba de darle gusto en todo, de remate ella lo trataba mal: pues... muchas gracias a ti también ^___~... ¿me ayudas?  
Dennis sonrío: de nada, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? dimelo nomás reinita!  
Sabrina se sorprendío por eso: eh... pues a cepillar mi cabello, no puedo por la cicatriz!  
Dennis tomo su cepillo y comenzo a cepillar su hermoso cabello, ese cabello que lo enloquecia, poco a poco pasaba las cerdas de ese largo cabello ondulado tratando de no jalarle el cuero del cabello por la cicatriz: tienes un hermoso cabello, te lo puedo estropear... ¿esta bien así?  
Sabrina: no me vengas con eso de que sí un chico te cepilla el cabello se orquilla ¬¬' eso es falso siempre Van me lo cepillaba y si esta bien, pues más parece que me masajearas el cabello!  
Dennis paso saliva: bueno si Van lo hacía; ¿una pregunta que significa él para todas ustedes?  
Sabrina se sorprendío jamás penso que le preguntarían eso en Hogwarts: pues mucho, era como el hermano mayor de las 3 en algo ayudo a todas mientras estaba vivo... en parte era como Harry!  
Dennis: ah ya veo... bueno gracias por responder a mi pregunta, eso me intrigaba mucho!  
Sabrina: si, sí, ya sé, seguro que Lisi te lo contó |_|' siempre es muy habladora... una cosa ¿por que esa mala hermana no me trajo el desayuno, acaso Draco la domina tanto?!!!  
Dennis: no digas eso Sabrina -_-', ella se tuvo ir con él y Masare de emergencia a Egipto!!  
Sabrina abrío mucho la boca: ¿a Egipto? ;_____; maldita condenada ella sabía que yo quería ir!!!  
Dennis: ¬¬' vaya que bonita relación de hermanas, tú no sabes todo lo que nos conto Masare así comprenderías por que no puedes ir a Egipto, por último ni te quejes que tú tienes otra misión!  
Sabrina: disculpáme... es que se me fue; ¿me podrías contar lo que les dijo Masare? please!!  
Dennis: mmmhhh... no lo sé dejame pensarlo ¿ok Sabi?  
Sabrina: ya pues no seas malito, ¿como voy a estar preparada entonces para mi misión? =_='  
Dennis: pues no lo sé, supongo que ya te tendrás que enterar ¿no lo ves más emocionante así?  
Sabrina: pues tal vés... ¿a ver dime que cosas emocionantes hariamos juntos... los dos solos?  
Dennis se puso como un tomate: pues muchas, yo conosco muchos sitios emocionantes acá!  
Sabrina: ¿sabes una cosa Dennis? creo que nos vamos a llevar excelentemente bien, sabes llevar una conversación interesante conmigo y mira que soy una chica muy exigente!  
Dennis: ah, muchas gracias por eso Sabrina, además no tenía por que haber fallado me la paso viendote, observandote, oyendote, admirandote era algo imposible!  
Sabrina no puso que responder a ello, jamás un chico le había dicho en la vida entera.  
  
Mientras Harry ya estaba en pleno partido de elección de Gryffindor, le sorprendío ver jugar a muchos Ginny era muy rápida, aunque sabía que se estaba conteniendo había metido todas las quaffles, Circe estaba leyendo el libro que saco de la biblioteca mientras Pansy calentaba cuerpo a su lado: ¿Circe acaso no vas a intentar entrar al equipo?  
Circe sin dejar de leer: pues nunca me a gustado el quiddicht, salvo cuando juego Lisa!  
Pansy: ¿oye concideras a Lisa como una reina o que ah? todo en tu mundo son ella y su hermana!  
Circe: pues así es ella es la reina de mi vida, ¿algún problema con eso?  
Pansy se sorprendío jamás había conocido a una persona que admirara tanto a otra: pues ninguno!  
Ron estaba poniendo los puntos y le comento a Hermione: ¿oye mi amor? ¿crees que podría yo?  
Hermione: pues claro que sí, tú puedes ser un excelente guardían debido a tu concentración!  
Ron sonrío cachosamente: jeje ¿de verás que tengo mucha cualidad para guardían?  
Hermione: pues que sí mi amor (le revolvio el cabello) para ser tan bueno en ajedrez necesitas de mucha concentración y más aún que te has reforzado siendo druida!  
Ron: ah no digas eso ^^U tú también debes de haber reforzado muchas cosas chiquita!  
Hermione: no lo creo que ha mejorado que da miedo es la pequeña Ginny; que este año dará miedo  
Ron: eso es cierto mi hermana cada día me asusta más, ¿crees que planeen algo con Malfoy?  
Hermione encogío los hombros: sinceramente no lo sé, pero están muy misteriosos!  
Neville que ayudaba a Seamus a ponerse los guantes: oye Harry ¿y Sabrina no desayunara?  
Harry: no te preocupes Dennis la esta atendiendo muy bien ahora mismo!  
Seamus sonrío: lo que pasa es que tu primita le removío el piso más que terremoto!  
Harry: ¬¬' ¿de verás crees eso? pues tiene que pasar mi examen Potter para estar con ella!  
Seamus: vaya hermano celoso, vas a ver que te lo pasara todavía con A++ como con los TIMOS!  
Neville: no hagas bromas de mal gusto que los TIMOS son una tonteria ¿verdad Harry?  
Harry: pues + ó - Neville, yo el año pasado ni los sentí pues estaba muy ocupado!  
Seamus: dichoso seas Harry en cambio nosotros si los sentimos y muy fuerte, como que Neville experimento el amor con Lisa!  
Neville se puso como tomate: si pero no crean que me olvide lo que me hizo Harry ¬¬'  
Harry: ¿sigue en pie eso? oh no seas así amigo, total fue un buen augurío ^___^  
Los 3 se reían pues a pesar de todo tenían excelentes recuerdos juntos, los del cuarto más loco.  
Goyle estaba listo para entrar en el segundo partido como golpeador: bien ¿como estoy?  
Grabbe le levanto el pulgar: alucinante amigo, pero más bonita esta la linda Sara ^^  
Sara que iba a probar como cazadora: nah no dígas eso Grabbe ¿diganme que cosa interesante paso?  
Goyle: pues solamente... hasta ahora lo de la Potter menor, que termino con un corte tremendo!  
Grabbe: oye... no te olvides del reto de la china Chang!  
Sara: ¿de que reto estás hablando?!!!! diganme please miren lo que me perdí pues!!  
Goyle: ya tranquilos, verás Cho reto a Ginny Weasley a todo contra todo por el amor de Potter!  
Sara: bah!! esa es una tonta pues lean mis labios muchachos: WEASLEY LE VA A GANAR!!!  
Grabbe con Goyle asintieron con la cabeza muy serios pero Noemí rompio el silencio: Sara ven acá  
Sara paso saliva: disculpen muchachos es que... Noemí me esta llamando para algo!  
Goyle: si anda nomás no te preocupes (Sara se va) ¿oye que se traen las dos ah?  
Grabbe: ni idea pero se nota que es algo muy grande y misterioso!  
Noemí jalo del brazo a Sara por detrás de las tribunas: te dije que no vinieras niña tonta!  
Sara se safo de ella: ya basta de esto Noemí, me cansé punto ya no soy la misma de antes!!!!  
Noemí fruncio el entrecejo: no me hables en ese tono niña insolente!!!  
Sara: basta!! ya no será lo mismo de los 5 años anteriores que tiene de malo en que sea TU HERMANA MELLIZA NOEMÍ!!! MELLIZA!!!  
Noemí se puso roja de furia y le intento dar una bofetada, Sara la detuvo: jamás digas eso!!!!  
Sara: es cierto somos mellizas, hermana yo te quiero!!! no sé porque te doy verguenza!!  
Noemí safaba su mano: es que no es posible yo soy solo NOEMÍ CALLAWAY y tú una miserable PARKER!  
Sara: estoy harta de que trates así a mi padre que no tiene la culpa de ser un mortifago y estar en Azbakan, entiende yo quiero que me quieras también hermana... este año será diferente!  
Noemí soltaba lagrimas: no... no digas eso que no será cierto (Sara la suelta y Noemí se va)  
Sara suspira: Noemí, hermana yo sé que también me quieres, por favor no hagas nada malo!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Sirius estaba bajando los baules del Autobus con ayuda de Draco, estaban frente a una gran casa en pleno centro de la ciudad de El Cairo una de las más visitadas en el mundo por sus espectaculares Piramides que no estaban justamente en ella, sino que estaban en su territorio allí era casi el mediodia (en Escosia ya era de tarde como las 4 + ó -) Lisa estaba un poco desorientada tendría que almorzar nuevamente por que la mamá de Masare los recibio muy alegre, feliz y con mucho cariño, ella era la señora Ankhsen según explicación de Masare lo había sacado de Ankhsenamón la esposa de Tutakhamon, una señora muy parecida a Molly Weasley solo que delgada y con la piel tostada quemada por el sol del desierto, Draco no sé sorprendía de nada allí.  
Masare: mamá nos podrías dar los caballos por favor!  
Sra. Ankhsen : ¿pero hija que te pasa tienen que descansar un poco? se más cortez!  
Masare: mamá por favor tienen que ver la formación de las figuras en las piramides!  
La Sra. Ankhsen se torno sería: habrías comenzado por ello, muy bien Vigon lleva a los visitantes a las caballerias para que salgan a ahora mismo a las piramides!  
Vigon uno de sus sirvientes asintio con la cabeza y los llamo pero Sirius: espere un momento Sra. Ankhsen pero debemos cambiarnos no vamos a poder cabalgar con esta ropa sudada!  
Masare: muy bien es cierto debemos cambiarnos (se vío) estoy con el uniforme aún ^___^  
Draco y Lisa se vieron a la cara suspirando de alivio al menos se podrían mojar la cara.  
Lisa estaba con Masare en su habitación y al abrir sus baul encontro lo que la Sra. Narccisa le había comprado, al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era un vestido amarillo de gasa muy liviano, con un corsé muy comodo y una especie de turbante, con zapatitos como de ballet, Lisa: ¿que es esto?  
Masare se ponía un pantalón muy holgado con una blusa ancha: pues es un vestido Lisa, muy comodo por cierto, yo le sugerí eso por el calor, pruebatelo quiero ver como te queda!  
Lisa se desvistio y se lo puso realmente le quedaba muy comodo al verse al espejo se sorprendío de la exactitud de todo realmente la Sra. la conocía muy bien: esta muy bello en realidad!  
Masare le quedo mirando admirada: era verdad tienes el cuerpo de una modelo como dijo la Sra.  
Lisa se puso roja: no digas eso... al llegar la tengo que agradecer ella es muy buena conmigo!  
Masare: mira que no les entiendo ella más bien es la que dice que te debe su felicidad!  
Lisa miro sorprendida a Masare que seguía en el plan de ponerse unos pañuelos en el cuello, se volvío a ver en el espejo y detrás de ella comtemplo a lo lejos lo que tanto ansiaba ver: las piramides (volteo y vío por la ventana) que bonita vista tienes Masare ves las piramides!  
Masare: ah eso, es que mi señor Tut diseño mi habitación para poder estar siempre en contacto con él, además esa da a las piramides y las otras al valle de los reyes, mira esto!  
Lisa vío que haces de luz entraba de 4 agujeros en los puntos cardinales llegando al centro mismo de la habitación que tenía jeroglificos muy extraños en el piso y el techo como reflejados  
Masare: esta habitación tiene forma piramidal y los jeroglificos explican algo de la espada, pero cuando el pergamino sea descubierto se completaran en la misma tumba de Tut!  
Lisa: oh ya veo todo a sido ya sincronizado desde anterioridad ¿no es cierto?  
Masare asintio con la cabeza: todo estaba programado, por que en la vida no hay casualidades!  
Minutos más tarde se encontro con su novio que llevaba un pantalón marrón muy holgado, con una blusa crema también holgada y un turbante, Sirius estaba igual solo que estaba de azul, la Sra.   
Ankhsen los esperaba en la gran sala de la casa: muy bien ya están más comodos ¿verdad?  
Sirius: así es muchas gracias por la paciencia, bueno ya vamonos en los camellos!!! ^____^  
Masare: bah! occidentales tenían que ser pues, los camellos son muy lentos nos iremos en caballos ya que necesitamos llegar en solo 1/4 de hora, las figuras se forman a la 1 de la tarde  
Draco: hasta ahora no entiendo de que figuras estás hablando Masare supongo que nos explicaras!  
Masare lo miro con cara amarga: pues claro que si Sr. Malfoy, ya vamonos apurence!  
Todos le siguieron y cuando estuvieron frente a unos hermosos caballos Masare subío con gran destreza, Draco ayudo a Lisa que estaba muy insegura y Sirius ya sabía cabalgar así que salieron por la puerta de atrás, el sol era incandecente por fin comprendieron lo de llevar turbantes.  
Draco estaba preocupado por Lisa: ¿mi amor seguro que estarás bien? ¿sabes cabalgar verdad?  
Lisa con aire de ofendida: ¿como puedes decir eso de mí? me ofendes (volteo la cara y puso cara de terror) que mello ;_____; pero algún día tenía que aprender a montar a caballo!  
Draco: bueno si es así normal ¬¬' pero de todas maneras estaré a tu lado para cuidarte!  
Sirius iba al lado de Masare: ¿que misterios te traes Masare? no me engañas!  
Masare: eso lo sé Sr. Black, pero no lo engaño solo que lo que debemos hacer es rápido y en las piramides de Gizeh, Keops y Kefrén esta una parte del misterio y otra en el acertijo de la esfinge que uno de nosotros debe saber contestar sino no sabremos donde buscar!  
Sirius: vaya no pensé que estabas en ese lío, bueno y si no respondemos a la esfinge!  
Masare fruncio el entrecejo: pues simplemente nos tendremos que pasar buscando en todas las tumbas del valle de los reyes, o si quiere comenzamos por la de Ay con la de Tut, pero nos quedan las de Ramses I, III y III, las tumbas de las faraonas como Nefertari la más lujosa, ¿cual desea? mire que felizmente todas están conectadas entre si!  
Sirius paso saliva: bueno haremos todo lo posible para poder responderle a la esfinge.  
Las 4 figuras avanzaban cuesta arriba había la parte oeste lo más rápido que podían al final Lisa se resigno y tubo que ir en el mismo caballo de Draco mientras que su caballo lo dejaron en una casa que era conocida de los Al Bidei en el camino, así en el 1/4 de hora calculado llegaron ante las imponentes piramides Lisa con Sirius estaban boquiabiertos y Draco les tomaba fotos, fue un pequeño lapso de 5 minutos para eso pues cuando el sol se coloco justo entre las 3 piramides comenzo un espectaculo de figuras único en el cielo, Masare: atentos a esto pues solamente los magos y brujas podemos verlo es meramente para sangre pura!  
Sirius se sorprendio al ver que formaba un rombo con un ojo en medio, Lisa vío como se formo una extraña figura con tres puntas sobresalientes parecida a un tenedor y Draco vío un sol con las puntas muy pronunciadas, y a la vez que en las mismas piramides los jeroglificos brillaban como nunca Masare explicaba lo que veían segú muchos estudios: lo que ven allí en el cielo es lo que tiene grabado la espada, luego en las piramides esta la historia de como es que fue usada y creada la espada en contra del mal (señalo un escena donde se veía un faraón y dos figuras que eran para nada egipcias) aquí están las 3 grandes culturas unidas en la lucha contra el mal una venida de más allá de los mares del occidente donde reina el sol y la otra que venía del oriente allí reinaba dioses que no entiendo bien aún... la espada fue guardada en el medio de las 3 culturas formadas en triángulo (se veía claramente en los dibujos todo lo que ella explicaba) y por última menciona a los guerreros guardianes uno de cada cultura las 3 son mujeres por su alto nivel de astucia (acabado esto todo desaparecio automaticamente y volvio a la normalidad)  
Draco que no articulaba palabra aún tocaba las paredes admirada por el espectaculo que vío.  
Lisa: esto es increible, lo sabes absolutamente todo de la espada Masare!  
Masare: no es cierto esta es la versión egipcia aún no sé la versión de las otras culturas!  
Sirius garraspeo: bien ya vimos las figuras... no me van a creer lo que ví, no me van a creer!  
Masare: solo nos falta esperar a que salga la esfinge de su monumento... los muggles no ven nada  
Lisa: ¿por que es eso Masare? acaso ellos no tienen la misma visión que nosotros!  
Masare: no claro que no, todo lo que nosotros tenemos como tradición ellos lo ven como cuentos, no son ciertos ellos jamás podrán ver más allá de lo que ellos mismo quisieran ver!  
Draco señalo aún mudo una figura que salia de la esfinge como de 20 metros, se acercaba lentamente a ellos, Lisa con Sirius no podían creerlo era una esfinge real caminando a ellos.  
Masare se acerco a ella poco a poco y la saludo: sea bienvenida guardiana de los secretos!  
La Esfinge miro a todos los nuevos muy detenidamente: sacerdotiza ellos son los que me prometio!  
Masare: así es guardiana ellos le responderan a su pregunta imposible!  
La Esfinge sonrío: pues eso lo vamos a ver, muy bien elegidos ¿están listos, como se llaman?  
Lisa paso saliva: pues estamos listos yo soy Lisa Potter!  
Draco tomo agua de la cantinplora para recuperar el aliento: yo soy Draco Malfoy!  
Sirius ún desconfiado: cuando quiera guardiana yo soy Sirius Black!  
La Esfinge los miro muy seria y cerro sus ojos como para pensar una pregunta imposible.  
  
CONTINUARA...   
  
N/A: hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien, PRIMERO DISCULPEN!! la demora ya que no tengo mucho tiempo ya inicie clases y este año como estoy en facultad me sacan el ancho ¬¬' verdad hermana? aunque no me reclamaron mucho, bueno sé que cada capitulo es más extraño que otro pero de eso se trata rayarlos un poco!! bueno no sé más decir solo que el proximo tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible antes de mis examenes ya que esta historia tiene para mucho.  
Bien gracias por esperarme y verán que no se arrepentiran pues los misterios recién acaban de iniciar, ¿que secretos les tiene la esfinge? ¿acaso el niño faraón tiene algo que contar?.  
  
DEJENME R/RS PLEASE!!! LOS NECESITO MUCHO PLEASE!!! DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO! SI TIENEN alguna pregunta haganmle llegar nada más a mi email lisamalfoy_felton@yahoo.com o lisapotts_malfoy@hotmail.com, espero sus preguntas ya que sé que las tienen, Pilar ya comenzo la parte buena hermana y estoy segura que lo que viene te gustara mucho, esto va por tí ^_____^. 


	8. A 13 de tus Sentimientos Puros

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto es lo ÚLTIMO que publico por acá, salvo por alguna ocasión especial como cumpleaños de mis amigas o aniversarios ok, la verdad ya no dispongo de mucho tiempo para continuar con mi historia; además de todo no recibí el apoyo necesario solo llegue a los 26 r/rs en esta segunda saga juntando las dos ni siquiera llegue a los 100, así que no quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo de la universidad... aunque continuare la historia esporadicamente la cual enviare a sus emails, OJO a quienes me lo pidan por un r/r muy especialmente lo haré con gusto pues siempre contare con esas personas ok, en fin esta es una canción de Kenshin creo que es el 4to ending de la larga serie pensaba ponerla al final de toda la espada pues ya sabrían toda la santa trama... pero como ya acabe esto en ff.net decidí ponerla dice mucho acerca de la trama descubriran muchas cosas que los/as dejaran O_ô' con ganas de saber la trama, muy bien me despido gracias por el apoyo en los siempre incodicionales r/rs ya saben quienes son estos algunos son mi incondicional hermana que sé me dejaba los r/rs por compromiso pues mi historia aunque ella LO REQUETE REPITA no es para nada buena, ya que la suya es la mejor de ff.net me refiero a "Respuestas" (leanlo y hagan que sobrepase los 200 r/r ^^), también esta Kitty que hasta me saludo por mi santuyo gracias si deseas te mando la continuación, también a Guillermo quien me manda emails ya sabes te lo enviare... en fin a todos los demás MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!, continuaria sin ningún r/r pero la carrera me exige dejar esto de lado es la carrera más díficil que pude haber elegido -_-', bueno acá les dejo la canción se desean la comentan aunque no sé como va la explicación.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sambun no ichi junyuona kanjou (1/3) A un Tercio de tus Sentimientos Puros  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo sambun no Ichi modo tsutawaranai Jonjouna kanyouna kara mawari I love You sae ienia de iru My Heart  
  
Bueno esta es la primera parte, es como un prologo y me lo imagino con la lentitud que tiene ósea tiene medios tonos en lo que se refiere a fuerza vocal (eh me gusta la música), hay escenas de las varitas de los chicos, luego sus escobas y cosas que por alguna razón les caracterizan, Harry sus anteojos, Lisa pues los aretes que le regalo Draco en forma de estrella, Hermione el libro de pociones multijugos, Ron un libro de los Chudleys, Draco esta siempre con un reloj que cambia de tonalidades verdes a negras y Ginny pues un peine muy finito, esto se va mostrando lentamente como dando inicio a nuestros personajes casi para iniciar las guitarras esta el libro del cual Lisa habla donde se entero todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, lógicamente con la insignia del colegio en la tapa. Bueno allí comenzarían las guitarras apareciendo de porrazo digámoslo en forma de trueno "Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda" para luego aparecer los muchachos como con las caras partidas por la mitad Harry con Ginny, Lisa con Draco y Mione con Ron, con sus expresiones clásicas.  
  
Nagatuke nemurenai yoru ga kimi e no omoi  
  
Esta parte es de Harry, en realidad pasa como lo hace Kenshin en el ending de la serie solo que lo hace cambiando la expresión seria de su rostro serio con la espada a una más amena y feliz, moviendo su varita, es como I Wish de Digimon.  
  
Sorewa koi nan desu to sasayakuyo Tome kakari kakeru kodo wa Inetsuwajiri no tameiki e tokawaru.  
  
En esta parte de la primera estrofa pues primero pasa Ginny pero saliendo del lado contrario de Harry, ella sale muy sonriente para luego cambiar su ropa al uniforme de quiddicht con la quaffle en la mano, luego viene Ron con su típica varita rota para luego aparecer con piezas de ajedrez mágico, para esto su rostro se convierte en Hermione con sus libros en la mano, pero luego pone una expresión de "¿te atreves?" ya que se pone en posición de ataque marcial ya casi en la última línea aparece Draco muy serio con los brazos cruzados muy altivo, este voltea la cara y se queda mirando hacia ese lado para sonreír.  
  
Give Smile and shine days kimi no smile de Kitetsu yoru no damusamo good korae rareru  
  
En esta parte recién aparece Lisa por el lado al que Draco quedo mirando, lógicamente da a entender que ella le dio alegría a él, simplemente hay un relámpago para que ella aparezca con la ropa de Bulgaria con la que llego a Hogwarts muy sonriente, en el segundo golpe de "kimi..." cambia de ropa al uniforme de Hogwarts con su varita en la mano y moviendo la cabeza muy sensualmente lo que ocasiona que su cabello se mueva violentamente apareciendo detrás de ella la luna y por consecuencia la silueta licantropa de ella, se quedan mirando fijamente para luego en vez de la silueta aparezca Draco sonriente con la insignia de Slytherin de fondo y Lisa con la Gryffindor.  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo sambum no Ichi mo tsutawaranai Junyuouna kanjouna kara mawari I love You sae ienai de iru My Heart  
  
Ya estamos en el coro, bueno aquí aparece Sabrina muy sonriente haciendo paz y amor con su uniforme de Hogwarts, luego Circe con una baraja en la mano extendida a lo Faye Valentine y con su uniforme de Slytherin, pero luego aparece Lisa con su Club de Fans (ya sabes todos aleatoriamente de un lado a otro) Seamus, Neville, Goyle en fin de las 4 casas, aquí aparece Cho muy seria detrás de ella, Dennis con cámara en mano y Colin con Myltre con caras de haber hecho alguna diablura, muy bien al acabar con el "my heart..." en ese lapso de guitarras aparecen las luces del expreso igual que en Kenshin como también chimeneas con polvos flu.  
  
Manantsu no ame no youni konoitasu Nara kuruosu no egao ga Mabushikute  
  
Aquí viene la parte de los merodeadores ^^, bueno primero aparece Sirius tal y como salió de Azkaban con dementores de fondo, para luego cambiar al del Sirius bien arreglado, después de él esta Remus muy maltratado como llego a Hogwarts, de fondo se le durmiendo en el vagón como cuando llego a Hogwarts nuevamente y luego cambia al de maestro reilón que queremos, después aparece Crookshanks para luego transformarse en Samantha con varita en mano y detrás de ella escenas de cuando se choco con Colagusano en PoA, casi al final esta Belle con la casa de la Sra. Figg de fondo y luciendo su hermoso cabello, detrás de ella aparece la silueta de Peter empuñando las manos.  
  
Give me smile and shine days kyu ni sumasanaide Donna ni kounande nankada kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Bueno aquí aparece Lily primero en una foto con Harry bebe y luego como la fantasma que es ahora, esto es hasta "days" luego viene una parte en la que se ve una foto de los merodeadores cuando son jóvenes (en realidad es un dibujo de mi hermana). Cuando comienza el "donna" pues aparecen todos en sus formas animagas con sus respectivos magos y brujas al fondo, al final James como Cornamenta.  
  
Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi Todoku no darou. Mitsumerareru to ienai kotobaga uchu Ni mau  
  
En esta parte del segundo coro pues aparecer Harry con su unicornio detrás de él y la silueta de un fénix a su lado derecho, luego Lisa en su forma de loba con el hocico abierto como sonriendo, le sigue Ginny con su lince en posición de ataque, detrás de ella Hermione con su cisne en pleno vuelo, Ron que esta de costado con su suricata comiendo un entremés, con una misteriosa silueta de tiburón detrás de él (¿qué se trae el dúo?) para finalmente cerrarla Draco con anteojos de lectura y el águila en su hombro izquierdo, muy intelectual.  
  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii Hitodako kizuku Motomereba motomeru hodo ni Setsunai kyobi wo kanjiteru My Heart.  
  
En esta segunda estrofa del coro pues aparece Harry con un león a su costado, la insignia de Gryffindor detrás de él y portando su espada de heredero, le sigue Lisa mirándose a su espejo desde luego en sus hombros tiene un águila, la insignia de Ravenclaw atrás y con el uniforme de la escuela, aparece allí Noemí con el basilisco detrás de ella de echo ella tiene su cabeza en su hombro muy sonriente acariciándole, la insignia atrás, finalmente esta Tamahome como heredero de Huffelpuff, tiene con él su báculo en posición de ataque y un lindo tejón a sus pies como atacando, lógicamente la insignia atrás para rematarla se ve una foto de los 4 con sus respectivas mascotitas, Harry sentado en el piso abrazando por el cuello al león, están sobre alfombras del color de la casa, Lisa viendo muy sonriente al águila en su antebrazo, Tamahome abrazando mismo osito a su tejón y Noemí con una serpiente en su cuello muy alegre.  
  
Give me smile and shine days Give me smile and nice days  
  
En este trocito aparecen los chicos de 3 en tres ya saben la pantalla dividida horizontalmente en 3 con sus maestros Lisa con Sirius y Belle, Ron con Remus, Harry con Samantha hasta "shine days", luego Draco con Lucius y Snape con una silueta muy "vampiresca detrás", luego Ginny con Samantha y finalmente Hermione con Samantha y Narccisa pues ella será su maestra en otra área.  
  
Moshi mo kono ude kimi to Dakishimete aetanara  
  
Pues aquí aparecen los malos ósea la silueta de Voldemort detrás del Peter joven y el de las épocas actuales, luego aparece Padme con su varita en la mano y desde luego mitad de las caras unidas de Ron y Mione detrás de ella.  
  
Dore dake kimi wo ai shitara kono Omoi todoku no darou Yume no daka de wa tashika ni ieta hazunanni.  
  
En esta parte en eso del alargue de la nota de la guitarra es como un espiral hacia atrás, apareciendo Lisa y Dereck Potter de jóvenes con sus varitas incluidos sus uniformes de Ravenclaw, luego a lo flash su facha de aurores, también aparecen James, Remus y Sirius abrazados por los hombros con sus respectivas chicas detrás de ellos paradas dando besitos volados, allí es donde aparecen McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fletcher y Arthur Weasley de paso.  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo sambum no Ichi mo tsutawaranai Jonyuona kanjouna kara mawari I Love You sae ienai de iru My Heart.  
  
Aquí es zona de parejas primero Ginny siendo cargada por Harry muy felices, luego Ron cargando un montón de libros @_@ con Mione con la pluma en la boca guiñando el ojo, luego Draco con Lisa sentada en sus piernas mientras ven el gran lado para luego darse un beso, vienen también Dennis con Sabrina bueno ella lo abraza por lo hombros vestidos de muggles comunes y corrientes, así como a Pansy leyendo una carta con Dudley haciendo victoria de fondo.  
  
My Heart... wow My Heart... wow  
  
En esta parte aparecen Sirius con Belle, Samantha con Remus y Lucius con Narccisa, para acabar en el solo de guitarras final con el dibujo que me han hecho en mi cumpleaños convirtiéndose en algo de carne y hueso, en foto mágica.  
  
Please se les a gustado dejen sus r/rs aunque solo es para ver que opinan de mi supuesto opening.  
  
//////////// !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DENLE AL GO!! 


	9. Tutanhkamon and Traces of Past in the Cl...

**Harry Potter y La Espada de la Luz Esmeralda**

**(Continuación de "Una Potter Más en Hogwarts"... 2da Saga)**

Hola a todos ¿me recuerdan aún?? bueno me cambie el nick pero la famosa Lisa jeje, bueno acá esta aunque dije que no lo iba a subir el capítulo 7 de su historia de "Una Potter más en Hogwarts" si aunque digan que es una Mary Sue al 100% --- bueno la quiero ¿y que?, mi hermana también tiene una esa es Samantha --- bueno acá hay mucha aventura, acción, misterio, uno de los capítulos más completos pues revelo muchas cosas =) ji ji soy buena okis, solo quiero que me dejen r/r... para ver como quedo es la primera parte de un chapy pues en realidad son dos partes. DIKHANA ACÁ TA' aunque paresca raro la campaña de desparasitación que fue un exito *__* (además todo el día con Steve, Katty, los muchachos es lindo jeje --- Liz esta rayada---) bueno solo desparasitamos 145 animales ¿poco no? ¬__¬ en fin quiero que seas la primera en decirme como esta esto PUES VA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A TI!! ji ji full egipto aventures, sí se que soy conchis pero solo eso hermanita ok, nos vemos prontito besos a todos... lean y dejen r/r.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***__**

**_CAPITULO 7: "Tutankhamon and Traces of Past in the Clouds" Parte I_**

****

La Esfinge miro a todos detenidamente y formúlo su pregunta: cualquiera de los presentes, dígame ya que son aprendices o magos, ¿cual es él dedo que domina al mundo mágico y no mágico?

Todos se quedaron mudos nadie supo que responder en ese instante, así la esfinge se acerco a Sirius y le dijo: ¿cual es tu respuesta Sirius Black?

Sirius no sabía que responderle solo atino a decirle: pues a mi parecer el indice y medio ya que son los dos que dirigen la varita, eso creo yo!

La Esfinge: esta muy equivocado Sr. Black (Sirius suspiro) a ver veamos ¿usted que opina sacerdotiza? ¿que dedo es el correcto?

Masare estaba sudando la gota gorda: bueno lo que yo pienso es que solo es el indice!

La Esfinge: esta usted (silencio)... muy equivocada, fijese que la pregunta es muy facíl (Masare bufo y encogío los hombros) ¿y usted que opina Srta. Potter? ¿cual es su respuesta?

Lisa tenía un dedo en el mentón y dijo insegura: pues creo que son los 5 completos, pues con ellos manejamos la varita, preparamos pociones... hacemos todo lo que hacemos como magos!

La Esfinge: mmhhh... casí por allí pero no es la respuesta correcta (Lisa se puso cabizbaja) muy bien solo queda uno y es usted Draco Malfoy (se miraron muy fijamente los dos) ¿cual cree usted?

Lisa, Sirius y Masare ya no tenían esperanzas, aunque Lisa confiaba mucho en su novio no podía encontrar la respuesta, estaba muy nerviosa, en eso Draco sonrío: pues mi propio dedo ¿verdad?

Todos le quedaron mirando asombrados, ¿como sé le había ocurrido esa respuesta?: ah!!!

La Esfinge cerro los ojos como meditando: ¿usted vino por voluntad propia o lo recomendaron?

Draco no vío la necesidad de mentirle: pues digamos que fuí recomendado, eso es todo!

La Esfinge: pues quien lo recomendo sabía de su astucia, su determinación, su ambición... alguién muy parecido a un digno faraón (Draco paso saliva) muy astuto, ¿respuesta final?

Draco sentía electricidad en la médula espinal: así es respuesta final!

La Esfinge tomo aire y se sento: muy bien y respuesta correcta, ahora les dire lo que quieran!

Lisa se le avalanzo a Draco besándolo estaba muy feliz: ay mi amor, ¿como sabías la respuesta?

Draco: es que era solo lógica, cada uno domina el mundo por si mismo... con su propio dedo!

La Esfinge: digna astucia de una serpiente ¿verdad Draco Malfoy? (la esfinge lo miro muy seria)

Todos la vieron de nuevo y Draco: así es, digamos que es una de mis cualidades innatas!

Sirius: O_O' ya basta Draco, que te sale lo egocentrista de ser hijo único, pero la respondiste!

Masare suspiro aliviada: gracias mi Sr. tú nunca te equivocas, realmente eres muy sabío!

Draco se rascaba la cabeza mientras Lisa no paraba de besarlo: eres mi héroe, muy inteligente!

Draco muy sonrojado: je je no digas eso mi amor, que ahora tenemos que ir a donde ella nos diga!

La Esfinge: pues tienen que ir al Valle de los Reyes, más exactamente a la Tumba del Faraón Tutankhamon, porque allí esta lo que buscan y también el pendiente de la guerrera!

Sirius: ¬¬' Masare si ya sabías donde era por que no nos llevaste de frente, eres muy mala!

La Esfinge: por que no tiene la clave que les daré, cuando el espíritu protector les reciba eligira a alguno de ustedes para que él faraón se comunique con los demás: Neb-Kheperu-Re

Lisa con Draco: O_OU ¿y que demonios significa esa cosa de Neb... como sea?

Masare: vaya están más sincronizados que hermanos gemelos, ¿ya se conocen muchos años verdad?

Draco: ni creas, apenas nos hemos conocido el año pasado... solo que ya sabemos todo de los dos!

Masare les quedo mirando muy sorprendida y a la vez con una mirada calculadora: nada es casual!

La Esfinge: pues significa algo muy grande para nosotros: Señor de las formas de Ra

Lisa: ah ya entendí, como Ra era un Díos suyo, solo los faraones sabrían eso ¿verdad?

La Esfinge se quedo medio pensativa y respondía: podría decirse que así es la cosa!

Sirius: ok, sin más demora nos vamos ahora mismo al Valle de los Reyes, apurénce todos!

Masare: ¿usted cree que el Valle queda acá nomás, a la vuelta de las Piramides o que? =_='

Sirius: pues más o menos, ¿que tan lejos esta el mencionado valle de los reyes?

Masare: esta muy lejos en verdad, tenemos que irnos por el Río Nilo, llegaremos mañana!

Draco: eso es verdad esta muy lejos de acá, esta en la Necropolis Tebana, mejor nos vamos ya!

Lisa: se nota que ya viniste acá ¿verdad?, cuando Sabrina se entere no te va a dejar en paz!

Draco: si me vine de vacaciones acá, ¿que tiene Sabrina? ¿que le interesa Egipto acaso?

Lisa imita la voz de su hermana: pues verás Draco, Egipto me fascina y me muero por conocerlo!!!

Draco: ah solo eso, bueno la podré traer de vacaciones acá además necesito alguien curioso!

Lisa con su voz normal: si es así te aseguro que cuentas con mi hermana querida ^____^

Draco: ok ya tengo con quien venir a mis viajes de improviso a lugares exóticos ^____~

Así los 5 se encaminaron pues tenían que llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran las barcas del Río Nilo, Masare era una chica millonaria ya que tenía su propia barca (n/a: disculpen si no se llama así pero lo corregire si esta mal) Lisa estaba conversando con la esfinge esa chica si que amaba la historia Egipcia, Sirius iba comentando con Draco algunos aspectos del entrenamiento.

Así al llegar a una especie de puerto, Masare: bien acá estamos espero que se arrepientan de no llevar nada pues será un viaje más o menos largo rueguen por que estemos el martes en Escocia!

Lisa: de eso ni te preocupes nosotros somos realmente rápidos ^^ no hay problema!

Draco se quedo mirando la barca: si claro Lisa ruega que no nos espere nada malo allá!

Sirius subío: bien mis marinos suban que el gran capitán Sirius Black comandara la expedición!

Lisa, Draco, la Esfinge y Masare le quedaron mirando asombrados, pero igual subieron a la embarcación era realmente cómoda con asientos de espuma y todo, Lisa: soy Cleopatra ^__^

Draco: ^^U que graciosita... ay algo me late que este viaje no va a ser exactamente él de un faraón (paso saliva) bien ya vamonos aunque no sé como llegaremos!

Masare hizo que la barca se mueva partiendo hacía el Valle de los Reyes en busca del pergamino.

Mientras tanto en el colegio no todo era tranquilidad, había mucha bulla por los partidos de selección Harry se mataba con la selección, Oliver también pues ahora se habían unido los Hufflepuff con los Ravenclaw lo que hacía parecer que había un torneo entre casas; Ginny se apunto para jugar contra Ravenclaw, Ron se puso de guardián para probar la teoría de Mione en fin en el campo de quiddicht estaba todo el colegio aunque Circe entraba y salía de la biblioteca estaba leyendo todo lo que podía, Hagrid estaba viendo todo eso muy entusiasmado pues extrañaba ver la fuerza total de Hogwarts en las 4 casas juntas aunque sea por el quiddicht.

Lucius Malfoy que se notaba no había dormido nada de nada caminaba apoyado en su esposa Narccisa rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore, por la puerta principal entro Remus Lupin con Arabella Figg que traía un baúl muy grande detrás de ella, así sin pensar se encontraron con Mundugus que estaba con Snape que traía unos pergaminos, Lucius con Narccisa no sabían la contraseña así que sin querer todos se reunieron en la puerta de la escalera que llevaba a la oficina.

Remus muy alegre: buenos días Lucius y Narccisa ^____^

Narccisa: buenos días a todos, disculpen a Lucius por favor pero no a dormido nada esta noche!

Arabella: ¿que ha hecho? a trabajado tiempo extra en el Ministerio ¿o que demonios?

Lucius bostezando: no es que ya mande a Lisa, Sirius y mi hijo (bosteza)... a Egipto!

Mundugus estaba sorprendido: ¿tan rápido han podido viajar esos tres? ¿en especial Black?

Lucius: ^^ en realidad agradescale a una ex-alumna nos lo hizo todo muy rápido hoy temprano!

Snape escuchaba atento y al fin decide a abrir la boca: Torta de Chocolate!

Así se abren las alas del aguíla y sale la escalera, mientras subían Snape: ¿quien fue Lucius?

Lucius estaba medio dormido: pues Jinbo Bott ¿te acuerdas de ella? la que me rompío la nariz!

Snape puso una cara de susto única: si claro que me acuerdo, ¿ella esta en el ministerio?

Al llegar Dumbledore los recibío con Lily que estaba viendo los cuadros: hola muchachos!

Dumbledore: bienvenidos gracias por venir así de rápido, necesito informarles algo importante!

En ese instante un gato se aparecio en la ventana y Dumbledore le abrío: Srta. Flathery llego!

La gata en menos de un minuto era Samantha que se sacudía el cabello: buenos días, si llegue!

Remus: hola Sam ¿todo bien en Santuario? nosotros vamos avanzando en los nuevos mapas!

Samantha sonrío: claro que sí aunque tenga que hacer malabares para leer en lengua elfica!

Dumbledore miro a todos y sonrío: Mi ordén junta... solo faltan James con Sirius ¿ya se fue?

Narccisa asintío: así es Prof. junto con los chicos y esa extraña chica llamada Masare!

Dumbledore suspiro: bien los cite de emergencia a todos, disculpen si interrumpí sus labores!

Samantha: no se preocupe mi hermana Kiara esta siguiendo el trabajo, que esta dando frutos!

Arabella: nosotros vamos con 75% de los mapas solo nos falta ese tercer pasadizo solo ese!

Snape: pues en mi caso ya voy "evolucionando" en la poción para ayudar a Weasley y Potter!

Lucius: en mi caso recién estoy iniciando las conversaciones pertinentes con el jefe!

Dumbledore: eso me da mucho gusto, ¿como vas tu Lily?

Lily sonrío y floto detrás de Remus: pues muy bien Colin es muy buen ayudante y descubrimos unas 3 habitaciones más que nos han dejado completamente asombrados!

Remus: -___-' son malos más trabajo para nosotros, ya la motita no nos va a servir mucho Belle!

Mundugus: y pues yo acabo de descubrir quien es el encargado de llevarnos a Perú!

Todos lo miraron asombrados, definitivamente todos tenían tareas muy diferentes pero importantes

Dumbledore sonrío satisfecho: sabía que podía confiar en ustedes es por eso que les debo informar que han ocurrido y se han desencadenado una serie de sucesos interesantes a partir de la revelación que nos hizo la Srta. Al Bidei con respecto a la Srta. Sabrina Potter ¿lo saben?

Arabella fruncio el entrecejo: claro que sí Prof. nos ha dejado impresionados a todos!

Remus: es cierto ¿que fue lo que paso en realidad con la menor de los Potter?

Dumbledore se sento: bien en primera instancia nos informo de la existencia de los Guardianes Guerreros de cada cultura ósea de cada pergamino, pero en realidad lo que ella nos dijo fue algo más importante que eso en realidad... (esto lo dijo con ganas de intrigar a todos) ¿comprenden?

Lily: ¿que acaba de decir Prof. Dumbledore? ¿como que es más importante que la Espada?

Dumbledore levanto una ceja: Lily querida tiene que ver con tu familia y Voldemort!

Lily quedo en shock, Samantha se exaspero: diganos ahora mismo lo que le dijo esa niña!!!

Dumbledore la miro serio: sabía que esto iba a pasar por eso es que los llame a todos, en fin sin más rodeos la Srta. Al Bidei me revelo algo muy importante respecto a Voldemort, su relación con una chica muggle y la razón del odio tan grande hacia los Evans en especial (todos estaban muy atentos) bien Lily tu abuela si no me equivoco es Naccira Evans, esta tuvo 3 nietas ¿no es cierto esto Lily?, tu hermana Petunia que es una squib, tú y finalmente Daphne!!

Lily ni sabía como responder a eso, Arabella: ¿como que Lily tuvo otra hermana?

Samantha miro medio enfadada a Lily: ella jamás nos comento eso, nunca lo hiciste Lily!

Lily puso cabizbaja la cabeza y trato de articular palabra, Dumbledore: no te preocupes no necesitamos las explicaciones ahora... pues yo las tengo la razón es que ella murío a manos del entonces naciente Voldemort, me refiero a Tom Ryddle (suspira) en fin ¿que tiene que ver?

Lucius que estaba ya bien despierto: eso es lo que quiero saber que tiene que ver Lily acá!

Dumbledore: pues que Naccira es la hermana de la abuela de Masare lo que significa que Masare es familia de Lily, ella es de Egipto, para no dar más vueltas en el asunto Daphne Evans tiene que ver mucho en este asunto ya que tuvo una relación amorosa con Tom ella lo dejo por que simplemente no quería unirse a su locura de ser el amo y señor del mundo mágico, pero el dílema es ¿por que Daphne jamás fue mencionada en la historia de Voldemort? ¿tiene un secreto?.

SILENCIO TOTAL!! solo Fakwes que acomodaba sus plumas lo hacía... sinceramente estaban muy confundidos con lo que les había dicho Dumbledore, ¿que les había querido decir en realidad?.

Samantha: ehhh... exactamente ¿que nos ha querido decir con todo esto Prof. Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: bien yo mismo no entiendo muy bien todo esto, pero según Masare allí esta la razón inicial de porque Tom es ahora Lord Voldemort y si descubrimos esa razón lo derrotaremos al fin!

Narccisa: ¿descubrir esa razón? si es logíco que tenga que haber una razón pero todo me parece demasiado misterioso todo esta interconectado sin querer!

Remus que estaba noqueado: ¿que quieres decirnos con eso Narccisa?

Narccisa: es que si no me equivoco James era el heredero de Gryffindor por lo cual los Potter están en la línea de los Gryffindor y Lily se caso con él!

Mundugus: ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto que sea heredero de Gryffindor?

Narccisa: es que me es raro que Ryddle se haya interesado en una bruja de procedencia muggle, digánme algo ¿que hubiera pasado si Lily no sé enamoraba de James?

Arabella: pues no lo sé, pero lo que tratas de decirnos es que por alguna razón Ryddle tuvo que estar relacionado a la familia Evans y por lo consiguiente a los Potter!

Lucius: y sin duda los Potter estaban YA relacionados con los Banner, ya que Lisa es la heredera de Ravenclaw... extraño Ryddle es de Slytherin, Potter de Gryffindor y Banner de Ravenclaw!

Lily exclamo: de una u otra manera los herederos estaban relacionados entre sí ¿se dan cuenta?

Todos se miraron entre si, Dumbledore: a eso quería llegar por que justamente Voldemort tenía que relacionarse con alguien que tenía conección directa a alguien que estaba con el heredero de Gryffindor, ósea James y a su vez James era primo de Dereck que se había casado ya con Lisa la heredera de Ravenclaw... eso sí jamás logramos encontrar al de Hufflepuff hasta ahora.

Todos se quedaron mirando ¿que misterio escondía esta zarta de relaciones entre herederos?.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mundugus hablo: en fin dejando de lado este misterioso e intricado laberinto ¿quieren saber como es que llegaremos a Machu-Picchu?

Remus: @___@' en primera ¿como esta seguro de que necesariamente tenemos que ir allá?

Mundugus: pues no lo sé solo me dejo guiar por las averiguaciones de los gemelos Weasley!

Samantha: ¿de Fred y George? ¿acaso ellos están averiguando también lo de la espada?

Mundugus: así es, me buscaron pues no sabían a quien darle toda la información que encontraban así que como soy uno de los más libres me encargue de ellos, bueno Sirius, Lisa y Draco están en el primer punto me refiero a Egipto el segundo sería sin dudas Perú, por el triángulo completo!

Arabella: vaya que esos muchachos son rápidos, ¿de donde sacan todo esto ah?

Mundugus encogío los hombros: no lo sé solo sé que van por muy buen camino en este caso!

Narccisa: Masare también hablo de Perú, tal parece que se tiene que formar un triángulo ¿no?

Mundugus: así es, en fin el chico que los llevara ya esta acá mucho me temo que en Ravenclaw pero hará su aparición cuando sea necesario y tendrán que ir con Sabrina allá!

Snape que había estado mudo durante toda la charla: esto esta cada vez más díficil, los menores no serán capaces de afrontar tanta presión ellos tienen que hacerlo todo solos!

Lily seria: claro que podrán ellos son muy fuertes más de lo que nosotros mismos imaginamos!

Pero sin dudas había quedado esa duda de la hermana de Lily, además de que tenía una gran historia que contar a todos los presentes, lo del chico misterioso y lo que pasaba en Egipto.

Ahora bien en Egipto ya habían tenido un agradable viaje, estaba todo muy tranquilo para gusto de Draco que estaba con un palpito muy especial, Masare iba conversando con la Esfinge, Lisa estaba viendo el agua del río y Draco estaba callado junto a Sirius que veía admirado todo el hermoso paisaje del Nilo en el atardecer, como Lisa jugaba con el agua veía como pasaba esta por entre sus dedos cuando de pronto tuvo una visión, donde se veía frente a una especie de...

La barca se comenzo a mover extraño, Sirius se alarmo: ¿que esta pasando? ni siquiera hay olas!

La Esfinge: mucho me temo que alguno de los protectores haya despertado!!

Masare: ¿de que protectores esta hablando? jamás oí de eso en el río!

Lisa fue corriendo donde Draco muy asustada: mi amor estoy segura que ahora mismo pasara algo!

Draco la abrazo: no mi amor no digas eso que no nos pasara nada malo!!

Todos iban muy atentos, todo era silencio cuando de pronto por detrás de la embarcación...

Lisa paso saliva: lo sabía era una COBRA GIGANTE LO QUE NOS IBA A ATACAR!!!

De un momento a otro una gran cobra surgío del río y hablo: el pergamino debe ser protegido!!

Sirius se asusto aún más pues delante de ellos se comenzaron a formar unos rápidos: mamá!!!!

Draco saco su varita: ninguna miserable cobra va a impedir que lleguemos a las tumbas!!

La cobra comenzo a sacudir su cuerpo provocando que la embarcación se mueva mucho eso hizo que Masare casi cayera, si no era por La Esfinge que la sujeto con los dientes: lo sabía!! (penso)

Masare muy asustada por su casi caida: muchas gracias!! ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?!!!

Lisa saco su varita y la ilumino: RICTUSEMPRA!!! (el hechizo salío con mucha potencia pero no paso nada con la cobra que se enfado más) oh!! oh!! no le hice nada ¿y ahora que?

Sirius que estaba más preocupado con los rápidos: oigan hay unos remolinos delante nuestro!!!

La Esfinge hizo salir un rayo de su frente: Joyas de la Reina!!!!!!!!

Draco no entendío eso hasta que vio que el rayo se desintegro para hacerse pequeñas esferas que asemejaban diamantes, Masare se enfado y saco la varita: EXPELLIARMUS!!!!! 

La cobra esta vez se enfado más y movío el cuerpo lo que provoco que la barca hiciera un movimiento de sube y baja eso hizo que Draco saliera volando con Sirius detrás suyo, Lisa casi cae, La esfinge con Masare se sujetaron a unos palos: DRACO!!!! MASTER!!

Sirius cayo al agua: LISA!!! AYUDAME!!! (Lisa hizo que este levitara) AHORA SI VAS A VER!!

Lisa lo puso en la barca: ¿estás bien maestro?!!! (paso saliva) PERO MI DRACO!!! ESTA EN ELLA!

Efectivamente Draco estaba sobre la cabeza de la cobra: auxilio!! ¿que demonios hago ahora?!!

Lisa no podía pensar estaba muy asustada y Sirius: VOLATE ACENDERE!!! (la cobra se elevo con Draco encima haciendo que este se sujetara a ella gritando)

Masare se encandalizo con eso: ¿QUE LE PASA?!!!! EL POBRE VA A TERMINAR EN LA CHINA!!!

La Esfinge: no me acuerdo cual es el punto debíl de la cobra!!! no me acuerdo!!!

La cobra meneaba la cabeza con Draco mareado que tenía ya ganas de vomitar: ayudénme!!! ayyyy!!

Lisa respiro profundo: Aguas Mansas, Aguas Bravas haganlé caso a su ama Tururu Kururu Tureiro Kureiro!!! (de pronto las aguas se empezaron a elevar formando como tornados) elevense al cielo!

Sirius se dio cuenta: claro eres Druida dominas los elementos de la naturaleza!!

Los ojos de Lisa estaban completamente dilatados y movía sus manos para mover los remolinos, que giraban alrededor de la cobra, La Esfinge sonrío: tenemos que atacarle el cáscabel!! destruirlo!

Masare con Sirius se vieron a las caras y le lanzaron al agua para buscar el cascabel, se sumergieron y lo vieron justo debajo de la popa, salieron a la superficie Sirius: ¿cual usamos?

Masare tomando aire: puesss... no lo sé ¿que hechizo podría destruir ese cascabel?!!

Sirius hizo memoria: pues podría ser el Desmaius para romper parcialmente y luego la otra parte!

Masare no sabía ese pero decidío lanzarlo: esta bien hagamoslo!! (así los dos se sumergieron)

Los dos vieron el cascabel que provocaba burbujas al moverse, enfocaron sus varitas y gritaron aunque tragaran agua: DESMAIUS!!! (así el doble hechizo llego partiendo en dos el cascabel)

Arriba la cobra dío un grito desgarrador y Lisa invoco: fuerza de las tormentas de arena!! haganlé caso a su amiga y ama!! ARENAS DEL DESIERTO FORMEN UN MANTO PARA MI!!!

Draco se desperto con eso: ¿una tormenta de arena?!!!! o____O' me ahogare!!! ¿que hago?!!! (así la arena hizo la formación como de una ola y se asusto más) ya sé me convertire!! (así de la nada en vez de Draco había un halcón que salío volando hacia Lisa que seguía como en trance)

Sirius con su última reserva de aire grito con todas sus fuerzas: DESMAIUS!!!! (el hechizo termino de romper el cascabel y salieron a la superficie) listo lo logramos!!!

Masare que casi se desmaya: ES...ES... ES UNA TORMENTA DE ARENA!!! ¿COMO NOS SALVAREMOS?!!

La Esfinge muy asustada : es nuestro final!!! jamás llegaremos a las tumbas!!!

El halcón al llegar a la barca volvío a ser Draco que se acerco a Lisa que grito: CUBRANME!!!

Draco, La Esfinge, Sirius y Masare veían impresionadas como un manto de arena los comenzaba a cubrir, la cobra hablo: pasaron la prueba; ustedes son los elegidos para ir a las tumbas!!

Sirius apenas articulo: ¿nosotros los elegidos?!!!

Así antes de que el manto de arena los cubriera la cobra se lanzo sobre ellos e hizo que se hundieran en el río; Draco jalaba a Lisa que estaba en trance aún, una especie de fuerza los jalaba con gran potencia Masare, Sirius y La Esfinge lograron ver que entraron como a un tunél subterraneo en una de las paredes del Río, todo era muy confuso para los que veían lo que pasaba

*********************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en la enfermeria Sabrina estaba junto con... Harry si su primo Harry que dejo todo lo de la elección en las manos de su ex capitán Oliver Wood, estaba tan cansado, atareado, además que no quería ver a su "futura esposa" sin saber como diferenciar su rostro de la punta de sus brillantes cabellos rojos en resumen con la más grande furia que pudiera ver en su Ginny al jugar con la "Miss Oriental Ravenclaw" ósea Cho Chang, se fue con su primita para relevar a Dennis mientras este iba a hacer su prueba para ser cazador en el equipo de los leones.

Sabrina: primo ¿que podemos hacer aparte de estar pensando en que le a pasado a mi hermana?

Harry suspiro: es verdad desde que entramos hemos echado todas las teorías posibles ^___^U

Sabrina: ¿sabes que primo? quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de nuestra familia Potter!

Harry quedo perplejo: buenooo... Sabrina en realidad no sé mucho de mi familia y menos de los Evans, en realidad creo que tenemos ese misterio desde generaciones atrás!

Sabrina sonrío: es que mi tía Bianca me dijo que papá había roto la tradición de las pelirrojas!

Harry extrañado: ¿tradición de las pelirrojas? vaya jamás pensé eso Sabrina explicame!

Sabrina: por ejemplo mi tío James se caso con una pelirroja me refiero a tú mamá Lily, bueno y ahora tú estás con Ginny que es pelirroja sin contar a mi abuela Meg también pelirroja!

Harry jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso: es verdad, bueno no lo sé jamás me intereso!

Sabrina: ah... bueno ¿y piensas tener hijos con Ginny? pues digo yo se casaran ¿no es verdad?

Harry se puso rojo como tomate: pues claro que sí ya verás que será Ginny Potter!

Sabrina suspiro: que bien pues Ginny me a caido muy bien, inclusive es más bacán que Lisi!

Harry sonrío: jeje no creo eso, desde que Lisa llego acá todo a cambiado radicalmente!

Sabrina: eso no es novedad, donde llega un Potter siempre tiene que haber un cambio drástico!!

Harry se dio cuenta que Sabrina amaba su apellido "Potter" comenzaba a entender a su prima: es verdad siempre pasa, es nuestra "marca de garantía" por así decirlo!

Sabrina: eres un chico muy lindo primito, espero que cuando yo tenga mis hijos seas el padrino!

Harry le tomo las manos: seré el padrino de tu boda y de tus hijos, ¿quien es el afortunado?

Sabrina encogío los hombros: pues aún no hay nada seguro, no soy tan linda como Lisa (suspiro)

Harry se sento en la cama y la abraza apoyandola la cabeza de ella en sus hombros: no digas eso, cada chica tiene su encanto y yo sé que más de uno se muere por tener tu preciado amor!

Sabrina sonrío: muchas gracias por eso primito ^_____^ (se abraza a Harry que la abraza más)

Cuando de pronto los dos vieron en sus mentes a Lisa como pidiendo ayuda y una punzada.

Sabrina paso saliva: espero que no les haya pasado nada malo a los de Egipto (se puso palida)

Harry le rasco la cabeza: no te preocupes ellos son Los Merodeadores y tienen una druida.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos como rogando que no haya pasado nada malo con todos. 

Cuando de pronto una Sara con los ojos llorosos se aparecío en la puerta de la enfermería, estaba llorando mucho y simplemente cayo de rodillas, Harry se levanto de la cama, mientras que Sabrina se ponía la bata para ayudarlo, tenían que ayudarla, Harry: Sarita!! ¿que pasa?!!

Sabrina se acerca a ella y la ayuda a pararse: por Díos chica ¿te han pegado o algo?!!

Sara tragaba los mocos (literalmente) y balbuceaba: como odio ser una Parker!! como lo odio!!

Harry encogío los hombros: y hablando de apellidos... ehh digo ¿por que dices eso?!!

Sabrina le indica a su primo que la siente en una cama: jamás digas eso de tu apellido!!

Sara se sentó: es que...que... tú eres una Potter, yo soy una miserable Parker!

Harry: vamos Sara ser un Potter no es tan lindo que digamos -.-' ¿por que te autoinsultas?

Sara miro a Sabrina: ustedes dicen eso porque jamás los han degadrado por su apellido!

Harry: ehh... mis tíos si que me mandaban a volar por mi lindo apellido, no es tan malo!

Sabrina seria: ¿quien a osado degradar tu apellido? digo serás una Slytherin pero...

Sara: no es eso sino que mi hermana me odia por eso por ser una Parker, por apoyar a papá!

Sabrina con Harry se vieron a los ojos no entendían muy bien: ¿disculpa? ¿que intentas decir?!

Sara no pudo contenerse más y grito: pues que Noemí es mi hermana es una Parker Callaway!! (al acabar de decir esto rompío en un llanto más incontrolable que el anterior) ella me odia!!!

Harry que apoyo su mano en el borde de la cama simplemente se cayo de la cama: ¿what?!!!!!

Sabrina se atoro y abrazo a Sara para tratar de consolarla un poco, al pasarle: no comprendo!

Harry sentado en el piso: aguanta un poco déjame procesar la información (se acomodo las gafas y jugaba con sus dedos) este digo yo ¿tú eres la hermana de Noemí Callaway y si tienen la misma...

Sabrina impresionada aún: la misma edad eso quiere decir que son mellizas por el parecido.

Sara aún con llanto: Harry te tienes que cuidar... por favor Heredero de Gryffindor cuídate!!

Harry no entendío bien eso, mientras que Sabrina se puso más seria y pensó: ¿porque lo niegan?

************************************************************************************

En la oscuridad del desierto de Egipto de pronto se encendieron dos luces muy bajitas pero que iluminaban unas estatuas en forma de guardianes (ya saben esos perros con bastones o chacales) las dos se movieron para atrás y dejaron salir una especie de geiser de agua que con gran fuerza dejo ver 5 siluetas, al decender el agua el hoyo se cerro y las figuras cayeron aparatosamente en la arena, estas se movían poco a poco mientras tosían, se volteaban y tomaban aire puro.

Junto a una chica de cabello rubío que tosía había un perro negro que estaba patas arriba, la chica se sento como pudo estaba completamente mojada y su cabello goteaba: no me quería bañar!!

El perro se coloco en posición de cubito ventral y sacudío la cabeza haciendo un "grrrr"!!!.

De pronto una chica se sento y grito: MADRE SANTA!! ¿QUE HA PASADO?!!! ESTOY EMPAPADITA!

El chico que estaba tirado de espaldas a su lado: Lisa no hagas tanto alboroto, solo nos mojamos

Lisa miraba de un lado para otro y se acomodo las gafas: pe...pe...pero ¿como llegamos acá? ¿que me paso?... solo recuerdo que decidí invocar a mi amiga naturaleza para librarnos de la cobra!

Una mujer de muy buen cuerpo (=)~ si chicos alucinen 90-60-revienta XD) y vestida al mero modo egipcio pero de un guerrero o guardían ósea un taparrabo (desde la cadera a la mitad de los muslos), una camiseta pequeña, morena, de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos rojos: Lisa Potter ¿donde aprendiste eso?!!! (n/a: han visto La Momia 2 la facha de Ankesenamon al pelear así +/-)

Lisa la miro y muy fresca: ¿y quien eres tú? para tu información soy una druida!! =P

Draco se sento en el acto al ver semejante "mujerón": mamacita!!! (la baba baby... la baba) wow!

Lisa le lanzo una mirada asesina y Draco se petrifico, la mujer: soy La Esfinge, me liberaron del hechizo que me lanzaron para ser la eterna guardiana (n/a: miren que eso no es cierto le meto un poco de mi loc@ imaginación historica ok ^_~) me refiero a ser de arena eternamente!

Ahora Lisa se petrifico y Masare gateando se acerco: entonces es verdad que a las guerreras o guerreros más poderosos los hacían eternos guardianes, por su inteligencía y fuerza de ataque!

La mujer sonrío: así es sacerdotiza Masare, mi nombre en realidad es Aísei guardía real del Señor Tutankhamon, así que para mí es un honor llevarles hasta la Tumba Real de mi Señor ^___^

Ahora en vez del perro o el dichoso Canuto estaba un Sirius con ojos desorbitados: ¿porque siempre soy tan afortunado? *_____* me toca ver mujeres tan bellas (estaba babeando a mares)

Lisa se paro y enfadada: si siguieras siendo un perro, con respeto claro esta mi maestro...yo!

Sirius se levanto sacudiendo su cabello y se acerco cachosamente a "su hija": ¿tú que chiquita?

Lisa sin ninguna verguenza alguna bajo su mano por el vientre de su master: te dejo sin hijos!

Sirius se puso rojo como tomate Lisa palpo cierta parte redondita: esteeeee.... digo yo!!! fiuu

Draco puso cara de pocos amigos: ¿cuando me haces eso a mí? ¬.¬' ya quiero eso jojo!!

Masare, Lisa y la recién "deshechizada" Aiseí: tenían que ser hombres... hombres ay!!!!

Lisa meneando la cabeza: definitivamente como dice Circe yo debería ser una carnicera!!

Draco con una gran gota: mejor lo dejamos allí mi amor... tenemos que irnos con Tut ¿verdad?

Ese "¿verdad?" fue para un Sirius aún avergonzado y suspiro: eso es verdad necesitamos ir ya!!!

Masare: bien será de noche (vío su reloj) son las 7 en punto, en fin yo quisiera saber algo!

Aiseí: ya sé lo que quiere sacerdotiza ahora mismo nos encontramos en la entrada secreta del subterraneo hacía El Valle de los Reyes, así que mejor les recomiendo dormir hasta mañana!

Draco bostezo: es verdad suficiente por hoy creo yo... ¿pero donde dormiremos? (;___; arena)

Aiseí: pues nosotros jamás dejabamos de tener túneles (así saco una de las antorchas que tenía la estatua der. y esta se movío hacía la derecha y dejo ver un túnel hacía abajo) vengan! (bajo)

Lisa bajo aún amarga y exprimiendo su cabello, Masare simplemente no dejaba de cerrar lo boca, Draco encogío los hombros y se miro con Sirius diciendo al mismo tiempo: para mañana se le pasa!

****************************************************************************************

En el campo de quiddicht del colegio Hogwarts ya se habían decidido los equipos al fin (si gran labor del pobre Oliver Wood) muchos estaban como salidos de la guerra pues tenían unas fachas únicas se notaban que habían entrenado todo él día, eran las 5 de la tarde y acabaron al fin.

Oliver: bien mañana mismo cada capitán publicara en los tableros de la sala común los nombres!

Ginny reclamo: ¿y por que hoy día no? necesitamos saber quienes han entrado ahora mismo!

Oliver: pues verás Ginny falta un capitán ese es Malfoy de Slytherin, todo a su tiempo!

Ginny bufo: pues si ese caso yo represento a Draco, somos "El dúo Dinámico" así que dilo ya!

Muchos miraron sorprendidos a Ginny, Hermione: ^^U mira Gin querida mejor mañana lo dice!

Goyle: es que no es justo no es nuestra culpa que el capí no este, estamos ansiosos de saber!

Hermione: la verdad lo dirá mañana pues queremos buenos jugadores no lesionados esta bien ¬_¬'

La mayoria asintío con la cabeza pues viendo bien la situación, estaban a punto de matarse.

Oliver suspiro de alivío: bien mañana a primera hora se sabrán los nombres de los jugadores!

Cho-Chang: bien Wood, ¿dime pues ahora que vamos a hacer frente a este desastre de tribunas?!!

Oliver vío la tribunas que estaban muy mal pues todos se habían emocionado mucho, las banderolas se estaban cayendo, habían hoyos en ellas, muchas maderas rotas y más que nada basura papelera.

Ron: pues yo sugiero que comencemos ahora mismo a mover las varitas ^____^ ¿ok?

Pansy suspiro: tienes razón Weasley comencemos por nuestras tribunas, de cada casa ^___^

Todos dieron un largo "ohhhhh" pero se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras eso Ginny se abrazo del brazo de su "hermanito": chiquito ¿como crees que estén Lisa con Draco? bien supongo!

Ron: pues claro que sí al menos mejor que nosotros, arreglando nuestras propias tribunas!

Hermione suspiro: quien como ellos, seguro que han conocido aunque sea de vista La Esfinge!

Cuando una mano se poso en el hombro de Hermione: no creas eso querida; misión es misión ^_^

Ron muy alegre volteo: master Remus (lo abrazo) que gusto tenerlo de vuelta!! ¿que hace acá?

Remus sonrío: pues vine a ver a los nuevos jugadores y a ver como hacen la limpieza!

Todos se miraron amargos, Ron: esto nos pasa por no preveer, no deberiamos haber comido!

Hermione contando con sus dedos: haber hecho bolitas de papel, papel picado, tirar papel higienico, peleado, gritado, lanzarnos al campo y romper todo ¿verdad mi amor?

Ron asintío serio con la cabeza y Ginny: Díos Mío!! a llegado ese temible día!! ah!!!!

Remus extrañado: ¿de que día hablas Ginny? no entiendo de que hablas!

Ginny con la cabeza gacha: pues que mi hermanito se vuelve viejo, habla seriamente!! buaaaaa

Ron se puso rojo: no digas eso, sino que estamos madurando a velocidad rápida solo eso!

Remus sonrío: ay como te pareces a Lily también nos dijo eso a mí, James y Sirius... O_o' cuando dijimos algo tan coherente como: no jugaremos quiddicht, estudiaremos pociones XD!!

Hermione: tenía razón algo coherente y razonable, estudiar pociones lo mismo hubiera dicho!

Ron, Ginny con Remus menearon la cabeza: ay Hermione jamás cambiaras!

Remus suspiro y saco la varita: muy bien Gryffindors les ayudare con la limpieza APRENDAN!!

Ginny: veamos pues que buen hechizo nos enseñara ahora, me muero por verlo usted es genio!

Remus encendío su varita y marco el perimetro al limpiar: Scourgifyti!!!!! (de su varita salío un rayo que lo ordeno, limpio y arreglo todo en un minuto) listo James perfecciono este hechizo!

Ginny impresionada: oiga yo sé hacer eso ¿digáme como lo arreglo mi suegrito please *_____*?

Hermione: X_x' ni siquiera se casa y ya lo llama suegrito, jeje (se pone roja) no me imagino así

Remus: es facíl solo le agregas el "ti" no sé como lo descubrío creo que Lily le dijo el truco!

Ron fue donde los demás y les dijo el chisme: oigan para que hagan lo que hizo el master Lupin digánlo así (saco su varita, la ilumino y lanzo el hechizo) Scourgifyti!!!!!

Remus: hagan eso nomás y acabaran más rápido, ¿Hermione aplican algo de sus vacaciones?

Hermione: pues hasta ahora no, estamos tranquilos aunque todo pase rápido muy rápido!!

Ginny: de verdad profesor Lupin, parece mentira que ya llevamos días de clases no parece!

Remus: tienes razón, solo días y ya nos vamos enterando de muchas cosas interesantes!

Los 3 mencionados en la conversación se miran muy pensativos, muchas cosas para poco tiempo.

*******************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente Sirius, Draco, Masare, Lisa y la Srta. Aiseí caminaban a través del Valle de los Reyes en medio de cerros de arena, Aiseí les iba explicando cada tumba para que se ubicaran Masare estaba muy preocupada pues no entendía como encontrarían el pergamino, Sirius iba a abrazando a Lisa pues se apoyaba en ella mientras que Draco iba tomando fotos, así que de pronto llegaron a una tumba donde decía la leyenda de como fue encontrada la famosa tumba de Tutankhamon, Draco, Sirius y Lisa se quedaron mirando serios la dichosa entrada de la misma.

Masare: bien definitivamente 2 personas se deben quedar a vigilar pues los muggles son los que visitan este lugar, por el Señor Tut, debemos cuidar de que no entre nadie!

Aiseí: espere un momento sacerdotiza debemos saber quienes son los indicados para entrar adentro

Draco se sorprendío: ¿que acaso cualquiera no puede entrar a la tumba?

Aiseí: no Sr. Malfoy el Señor Tut los elígira además hay muchas sorpresas allí dentro (en eso se puso al frente de la puerta alzo las manos y grito) Neb-Kheperu-Re déjame entrar a tu sagrado aposento mortuorio y por favor dícteme los nombre de los elegidos del pergamino!! (se arrodillo)

Nadie entendía que es lo que podía pasar en ese momento así que Aiseí levanto la vista: muy bien miren lo que va a pasar (señalo la entrada, de ella salían 3 escarabajos dorados *_* se dirigian hacia ellos, de pronto comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor primero de Draco que paso saliva, luego rodeo el segundo a Masare y el tercero a Lisa al ocurrir esto se desvanecieron)

Sirius lelo: ¿que significa eso? jamás vi escarabajos dorados U_U' ¿de donde han salido?!!

Aiseí: pues también son guardianes de la tumba y a los que rodearon pues entraran adentro!

Lisa: oye eso no es justo no tengo las ganas y el animo de meterme a una tumba llena de hongos que con solo respirarlos te envenenas ¬.¬' ¿acaso crees que no sé de historia? jo jo

Masare: vaya que ustedes los europeos ay!!!! entiende eso es para muggles, ellos jamás entenderían de las cosas que hay dentro solo piensan en dinero, poder, oro, saquear tesoros de otros, pero nosotros la gente mágica jamás hariamos entendemos que cada cosa signfica algo!

Draco: ok... mi linda Lisa solo comentaba no era para que nos sacaras taaaaaantas razones!

La esfinge nota tensión y habla: bien comencemos Sirius se quedara conmigo para cuidar la entrada esta claro, ustedes solo hagan y dejense hacer lo que sea adentro!

Lisa, Draco y Masare esa parte la entendieron mal: ¿QUE COSA?!!! ¿COMO QUE LO QUE SEA?!!!!

Sirius lanza una risita: no les pasara nada, solo estén tranquilos y sigan las instrucciones!

Lisa: ¬.¬' no era eso... en fin si pasa algo más allá de lo normal solo nos defenderemos!

Así se meten dentro de la tumba, Draco: LUMOS!! (al iluminar ven el espectacular arte egipcio en sus paredes) wow! esta parte si que no la ví, esto es fascinante *____*

Masare: acá esta escrita la historia de todo lo que vivío Tut "El Niño Rey de Egipto".

Lisa viendo impresionada los jeroglificos: ¿hijo de quien era Tut? ¿por que tan joven fue rey...

Masare les enseña unas pinturas no muy claras por el paso del tiempo: era el hijo del Faraón Akhenaton su esposa era la famosa Nefertíti, pero fue hijo de una de sus concubinas ya que se caso con una de sus hermanastras Ankhsenamon una de las 6 hijas de Nefertíti, fue un faraón a tan temprana edad ya que su padre murío en el año 17 de su mandato, el vino de la ciudad en honor al "Díos Athon" a Tebas muy joven traido por su madrastra, para volver a las viejas costumbres de honrar al "Díos Amon" en el Templo de Karnak, Nefertíti murío muy joven.

Mientras bajaban unas escaleras Draco pregunto: ¿como es eso de volver a las viejas costumbres?

Masare: los egipcios tenían muchos díoses ¿verdad? el principal era Amon pero en esa dinastia hicieron como una especie de revolución religiosa para cambiar todo al culto de "Athon" el sol.

Lisa tuvo un flash back de una comparación que le hizo Hermione en 5to ella le dijo: "pues sería como vencer la era funesta de la religión más cruel que haya existido en el mundo mágico"

Lisa le miro extrañada se estaba haciendo una trensa: ¿como que una religión? no capto eso Mione

Hermione: pues sinceramente Voldemort es como una especie de culto o religión por los mortifagos

Lisa volvío a la realidad y pregunto al aire nomás: pensando en eso; ¿como estarán las pruebas?

Draco con Masare se miraron extrañados y dijeron al unisono: ¿ah?... es verdad las pruebas.

**********************************************************************************************

Harry estaba sentado junto a Sara sosteníendole un vaso de agua: ya tranquilizate, no llores!

Sara estaba muy nerviosa: es que no sé como solucionar este problema ella me odia tanto ¿acaso?

Sabrina suspiro: no claro que no, tal ves ella no quiere que te hagan daño o hacerte más daño!

Cuando de pronto una voz femenina furiosa: ¿Harry Potter por que miercoles me dejaste sola?!!!!!

Harry se puso con cara de fantasma: eehhh... mi amor Gin querida lo siento ^^U es que estaba...

Ginny se acerco a él muy furiosa: ¿o es que acaso no querías ver como vencía a Chochanga?!!!

Sabrina con Harry se vieron a las caras, Sara: no Ginny es mi culpa, yo no le deje ir allá!

Ginny cambio de expresión: ah bueno, ¿y se podría saber la razón por la cual no le dejaste?!

Sabrina estaba mosqueada: ¿Ginny confias o no en mi primo ah? él estaba conmigo por ella!!

Ginny les quedo mirando y respirando hondo: es que paso algo espectacular... solo eso, nada más!

Harry: ah bueno no me lo imagino, pero lo que paso acá los dejará más tarados aún mi amor!

Sara estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una muy enfadada Noemí entro a la enfermería: Sara!!

Harry, Ginny, Sabrina y Sara le miran volteando las cabezas, Sara asustada: hermana ¿que haces?!

Noemí se sorprendío y acercandose a ella la jalo del brazo: ¿que te pasa idiota? no soy tu...

Harry se paro y la miro desafiante: claro que es tú hermana Noemí Callaway, son mellizas!!!

Ginny solto su escoba de la impresión y Noemí miro con odio a Harry: no te metas en mis problemas Potter, además estúpido Gryffindor ve alistando lo que se te dejo como heredero ¿ok?

Ginny recuperando la compostura: aguanta... ¿que tiene que ver que él sea heredero de mi casa?

Noemí jalando más a Sara sonrío perversamente: pues que solo se aliste, los problemas recién inician... los mortifagos nunca descansan, además pronto los 4 herederos se volverán a unir!!

Sara estaba llorando de nuevo cuando ella la jalaba y Sabrina chillo: ¿que sabes tú de eso?!!!

Noemí se paro en seco y viendo al piso: Slytherin no solo dejo un heredero... Hufflepuff llegó!

Así desaparecio en el pasillo y Harry no sabiendo la razón abrazo a Ginny a su pecho, estaba muy asustado esa chica dijo mucho sin pensarlo y Sabrina se quedo sentada mirando al piso pensativa.

Ginny se sintío extraña: ¿Harry mi amor porque me abrazas así?... ella solo esta hablando ok!!

Cuando en eso llegaron Ron, Hermione y Oliver que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios: Gin!!!

Ginny al verlos sonrío ^__^ Ron al ver la escena: lo sabía viste lo que le hizo a la Chang *_*

Hermione: aunque a escondidas lo viste, si a mí que no me atrae mucho el Quiddich me encanto!!

Oliver suspiro: ay que estaba pensando seriamente de ponerte como capitana de Gryffindor niña!!

Harry se impresiono por eso: ¿que dices Wood? por si no lo recuerdas YO soy el capitán ahora!!!

Sabrina: disculpen, pero ¿que cosa hizo Ginny para causar tanta conmoción?, no estamos de humor!

Harry puso cara de no saber nada y Oliver enfadado: ¿como que no viste la mejor hazaña en la historia del Quiddicht de Gran Bretaña, en lo que se refiere a cazadores Potter? es tu novia!!!

Harry: ¬_¬' bueno no pude estaba acá con mi prima y además de eso afrontando algunos problemas!

Ron, Hermione y Oliver se vieron a las caras U__U' cuando Dennis llego muy feliz: solo falta 1!!

Y de la nada le tomo una foto a Sabrina que le miro roja y al hacerlo: bueno los veo en la sala, para la gran exposición de fotos de GINNY WEASLEY la chica que va ganando bye (se fue muy feliz)

Sabrina se quedo lela: no definitivamente hoy mismo me voy de acá, ese chico necesita correción!

Todos se vieron a las caras, no dudaban en que algo iba a pasar entre ella y el chico fotografo.

Por su lado Circe aún seguía leyendo más libros pero ahora en la sala común de su casa, cuando entraron todos a tropel Pansy se acerco corriendo a ella: amiga ¿que haces acá? me dejaste allá!

Circe le quedo mirando: ay lo siento sino que descubrí algo que me dejo muy impresionada, sorry

Pansy sonrío y suspiro: no te preocupes, pero prometeme que me ayudaras con los EXTASIS ¿ok?!!

Circe sonriente asintío: claro, bueno ¿tu eres Slytherin no Pansy, así que debes saber historia?

Pansy: pues más o menos ¿por que me dices eso? mira que nunca termine de leer ningún libro!!

Circe: ¬_¬' bueno eso no importa, ¿alguna vez les hablaron de las líneas de consanguinidad?!!

Pansy quedo tronada O.o' y nego con la cabeza, Circe: O__O' ay no ¿quien podría saber eso ah?!

Un chico hablo justo detrás de Pansy, ese era Goyle: ¿están hablando de consanguinidad?!!

Circe se paro y golpéo la mesa: pues si Goyle, ¿dime acaso tu sabes algo de la línea de la casa?

Goyle deteníendola con las manos: hey chica, yo no sé mucho pero según dicen que Parker si sabe

Circe quedo muy seria frente a eso y sentándose de nuevo: bueno entonces hablaré con esa chica!

Pansy: ay Circe ya me has cansado con eso, por hoy día descansa un poco vamonos a dormir ya!

En la sala común había mucha bulla, algunos coincidian en que Pansy con Noemí eran cazadoras seguras, Goyle demostro ser muy buen golpeador, pero solo faltaba el otro ya que no les convencian los demás, en los aros había quedado un chico de 4to que lo hizo bien, Draco diría.

********************************************************************************************

En Egipto Draco caminaba delante de las chicas Lisa preguntaba muchas cosas a Masare que le iba explicando lo que más o menos sabía de las escrituras en las paredes cuando llegaron a un gran salón con lo que aparentaba ser un puente y Draco se quedo parado: ¿ahora que hacemos?!!

Masare: pues sigue de frente Malfoy, ¿que cosa te detiene ah? tu sigue nomás... ¿que pasa?!!!

Draco era iluminado por una intensa luz dorada directa del pasadizo por el que debían seguir y cuando Lisa iba a tocarlo una especie de trampa se abrio debajo de él y cayo por ella cerrándose al instante, Lisa se asusto: ¿MI AMOR DONDE ESTAS?!!! POR DÍOS DRACO DONDE ESTÁS!!!! DRACO!!!!

Masare la samaqueo: oye Potter cállate... así despertarás a las demás momias, él esta bien!!

Lisa histerica: ¿como sabes que él esta bien?!!!! la tierra se lo a tragado, como lo sabes!!!!

Masare la miro profundamente: solo confía en mi ok... continuemos caminando, sé lo que digo!!!

Lisa siguío caminando aunque no quería solo pensaba en que le había pasado a su Draco, Masare estaba más atenta ahora cuando llegaron a una gran entrada: ya llegamos al sarcófago principal!

Lisa la miro enfadada: no me interesa eso... yo solo quiero saber ¿donde esta mi novio?!!!!!!

Masare la empujo, prendío una de las antorchas de la sala haciendo que las demás se prendieran automáticamente, Lisa la miraba consternada ¿acaso no le interesaba Draco?: solo mira la sala!

Lisa gritando movío las manos zapateando: no me importa que halla en esta estúpida sala!!!!!!

Masare la empujo violentamente contra el sarcófago: maldita sea te digo que voltees a ver Lisa!!

Lisa que estaba como una niña volteo y al ver la pared se quedo impresionada, eran unas pinturas gigantes de Tutankhamon, una mujer más, después estaba otro hombre más en una especie de ritual... pero lo que más le sorprendío es que en el sarcófago estaba: DRACO!!! ¿QUE PASO, COMO?

Trato de agacharse pero una fuerza se lo impidío, Masare: ni lo pienses, Tut no ha dicho nada!!!

Lisa: al diablo con ese Tutankhamon, lo único que nos interesa es el pergamino...

Una voz de chico hablo muy fuerte: Lisa Potter, más respeto con el dueño de esta tumba sagrada!!

Lisa quedo palida y Masare: te lo dije... el Sr. Tut nos tenía que hablar, discúlpela por favor!

La voz de nuevo hablo: sacerdotiza, cumplío con su misión ahora yo acabare el trato (para sorpresa de Lisa de la imagen de Tut en la pared salío un humito y ese fue directamente hacía Draco que brillo más fuerte que antes Lisa se tuvo que tapar los ojos... para luego abrirlos y así ver sorprendida que su amado estaba flotando en el aire y vestido a lo egipcio): ¿Draco?!!

Draco abrío los ojos: Lisa, no soy ese chico sino soy Tutankhamon, Bienvenida a mi tumba!!

Lisa se quedo boquiabierta y Masare: gracias por la bienvenida mi Sr., venimos por el pergamino

Tut (ósea Draco): lo sé, pero antes de eso uno de ustedes tiene que resolver un enigma más!!

Masare sorprendida: ¿otro más? no puede ser hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí...

Tut: silencio!!!! si no lo cumplen no les daré el pergamino, es algo justo que cumpliran en todos los puntos... así esta establecido en el pergamino inicial, mi esposa lo hizo así!!!

De pronto una especie de fantasmita aparecío en la tumba era una mujer egipcia muy bella, con la ropa muy desgastada: así es yo hice ese mandato sobre la tumba de mi esposo, soy Anhkesenamun!

Lisa que paso saliva: ah bueno estamos en familia ¿no?... en fin ¿cual es el enigma que haremos?

Anh: eres muy valiente ¿verdad Lisa? es muy simple solo quiero que se resuelva el misterio de la muerte de mi esposo, para así poder descansar en paz los dos juntos... saben a él lo asesinaron!

Masare cayo de rodillas en la arena: mi Sra. ese es uno de los grandes misterios, no sé sabe!

Lisa se acerco a la pintura y toco la imagen del tercer individuo: ¿quien es este señor?!!!

Tut miro serio a Lisa: él es Aí, mi maestro él me crío para ser rey ¿que tiene Aí, hechicera?!

Lisa no dijo nada y viendo detenidamente la imagen: ah bueno, ¿no recuerdas quien te mato?!!

Tut muy sorprendido: pues no lo sé... yo no vi a mi asesino, solo sé que me mataron por envidia!

Lisa sonrío: muy bien ¿sabes una cosa? yo amo la historia de tu pueblo es por eso que siempre leí acerca de Egipto con sus faraones, esta pintura es cuando hacen hablar al muerto ¿verdad?

Anh: así es, yo estuve en el ritual pero quien hizo hablar a mi marido fue Aí, no quiso que...

Lisa viendo al piso: lo hicieras ¿verdad Ankhsenamun? eso es por que Tut te diría quien lo mato!

Tut frunciendo el ceño: ¿no te dije que no vi a mi asesino? yo no recuerdo quien me mato, no sé!

Lisa se acerco al Draco flotante: eso lo sé, tu cuerpo no pero tu ente interior ¿pensaste eso?!

Todos le miraron extrañados y Lisa: bueno no les explicare como llegue a mi conclusión, pues es muy larga además un amigo en Bulgaría me ayudo, solo te digo Tut que quien te mato fue Aí!!!

Masare le grito enfadada: oye Lisa no puedes hacer una afirmación tan clara sin estar segura!!

Lisa: carambas Masare estoy segura ¬_¬, además si yo quiero saco a tu ente interior ahora mismo!

Anh: ¿como harías eso? nosotros hemos muerto hace miles de años, profanaron nuestros aposentos!

Lisa: sé bien eso, pero lo hicieron materialmente pero no espiritualmente además Anhkesenamun ¿acaso Aí no te obligo a casarte con él después de que tu esposo murío? él le siguío como rey!

Anh: pues si, me obligo yo no quería hacerlo, hasta pedí ayuda a mis más grandes enemigos!!!

Masare miraba sorprendida la escena Lisa señalaba a Anh muy segura: pues muy bien, tú no pudiste tener una descendencia con Tut por su enfermedad, todos tus hijos está momificados por eso!!

Tut fruncio el entrecejo: '__'¿hey eso no era un secreto tuyo y mío Anhkesenamun? ¬_¬' explica!

Anh: O_o' pues claro que si, ¿como sabes todo eso? además yo no tuve ningún hijo ni uno solo!

Lisa: bueno la ciencia moderna avanza mucho... pero para no dar más vueltas al asunto ¿Tutanhkamon quieres o no que saque a tu ente interior? ¿o no hay otro que pueda ser Aí?!!!

Todos miraron a Masare: ·_·' ¿oigan yo no seré Aí? además ¿que tal es cierto lo que dice Lisa?

Lisa meneo la cabeza y lo único que hizo fue acercarse al cuerpo flotante toco su pecho con su mano derecha cerrando los ojos y la izquierda la puso en los pies de Draco: alma que no descansas en paz brindame tu ente para poder decirnos quien te asesino... posesión de almas!!!!!

Lisa se ilumino, sus ojos brillaron muy fuerte y una sombra verde entro en ella, cuando abrio los ojos estaban en blanco: soy el Tutanhkamon interior, quien me asesino fue Aí pues sabía de mi enfermedad, me asesino una noche sacándome el sostén de mi cuello, mi columna se destrozo!!!

Anh se tapo la boca y Masare entorno los ojos: madre mía ya sé porque mi tía me dijo eso de Lisa

Así Lisa al cerrar los ojos la sombra volvío al cuerpo de Draco, cayendo este como flotando al sarcófago, Lisa solo respiro hondo y al abrír los ojos vio a Sirius peleando afuera con una chica... a la cual reconocío como Padme Ryddle, cuando dejo de ver eso: PADME ESTA AFUERA!!!!

Masare despabilandose: ¿que demonios dices?!!! eso no puede ser posible... yo iré a ver ok!!!

Lisa estiro su mano: no Masare, me tienes que ayudar a sacar a Draco esta inconciente y yo debíl

Anh con los ojos cerrados: no solo ve Masare yo me encargare de ellos y les daré el pergamino!!

Masare salío corriendo y Anh: muchas gracias chica me ayudaste con lo de mi esposo, así es que te ayudare a salir de acá y te daré el pergamino con la siguiente clave sobre la espada ^___^

Lisa sonrío muy feliz lo habían logrado: muchas gracias Anhkesenamun, siento lo de tu esposo!!

Anh nego con la cabeza: no digas eso Lisa (viendo a Draco) este chico es muy afortunado contigo!

Lisa se puso roja y Anh moviendo sus manos abrío una de las paredes hundiéndola alli habían unas carrozas egipcias, estás se movieron solas hasta delante de Lisa: verás yo ¿puedo estar en ti?

Lisa asintío con la cabeza: con mucho gusto seré la esposa del gran Tut y la nuera de Nefertití!

Anh se sorprendío: muy bien Lisa, el pergamino estará contigo cuando salgas y gracias (cerrando sus ojos se transformo en humito introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Lisa que brillo cambiando a la indumentaria de una faraona, Draco ya estaba en la carroza inconciente y esta subío: muy bien tendré que recordar como manejar una de estás ¿mi amor estás acá conmigo verdad? ^___^ Tut ven!

Draco abrío los ojos: pues claro mi amor tu solo mueve las riendas cuando quieras (Lisa sonrío moviendo las riendas, así aparecieron caballos fantasmas y la pintura se hundío para dar paso a un pasaje secreto por donde salieron con la hermosa carroza, dejándo la tumba de Tut atrás)

Masare iba corriendo y cuando consiguío salir de choco de lleno con La Esfinge que estaba en posición de pelea: ¿Masare que haces acá? ¿donde están los otros? ¿tienen el pergamino?!!!

Masare al recuperarse abrío los ojos como platos habían como 20 personas de crema y una chica al frente de ellos, llevaba un vestido blanco como con plumas y maquillaje raro: que extraña es!!!

Padme la miro enfadada y la señalo con la varita: ¿oye niñata quien eres tu para decirme eso ah?

Sirius volteo a verla: ¿Masare?... Padme no te distraigas que el duelo será entre tu y yo!!!

Padme le miro desafiante: ay que miedo el gran Black retándome... será facíl de derrotarte!!

Masare se paro y saco su varita: no te olvides de mi chica extraña, pues te ganaremos los tres!!

Padme bufo: no me gusta nada tu actitud (encogío los hombros) bueno comencemos, debo llevarle rápido el pergamino a mi tío... muy bien todos en posición de duelo ahora (los mortifagos sacaron sus varitas apuntándoles) muy bien morenita peliteñida veremos si es cierto lo que dices

Masare se enfado y Sirius: pues comienza cuando quieras... nosotros podemos con todos Ryddle!!

Padme escupío y apunto a Sirius: te cerrare ese hoyo en la cara ahora mismo asqueroso Black!!

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar, haciendo que todos se arrodillaran por encima de ellos en la parte alta del Valle se vio como una hermosa carroza egipcia salía de entre la arena, en ella se veía a Lisa manejando caballos fantasmales, Padme se quedo mirando estupefacta con los mortifagos al reaccionar chillo: ¿QUE ESPERAN INEPTOS? VAYAN!

Aísei movio sus manos: no tan rápido sucias ratas del mal (levanto una tormenta de arena, evitando que avanzaran) si logran pasar mi tormenta de arena llegaran a ellos, incluida ella!!

Padme la miro con rabia infinita y Sirius sonriente: muy bien chikita, lo lograron juntos ^__^

Algunos mortifagos escapaban por lados opuestos para despistar a Aiseí que solo movía sus manos haciendo que la arena se moviera Sirius se lanzaba hechizos con Padme que estaba muy furiosa.

Lisa por su lado estaba a toda velocidad con Draco en sus pies estaba dormido, Anh con Tut se habían quedado al salir, le impresiono cuando ella les dijo que disfrutaran lo que más pudieran de su amor y su fruto, Lisa se puso roja pues ese día comprendío que el amor puede durar más que él mismo tiempo le basto con Tut y Anh, ya estaba llegando el mediodía y el sol estaba muy fuerte Tut indico a los caballos llevarlos a El Cairo es por eso que ella solo cabalgaba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ese pergamino que estaba en las manos de Draco era muy misterioso... Anh solo dijo, es la primera parte de la clave y de como sacar la espada de "su" dueño, Draco aún llevaba las ropas de egipcio y ella también, eso le encanto a ella, siempre lo quiso pues amaba la cultura egipcia ella, Sabrina y su amigo Steve de Bulgaría descifraron el enigma de Tutanhkamon... por un instante había deseado verlo nuevamente y tenerlo con ella allí.

Así siguío su camino confiando en que Sirius, Masare y la despampanante llegaran con ellos.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: hola a todos nuevamente!!! ¿bueno después de más de un año más o menos no? jeje sé que dije que no publicaría más esta historia pero quise hacerlo para ver como recibian lo que deje inconcluso, me encanto que mucha gente me la reclamara por email jeje además de que una de las últimas me dio muchas alegrías jeje, en fin espero que aún sigan con él hilo de la historia estuve con un bloqueo terrible de escritora ¬__¬ vamos si esperaron a Rowling como 3 a 4 años por la Ordén a mi entiendanme ya ando por mi 3er año de carrera en Medicina Veterinaria, en una clinica incluida --- cualquier consulta de sus mascotas a mi email jeje =) marketing personal---- en fin gracias por esperarme mucho, este chapy es uno de los que más me a gustado escribir pues saco a relucir mis pocos conocimientos acerca de mi pasión por toda la Dinastía del Díos Amon en Egipto ósea Tutankhamon jeje, bueno quiero sus opiniones ok... son importantes para mí, además que pueden pedirme por mail la primera parte de esta historia "Harry Potter y El Regreso de los Merodeadores" jeje a lo "Return of de King" en fin digánme como esta el chapy, ya subire el siguiente aunque me demore un poquitín ok... ando ocupada jeje, Joyce ¿que te parece? el pierceng me ayudo jeje, bueno hermanita Pilar espero que te haya gustado --- adelantando un poco el cumpleaños jeje ^_~ VIVA EGIPTO--- en fin sé que amas esto por eso me esmere, espero sus opiniones amigas queridas y de todos los demás cualquier duda de lo de Egipto lo tome de los programas de Discovery Channel "El Asesinato de Tutanhkamon" y "Nefertití al Descubierto" ambos grabados jeje y también partes de "La Semana Egipcia" como "Tumbas Reales" y "Misterios Egipcios" jeje ¿se nota que amo esa cultura no?, no sé pierdan el siguiente chapy pues al fin Harry sabrá de la hazaña de su Ginny, ¿que hizo Cho?, ¿que secreto tiene Noemí? y ¿Harry con Lisa deberán estar entre las nubes y un reloj solar? me luciré con la historia de mi bello país.

DEJENME R/RS!!!... HAGANLÉ CLICK AL GO CELESTITO DE ABAJO JEJE!!! GRACIAS!!! GOOD LUCK!!!.


End file.
